Indomitable Heart
by axel4ekruz
Summary: All it takes is one moment. Right the wrong, wrong the right. When you tamper with others' lives, fate, time... Do you expect no backlash in turn? Do you play probabilities without getting burned in turn! 'I never asked for this...' Life is one big trial by fire, you of all should know that. Rated M for strong content. Blood, deaths, profanity.
1. Fallacies Of Fate

Disclaimer: Greetings to you Fairy Tail fans and readers, this is Axel and welcome to my very first, humble attempt at writing. Everyone who came for classical FT lovey-dovey, 'magic is the answer to all, Natsu is the butt-monkey' or 'Rushi!Rushi!'... you may leave right now. FT is very malleable and I'm gonna make it so using every ounce of stuff that came to be in my cerebral cortex. Expect dark themes, blood, gore, cynicism, violence, profanity (not for little kiddies, trust me). I like to be a smartass, sue me. Historical references that I use in my story are borrowed and do not necessarily correspond with facts we know today.

Fairy tail and it's characters don't belong to me, they're the property of Hiro Mashima-san and Co.

Indomitable Heart

Chapter 1: Fallacies Of Fate

* * *

Memories, no scraps of life that once was. How long has it been? Since father left him, since he arrived from who-knows-where to here? And these vague pictures that he dreams of almost every night. Mountains, woods, boy with black hair and eyes and then fire, _fire,_ _**FIRE, BLOOD, MONSTERS, ROARING...**_ _Wake up_ , _N_...!

*GASP* He wakes up with a startle, breathing, sweating. _'Dammit._ _Another one._ _'_ The young man thinks while grabbing his forehead. _'W_ _hat in the hell are they?'_ To have such twisted dreams. Just what is in that part of his head that makes all those dreadful sights appear so real and cause the reaction from him? Could his line of work be the reason? The only advantage out of this would be rising in early hours. He looks outside the lone barred window, the sun is barely rising.

' _Another day.'_ He gets out of bed, and starts dressing, while at the same time reminiscing of how he got in all this crap.

XxX

 _Lone boy, lost in the woods, running, and calling for his guardian. ''Dad! Dad where are you! Dad! IGNEEL!'' He screams, his voice howling throughout the forest. No answer, just like the first hundred times he's been trying._

'' _Why, dad, why did you left?'' He fights back tears, but they fall from his eyes regardless. He sits, and leans against a tree, having spent some of his strength. Why did it happen to him, did he do something, was Igneel disappointed at him, was this some test? No, it can't be, after all that training he went through with dad. He wouldn't do this to him._

 _He sighed, looking up, the sun was still up. The day was still young. He is on his own, no matter how he looks at it. He wiped away the leftover tears. He should not be crying, Igneel would be pretty irked by him right now if he could see his state._

'Dad _.' He thought sadly. He closed his eyes and tried to recall of any prior events that could led to this. Much as he tried he was drawing a blank. Everything was so mashed and mixed up. Why couldn't he remember it if it only happened yesterday. He's not that forgetful, despite that training where he had to break a boulder with his head. Wow, it all seemed kinda lame right now._

'' _Ugh, it's no use!'' He let out a little growl, while opening his eyes, but his brows remain furrowed. Just at that time his stomach decided it was time to be noticed.*GROWL*_

'' _Huh, guess all that made me hungry, is it that bad?'' Another growl was his reply._

'' _Hehe, well looks like I gotta find some grub. Oh yeah, time to hunt and eat my fill!'' He exclaimed while rising to his feet. He looked around trying to spot a decent meal, but not many caught his eye. Trees, trees and more trees. Too bad they're not edible. A lesson that his father taught him, one of the very first 'use your other senses, eyes are not everything'. Right, as a dragonslayer he has a best hearing and smell among the whole animal kingdom. Concentrating while rising his nose in the air and taking a few whiffs. He took of slowly._

 _And now there was a sound, a flow, maybe a river or a stream. Great, that's where the animals gather. Lots of them. No way he was wasting this chance._

 _After a few minutes of walking the sound became more clearer, and the scent stronger. He almost reached it. But wait, what exactly waited behind the ridge. He can't afford to screw this up. slowly he approaches it, while laying low and crawling on the ground. Success! Peering slightly over the obstacle, he spots a stream with a few birds, does something that looks like cats and smaller pigs._

'Yes _!' He thinks. '_ A'ight, let's see _.' He shifts his mind and body in gear. Trying to zero in on a most suitable target. Too bad he can't have them all. Muscles tense, eyes slitted, canines ready, get into a favorable position. 'Patience or you will starve.' It was more like an imprint than a voice. Action. He jumps out of hiding and step one, the does turn their heads, step two birds start flapping wings ready to take off, cats have already gone three steps away. But thats not what he was aiming. *SQEAL*_

 _Just like that, the little boar was dead. Such are the laws of nature. It's eat or be eaten. Eat or you will starve, there's no room for pity._

'' _Raaarrrgggghhh!'' Triumph. He looked at the dead boar still holding onto his neck, his flames killing the animal, cutting off air supply. Canceling the_ _ **Dragon's Clutch**_ _'cool name', he lifts the carcass with a grunt, he's gonna eat tonight, but first thing's first, better get outta here. He ain't keen on losing his prize to other vultures or predators. He takes off to the unspecified direction._

'' _Huuuuh, that hit the spot.'' He sighed contentedly. It was night, and his campfire was his source of light beside the moon that shone brightly in the clear sky. Earlier he decided to find someone and get information about any dragon sightings. What else could he do? He saved some meat leftovers for the travel, wrapping it in a bundle of his upper garments. He'll have to use his magic to keep himself warm, but that shouldn't be too much of a hassle, he's done it before while dad was hunting._

 _With the fire still burning, he leaned back against the log he set there and went to sleep._

 _First in the morning, he was off. Finally getting out of the woods and finding a weird gray paved road, he made his way to the East. One thing the old man taught him is that sun rises in the East and sets in the West. Least he got that much._

 _Hours of walking and still nothing, the road just went on, and on. This was getting annoying. Maybe he should burn this damn thing. '_ Maybe not, what's the point of if it can't fight back _'. He took a deeper breath and released the air, and again. Curious questions started appearing in his head, why was he taught just_ _ **Fire Dragon Slayer**_ _magic, does it mean he can't beat the ones who know_ _ **Water**_ _magic, no there's always a way, if that said person is a mage like him, he could use flames to superheat the water then it can make a lot of cover, and then he can use his superior reflexes and hearing, getting behind them, slam an_ _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**_ _and bam! Oh yeah, pure genius. He''ll show them._

 _A sound cut little guys musings on battle tactics. Strange, like something moving on the ground, but not stomping, he never heard it before. He turned around and faced the source of it. 'Weird' he thought. There were two animals, he believes they're called 'horses' or something, that were tied with some ribbons that a man was holding while sitting on some box like thing that had four round circles rolling on the bottom. Two more men were on each side of the thing, both on top of their respective horse._

 _As they approach he steps a bit off the road. The 'rolling box' passes him, but the one of the horseman suddenly stops. The rider turns his head to look at him. He sees a very odd sight. Little boy, with pink hair (pink hair!?), dressed in only an undergarment of sorts, with white scaled striped scarf and a bundle on his back._

'' _Boy, why are traveling alone and what name do you answer?'' Came slightly rough voice of the man. The boy looked a bit surprised. This man was weirdly dressed, gray plating over a red clothes, some coverings on both his arms and legs, a shining thing that covers most of the head, but the face, brownish footwear, there was some long stick on the side of a horse, some pointy thing on his waist as well and a long, red rectangular object he is holding in one arm. It had a bird picture over it in yellow colour._

'' _Do we speak common tongue, answer when spoken to child!'' He said more louder this time. He was getting impatient with the lack of response._

'' _Yeah, uh, yeah! Who are you, where did you come from, are there more like you, what are you wearing, have you seen any dragons maybe?!'' Came an wide range of questions, the boy was panting at the end of his little rant._

 _Slightly taken aback by a child's loud little voice, the man raised an eyebrow at him. What a peculiar child. Dragons he says? He asked the question first and this rudeness will not be tolerated. Dismounting, he got closer to the boy, towering him with his height of around five eleven. He got on one knee and grabbed the boy by shoulders. ''First question asked, show respect to elders and answer properly.'' The man grunted out. Honestly, was he raised in a wild by barbarians of sort. That could explain some things. He needed to teach him his place. That is not how one talks to the soldier of the Republic. The nerve of this boy._

 _Said boy was surprised by the action. This guy was a real ass. No one can treat him so, only his father Igneel. Swinging the sack he was carrying he hit the man on the head which only made him move it if only a bit and the boy ended dropping it from the recoil. Angered, the man gripped him under armpits and raised him in the air while standing at full height once more. ''How dare *guh*... '' he was interrupted by a flaming fist to the cheek, courtesy of the brat. And it hurt a great deal. The action caused him to release the boy who landed on his feet._

'' _In ya face prick, how do ya like that, huh!'' The man reached and unsheated a gleaming metal from waist and swung it at him. It was bit of a poor swing since the man was holding onto his left side of the face. ''Nice try, how 'bout some...*BWACK*'' Someone kicked him from behind, dirty cowards, he's gonna, *GLOK* another hit... and then he saw black._

 _The other horseman was standing behind the now unconscious boy, the round blunt side of his sword on display after hitting the boy with it. ''A soldier of the army being brutalized by a mere runt.'' He spoke chidingly to the other man. ''Gods truly find amusement in tantalizing you on this day Manlius. First the gamble, then your wife's letter, and now this. It is affecting your performance.'' He continued while shaking his head in exasperation at the situation of his comrade. And it's barely noon._

'' _Reminders of this vile day are noted Rufinus. Much gratitude.'' The now named Manlius ground out in his slightly more than usual rough voice. Probably from the pain and anger he now felt. ''Even so, this day may yet bring some good fortune.'' He removed his hand from face to reveal that he now sported a bruise, slight blackening with purple underneath his left eye.''The child made use of magical enchantment of sorts.'' He spoke a smirk starting to form on his face. ''And you remember the value that slaveholders and others have for his ilk. Gods may yet prove to still hold some favour over myself.''_

 _Rufinus glanced at the fallen child, similar ideas of easy coin starting to appear in his head. But before all that. ''Not to be a bringer of bad news, but how will explain ours possession over the boy to the superiors. As soldiers, it is...'' But before he could carry on, Manlius lifted the boy and started walking towards the slave's waggon. ''Please, let us not not get more shit than it has...'' He muttered while following after the man._

 _Slowly starting to wake, the boy could only blink as he felt the ground shaking, the ground felt like wood though. And what's that smell? He raised his head only to yelp as he saw a strangers face looking at him. The man was huge in his opinion. Even if shorter in the terms of height like the last guy, this one was somewhat tanned had broad shoulders, well built body, his beard was slightly showing, he had dark, short hair on the sides but longer on the top and green eyes. He was also sporting three large scars that kinda looked like they were made by claw on his right pectoral and a smaller gash on his side. There was also a strange, dark mark on his shoulder, but he coudn't quite make out. The only thing the strange man had on himself was an undergarment and sandals._

'' _What manner of crime have you committed to be on the road to this hell?'' Asked the stranger in a surprisingly calm tone, unlike that prick before._

'' _Crime? What crime? I've done nothing wrong, I was on this road looking for my dad Igneel, and that guy came up and started acting like an ass. If only I could find him, I'm gonna...'' Now he remembered, they hit him on the head, and he blacked out. Then he looked at his arms and legs and found that he was shackled like the man across him._

'' _You should speak in more laconic way, rather than prolonging the words. And at slower pace. People are not always to show patience, child.'' The man said. ''You search for your father? How come you end a slave?'' The chained stranger asked.  
_

'' _A slave? What's a salve?'' Was the child's only company raised a curious brow and looked closely at the child. Only thing that really stood out was his pink hair. '_ What kind of ancestry gives birth to such offspring? _' Was one of the man's notions. The child didn't know what a slave was? What place has he come from to not know of slavery?_

'' _Where do you hail from, boy?'' He was met with a blank face. He tried again, this time paraphrasing. ''Which land do you come from?''_

'' _Ahh, weeelll hehe, I don't really know, my dad used to fly me around all the time, and we lived in all sorts of places.'' He replied somewhat sheepishly._

 _His father 'flied him around'? What an odd, odd child. The man, himself, has seen some strange things and whatnot, but to hear this. Who exactly is this boy?  
_

 _''I'm Natsu by the way. Natsu Dragneel. You are much better than those two jerks.'' The boy told him with a big smile not minding the strangers scrutiny._

 _He felt pity now. That kind of smile could only come from a person that knew nothing of the cruelties of other people and this world. This boy, he can only hope that he survives in what's to come. And even if he does outlast that long,_ that smile shall not _._ _The carriage suddenly stopped and the back door opened._ _''I am called Leonidas.''_

 _Before the child could even utter another word or react properly, he was hit on his head by the same man as before.  
_

 _XxX_

Three strong bangs on the door and he broke out of his recollecting of the past. No use in looking back now, the past is in the past. It's not like he can travel back in time and do something about it. Oh well, time to get to get on with a day now. They were so kind to send a wake-up man. Something else is up. ''Waken, Igneous! Dominus calls for you!''

' _Tch, the codger has plans that involve me. Let us not keep him waiting._ ' He mused before heading to the door. What could that man be thinking now?

* * *

 **Cut. That's it for the introductions. Many questions you have I'm sure. And curse my good soul to leave you all in suspension. What's with the whole 'slave theme thing'? Many will notice which setting I choose for the start of my story. Yes, you are right. But don't worry, we'll gradually get to the point. And this is not a 'fairytail'.**

 **Like I said at the beginning, Fairy Tail is so malleable that it gives me wide range of possibilities to work on.**

 **Again, this is Fairy Tail unlike that of Mashima, so if you came for lemons, fanservice or that kin of stuff, leave before you get disappointed and start flaming me.**

 **Fact is I'm gonna turn things upside-down here, and do my best to give you the same amount of action, drama, comedy with my touch plus a more realistic setting. Savvy?**

 **And read. And leave a review. Honestly, I'm not getting paid for this. I do this for fans and those who like to read. This is far from masterpiece, to be clear. My first time ever in this new environment of writing**.


	2. More Than Meets The Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor it's characters, Hiro Mashima-san does. However, I do own my plot, some OC and have a final word on the matter here. You are about to find out why is that. Historical references that I use in my story are borrowed and do not necessarily correspond with facts we know today.

Indomitable Heart

Chapter 2: More Than Meets The Eye

* * *

So far everything about the day is going as normal as it can go. If this counts as normal that is. Igneous finds himself in Dominus' office waiting for the man to show. He was standing still in front of the desk. It is required of him after all. There were two guards at the entry looking tense as it should be. When you stand in a presence of the people like Igneous, one can never be too cautious. Finaly, Dominus appears, an average five foot eight man in his mid forties with somewhat messy dark hair, a bit gray on the sides, dressed in his dark blue-red, ankle-length tunic. He also wears a brown cloak. _''He was out in town.''_ Comes a conclusion in his head. _''And his mood doesn't seem any better than usual_. _''_ He did look somewhat irate and had his head tilted down.

Dominus finally raises head, and a hard look goes down. ''Ahh one of most prized visages of this noble house.'' He greets in his usual informal ways that he uses in his house. He goes around him and sits behind his desk. He looks at the documents spread across with despondent look. ''Tell, Igneous, your thoughts on that slob's Aburius Antius upcoming match.'' It was no surprise that the the rumors of a supposed 'Golden Lanista' latest victory in the Arena came even among these walls.

''The rumors speak highly of his school's prowess. Even after his fathers retirement, his Ludus continues to be on of, if not the top one in the Republic.'' Supplied Igneous, but quirked the brow slightly after a pause. ''Why such question, if may ask, Dominus?'' He finished.

''Yes, a miracle worker, said to be on the way of surpassing his father.'' Started Dominus with no small amount of sarcasm. ''And by Juno's cunt, one tends to wonder how some 'child' no older than twenty-five summers, with lecherous tendencies and fondness of debauchery leads one of the most successful gladiator schools!'' He continues in even louder tone. ''While myself, Quintus Marcus Macrinius, forth generation Lanista of Conlinia, have to drown in piss and pick breadcrumbs after that sad excuse of a man?!''

That might be exaggeration. Before Igneous could reply, Marcus suddenly stood, and banged his palms on the desk. ''The answer, no simpler than Chronos' mind itself, is that lovely father, the Senator, coddles his scion's whims, while warming his arse in the capital!'' He stopped and took a few calming breaths. ''Just when hopes of improvement in the branch come onto horizon. But nay, once again the Gods spread the cheeks to ram cock in fucking ass.'' He bowed his head in exasperation.

Deciding that now is the good time as any. ''Apologies for my candor Dominus. Is the reason of my summoning the next contest in the Arena? Are we not to participate in the Primus?" An honest inquiry.

Raising head again, Marcus began. ''This morning at the market, an opportunity made itself known. And what good, experienced Lanista would I be to pass on such chance?'' A rhetorical question ''Alas, while victorious, _some people_ would rather hear the clank of a coin than have a clear head in judgement.'' Replied Marcus with grave tone. ''Prepare yourself for tonight, we shall endeavour a quest that will finally put the house of Marcinius at it's rightful place among the grand. My father, the humble fool Gods bless his soul, knew not to take an opportunity presented. A mistake not to be repeated.'' It was all about power and prestige, of course the crowd need not know of the events behind their superb benefactors providing entertainment. Working behind ones back in the shadows was a way sublimity. ''You may leave.'' He waved Igneous off.

''Dominus.'' With the well practiced manner, Igneous left for the gladiator's dining area. Not surprised that on his way the guards looked at him with disdain. For he was only a slave in their eyes, an animal for aristocracies amusement. Time will come, he needs exercise a little more patience before the true spectacle starts. Familiar faces came into view as he reached the half-filled mess area. He took his ration, and sat across two man on the table near the wall. One was a very stocky man, with five foot eight, mid-length brown hair, and had a braid that hung on a left side of his temple, and the other was almost Igneous' height of six feet, with dirty-blond hair that reached his shoulder blades.

''Jupiter's cock. The Hellhound himself graces us with his presence.'' Dirty-blond haired said with a patronizing tone. ''Have the gates of Hades finally opened and let the monstrosities out?'' He continued to drawl, while the man next to him remained silent.

''Times are still unfavourable for such occasion, Ganicus.'' Igneous replied. ''Is that a way of greeting a comrade and a fellow gladiator?'' He asked with a slightest of smirks and eyes half-lidded. Not that he cared for such things, they all knew the drill. Ganicus' only answer was snort, so he moved his attention to the other man. ''Kastos, your thoughts on this man's _humble, godly design?_ '' The question was directed to the still silent man.

''My opinion on the matter remains the same.'' Was a short reply that he got.

''Hmm.'' Igneous hummed in thought. Will Kastos and him ever reach an agreement?

Before more was said, the conversation was interrupted by another man of short curly hair, a mid-length beard, and a scarring on a left side of the body, which were mostly covered by his dark red tunic, and wrappings on his left arm and neck. ''A rare sight to witness. Three of the best that this Ludus has to offer are gathered in such close proximity.'' Then he added. ''Some might consider it conspiratory.''

''And what does an incompetent attempt of a gladiator seek in our presence at this only merry part of the day? People might think you lost that bit of sanity and gone astray.'' Retorted Ganicus with his usual tone, followed with condescending smirk. ''Better make yourself scarce, before some here decide to sharpen their _spears_ with your ass!'' He finished the line accompanied by a full-blown laugh from him and rest of the room. With only Kastos being subtle, and Igneous sporting a smirk. Although he was having hard time in stopping his shoulders from shaking.

When it stopped the man in question did not look that much offended at all. He was used to _this._ But on the inside, nobody could imagine what would he do to them. He will keep longanimity, for he was more of a viper, striking at the very opportune moment. ''Be that as it may, without Dolusius, you and the rest would not enjoy the benefits of women, wine, extra coin and _other things_.'' Said now named Dolusius while looking at them with each enumerated _item._ While his eyes lingered on Igneous longer then the other two. ''Do not forget that these walls have ears, and I am privy to the most.''

''Why, Dolusius, is your purpose of coming to remind of your great, past _achievements_? Your performances in the days were truly _exemplary_ for you to end in this position.'' Said Igneous in a jeering tone ''My compliments.'' He finished while turning to peer at the man.

Dolusius kept his smile, while clenching his fists slightly, even if doing so with the left hand gave him discomfort. His forehead creased a bit. ''Heavens forgive my rudeness to our fighters. I have simply come to ask for bets on the match next Sabbath, since apparently our gladiators will not be in the Primus. Such a disappointment that Editorus and the guest Magistratus fail to see the majesty of our Ludus' best. I hear even a foreign emissary of the Eastern Empire expressed the desire of attending the Games.'' Dolusius summed up, while shaking his head in faux-disappointment. ''I leave to your meal then.'' Turning around he walked away.

Kastos snorted ''Marcinius' little lapdog, if only one can go back in the day and compare true skill.'' He looked at Igneous for a moment. Igneous was still half-watching the retreating figure with narrowed eyes. Some people end up in the strangest of places. He still hasn't figured out Dolusius' true intentions. The supposed former gladiator knew how to coat his words in lies and speak as the truth itself came out of that concoction.

''Pft, let the little crawler dart his tongue all he wants. Not that he holds any leverage, yes?'' Ganicus' question might seem obvious, but it was directed at the particular person in front of them.

''It is in the eyes of beholder Ganicus. It is never safe walking on thin ice.'' Igneous replied and then added his own two denarios. ''There are to be moonwalks tonight if Dominus' words hold merit.'' In return Ganicus simply gave a slight nod of the head, while Kastos went on with his unfinished porridge. Something was brewing for tonight.

After a few more minutes and small talk the lash striking the ground was heard. ''Gladiators! Attention!'' The shout came from a tall black skinned man, with bald head and muscled body wearing a customized version of armor. That was Doctore, Massinius. ''We are to welcome new additions to the Ludus! Come, and present yourselves to the Dominus and Domina of the house!'' He barked and one by one came ten more men to be introduced in the gladiator training. Marcinius watched his new purchase with his wife, a strawberry blond, blue-eyed woman in her early forties.

As they finished assembling, Massinius stroke the ground with lash once more to make sure they are listening. ''You, worthless lot, have been chosen to learn being a gladiator in the most renowned Ludus in Conlinia! Of Quintus Marcus Marcinius! You will train and learn it everyday! Fight in the Games if decided, to honor this house and by doing so earn the Mark of the Brotherhood!'' The next part was well known by all current mark bearers. ''You are not gladiators yet. True gladiator fears no death. He embraces it, caresses it and fucks it.'' The last line drew a chuckle from one of them. That's to say his was the loudest one if by a octave higher from the rest that drew the attention of Doctore.

''I see some of you find it amusing. Then a demonstration to _truly_ grasp the meaning of what you face.'' He looked at Dominus for permission, which Marcos nodded in approval. ''Igneous! Come fort!'' Igneous did as instructed. As others started to move back to the nearest wall to watch, Massinius grabbed the joker and pulled him some six feet across from Igneous. He took the wooden swords from one of the servants and gave them to both. He nodded and stepped back to allow combat.

Igneous regarded the man, he seemed in mid twenties, long messy black hair with unshaven face. A bit shorter than him. He had a lean, muscular build, probably from labor as a slave. And he clearly never held a sword properly. They got into a stance. ''Begin!'' Came a command from Doctore.

A hasty swing was a start from the man which Igneous sidestepped. The man stumbled a bit, before turning and going for another upward swing, this time holding a sword with two hands. Igneous paired it with his gladius, then he shifted the weight of his blade to his opponent and pinned his gladius to the ground. Not wasting time, he took his combatants neck in a chokehold with one arm, and slammed his knee in his solar plexus, just to draw air out of him. His adversary fell to the ground, but still holding a gladius.

Igneous, with impressive speed, put his one knee on the man's arm forcing him to release hold on the sword, grabbed his neck with a left hand, and pointed a gladius just smallest of inch from his eye, daring him to make another move. His muscles were tensed, face in extreme focus of the true gladiator, the red eyes staring upon the poor bastard.

''That is a _gladiator_! You would have been killed dozen times in this _battle!''_ Came the words of Doctore, stressing out the word 'battle'. Massinius looked at Dominus again, and received the same nod to proceed. ''As you all have witnessed, you are on the level of a common house slave. No, even lesser! From tomorrow morning, your training starts. For gladiators are not made in the Arena, but here, on this very ground, beneath the hot sun and the sting of my whip!'' He gave another strike for extra emphasis. ''You may all go to the common rooms.'' He dismissed them. They all started leaving, the one down making away with a faster pace to get out, while breathing difficultly. And Igneous returned to the section among other gladiators to drink water.

''That fool had a death wish indeed. As ruthless as always, you really do not play before the main event.'' Ganicus said lightly from where he was leaned on one of the wooden pillars.

''What point is to 'play' if the purpose was to show the meaning of true gladiator?'' Asked Igneous in return, while taking a sip from the cup of water. ''You would have done the same in my stead.'' He added. Ganicus surely would, but since it wasn't the real thing the dimachaerus might have put up more of a show if Doctore picked him.

''Perhaps, but this was not real, everyone could use some _fun_ in a while.'' Came an easy retort that Igneous almost expected. Ganicus also got to the table and picked the cup, only he choose some wine. Only Ganicus would request some wine at the daily training. Either he keeps a hidden stash or has favours from the Villa remains a mystery to the most. If only they were aware of the truth.

''Then our thoughts on the matter differ.'' Said Igneous after finishing his drink.

''I shall drink to that!'' He exclaimed and downed the whole cup in one go. Igneous was always baffled on how could he do that and still fight on par as him. He personally never took any interest in wine, the taste was nothing special to him. A bitter-sour tasting drink was simply not his preferred choice. He simply shrugged it off with the thought that there are all kind of people in the world.

''The training is starting.'' Igneous stated, watching as the other gladiators were donning their training equipment. He turned directly to Ganicus. ''What say we have a spar, my sword wielding could use more honing.'' Frankly, Igneous did not doubt his skill, he was one, if not the best all round fighter out of others, but when it came to sword wielding, Ganicus was beyond compare. He always (well on most occasions) knew how to put him on defensive. Hence the reason for his fighting style.

Ganicus looked at him for the moment and let out a short laugh. ''Hah, are you prepared for the task after that _squabble?''_ Teased Ganicus with a smirk.

Two can play the same game. ''Well, if you are declining my offer, then I should ask Kastos or Morios. And I was hoping for a little wager of coin for the victor. Nothing much, twenty denarii is what I was prepared to bargain. Very well...'' He was stopped in tracks as a hand held his shoulder. He turned and saw it was Ganicus. _''That must be a record.''_ If there is a thing that Ganicus won't turn down, it's the easy money. Among other things.

''Twenty denarii you say? Let us spar then, Brother.'' He backed slightly and held a hand, which in turn caused Igneous to smirk, and made him return the greeting of a Brotherhood.

''Onwards then.'' He said, to which Ganicus gave a nod and both went to get their training gear. Meanwhile Kastos caught part of the conversation, and he could only shake his head. They were in the same Brotherhood. Hard to believe sometimes.

 **XxX**

Later at night after the spar was over, which ended in a tie, the men went to their separate rooms. Most gladiators have their own room, ranked by their success in the Arena. The best ones like the Champion gets most privileges in a manner of drink, food, women, better weaponry. If asked who the real Champion of the house of Marcinius is, no one could give a straight response. For year and a half the position was held by Igneous, yet some gladiators would often point out Kastos and Ganicus. Despite the title, the occupants of the Ludus tended to be skeptical of the number one. His, somewhat, withdrawn behavior contributed to it.

Ganicus ignored the comparison, he had his own reasons.

 _''That man was born to fight and kill.''_ If Ganicus is to be honest with himself, there are two types of killers. One are the most common, those that were made into ones, be it desperation, or some other need. The rare type are those that were born killers. Men who are practically born killers, somehow it doesn't sound right. Animal predators are born to kill, though they do so usually out of need to feed themselves. What about men? Where do they stand in comparison? _'Crimson eyes.'_ He thought. The look behind them, like an imminent eruption. He won't forget the first time he saw it four years ago, no, they will follow him to the afterlife.

 _The sun burned their skin as usual, but this was their life, they ended up here for various reasons. The training grounds of Marcinius' Ludus were filled with roars and grunts of effort as the men were doing their best in perfecting their combat skills. One such man fell to the ground. He let out the whizz of air through his mouth, be it exhaustion or exasperation, then followed the spear the man that put him to the ground was holding._

'' _Still believe that gladius are the best tools of combat?'' The man asked. He was of average height of five foot ten. Had a tanned skin, had his dark hair braided into four parts on his head, brown eyes and slightly bruised cheek from the sparring._

'' _Carelessness. I lost my footing.'' Ganicus replied while spitting some blood from his mouth to the side. ''It won't happen again.''_

'' _Why so stubborn on the dimachaerus, Ganicus? You should give chance to thraex or retiarius first.'' He gave his spear a twirl before extending a helping hand to a fallen Ganicus. ''Even hoplomachus.'' He picked him up, before backing away and returning to the sparring position._

'' _My reasons are my own Tadius.'' He replied to Tadius. ''Now, let us put more strength in making your face familiar with the sand!'' He exclaimed and charged._

'' _A challenge welcomed!'' Shouted back Tadius as they once more began trading blows with their weapons. The clacking sounds of their weapons mixing with other sounds on the ground._

 _While making a pause for a short recuperation, the gate of the training grounds opened. Doctore came in and following him was a young boy. He looked no more than fifteen years of age. Dressed in the similar grab like other trainees, the boy had a quite good build for his age. He was about five feet six tall, with dark black eyes. What really made him stand out of the rest were strange bands that he was wearing on his arms and legs, as well as a pinkish with reddish shades darker colour of hair. 'What kind of breeding can give a person such hair colour?' Was probably one of the most common questions in the minds of others._

 _A whip strike was heard.'' Attention! This new_ addition _to the ranks was bought by our Dominus in the morning. He will train with you like any other in a goal of becoming a gladiator and honouring this Ludus. Treat him as you would any other. Now, back to your training!'' With the final word Doctore shoved the boy a bit and returned to his post.  
_

'' _Well, Jupiters balls! Has any ever laid eyes upon such scene?'' Came a shout from one of the men drawing many others into chuckles and laughters._

'' _And who are you to talk, Selius? With the face like yours whores ask for a double wage to get fuck!'' Commented Tadius which caused the man in question, Selius to shout 'fuck your ass' at him. ''Gratitude, but I prefer a woman's cunt then a man's ass, look for someone else!'' He made additional thrusting sounds with his hips. In turn everyone, besides Selius, started howling with laughter. The boy looked a bit confused at their banter, this was an unfamiliar territory for him. He needs to keep his guard up, no matter what._

 _He went to a crate with training weapons and found it almost empty, the only thing left were a pair of fighting gloves. Cestus. As he sat and was putting them on, a shadow loomed over him. He jumped back immediately and looked to see two others in front of him. Both were of average height and well-builded, with bald heads, except the one on the right who sported a goatee._

'' _Gods were in favour and send you to one of the best Ludus in the whole Republic. Right to our training ground.'' Spoke the one with a beard. ''Selius, what say we give the boy a proper greeting?'' He asked Selius, the men who was a laughing stock just a minute ago._

'' _Aye, Vetius, we should introduce all the hospitalities of the Ludus to the boy.'' He said to Vetius. He took note of the boys limbs and asked. ''What is the purpose of the those decorations? Were you a body-slave before?!'' He laughed at the thought. Former man's toy brought to become a gladiator. Gods must be pissing from laugh!  
_

'' _Hardly a truth, his standing does not show a delicatus. A real question is, what kind of a whore has brought you to this world with such hair? Either what man's sperm have you come from?'' Asked Vetius in a haughty tone of voice. His only reply was a boy's narrow of eyes and a tense of muscles as he slowly got into a stance with raised arms, and right leg behind left._

'' _Do we witness the same sight, Vetius!? Boy has intention of fighting!'' Selius exclaimed. Vetius looked amused._

'' _Then, shall I teach the true difference in our strength?'' Responded Vetius also getting into a loose stance of his own. Selius backed away, but the event started to draw attention of the others. Two of the closest specifically._

'' _A gladiator versus the boy fresh of the market. Gods really do favour that whoreson.'' Drawled Ganicus, while Tadius watched the display with critical eyes._

 _Vetius started first with a punch, and was surprised when the boy shifted slightly and made a kick to his leg. It made contact, and Vetius, backed away a step. That really hurt. The boy moved to offensive with more jabs and hooks, but Vetius blocked them. He parried the next two punches and his fist made a contact with the boy's temple causing him to stagger back with his breathing labored now. The boy raised his head, and it was clear that Vetius' punch made more damage if the bleeding from his brow was anything to go by._

 _He made a dash again, but Vetius, using superior weight simply grabbed the boy and went to the ground with him. They wrestled for a few seconds, but Vetius' managed to pin the boy's arms._

'' _Brave little turd you are. But not ready for this world.'' He said, causing the boy to stop struggling for a moment as something passed in his eyes._

' _Weak, pu_ _ **ny**_ _, p_ _ **ooR**_ _, wa_ _ **ste oF FlESH, fiGHT BACK!'**_ _It rumbled in his head. With a mighty roar, the boys eyes focused he used the relaxation of the man's grip and slams his head with a mighty bash. No one's gonna put him to the ground._

'' _GOAH! Wha-!''Not even forming a sentence Vetius knew another pain, from the nethers. The brat punched him in the prick, he didn't even fall to the gound as the brat got a hold of him, warping around his neck him slammed Vetius' head to the ground spilling more blood on the surface._

' _WI_ _ **N**_ _, SURVI_ _ **VE**_ _,_ _ **END IT!** ' __As he was about to do so, two pair of arms grabbed him from behind, one belonging to Ganicus, other to Tadius. And he was so close to ending it. Only one last stroke missing._

 _Doctore got to the scene of fighting not a moment later. ''What is this ruckus?! Cease it, now!'' Whip stroke the ground. As the rest stood watching, he turned to see Vetius being held up by Selius. Vetius would need the Medicus, if the last one succeeded his skull would open and spill the brains on the ground. Looking at the other culprit, he saw the boy still struggling with his holders. He looked like he was going to burst ablaze there. Just what has Dominus brought into the Ludus? With another stroke, he called for order.''You are not animals! And these grounds are not to be used for killing unless ordered otherwise!''_

'' _The boy was the one who went on rampage! He is to blame here, Vetius an myself were only...'' Selius was interrupted by a shout._

 _''What in the name of Pluto's hellhounds is happening?!'' It was Marcus Marcinius, the Dominus that came running through the gate with two slaves behind. ''Have you lost mind?!'' He looked at the gathered and then at Doctore demanding explanation._

'' _Dominus, a quarrel has occurred between Vetius and Igneous.'' He answered the owner of the Ludus._

 _Marcos turned his attention to Igneous, who was still held by Ganicus and Tadius. He stopped trying to break free, but his breathing was still erratic. They needed to solve this before unnecessary questions come to minds of the men. And the day looked so promising this morning. Marcus turned back to the Doctore. ''Send Vetius to the Medicus, and bring the boy to my quarters.'' He ordered._

'' _Dominus.'' Massinius gave affirmative, and proceeded as ordered._

 _After the grounds were cleared and Vetius sent for healing, some returned to training while some decided to slack a bit in the absence of Doctore and with Dominus occupied at the moment. Those that stopped at their daily duties, among them the ones who helped subdue Igneous gathered for colloquy._

'' _What in Gods name's was that? That was not normal even for a regular outburst.'' They knew that in no possible way a fifteen year old boy was capable of such feat. No matter the circumstances that led him here. The conversation was continued with whispering._

'' _Ganicus, you are the most knowledgeable on a subject of foreigners.'' Stated Tadius. ''Have you heard of such feat being possible?'' He finished it with inquiry. All heads turned to the still quiet man that was sitting with his elbows on knees and head held by his joined hands._

 _He gave an answer after a few more seconds ''Of a man going mad and fighting until his adversary have stopped breathing? Yes. But for that to happen, exceptional circumstances are required. A special brew mingled together with wine or ale and then digested by the user. Said mans falls into a battle trance and doesn't stop until the lasting influence of the brew comes to a halt. Such tactics were utilized by Caledonian army, when faced with the larger force. They were called '_ Berserkers' _and one such warrior was said to be worth as much as thirty men.'' Summarized Ganicus in a very serious, showing that brains were worth sometimes._

'' _Then, the Caledonians sent a spy into our ranks?'' Said one of the gathered, but soon regretted because no one was of the same mind. Deadpan looks were all he recieved._

'' _Not likely, for a decades no one has witnessed such strategy. Perhaps...'' But Ganicus stopped before more words came from mouth. Some looked curiously at him for suddenly halting in explaining. Tadius being the closest one felt the need to ask._

'' ' _Perhaps', what?'' He questioned._

'' _Nothing.'' Ganicus drawled out._

 _The rest could only shrug. But Tadius still watched the man a bit longer, before he also settled for his answer. Although he can't deny that he wanted to know what was that came to Ganicus' mind before he stopped. Alcohol lover he may be, but the man was probably the smartest of the whole lot._

 _ **XxX**_

 _Behind a tight sealed doors of Quintus Marcos Marcinius, four people were gathered. Two were standing close and watching as the third person worked on carving a rune sort of mark on the fourth person. The first two had very little clue on what it meant, but while one was concerned for the future of profits the other more worried about how will this affect the other fighters. And after receiving information on the boy he now began to ponder of what was his Dominus thinking. This could ruin them all if revealed._

'' _Is it finished yet?'' Marcus asked impatiently as he went on making small walk around the room._

 _The person working, an elderly woman in her early fifties with already graying hair held in a low bun, dressed in a long night-dark robe that resembles a cloak with a hood, turned her blue eyes at the nervous pacing man. ''Patience Lanista. The process requires time. Leave me to my work and success will be guaranteed.'' Said the woman in a boring sort of tone that bordered Ganicus'. If he were a woman. She returned to her work in carving what looked like a triangle without the bottom line on the boy's left shoulder. Around was also a circle with different set of lines that had no meaning to the two spectators._

'' _Yes, yes, that is the same promise to fall on my ears at the town.'' Marcus started mumbling under his breath. ''It has better be worth every coin I spent on him.'' He tried to sound threateningly, but the woman choose to ignore him and continue with her work._

 _While the woman was working, Massinius choose to speak further about subject with Dominus. He needed a warrant about this boy's future influence on the Ludus.''Dominus, in all years of serving under your father, foolish things were made on some occasions, but this... this goes beyond foolish. If...'' But Marcus would have none of that. He turned and looked directly in the eyes of Massinius, a loyal, but short-sighted subordinate._

'' _Who do you serve, Massinius? Where does your sworn allegiance lie?'' He asked of Doctore._

'' _My allegiance will always be with the house of Marcinius, of that have no doubts. But Dominus, I need to obtest on the matter. For this decision may very well cost us all, your father...'' He was cut off again as Marcus took him by the hollows of his armour and shook. Not that it had much strength behind to make him lose footing._

'' _My father was simple-minded, abject, man with no ambition of the great ancestors that this house produced!'' He half-yelled half-whispered to his face. ''I am the one who shall take this Ludus and make it prosper, and for that to come to pass, I will use whatever means necessary to give us the bright future. The end justifies the means, do you think that the rest of those bumbling asskissers and deceitful whore-lovers are not of the same mind?'' He finished in a much more subdued, but still stern tone of voice._

 _Releasing Massinius and patting him on the shoulder strongly.''You swore an oath to my father, but now I need you to swore one to me. Will you follow me to through these muddy, unfortunate times and help me raise this Ludus to it's rightful place among the very top of the Republic?'' He asked the trainer despite knowing the answer to come.  
_

 _And what other choice did Massinius had, he does not agree of using these magus-born fighters. They are freaks, fight with no honor, and don't deserve to be ever called a gladiator. But alas, an oath is an oath, and he swore to serve the Marcinius family with his dying breath. For they had given him a new purpose when he was lost, in those depths of darkness. ''I swear on my life, as Massinius the Doctore of Quintus Marcos Marcinius' Ludus.'' And it was done._

 _With the good amount of joy, Marcus smiled an tapped Massinius on the shoulder again. ''Excellent.'' Now for the other issue. He turned around to see that the woman has finished her work and was holding both her hands on the boys shoulder. With a few words he didn't even try to understand, there was a brief reddish flash that lasted for second or two. And after that, the boy looked tired that he may faint. Mages, what a strange bunch. No wonder they are so rare and almost gone from the Republic._

'' _It is done.'' The woman simply replied._

'' _Yes, but will it be enough?'' It was Massinius that asked._

'' _Today was a minor inconvenience, a fluke if you will. This time it will be sufficient.'' She assured them._

 _Marcus was tired already, he waved her of. ''Alright then, you know the way out. Remove yourself from sight. The transaction will be done as per the promise.''_

 _She bowed slightly and put her hood over her head. ''Honorable Lanista. Doctore.'' And with that she walked out to Gods knows exactly where._

'' _Jupiters' cock, fuck this day.'' He needed wine, and to see his wife. But before any of that happens, Marcinius turned a heated glare at his latest acquisition. ''I boast the top retiarius in all of Capua and with your arrival almost nothing more than blood and brains scattered upon the ground...''  
_

 _Still feeling dizzy from the procedure, the young man muttered. ''Apologies...'' Igneous managed a halfhearted sorry._

 _*SMACK*_

 _Lack of enthusiasm or not, it earned him a slap that send his head in other direction, almost making him collapse from his sitting position. ''Fuck your apologies!'' Forcefully yanking the teen by his chin, Marcinius' glare turned baleful by second. ''Vetius was a gladiator! Years of training, each mounting to absorb cost; that is true worth! And you, shit from a whore, fresh from the market not even proper gladiator yet find yourself worthy enough to pass life judgement?!'' Pushing the boy back, made Igneous fall down on one knee._

 _''Weak...''_

 _Marcinius and secretly Massinius as well were both surprised that the slave found it within him to talk back. As the dark skinned Doctore went to reprimand the young one and end further suffering, Dominus raised hand and held him back. ''What was that word?'' The Capuan Lanista demanded, in a more_ _subdued_ _tone._

 _Igneous blinked the spots forming in his eyesight, and held his gaze firm towards Lanista. ''Weak not deserving of living... Strongest gladiator... is a victorious one...''_

 _Marcinius didn't know if he should laugh at the audacity or have the teen lashed for punishment. ''In this Ludus I alone decide who lives and dies, not you, not a fucking slave.'' The man growled like a wild beast in Igneous' ear. He paused to take a deep breath, the stale air barely doing anything to calm the gale he felt through his whole being. ''Doctore, take him from my sight.''_

 _Before the duo leaved the private quarters, Marcinius gave the strange coloured hellion one last warning. ''If Vetius is no longer of this world, I will have return of the value lost. The price of the man will be subtracted from any coin you earn until the remainder is balanced. We shall see how you fare in true crucible that is the Arena of Capua.'' Even if that were not the case, if the boy is so eager to prove his mettle, Marcinius will gladly allow it. But not here, there is time and place for everything._

 _Igneous choose no to say anything in return as his presence vanished to the gladiators living quarters further below, Doctore escorting him._

 _Now every vestiges of pleasurable night has been spoiled by a hot-blooded brat. ''Fuck...!'' The angry howls of Dominus resonated throughout the Villa._

 _ **XxX**_

 _The day came to an end, but what everyone waited, was happening in the evening. 'The Lottery' they called it, the event where the Arena participants were chosen to represent their Ludus in front of the, second largest city of the Republic, audience. For a gladiator it was an honor in dying on the sands of the Arena if needed._

 _Not all were as raptured as the most. Ganicus was still mulling of the events that transpired earlier at day. He was nudged from his brooding by Tadius._

'' _One might say you seem as a brooding hen.'' Tadius teased him._

'' _That would make me the most handsome hen that ever existed.'' Retorted Ganicus. He raised the ceramic pitch in offer to his comrade. ''Wine?''_

'' _You and wine. Why do I feel like that you would rather choose infinite supply of alcohol instead of a normal life with a woman and children?'' Said Tadius sardonically._

'' _And where would be the fun? Better enjoy small things in life, before it swallows you and spits you like undigested porridge.'' Expect from Ganicus to always have an answer._

 _There was truth in that, Tadius admitted. ''Just how are you not dead yet?'' He asked of him._

 _Ganicus simply shrugged with an answer. ''We all have to die eventually.'' He raised the pitch to take a few more sips. It was almost finished. Before he had the chance to, it was taken from his hands, and with the few gulping sound Tadius finished the wine for him._

'' _Then it would be a shame not to share a drink, for I have been chosen for the Arena.'' Said Tadius after letting a satisfied sigh at the taste of the wine._

'' _I suppose that is as good reason as any.'' Quipped Ganicus ''Now I need get more.'' He stood up from his position, made three steps and accidentally stepped on a conveniently discarded bowl that almost tripped him. ''By the Gods, I barely started for tonight...'' He carried on while cursing whatever deity that came to mind. Tadius looked down at the side, and saw two more empty pitches. He snorted and shook his head in amusement, the world has the strangest of people in it, but like Ganicus said, where would be the fun._

 _While walking out of the storage, Ganicus crossed paths with a familiar face. Igneous standing there, against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. He was waiting._

 _Then the rusty red haired man's eyes opened and he turned to him. ''_ Red eyes, I couldn't have drank that much _''. Either that or the new guy can miraculously change it's colour. On the other hand, it could be the light.  
_

'' _I would have words. In private if possible.'' He said, but it also sounded like demand and Ganicus wasn't sure what exactly made him agree to the proposal._

 **XxX**

A knock to his door and Ganicus' thoughts came to an abrupt end. So it's time already. He made to the door and opened them. No surprise, there were Dominus and Igneous standing. Igneous keeping guard and Dominus' eyes also darting around the dark corridor. ''Let us make haste, time is of the essence here.''

Ganicus nodded, and pulled the hood over his head. He stepped out, and closed the door. Exchanging a knowing nods with Igneous they made their way to the night of Conlinian streets.

* * *

 **Cut! Man, now I know what the other authors mean when they say haw hard this is. Typing takes hours and hours. But hey, now I got new interesting hobby to keep me occupied. Yay me.**

 **Does it looks like things are going slow? And many questions still pop in your head? Worry not readers, all will come to it's place providing I don't develop a carpal tunnel syndrome. Which would suck, for me that is.**

 **Ludus and Villa are located outside of the city, there are a few changes that I will make in regards to whole series setting. Just be patient, I'm already brainstorming as we speak.**

 **About the fight scene, I will admit right now that I am not that great in writing it. But this still seems better than the thing in original timeline. All that inconsistency in a power level, it's vexing.**

 **About the woman who did a ritual on Igneous, all in due time.**

 **XxPrimodialxX- You are the first reviewer, you get the proverbial cookie. ;) Don't you worry, Natsu will have plenty of action.**

 **guest1-Thank you and you can bet that I will.**

 **If you have any further questions PM me, or send me review, I would really appreciate it. It only shows that people care enough.**


	3. The Machinations Of Everyday Life

Disclaimer: This modest man doesn't own Fairy Tail nor it's characters. Else he wouldn't bother to write this story, honestly life is not fairytail hence the plot and setting of this narrative belong to me solely. Let's get this show on the road then. Historical references that I use in my story are borrowed and do not necessarily correspond with facts we know today.

Indomitable Heart

Chapter 3: The Machinations Of Everyday Life

* * *

What was the reason of increasing trips to Conlinia in the last years? The city was mostly in the shadow of the capital Tibrus. But not a half decade and public started showing more and more interest. Maybe it was the newly opened Arena than now held the title of the largest in the Republic, at least until Senate decided on what to do with the one in from the capital (heavy remodeling was needed but the funds were currently lacking a great deal with them being diverted to other, rather pressing matters). Tibrus was getting somewhat crowded and that caused many bureaucratic problems. Not enough houses for the plebeians, the shortage of food and water supply, spreading of infection in the more remote parts of the city, some say even the air became 'congested'. Or one could say that those polemicizing-loving fools were doing their jobs poorly.

In order to lessen the damage as much as possible Conlinia had to share some of the burden. And it did an amazingly good work at it. Plaza was renewed with the market, new settlements were added in a unused free space that the town offered, the new Arena was simply magnificent with it's largest capacity of a sixty (some would say more) thousand. The presence of the traditionally good Ludus was only a plus. Unlike the capital, the Lanistas here definitely knew how to give an outstanding entertainment, provided by their best gladiators of course.

Naturally every major place had it's dark side. The slum district, black market where one could by a merchandise unavailable in the legal place. But the man had to be a good trader, to be skilled in a ways of dicker, keen eye and certainly some good connections to the place. Discretion was like a given here, for the proper amount of coin that is. Yes one could acquire a good deal of anything, from information to slaves at the better prices and other notions of _pleasurable services_.

 _''It's still a pisshole. How can they breathe here?''_ Were the thoughts of a Quintus Marcus Marcinius as he walked, at the slightly higher pace than usual with his two men, through moon-lighten streets of Conlinia's infamous 'rat nest'. '' _If knowledge on who comes to this place came to light, the stir with the public would have been unimaginable.''_ As long as no one gets caught or a large amount of credible evidences are presented, there is no place for concern. What the public doesn't know can't harm them. Not that it happened often, quite the opposite. Money does wonders in making people forget.

 _''Let us pray to Gods that this gives result. And that_ he _was right on the matter.''_ A hint of troublesome thoughts came to his mind, but has decided on this action, there is no backing away like a frightened little kitten. The success would guarantee a good future, no a stellar one if all his plans fall into place. But one step at the time for now.

His companions had some thoughts akin to his own, but not with the same path for the future in mind _''This is the sight of_ _Conlinia's nightlife. Being at the Ludus is more inviting.'_ Are the thoughts of Ganicus, as he walked some steps behind Dominus, Igneous walking beside him no doubt keeping a sharp eye on the surroundings. He certainly had better senses than Ganicus. _'He did experience these parts in the past.'_ Igneous is one of the fewer fortunate bastards to survive that and came to where he is now. Small part of him wished to see the look on his face, Ganicus was sure that some memories of the bygone time were still fresh even after all these years.

Unaware of Ganicus' cogitations, Igneous kept his eyes trained on every detail that might cause alert. These parts are dangerous and he knows that the best. Not much has changed, he was sure that he could find all the places he knew of from his previous _development_ in here. _''Truly deserving of a name 'The Pantry of Pluto''._ He thought as they passed a few of the people, probably some tramps or some vagrants sleeping on the streets. Night wasn't that cold at all. It was still late summer anyway. _''I wonder if_ that _place exists here? Not surprising, but probably located much deeper.''_ He mused to himself.

They came to a crossroads, and at the corner a man was waiting. With a few simple waves of gesture, a code of sorts, followed by a short whistle the man came to them. Much like them he wore a dark cloak with red linings showing on the ends.

''Is everything according to design?'' Marcus asked of the man, his tone hushed.

''Everything goes as per the agreed. He shall soon finish, and at the opportune moment the act must take place.'' The man responded in an equally hushed tone. Igneous could swear that he had hear that voice before, so he stayed on guard.

''Good, good. We must make haste, else all the planning end like squashed shit.'' Dominus said and beckoned his two gladiators to follow as their guide lead them some further down the street.

After a few minutes of walk they stopped behind a corner of the street. Marcus and the guide peered around the said corner to see a dimly lit place with it's door opened. A whorehouse. Every city or town has at least one such place, some more conveniently located then the other. ''That is the place?'' He asked of the man next of him.

''Yes, have faith Dominus.'' The man responded.

''Ohh, faith is not of concern here.'' Marcus retorted. A half-lie.

Now Igneous was sure of it. So that man has a hand in all this scheming as well. He really shouldn't be surprised.

''Something of notice.'' Came a whisper from Ganicus.

His comrade knows him well to grasps the situation quickly. ''If assumption proved truth. The night is still young.'' He supplied the answer.

Ganicus gave nod to that. This night will turn to be interesting.

''It is time.'' The man said, and started walking toward the brothel. There came out another person, looking quit the satisfied. A man of average height with light brown hair, blue eyes dressed in a higher standards grab. He was clearly not from around nor a simple plebeian.

The blue eyed man noticed the approaching figure and turned to him. ''As punctual as claimed. Now take me away. Despite the good service, I wish no longer stain eyes and nose with this place.'' He said in a rather disdainful tone.

The man in front nodded. ''Of course, Dominus. If you would follow.'' He started walking with the man going on his right side. ''I trust the services of Conlinia's famous _sights_ were per your tastes.'' He made small talk as he lead him.

''Quite. Not Paestum or even Tibrus could compare.'' He gave response, sounding pleased. ''My brother-in-law's word proved accurate. And your service was the one for praise.'' He lauded.

''But of course. Everything for our noble Aburius Antius' family.'' His guidance said.

Aburius' in-law nodded his head, but turned it to the man and spoke in a serious tone. ''Your discretion is warranted, yes? I need not repeat myself?''

''These lips are sealed with your generosity in coin.'' Was the response. The blue eyed man just turned his head and continued with the walk.

''Is this shortcut? It appears different from last time.'' He had to inquire when the part they were headed seemed unknown to his best guess. No response was given. He turned and said again, face slightly angry. ''Answe-Humph...'' A veil of black fell over his eyes, arms sneaked around his neck and squeezed until he fell into unconsciousness.

Igneous was holding the man in his grip, Ganicus by him and Marcinius contently watched it all happen. ''Well done, Igneous. And you as well. The little shit never suspected anything.'' He commended. Their guide raised his head to show a slight beard, curly short hair and a shrewd greenish eyes.

''Gratitude, Dominus. An honour, being an important part of the plan.'' Answered the other schemer. ''Dolusius is always glad to serve the house of Marcinius.'' He added while glancing at the two gladiators, holding a now fainted target. If only they knew of how hard it was to make this scheme a reality. Ah well, they all contributed in some way.

''Yes, now let us retreat to a place far from the prying eyes and ears. Lead the way, Dolusius.'' Marcus ordered.

''Dominus.'' Dolusius gave affirmative and started leading them to a more secret location.

As they followed, Igneous wondered how was Dolusius that familiar with these parts. He knew that the former gladiator was probably doing lots of underhanded jobs for Marcinius, but one does not know a place like this without some previous experience and knowledge.

''By so far, we are doing _rather_ well.'' Came a quietened comment from Ganicus giving more weight on the word 'rather'. He was also suspicious of Dolusius.

''A matter for another time. Maintain the pace.'' Responded Igneous with an even tone as he walked.

Ganicus only snorted slightly at the instruction. Why did he had to carry the sod's sorry arse? Ah right, he lost the bet in regards of their _guide's_ identity. Stupid prick and his potent awareness of the surrounding.

 **XxX**

Clodius Atius Petronius came about feeling pain all over the body, mostly neck and head. The day was suppose to end well and yet he still saw black and felt that his hands and legs are tied. He was also gagged so he couldn't talk nor scream for help. But that did not stop him from struggling to break free. He moved and grunted while rope scraped painfully of his flesh. Who were these kidnappers? And what would they want from him. Yes, he was a Lanista and had the fair amount than most, but he was not the person of that great notice. Could it be some of his brother-in-law's enemies. His thoughts were interrupted as the torchlight hit his eyes upon the removal of the forced hood.

''Lovely night for walk in the streets of Conlinia, no?'' Said a voice. Petronius saw that he was in a room of sorts, a storage house. It smelled of meat or fish. A market, no a butcher?

He flinched as hands came upon his shoulders ''One must always stay vigilant in these parts, particularly the one of your standings.'' The voice said again in a common tone of conversation, akin to giving advice. Petronius turned his head left and right, but could only see the person's hands. He struggled again, but it was all for naught. The action was causing him to tire a great deal.

The person removed hands from his shoulders and stood in front of him. Petronius took a few second, and recognized the man. Quintus Marcus Marcinius. He remembered him from the town this morning. What did this man want of him? Could it have to do with the next Primus in the Arena?

''Your mind now wonders the reason for current plight.'' As if reading it, Marcinius said. ''The conclusion can be drawn even by a mere child.'' He said in a derisive sort of tone. ''Release his mouth.'' He commanded and the gag was removed.

Petronius breathed in and out a few times, head bowed slightly. He then raises it to glare at his captor. ''Do you have any idea of what you are doing?'' He said with anger. ''I am Bellatorian citizen! You dare treat me this way Marcinius! This shall not go unanswered! Release me this instant, or I swear my brother-in... *CRACK*'' His ran was stopped by a punch on his left cheek, courtesy of one of Marcinius' men standing on the side. And it hurt very much so. Petronius now feeling dazed, let his head fall while his brain comprehended the ache in his cheek. Marcinius also waited for a man to raise head. After some time recovering, he did.

''See now, that is part of the reason. Your mind grasps well.'' Mockingly, Marcinius said again. ''Your dear, precious brother-in-law, whom you are even more devoted than his sister, has once again shown he lacks balls of direct confronting in the Arena. Not only that, he dares avoid it by, through his father's connections and coin no less, employ you; a third-rate Lanista for a cause.'' He took a dramatic pause of a few seconds. ''And therefore, he pisses upon me like a Jupiter himself, thinking he is untouchable because of assuredness that his father will clean after.'' He finished in his own angry tone. ''Me, an honorable, fourth generation of Lanista from Marcinius family.'' He added.

''Pfth, and that was always your position. Lanista. Without patronage from higher standing, you can't even hope of rising to the very top.'' Petronius responded acidly. Marcinius raised hand in stopping motion, which probably saved his head from more pain.

''Well, there just happens that a solution has come to mind. Very simple solution.'' He briefly stopped, got closer to Petronius' face. ''You are to relinquish your position in the Primus to my Ludus, with the full wage of coin from the winnings.'' He said with the serious voice.

Taken aback by it. ''You have lost mind! I can't give my position in the Primus to the rivaling Ludus! Antius would destroy me, my marriage, my business... his father will have me drown in the Styx itself!'' Petronius gave response in an enraged tone, but fear and trepidation were clear in his voice.

Marcinius backed away slightly and stood straighter. ''Unfortunate news. But I have not come this far to be given refusal.'' He gave a glance to his men behind him and gave a silent order with the tilt of head towards the bound man.

Petronius felt someone grab his arm and took hold of his pinkie finger. Before he could say anything, a snap was heard and his smallest finger bent unnaturally on the side. He could scream, but they gagged his mouth again, so all his ailing cries were muffled. He lifted his head to glare at Marcinius, but then anguish continued as his ring finger followed the fate of the last one. Resisting was futile as he the middle finger was next. What was he to do? Came the thoughts along with an immense pain, if he acquiesced, his life was practically over.

''Do it.'' Came the sudden order from Marcinius. Do what? As he looked to the man on his left, he saw a knife in his other hand. The man put the knife against his thumb and just with the few seconds his opposable digit came off. Blood started pouring out of the wound, hitting his captor's hand first and then slowly dripped on the floor.

Before the man could move to his pointer finger, Petronius' head snapped to Marcinius and despite the cloth blocking his voice screamed possibly the loudest of 'stop' in his life. Marcinius raised eyebrow and gave order to remove the cloth once again. ''Alright! By the Gods I'll do it! Please... Stop!'' Came an answer, with tears flowing from his eyes.

''Now was that such a hefty feat? Had you only said a mere 'yes', this act could have been avoided.'' Came a fake placating tone of a rivaling Lanista. Petronius was presented with the contract of declamation to his rights to the Primus in the Arena, with ink and paper all together. They really planned all this thoroughly.

After signing was finished, Petronius couldn't help but ask. ''How would you even explain my absence? Your machinations will come to fall, everybody will see through you!'' He finished hoping to discourage the man, and cursed the Hades himself after Marcinius gave him a pitying look while checking the paper for any lapses.

''Your skill in politics need much refinement. Alas, I am afraid you are no longer for this world.'' He said casually, while Petronius gave a confused blink, and that was his last action in the realm of the living as a snap was heard. Petronius was dead, Igneous breaking his neck with a well learned way.

Just at that time, Dolusius appeared at the entry having been given a sentinel duty. ''Dominus, all finished?'' He inquired Marcos and received 'yes' in reply. ''Then we need move and proceed with the next part.'' He stated the obvious, while Igneous and Ganicus were wrapping, the now dead, Petronius in a black fabric and removing residual blood stains. There wasn't that much, and this is a butcher shop after all.

As the four men ventured outside, there were two more persons waiting near by. Dolusius and Marcinius did not looked alarmed, while both Ganicus and Igneous watched with suspicious eyes. Then Dolusius approached the cape covered individuals and had a brief exchange with them. More likely, he muttered something among the lines of 'disposal of trash' and 'spurring the scene further'.

Igneous caught some of that. ' _'What is that man's agenda?''_ He thought briefly. He could contemplate later, right now they still had their task to finish. He handed over the wrapped corpse to one of the mysterious persons, and maybe his eyes were fooling him, but he could sworn that he received a slight smile from under the cowl.

With no more words, the two strange person with the body walked away, a gust of wind suddenly blowing after them and raising a dust. One would think that it looked like normal, nature-caused event, but Igneous knew there was more than meets the eye. Marcinius even muttered a quiet 'fucking wraiths' as slight chill went down his spine.

As the began heading back to the Ludus, Ganicus couldn't help his curiosity ''Those two were...'' And didn't get to finish as Igneous shook his head and gave him a quiet retort ''Not now. The Ludus.'' Ganicus said no more and carried on after him. What a night.

 **XxX**

Upon return Marcinius sent the gladiators to their respective quarters, while he went to his office with Dolusius for further talk of tomorrow's work. When they arrived to Ganicus' room, in the escort of the guards, the man in question said. ''I would have talk before sleep.'' He took out and gave each one ten denarii.

The guards relented. ''Make it quick.'' One of them said while giving Igneous a glare. Ganicus nodded and Igneous entered his room while the two man stationed themselves in front of the door.

''Twenty denarii for talk, it better be worth spending.'' Said Ganicus while looking at the rusty-haired man's eyes seriously. He better receive an answer of worth. That coin was earned with a lot of sweat.

The red-head stared back unflinchingly. ''Ghosts from the shadows they were. But what worries the most is Dolusius' involvement. After the Primus, we act further.'' He said.

His comrade snorted a bit and sighed. ''So it is. But what of Dolusius?'' Dirty-blond questioned. That snake could very well be the end of them.

''For now, we proceed as planned. The matter of Dolusius is set aside. We follow the design and obtain the fruits of labour after.'' The Hellhound finished. If he was right, then Dolusius could be of further use alive. But he needs to make sure of something on a later date.

There was a knock followed by 'time' from one of the guards. Igneous headed toward the exit before Ganicus stopped him with the grab on a shoulder. ''Remember your _promise_.'' He reminded the leaving man before letting go of him. Igneous gave a wordless nod and left the room.

Ganicus gave out a tired sigh before removing clothes and preparing for the night. He gave out another when his back hit the soft fabric of the cot. Igneous would be the death of him, he swears. But even so, Ganicus had no other option. If not for him, his life would have gone on a completely different path. _'How would that turn?'_ he mused. Most likely with him winning his freedom someday and wandering about, drinking, enjoying a good female company on occasion. It now looked quite 'dull' if he were honest with himself. This life truly brings the best and worst out of people.

Tonight was one such example. Slavery, what would become of this country after it's disbandment? The very idea brought all sorts of different thoughts on his mind, unwanted thoughts, memories of childhood. The thoughts of _that man_. Ganicus groaned _''Ugh, fuck the Gods, I should have brought wine.''_ How was he to sleep now?

 **XxX**

The sound of a door being locked were heard and Igneous was left alone for the night. Sighing slightly he moved and sat on a cot, his back against the stone wall and eyes turned to the ceiling. Soon, very soon all of this will come to past. When everyone is free, free to decide for themselves, free of coercing chains of slavery. Slavery. What an abhorrent, repulsive way of one state. Exploitation of people, treating them no worse than a farm cattle.

And his _'kind'_. A decade ago, such notion would never fall upon his mind. But that was then. Then, he was free, no more like sheltered from the horrors of this world. So much depravity, corruption, wickedness. So much, _evil_. He gritted his teeth as a burning sensation came from his shoulder, his eyes flashing, giving a more menacing glow than usual.

 _''End it, e_ _ **ND**_ _i_ _ **T**_ _a_ _ **LL**_ _.''_ The whispers came again. He gripped his head with one hand while clenching his fist tightly. His knuckles groaning under strain and going white, veins pulsing on his body. He started his usual mantra then. He brought legs underneath him, breathed in, and breathed out. Just like he was taught. No. There is still good, and he knows that. He bore witness to it, just like on that day. He started reminiscing of a particular turning point in his life.

 _The Pits. A brutal, lawless and smaller version of the arena where shamed men can fight/be put to their deaths. Few rules, and no honor. A single rule: 'Only one survives.' Kill or be killed, whilst the onlookers place bets on the respective fighters and revel in the bloodshed. Fighters can use anything they find as a weapon, including the sand they stand on. Those are the things he knows, that is how it works._

 _Sphairai punctured his opponents flesh for the umpteenth time, now on the jugular vein spraying blood everywhere, the ground the crowd, on himself. He wasn't finished, he need make sure that this one never stands again. Jumping onto him quickly, he started slamming his weaponed fists on the other combatants face. Blood still flowing, and the man looked no longer recognizable, his shill being turned to a pile of red mach. He stood up and the announcer called ''Igneous! Victor!'' The crowd was ecstatic, and profits were slowly distributed by the ones in charge of bets._

 _He didn't care, only thing that mattered was the survival. For he has long forgotten about the outside. He would end here, if happened, but not soon. No, he still had plenty of fire in him. He won't go down without the fight. Yes, the fight, the blood, he quite liked it. He gave off a grin that showed his sharper than normal canines. 'The Hellhound', they nicknamed him. Doesn't sound bad at all. The night would soon come, yet he wasn't finished for the day, if his 'patron owner' willed it. He gave that person a look, and he was discussing with the announcer. Then the announcer came to him ''You wish continue or retire, master gives you the decision.'' Strange, he was giving him a will to decide for himself now. Probably earned enough coin._

'' _I carry on.'' He answered with a hard, dreadful voice. Who would have thought that a fifteen year old can possess that kind of ominous aura._

 _The man seemed pleased, he turned and yelled ''He continues!'' The mass screamed in rapture, new bets were placed as the announcer proceeded with the talk. ''Next competitor, come forth!'' Before they could, there was a slight commotion as a man stepped out of the crowd and payed his participance with gold. The announcer looked startled for a second but went on. ''Challenger appears!'' He asked with a more quiet tone. ''Name?'' He received 'Nidas' as a response. He shrugged and shouted. ''Nidas against Igneous!'' He brought about the pouch_. _''Your weapon of choice!'' 'Nidas' only shook head, deciding to fight bare-handed. ''Nidas fights with no weapon!'' He stepped further back and let the fight star. ''Commence!''_

 _This one has a death wish, even if he looks bigger, Igneous took down larger oafs than him. He swung his arm widely at the man, but this one proved to have a good way with his feet. He grabbed Igneous' swinging arm, turned and used one leg to trip him and throw into a dirt. That has not happened in a long time. He quickly got up, made a jump and brought his leg for a high kick. Like before, Nidas was prepared. He stopped his kick with his arm, grunting slightly from the force of collision, grabbed his leg and with a great speed turned and brought Igneous to the ground again._

 _Igneous felt the air leaving his lungs. He saw the man's face and now noticed he had a scar running down on the right side of his face. And a pair of green eyes watching him with focus. Not malice or rage, but focus. Who in the name of Hades was this man. He fights like no other. Breaking his short line of thought, Igneous glared and tried using his strength to release himself, but Nidas shifted again, taking him beneath armpit and clasping his hands behind Igneous' head in a chokehold. They wrestled on the ground for a good minute, and the crowd booed for not getting enough blood from the fight._

'' _You do not belong here. Come to reason, Natsu Dragneel.'' Nidas said to him while still having a tight grip on the downed boy. He needs to finish this quickly._

 _Suddenly Igneous stopped his attempt of breaking free. That name. How long has he not heard it. No, this man does not know him, only one can say that name and this is not him. He saw red, and with a mighty roar he finally freed himself, he got behind Nidas wrapping his legs around him and started pounding his head with his bare hands. Yes, he will pay for this. But before even getting to a third punch, Nidas grabbed his hands, and threw himself on the ground using Igneous as a cushion to lessen his fall. And Igneous once again felt the breath leave him, what a hassle._

 _Nidas stood and positioned himself with his right foot an d left knee pinned on Igneous' respective hands. He had control now. ''Apologies.'' He muttered and punched him on the face once, for Igneous it might as well be as having rocks for hands, his skull started ringing, the matter in it started sloshing violently from the blow causing brain to register it as a great deal of pain. The nose was a rather sensitive pressure point. Then another punch, and Igneous almost lost all strength. ''Sleep.'' With the single word Igneous fell into a blissful unawareness._

'' _Nidas! Victor!'' The referee announced. There was a fight among the crowd among several people who lost bets and are disappointed with their favourite's loss. There were also three more figures that stood out of the crowd. For they pushed their offenders away like it was nothing, and the mob backed away from them._

'' _I am taking him with me.'' Nidas declared to the announcer. He looked at Nidas and then at the boys patron, but Nidas gave no further and picked Igneous, carrying him on his shoulder. He approached his companions that gave him his cloak back._

'' _This him?'' He asked Nidas with obvious skepticism. Nidas simply nodded head and they walked on their way out._

 _They were, however stopped by a boy's self-proclaimed master. ''Stop there, thieves! That is my property and I...*BLEGH*!'' He said no further as he received a swift kick on the face and a knife in his belly. He fell to the ground while still clutching on his wound, breathing raggedly._

 _The man who stabbed him pointed his bloody dagger to the surrounding mass of people, daring them to try anything. No one bothered them as they left on their way, but they turned their attention to the downed man and marked him as an easy target._

 _ **XxX**_

'' _All ... ...rt ..r one .oy! .hi. .. ..diculous, ..yond ...are ...nidas!'' Who screams at this hour, don't they know it will get them punished or worse? And what is with this headache? Go away! Shut it already! What of the next meal? Lunch? Hungry. Thirsty. He feels so weak right now. He needs to recover strength or else he will die there. He will die. Die. Die. Fight! Death! Blood! Wake up, N...!_

 _A groan snapped the arguing occupants of the room from current dispute. The three of them turned heads to the forth, slowly waking person on the bed. ''He is coming about.'' One of them noted._

 _''Tch, I still think...'' Started another, but was quickly interrupted by the first one._

 _''And I think you should seize tongue for the next moment. We shall talk disagreements on another hour.'' Said the first, and only received a humph in response._

 _Slowly opening his eyes Igneous seemed confused of his surrounding. The bed was the most comfortable thing that he has slept for years. He brought himself into a sitting position, pushing the covers slightly off. He took notice that he was bandaged, his hands, left bicep, there was a patching on his right abdominal area, a work of Medicus? He touched his head and regretted as brought pain again, but it was not as strong as before. He also felt a soft cloth of wrapping around his head._

 _''Apologies for the head, but you wouldn't come to wits. I had no choice.'' Came a sincere apology from the right of the bed. He turned his head sharply, eyes suspicious and now saw three figures standing in a room of sorts where he was in. Two of them stood across from another, probably the ones who were bickering a moment ago. And the third figure was leaned against the wall on the left side of the door. Probably keeping watch, but not likely as he had a bored look on his face and kept his arms crossed._

 _One of the closest man cleared throat loudly. ''Now that he has awaken, we need proceed further.'' He said. By his tone, he did not sound very pleased with the situation._

 _The other sighed slightly and said. ''Yes we do. Greetings to brave Igneous, on behalf on my comrades and myself, I extend welcome. It is good to have you with us.'' Spoke the man with a calm and welcoming tone of voice._

 _Wait, this man. He recalls it now. He fought him in the Pits and lost horribly. Why was he here then? Why didn't he finish him? Those were the ways of the underground ring. What reason could he possibly have to keep him alive? Many questions started in his head, which brought more pain. He grunted slightly in discomfort. ''Why am I alive?'' He finally spoke._

 _''He talks. And what an interesting, philosophical question he poses. Why are we all alive?'' The second man commented in a mocking fashion. The other two only sighed at his remark._

 _''Please, Hannibal, if all your mouth can spout is offense, then do be so kind to leave.'' The first one scolded the now named Hannibal. Hannibal was of a darker skin tone than the other two, more brownish but not dark like others of black skin. He had a dark, curly, mid-length, messy hair, with brown eyes. They were all dressed in a leather armor like clothing, with a greaves on arms and legs, sandals, and a capes clasped on their backs. Both Hannibal and the man at the entrance had a grey capes, while the first man had crimson red one in colour._

 _''Fine, this was your planning in the first place, Leonidas.'' Hannibal said back with a bite in his voice and a scowl on his face as he turned and left the room._

 _The man at the door sighed his friend's action. ''That man will find smear even on polished Aphrodite's statue.'' Said a third one while shaking head in exasperation. ''I will find him and make sure he doesn't cause needless fuss. Again.'' He said with the slight smirk and started to leave._

 _''Please do so, Hector.'' Leonidas responded and received an upward thumb from the departing Hector. He turned to Igneous again. ''I apologise on Hannibal's behalf. He treats every stranger the same. I assure, he will come to accept your presence.'' He elaborated further._

 _That did not give answer to Igneous' current situation, so he asked again. ''Why I am alive? Where have you brought me?''_

 _''A hiding place. Place for all who are free and oppose the regimes current policies of slavery and corruption.'' Leonidas answered, and added more ''We plan on making it a reality, with good men on our side, allies in high places, and a strategy that will finally rid these lands of it's dreadful condition.'' He finished, his tone more passionate now. ''We recruit from all places, and we need your help as well. Patience is necessary here, but everything can come to reality if people work together. United for a common goal.''_

 _That sounded long and complicated. What use would they have of him anyway? Igneous was a mere fighter, living to survive. What could he do for them? He closed his eyes and breathed out. This was all so sudden. He raised head quickly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, flinching from the touch slightly. Leonidas was looking at him with kind eyes, the eyes of a father. He had a father, and he left him with no explanation or reason he knew of. It still bothered Igneous, every day._

 _''This is a lot for you, I am sure. I can give you time until your condition improves. Until then you may stay with us Natsu. If you decide to leave, know that no one will stop you. We are not like the other Bellatorians. You have free will, as any other human being since the day you were born.'' Leonidas spoke knowingly._

 _That does sound good, free will. To decide for oneself. Not being treated as a property or a tool that can be discarded at any time the other sees fit. ''How do you know of me?'' He had to ask, he wasn't sure when have they meet. And he was sure he told that name to no one._

 _Leonidas smiled good-naturadely and there was a quick flash in his hands. Magic!? An item appeared in his hand. A white scale-patterned piece of cloth. The one Igneous thought he would never laid eyes upon ever again. ''How...?'' He was at loss of words._

 _''One upon a time, I met a little boy being stripped of his freedom for no crime or reason. Loud and impatient, a bit brash little hellion he seemed. He left this in a carriage at the time. It appeared very important to him. Wearing scarf on a warm day.'' Supplied Leonidas with a smile._

 _It was that man. The first one he met that didn't treat him with any malice. Igneous felt tears starting to fill his eyes. ''That boy is no longer. That boy who wore smile, talked without cease, proud of his heritage his father left him.'' He then stated with a more blank expression, despite tears already falling from his eyes. ''That boy was crushed from the vastness of the world. Lost. In the depths of darkness.'' He closed eyes after giving reply using the bandage on his left arm to wipe the tears._

 _Leonidas smile fell, his arms now on his side, clenched. He can't allow this. ''Then, a second chance in life is upon you. Use it. Arise from the pits that tried engulfing you. Show the world that your fire still burns! Show them the_ _ **igneous**_ _spirit I know you still carry in your heart!'' He encouraged him. ''But first, show me that you can still stand and fight. And not give in under their mockery and trampling!'' The man added with zeal._

 _Igneous was quiet for the moment, now looking at his hands. What can they do to help. Killing was most of what he knew now. ''Can these hands offer such help?'' He inquired with a slightly quiet tone._

 _Leonidas understood the meaning. ''Yes. Yes they can. The tools we all have on our disposal can be used for great evil, but also great good. Not everything is black and white. We have all committed deeds we are not proud of, myself included. You need look at the brighter future. For the path to that future is paved with peril and risks... Yet without committing yourself, your mind, body, soul, there can remain nothing but crumbling void.'' Leonidas said wisely._

 _After a few more moments he decided he should leave the young lad to his thoughts for now. As he made to leave, the voice stopped him. ''...I will.'' Came a sudden answer. ''I will lend my hand to your cause. If that be the last thing I ever do in this life.'' Igneous replied with more conviction than before since that day._

 _Leonidas mouth quirked again. ''Then it is my honour to fully accept your decision.'' He offered him the scarf again. ''It is official, from now on you are a part in our noble quest, Natsu Dragneel.''_

 _''No.'' He shook head and Leonidas looked confused. ''I am not worthy of that name nor the object. Not now.'' Before Leonidas could say more he added on. ''My name is Igneous.'' He said with finality. ''How I am to proceed next?'' He passed the question._

 _Leonidas blinked and then nodded. ''You are to rest for now. Recuperate. I shall send for you in due time.'' He said._

 _Igneous also nodded before lowering himself on a bed again. It was really cosy. ''Alright.'' Leonidas turned to leave and as he was opening the door, a question came from the bandaged boy. ''Where is_ this _?'' The boy asked._

 _In turn, Leonidas only looked at him with grin and gave a short response. ''Crypteia.'' And he was gone after that._

 _Igneous opened eyes to stare at the, now vacant room's, door. What has gotten himself into? He couldn't help but wonder while closing his eyes to get much needed rest._

 **XxX**

Igneous opened his eyes. They stopped glowing. He was breathing evenly again, relaxed. Focused. That is what he was thought at the beginning of his training. What his teacher taught him. A lesson of great value. He allowed a smile on his face. Time will soon come. _'Drastic changes will soon come.'_ He reminded himself. Until so, he is to use forbearance. It was helpful.

* * *

 **That's enough for now. So what do you think, more questions than answers I assume? Well as I said, you can always Pm me or post a review. Since there are not that much of you at the moment. But I guess that's how it is for the newbies such as myself.**

 **Read and review all you want. Toodles for now!**


	4. Wits Of Lanista, Avidity Of A Champion

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and I never will. Ownership goes to Hiro Mashima-san and the Co. Fighting is well imagined in the manga, but when just when you expect things to get good... ''-'' What the actual fuck? You want a satisfying battle, with real blood, death and realistic (with a bit of my own) stuff? You come to me. Seriously. I don't mean to be presumptuous here. My invitation stands, and of course that's why we have FanFiction. Sorry for the blabber, let us begin the next chapter of this thing I dare call a story. Historical references that I use in my story are borrowed and do not necessarily correspond with facts we know today.

Indomitable Heart

Chapter 4: Wits Of Lanista, Avidity Of A Champion

* * *

Justus Aburius Antius was impatient and anxious. Why so? The day was beautiful and sunny like any other. He was in his luxurious Villa he inherited from his father, after the man retired from a business of Lanista and moved to Tibrus for promotion to the Senate. For Septimus Aburius Antius has made a good career as a Lanista and with his good connections with other well-known people from the Capital decided to try himself with the last dare of his life – politics.

Justus envied his father. The man was a very skillful orator and had a well ability in managing his work. All the required skill for way of life and a later success in it. So why was it so hard for Justus if his father had been doing so well. He is sure that he is doing the things as his father did. Not to say that his father did not have a helping hand in the leading of the Ludus. He had helped Justus quite a bit when he would stumble. The connections with _some_ of his associates were quite valuable. And yet it still wasn't enough.

But he knew that his father is not pleased with his work. He needed to do something stellar that would set him high in the eyes of others, and especially his father. But what? The upcoming matches in the Arena that would have his and his brother-in-law's fighters face in the Primus was nearing. Justus felt it would make great impact on his father. He was informed of the rumors from the higher-tier circles. It took some _delicate and venereal_ labor, but he didn't mind. It was for his good cause after all.

He has waited for a day and a half already. He decided to go for the baths, biding for his in-law made him tense so he could use it along with his fine maids, he heard approaching footsteps from the entrance leading to atrium. A man appeared, his father's _associate_ and informant that was sent to serve him. 'A very clever and competent man' his father told him in the letter. Why did that look like it was written with jeering undertone behind it? And what was this man's name again? He couldn't quite recall it, Dalus, Delius or something alike. It must be important if he came now.

''Greetings Dominus.'' He gave him salutation, his head bowed. ''I bring rather unfortunate news.'' He spoke with some sadness. ''There was an... accident in regards of your brother-in-law Petronius.'' He spoke with slight hesitation.

''Good Jupiter, what has that fool done now? Did he caught fight while _sightseeing?_ Fell asleep while drunk and ended in another woman's bed? '' He tried guessing with a heavy sarcastic and exasperated voice. When the servant hesitated again, he gave a command. ''Well? Speak, do not stand as if petrified by the eyes of Gorgon.'' That was nicely said, maybe he should write it down for future references.

''I am afraid that the situation is more grim than the aforementioned.'' That did not sound good. Not at all. ''Master Pertonius was found deceased on the plaza.'' He finished.

Did he just hear right? His elder sister's husband was dead? It couldn't be. What was he to do about the Primus, the crowds will be furious. With just a few days before the event, he has no time to employ another one for the match. He fell to his knees while thoughts began to cavort in his head. He shook it as if that would help the current situation. He wasn't concerned for his demise rather than the loss of more coin that he will endure in the aftermath regarding the incident. What else could go wrong?

Dolusius looked at the kneeling man, what a pathetic sight. Patricians such as this one were ludicrous. This _man-child_ is not even worth any pity. Sorting his thoughts for now, he said. ''Dominus, as the only person here of relation to Master Petronius, you need show and collect the body before anyone dares desecrate it further. Also you will be needed to confirm the identity officially.'' He said following the protocol, not that it was necessary to do so immediately, but for the sake of further process the sooner the better.

Finally picking himself up, Justus began rambling to himself. ''Why, for the love of Gods above and below, why must things happen to me?'' He continued with his whining. ''Why couldn't it wait for after the Games?'' He than grabbed his head in frustration.

''Dominus...'' Before forming a proper line, Justus interrupted him.

''Yes, yes, let us be on with it before more goes wrong on this day.'' And then, after a quick, needless preparations they moved to the Conlinia's center, with a few guards and slaves in tow.

The plaza was already filled with people, but many were gathered at the location of the one deceased Clodius Petronius, although the were kept away by a soldiers. The Magistratus of Conlinia was also there. He was a obese, shorter, balding man. He noticed the approach of Justus and his escort. ''Good Justus, my condolences. He was found this morning not long ago.'' He answered without any questions being asked. ''Horrible crime, barbaric I say. Rest assured, that we are doing everything in our power in finding the culprit.'' He added convincingly to the man. ''You came for the body, yes? The guards have almost finished wrapping the poor man.''

Justus only nodded silently, for he was still feeling of the outcome of this _tragedy_. As his slaves went to pick the body he was approached by Magistratus who asked of him. ''What is to happen to the Games?'' He whispered worriedly, he also planned on making a coin from it and was concerned about the profits of his own.

Another voice decided to brake into a conversation ''Such gruesome act upon the citizen of Bellatoria. How could have this transpire in our own city? Are we not safe to even walk freely any longer? Magistratus?'' Came a voice of Quintus Marcus Marcinius with some accusingly sounding question directed to the Magistratus.

Magistratus by a name of Pontius Aecious turned to him looking quite nervous. There were still people gathered, and has to assure that he has a control of the situation. ''Good Marcinius, as I have said to young Antius here, we are doing everything to prevent such a thing from occurring. We are to double patrols on the night, and will look for any beholders of the crime.'' He then looked at the crowd and began ''You have nothing to fear my fellow citizens, we shall not allow this to fall upon any of you! City of Conlinia will not fall to lawlessness! I hereby swear as your Magistratus!'' He addressed them, but they could not see the sweat on his nape. He, himself was not sure of his words.

''But what is to happen to the games on Sabbath?! What of the Games?!'' Someone shouted from the crowd, and the all began asking the same. Most has already payed for their seats. It is no easy feat to acquire the best ones closer to the sands.

''I-I am sure that we can work it through somehow! Y-you need not worry!'' Pontius shouted but the stutter in his voice was evident, he looked around for Justus, but the man was looking to the ground not knowing what to do either.

Marcinius raised arms and called for attention ''Citizens! People! Have we already forgotten that Conlinia has more than one Ludus?!'' He asked rhetorically, and the crowd calmed. ''Have we forgotten the gladiators my Ludus offers?! Of the mighty Igneous, or the phenomenal Ganicus?!'' He reminded. ''I stand, once again at your disposal!''

''Marcinius speaks truth!'' Shouted a woman. ''He must be allowed to compete!'' Went on another man from the gathered. The clamor was renewed as everyone supported Marcinius' entry.

Pontius tried to oppose some, for he was the one for the upholding the rules. ''I-I am sure you all want to, b-but there are regulations first, the...'' He was ignored as the mass started getting more louder in support of Marcinius. He turned his attention to Justus for help, but found none. There was no easy way of solving through this with the legal procedure.

Marcinius approached them both. ''The people are on my side it seems. Are you to deny them of their well deserved entertainment?'' He asked the now evidently sweating man. ''I already have necessary documents. All I require is yours and young Antius approval on the matter.'' Marcinius said in businesses tone, presenting them the paper of agreement.

Pontius gulped and had no choice to accept, if only to save himself from any more embarrassment. Justus also agreed, reluctantly, but he too had no choice as well. Again Marcinius spoke to the townsfolk ''We have reached agreement! The Arena shall provide your entertainment as per usual!'' They began cheering his name. Marcinius was pleased, very much so. He has gained a major popularity and at the same time he could relish over this 'diplomatic' victory over these insufferable simpletons. He felt pretty proud of himself right now.

''Well, shall we discuss final, minor details of the pact?'' He asked them, putting an emphasis on the word 'minor'. This feeling of superiority is quite enjoyable. ''In quiet of course.''

And so they left to sort the remainders of the accord. People slowly left to their duties for the day, pleased with how things turned for them. The body was taken back to the Justus' residence, and the three man talked things out in relative peace.

 **XxX**

Back in the Marcinius' Ludus all the gladiators and the newly hopeful gladiators were having the usual day of practice. Maybe a surprising sight was that Igneous and Ganicus were not sparring this time. But no one questioned, they had the right to choose, as Ludus' best. Currently Igneous was sparring with Kastos and Ganicus traded blows with their retiarius Aulus.

As Kastos defended himself with shield, Igneous with much practiced speed and agility, made a turn with one foot and got behind Kastos while dealing blow to the man's unguarded backside. _''Death.''_ Thought Igneous with a pleased expression following, Kastos was good, he had the raw strength more than a regular man, but Igneous was simply better. He was no _mere man,_ Kastos was unaware of the fact, but it did not matter. The Hellhound had more larger set of _skills_ at disposal, for if things somehow went downhill, people like Kastos would not last for too long. Not at all.

For Kastos it was another strike to his pride. He was brought here as a Champion from another smaller town's Ludus. His expectations were high when he arrived, wanting to justify and show his superiority he was known for in his old place. It didn't even last a year.

 _''How can that be? That such a man exists?''_ At first he payed little attention to Igneous the first time he arrived, only some rumors he heard from others. Nothing too much, but the others did not like talking about the rusty-haired man. Someone said that he hears like no other, sees like no other, and has focus like no other. The man did not enjoy wine like Ganicus, nor a pleasure of women that he was offered as rewards.

For a time Kastos thought that he preferred man than women, but once heard, everyone laughed at him and mostly by Ganicus. He was called 'fool'. Ganicus then suggested that he acquaint himself with Igneous than make a fool of himself again. He tried and failed, Igneous' reclusive nature was to blame. Ganicus said that he is just 'complicated like that'. Whatever that meant.

''Is that your new strategy Kastos? Daydreaming while waiting for my guard to let down? Care to trade tactics with me?'' The man standing across from him said with a smirk on his face, tease obvious in his remark. At the very least, Igneous is whimsical at times. Kastos thought that this man only ever shows true colours in battle. It's proving to be truth.

''Perhaps a change of partners if we a...'' Only his sharp instincts saved Igneous from an slash that Kastos sent his way followed with an attempt to ram Igneous with shield. Igneous grunted as he partially stopped his advances, but he was still pushed several feet back. ''This is new.'' He spoke while maintaining his effort in stopping Kastos from gaining the upper hand in his assault.

''To take down a man of your skill, one must resort to improvisation.'' Kastos ground out as he give a jab with his gladius only for Igneous to parry it, but not without considerable strain. Igneous used the momentum to retreat from Kastos. _''It is still not enough''._ The shield bearing man thought bitterly. _''What more must I do for the sake of triumph?''_ He will never say it out loud, but he was growing to respect this man. What he did not like was shrewdness him and Ganicus shared when conversating. So far he was only privy to a small amount of information, and he did not like it. As he has said before, his opinion on _that matter_ remains the same.

''Gladiators! Take pause!'' Doctore was heard, and indeed gladiators took their deserved break. Just gladiators, the trainees had to work further until they earn such privilege.

As they headed for the shade Igneous quietly asked ''Have you come to decision?'' They needed Kastos, for he was the third strongest and had a good relation with other gladiators. Not to say Ganicus did not, but because of their mutual camaraderie, the others would tend to trust him less than Kastos.

''It remains unchanged.'' The stocky gladiator said. Igneous sighed internally. Well, not everything can go as planned. That is one of the truths of life.

''I told yo...'' And he was stopped from talking the second time in a manner of minutes as Kastos turned a hard look on him.

''Just as I have told you. If you do not trust me fully, do not bother with asking for my help.'' He replied him and walked away further.

Igneous sighed for real this time. Why wasn't he like Ganicus? Ganicus got along rather well with everybody it seems. Of course, Ganicus had his own reasons to help, but with Kastos he was in the unknown. Paranoia instated of his _other training_ made it so that he couldn't trust just anyone. He decided to leave the matter be for another time. No use wasting a well deserved break.

''Another attempt to socialize fails.'' Came a dramatic remark from Ganicus. ''Maybe we should come forth with the better way.'' He suggested nonchalantly. ''If we were to share the whole point.'' He added.

''You are aware that we could lose, rather than gain more.'' Igneous answered in a more subdued tone.

Ganicus looked at his reflection from the cup's contents. ''What other choice do we have?'' Time is nearing, only a few more days.

Igneous was not sure himself. He closed eyes to think and focus. It also allowed access to his other _non-human_ traits. It was good to have it as a tool, the enhanced senses of a dragon. Beside the flapping wings of some birds, breathing from the others, he heard voices from the Villa. He listened to Marcinius, hearing most of the man's conversation with his wife. And he liked what he heard. There may be a way after all.

''We might be in luck it seems.'' He responded suddenly after opening his eyes. ''I wager that things will come better than anticipated.'' He supplied while grinning slightly, if one could look closely it would witness that the smile was of kind that promised nothing good. His eyes also took on a more menacing, crimson gleam with slitted pupils.

''Is that right? You still haven't told me about _that_.'' From what Ganicus knew of the rusty-haired man's 'gifts', is that they were mostly accurate when used. He was still curious of its origins.

Igneous blinked, and with the dangerous look in his eyes gone he turned to his comrade. ''Whatever you mean Ganicus? Come, the break is almost over. But tonight, there would be a cause for small frolic.'' He stood and walked to finish sparring with Kastos.

Ganicus simply raised a brow at the leaving man. Well, frolic men's joy. Whatever the occasion, there is bound to be wine. A thought ran through his head suddenly. Could this be from the night before?He will have to wait and see however. _''Sometimes all this enigmatic is nerve-gnawing.''_ He thought letting out a frustrated sigh as he moved to finish with exercise. He noticed that Doctore was not there. The man being summoned by Dominus.

 **XxX**

Marcinius was in a good mood. No, he felt exhilarated. The 'agreements' passed with no further objections from Justus or Magistratus. The look on their faces as he left after conclusion was priceless. If only he could employ sculptor to preserve their expressions. Ah well, there are still minor preparation before the event. Letting his gladiators know for one. After a brief spoke with his wife Julia, he called for Doctore, the man coming to him with swift.

''Massinius, dear friend.'' He greeted, and gave a good-natured pat on shoulder followed with a smile. ''Rejoice, for I bring most fortunate news.'' Massinius was relieved some, but still waited for confirmation of the Dominus. ''We are to compete in Primus!'' He exclaimed.

Shock of surprise first and then relieved smile on the Doctore's face. ''Congratulations Dominus. Your wits triumphed over adversaries.'' He praised. ''The men are certain to be eager for the coming days.'' Massinius continued further. ''Am I to announce to them?'' He asked, but knew the answer.

''Yes, do make it so. For we shall have not one, but two representatives to the finals. My best against that _child's_ best.'' He answered, a mocking tone when speaking of his rivaling Lanista. ''Think, a majestic duel that not even the diviners could come up with!'' Marcinius spoke with rapture, before adding. ''This house shall finally reach it's rightful place and show that I am above the lowly such as Justus Aburius! At last, the Gods remove cock from fucking ass!'' He laughed merrily after that.

Massinius was also feeling pleased, finally the house of Marcinius' can truly show it's greatest assets.

After calming down, Marcinius spoke again. ''You know what to do further. Prepare our men. Particularly those two. Our entire future rests in their blades.'' He advised Doctore, just because. They could not let anything interfere, much less the lack of preparedness of his champions.

''Dominus.'' Doctore nodded and left to do as commanded. Marcinius left to spend some more quality time with his wife. Gods know he needed it.

 **XxX**

After a training, the gladiators went to the baths to clean from sweat and grime. They all bathed together, no need for shame. And it saves time. Just then, their supervisor appeared and called for them. They all stood at attention. Dolusius was also there behind him.

''Men.'' He started with normal tone. ''I received the word from Dominus. Our Ludus is to compete at the arena.'' The bathing men all gave out shout of approval. Except Igneous who stood the furthest, he was expecting such development. Ganicus glanced at him and received a knowing look in return.

''The primus is to be a duel, between our two best and those from the rivaling Ludus.'' He paused and looked at the specific two. ''Ganicus! Igneous!'' He called out. ''You are chosen to represent the house of Marcinius. Your task is to make this Ludus proud with victory, with the blood of your enemies soaking the sands of the Arena. If not, then give it tribute by falling honourably in the battle.'' He finished with proud voice. ''Rest for the remainder of the night. Tomorrow _your_ training shall be intensified.'' Massinius finished talk and left, knowing already why Dolusius came for.

''And now for the bettings!'' Dolusius yelled for them and many began conversing to him in hope of gaining more coin. It did not help that they were making tussle on who goes first. ''One at the time! One at the time you cunts! Else no coin for you!'' He tried halting them for an easier way of working. And getting some space to breathe, but the greedy men were hardly listening to him. _''_ _Fucking twits have brains of toads in heat!''_ Dolusius thought in desperation.

''Smug bastard, stop wearing that look.'' Said Ganicus who stayed behind with Igneous.

Igneous kept his smirk while turning to Ganicus. ''Why? Am I to be admonished by the likes of you?'' He returned rather presumptuously. Ganicus only rolled eyes.

Igneous took note of Kastos' absence, he was sure the man was there a moment ago. ''Kastos is missing. I think a little shindig is at hand, no?'' He suggested to the long haired man.

Ganicus looked at him and understood the meaning behind. Dolusius was almost finished with collecting bets, he choose to act now. ''Brothers! Since it might as well be one of my last nights among the living. I call for small celebration with wine. My treat, for all!'' He said with vigor and the gathered broke into renewed rapture. Of course he needed the wine first, so he sent for it.

Igneous wrapped his undergarment and left to _get wine_. Unknown to him, Dolusius' eyes followed him with suspicion. The former gladiator finished with collecting bets and also left. He followed Igneous in secret, while using his 'more than refined' skill in stealth. He followed the man to the storage which also crossed paths with all roads to the Villa. When Dolusius reached it, he could hear faint whispering, although by the sound, it could be an argument of sorts. He reached closer while still hiding against the wall.

''So that is reason behind your reluctance?'' Igneous was heard. The man was standing across from Kastos and a woman that he tried hiding with his body. By the look and _smell_ of it they had an intercourse. ''She is precious to you.'' It was more of a statement than a question. Kastos wouldn't risk it because of a simple whim.

''A man who knows no of love has no place to condemn me.'' Kastos gave an angry response, glaring at Igneous the whole time. ''In spite of everything, you are one of the last I would expect to stalk others.'' He finished taking a step forward while also moving the girl behind him. He is not risking it in spite of Igneous' reputation.

''You mistake me for the likes of Dolusius.'' He said wryly, and felt a strange foreboding when comparing with the man. He sighed, now might be a good time. ''Kastos, I have little time, but I can trust you with greater extent. Do not make me regret this decision.'' Igneous informed the stocky gladiator. He needs to be quick with this or else it might cause a disaster. ''Listen well now.'' He started to explain everything in concise way. His reasons, along with Ganicus' and the whole _cause_. He kept mind of time, not wishing to get caught or worse.

 **XxX**

Dolusius grinned from his position. This man has guts and balls stronger than steel. He even gained Kastos at his side. He did not need listen any longer. Things were clear and he has gained enough from the situation. It will turn out better than expected. _''Better indeed.''_ He thought in satisfaction. He left hiding and headed to the Villa, he had much more chores to do. Important chores. A small paper fell from his robes, but he paid no mind to it.

 **XxX**

After explaining everything in the most 'brief and laconic' way possible Kastos and Igneous headed back for the baths, Igneous holding wine pitches, the man next to him also carrying one. Kastos gave a woman, Kore was her name, a quick parting before following after the man.

''You are mad that it's beyond ludicrous.'' Kastos spoke quietly to the pitch-carrying man to his right.

''As I told you, there are many others. But we need allies. How long do you think before Marcinius or someone notices?'' Igneous turned a crimson look toward Kastos.

Kastos, not knowing why, was hesitant to return eye-contact. The man had a fair point. But he also had no place to speak about the matters of heart. ''If you prove superior and live after the Primus, then I shall follow you.'' His respect for the man's fighting prowess was known, but if he fails then he does not deserve the title of a 'leader' he set himself for.

''Alright, but remember that your discreteness is needful.'' Igneous reminded with some warning undertone.

Kastos only grunted. ''I am well aware. It is you who need believe in others.'' He answered to the Igneous' warning.

The rest of walk was quiet as they re-entered the baths. ''Was about to search myself, but I see all is fine.'' Ganicus noted and quickly took the pitches Igneous and Kastos were carrying. ''Brothers, let us share drink and retreat for tomorrow's day!'' He distributed the pitches among the present ones, who were glad to enjoy the treat.

''You did not take for yourself.'' Igneous noted.

''There is enough for now, and after the Primus all can drink for their heart content.'' Dirty-blond man retorted. He looked at Kastos for a moment. ''Will our comrade support us in our forthcoming _trial_.'' He added, drawling the last word and received a short nod from each man. ''Gratitude. Now, we sing while tasting the gift of Dionysus!'' He pulled Kastos along among the others and started singing. ''Blood rains down from an angry sky! My cock rages on, my cock rages on...!'' He sang the words and others joined him.

Igneous watched from a distance for a while. _''Ahh, why not.''_ He may not like wine, but why not spend some time with others. He had to quell his lust for battle and distract his mind at the moment. For this time, it can't hurt to follow Ganicus' example.

 **XxX**

Shattering of ceramic could be heard from Justus Aburius Antius' personal study. His own well-sculpted portraits breaking against the floor. All that anger and rage directed at one man in particular – Quintus Marcus Marcinius. How dare he? How dare that little, pesky rat do that to him? And that ingrate Pontius could only take on the proposal in order to save his face. Why couldn't his brother-in-law be more vigilant? What was he to do now that he had no choice, but accept terms of Marcinius' proposition.

''Damn fucker! Damn greasy, laggard pig! Damn it all to Hell!'' The documents and papers were next as they flew from his desk, ink spilling on some, but he didn't care for it. He had to vent his rage on anything, and where was that good-for-nothing servant Delius!? He sat against the wall, slightly knocking his head against it a few times. _'Why can't anything be easy for once?'_ He moaned pitifully in his head.

A man decided to enter after hearing that the rumpus ended. ''Those were fine portraits. Has Dominus cleared head and can think again?'' Was the question asked.

Justus looked up from his position and saw that servant who he couldn't remember name. ''Are you mocking me at this time?! I can order your decapitation, slave!'' He stated, anger returning to him.

To Dolusius, the words were like of a grumpy ten-year old. ''A thousand apologies Dominus, but you need purge your head of unprofitable rage, and turn to matter at hand.'' He spoke calmly. _''Not that it would help. Spoiled brat. You never had to use your brain.''_ He gave an afterthought.

Still glaring at the man, the now despondent, young Lanista asked. ''And what, pray tell, would be enough to pull me from this shit?'' He slumped in defeat, sliding further against the wall now. He had good gladiators, yes, but even he knew of the reputation that Marcinius' best two had. The Hellhound in particular.

 _''Self-centered as usual.''_ Dolusius assessed. It was always up to him. He walked further into the room, helping the man stand, even if Justus didn't put much strength into action. He held him, not wishing for him to fall. ''Have you already forgotten, Dominus. The _gift,_ whose purchase we arranged, from Ishgar? It's arrival is in due tomorrow.'' He remainded hoping to spur the Lanista from the current mood.

Justus stood, contemplating for a whole minute until a chuckle escaped his mouth. Another one came after and then he was laughing like a man-possessed. If people were to stumble upon the scene... ''Yes, yes, yes of course!'' He said between laughter. Now feeling reinvigorated, he started walking to the balcony that lead to the view of the training grounds. ''Haha, yes! We shall have a battle of the wicked Ishgar and our noble, courageous Bellatoria!'' Oh, it looked like a dream come truth.

''Then, we need prepare Dominus. The take over is at morning hours, and...'' But the still raptured man simply waved him off like was not a difficult thing at all, if only he knew of the complicated bureaucracy behind.

''No need overthinking it, I shall send my scribes with you and the deal will be done with no problems. Am I wrong?'' He added a question while turning, in hope of looking a bit intimidating. Dolusius just bowed head and promised a veracity in service. ''Good, now off with you.'' He sent him away. The next head of Antius family released a breath of delight, while smiling cruelly. _''Just wait, Marcinius. You and your gladiators will be utmost surprised.''_ Not even Gods could brag such craftiness.

 **XxX**

Only one day to the Primus, and Doctore was using it to it's maximum to keep Igneous and Ganicus prepared for combat. The all-knowing sound of whip was heard as Ganicus fell after Igneous ramming into him. ''Ganicus, that was thoughtless! Do not lose focus! Igneous, raw strength guarantees no victory!'' Came the critics from the trainer.

 _''Gratitude for wise words.''_ Was, unknowingly, the dry thought of both fighters. They knew better than to retort while Doctore gives admonitions or else they might never see the day end on their feet. Keeping mouth shut was a smart act for a time.

''You are not to lose focus, not even if Jupiter himself were to rip open the clouds and dangle his cock from the skies!'' He shouted, but finished in normal tone. ''A gladiator's first distraction is his last.''

 _''The first one is worth noting.''_ The two thought in unison again. Wouldn't that be a distracting scene. Depending on a person, that is. And so the training continued until it was finally time for cessation. The duo of comrades were resting now and talking.

''I thought it never ends. Fuck, now I am to be sore through the night. No drink to lessen the pain.'' Complained Ganicus. In truth the training was necessary evil if they will to survive tomorrow. Everything is possible, but he had faith in his skill. Igneous' as well.

A splash was heard, and the water was now cascading down Ganicus' head. ''There, a cooling from Neptune himself to ease the pain.'' Said Igneous bemusedly as he admired his work.

In turn Ganicus looked at him in a deadpan. ''Behold, the _adherent_ of Gods helps this tormenting soul. Whatever would I do without you?'' He said in his own words and then added. ''Perhaps you ought to become philosopher in the future.'' He finished in both joking and mocking fashion.

Igneous was quiet for a while. ''Have you ever given thought of the future?'' He finally asked of his comrade. He didn't have to wait long.

''No. I live in present moment. Whatever happens afterwards comes from my decisions to take such path, whatever it might be. Not the Gods, not the others. That period is close.'' Came an articulate answer to Igneous' inquiry. ''Why such question?''

Another pause before response. ''Sometimes I feel... not belonging here.'' Ganicus opened mouth to ask, but Igneous quickly carried on. ''Not the Ludus or the Arena. What led me to here, as if my actions were not my own, and that my fate was decided by someone else.'' He half-expected some lightsome quip from Ganicus, yet none came. When he looked to his left, he saw Ganicus staring at the sky. A non-recognizable look on his face.

''Where you came from or how, is not what matters.'' Ganicus started. ''The path you walk, people you interact with. You made your choices. Life is filled with crap. And yet, here we are, on the brink of a _new age_.'' He turned head back to the crimson–eyed gladiator. ''I cannot say what brought you here, be it right or wrong. You are _here,_ and old enough to make your future in the long. Children suffer for their parent's mistakes, but I say the Hell with them. It is their fault in how we turn out to be when left on our own.'' The dimachaerus gladiator completed his opinion. Both their lives had things in common. From what Ganicus knew of Igneous' past anyway.

The all-round chuckled a bit and shook head in disbelief. ''What have I done wrong in having to listen your orations?'' Smirking slightly, he appended. '' _You_ should take path of philosophy. Share your wisdom with the next generation.''

''Possibly, but if it were me, all the the future generation can learn is how to drink under the table. I imagine future mothers would want me crucified for corrupting the young ones.'' Just like Ganicus, being serious and wise and then turn it to the jest.

'' 'Lady Ganicus' would not be pleased.'' Quipped Igneous.

Not offended at all, dual-wielding fighter easily returned. ''You better worry about 'Lady Igneous'. I can't believe you are still _pure._ Why not get a yourself a nice fuck once? You can worry about love when you find _the one._ Live while you can, brother.''

''What kind of woman would ever love this. Even if you speak truth, there is no use in trying to find real love. It does not even make you stronger.'' Igneous said and stood, wanting to end it promptly. ''No point in arguing about it. I know what is on your mind.''

Ganicus could only roll eyes in vexation. This man is a real dolt when it comes to these things. ''Then find a woman who likes fighting and has the strength to match yours.'' What more could he say, since that is, mostly, the only aspects Igneous reveres.

The Hellhound gave him incredulous look. ''There is no such woman.'' Why did it felt he has made a grave mistake when saying that? ''Let us end the topic.'' He started walking to the baths and then to rest.

Not wanting to end it so soon, Ganicus accompanied him. ''I have the prime idea! Imagine: tall, eyes and hair of gold, ample bosom with arse like...''

Igneous only quickened his pace not wanting to listen anymore. Sadly, Ganicus had no intention of leaving him for now as he kept listing attributes of a perfect woman for Igneous. It was so absurd. _'Someone end me!'_ He implored in his head as he walked on. The rusty-haired man even contemplated to punch Ganicus hoping to shut him up, but knew that it would do more harm than good in the long run. Life had a twisted sense of humor.

 _''If I ever meet such woman, I shall supply Ganicus with endless amounts of wine.''_ He vowed, half-listening as Ganicus started describing the nethers of an imaginary woman.

 **XxX**

In another place, far away, a young girl suddenly sneezed causing her to stop in her tracks. ' _'Phew, am I really coming down with something?''_ She asks herself. _''Nope. Someone must be talking about me, hehe.''_ She thought merrily and started walking again, the mild breezy gust ruffling the blonde hair in the night.

* * *

 **A bit shorter than the last two, but it's a good prelude to the next chap and start of a long chain of action.**

 **I'm afraid that the 5th chapter will come much later since I got exams this week. If you notice the lack of updating, you know the reason.**

 **What can I say read, review, follow what ever comes to mind.**

 **Any questions you got PM me or ask in a review, for I don't get much of those.**


	5. The Primus

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine, the owner is Hiro Mashima-san and the Co. I borrow some, claim some and it's all a hodgepodge at the end. Wow, this gets more annoying by the chapter. Ah, what can you do, it's the regulations. You are here for some action? Brace yourselves then. Historical references that I use in my story are borrowed and do not necessarily correspond with facts we know today.

Indomitable Heart

Chapter 5: The Primus

* * *

Streets of Conlinia were busy, thousand upon thousand of people were heading towards the Arena. After their long spend, hard-labouring days of their life, it came that time for enjoyment and relaxation. Which implies watching men (enslaved men) fight in excitative, blood-shedding contest for their pleasure. Not many cared what those men had to endure, or how the others like them that were forcefully stripped away of their freedom had to put up with their cruel lives.

Such was the way of Republic, soothing the masses by providing 'bread and games'. As long as it stays that way, the wealthy and the rest of the administration can sleep well at nights.

'The Games' as they were also called by many, were also a profitable business. For those more familiar with the craft of course. Lanistas, bookmakers, some merchants, even those of government had their fingers deep into this, what a common plebeian considers 'fun'. It all looks like a never-ending cycle of fraud, deception, backstabbing, forming a shady deals or alliances. But, far as ordinary people see it, this is just facilitating from tension.

One unordinary person knew better, for he was involved in most of the affair. It was his job, if only for a day.

'' _At long last.''_ Clenching the little piece of parchment intended to him. _''Just before the dusk.''_ Igneous opened his crimson eyes, all that waiting and all those years of patience have finally come. He was ready for this, yes he was. There was only a small matter of today's Primus. It needed to end in his favour, for he has given promises to _his_ people.

''Save that look after we step on the sands.'' One of those people voiced. ''We don't want to tire before the _shift_.'' Said Ganicus as he came into view, adjusting his arm-protectors all the while.

Hearing the roars of the impatient crowd for the last fight of the day made him little jittery. ''Do excuse for my tension on this day Ganicus. It is not as the end would be like all previous ones.'' He turned a glare at his duel-partner.

Ganicus only raised arms in mock-surrender. ''Then do be considerate not to cut me down unwittingly, _oh great Hellhound_.'' He said and continued with substantial drama. ''I had in mind of surviving long enough to see my unborn, future offsprings.''

Igneous could only look at him for a long time. Ganicus didn't mind any as he still tampered with his equipment. The prolonged silence lasted until murmillo let out a few disbelieving chuckles. ''You are not normal. All the things that I heard from you. Anyone else would proclaim the state of lunacy.'' Was his observation.

The dimachaerus knew that words had no ill offense behind them. After all, what is a definition of normal today? They both have come a long way. ''And what do we know of being _normal_? This life brings the best and worst out of all.'' A constant struggle to stay alive. Any lesser man would have died. ''And slight matter of finding you a...''

''Ganicus, you are like brother I never had.'' And then commented seriously. ''But finish that and you won't be awake to see tomorrow.'' Igneous brought out the threat while gazing ominously at his jesting comrade.

And then Ganicus started laughing, which in turn brought a smirk and some restrained laughs from the rusty-haired gladiator. ''And now you can fight with clear head.'' Sad the dirty-blond.

And indeed, Igneous felt relieved from tenseness. For the most part that is. ''Gratitude brother.'' They made a handshake of the Brotherhood, the action being instilled in their heads it felt natural.

''The time has come.'' Doctore stepped to in the gladiator's compartment of the Arena. ''You are both prepared.'' He stated and turned with the competitors trailing after him. The were passing the large corridor that led to the still closed gate of the sands. The cheers of the audience louder than ever.

Doctore faced them again, and the other young assistants brought the swords for Ganicus. Igneous received the murmillo's shield and sword. Ganicus wore his arm-guards on both arms, an armored loincloth, grieves and paddings protecting his knees and shins, completed with battle sandals. Igneous wore a single manica on his right arm shin guards on both legs, sandals, protective loincloth, and a helmet with a sharp crest spreading from forehead to the nape. He also accepted his gladius and a big, metal, oblong rectangular shield. Preparations complete.

''I cannot say which I have not. Do not waver or lose ground. Show them the strength of our Ludus and bring honour to it.'' Doctore gave a parting words and the gates were opened for entrance. The announcement was also heard from the private lodge, reserved for the organizers and the owners of gladiators. There was also a dignified guest there. A foreigner.

 **XxX**

Some minutes before the beginning of the Primus, the occupants of the private lodge were having an interesting discussion among themselves. The lodgers currently present included Lanistas Marcinius and Antius, the Magistratus Pontius, city prefect Sepius and a foreign ambassador from Alvarez Empire. Some would wonder why was he here in the Conlinia not the capital Tibrus and decided to voice thoughts.

''If may ask, what brought you to our great city honored ambassador?'' Pontius tried making small talk while the pause was still up.

The ambassador was a slightly tanned, brown-eyed and haired man of average height. He wears a dark-colored shirt, an intricately decorated scarf, pinstriped pants and a cloth belt, showing that he was not indigenous here. ''Andres, please. I wished to spend my time seeing more of what your country offers. Tibrus offers pleasant sights, but very much crowded and I do not like to sit idle in one place.'' He supplied. ''I received recommendation from one of the Senate. Septimus Antius was his name I believe.'' The Alvarez ambassador tried remembering.

Which sparked an immediate recognition from the Magistratus and gained attention from the others in the box. ''Ahh, good Antius! Yes, he was among the cities best Lanista before turning to politics. Young Justus here is his son, and the current Lanista of their Ludus.'' They now turned to the man sitting on the left side of the box, enjoying his peach slice. ''Do you hear young Antius? Your father once again does our city favor.'' Praised Pontius, unaware that he was touching a rather sensitive subject.

''Yes, it would appear so. My father can be quite the miracle worker.'' Justus spoke with a fake smile, hiding his ire. ''But, I cannot take all the credit. Without good Marcinius our honored guest would not lay eyes upon a great spectacle.'' He finished and directed attention to the other Lanista.

 _''Displeasure seemingly obvious, and he goes for distraction.''_ Thought Marcinius peevishly. ''Certainly. But, a shame that he is not present today among us. Surely he would delight in the match of what latest generation produced.'' The older Lanista said and asked his wife to pass him the wine cup.

A twitch on Justus' face, and he took an enormous effort to calm it down. _''Sly coot, just you wait.''_ Young Antius put another smile. ''He is a rather busy man. Such is life of elected officials I suppose. Constant work preventing leisure.'' The rest could only nod well-knowingly.

''I am rather anxious for these games. We have no such thing in our Empire.'' Andres detected some stress among the occupants and decided to move to some other theme. ''Is it true that there are deaths? Do participants take part voluntarily?''

Pontius looked rather nervous while giving the answer. ''N-Not necessarily. These men come from various backgrounds. But they are highly trained in combat by virtue of our Lanistas.'' He tried to be as diplomatic as possible, internally wishing that man does not ask further. He is from different culture than Bellatoria.

''I see, hmm.'' Andres seemed to go into a pondering at the end. His face neutral, no one could assume what he was thinking.

The prefect Sepius, quiet for the time decided to speak. ''I think we held the audience long enough good Pontius. We should continue, no?'' He was a bit impatient and wanted to see the main event. Like most of the gathered on the stands.

''Agreed, we kept them in suspension long enough.'' Pontius looked at the gathered and received no objection so he continued. ''Citizens! You have waited patiently! I, your Magistratus Pontius Aecious present you with the final fight of the day!'' He voiced loudly and got cheers of approval in return.

''We have a very special event for this Primus! A contest between two worlds shall I say!'' This brought a raised brow in his direction from Marcinius, but the man did not want to interrupt. ''From Bellatoria, provided by the House of Marcinius' Ludus! Hellhound Igneous, murmillo! And Ganicus, dimachaerus!''

Their designated gate opened and the two stepped upon the sand, sending looks at the audience. Ganicus even raised his swords asking for more cheer. Which he got.

''And with the magnanimity of our good Justus Antius who made this all possible, we have a unique chance to witness of such opportunity! Brought directly from the continent of Ishgar, I present to you the King of Monsters, Behemoth!'' And unlike the last time the voices of the crowd slowly died down. No one knew what to expect from that. What is King of Monsters? Even Ganicus and Igneous were confused.

The gate on the opposite side slowly opened, and nothing human came out. It came out slowly, being chained to its arms and legs by a massive boulders with additional shackle acting like a collar, but it was no small feat that it could still move. It was almost nine feet tall, most likely, covered in maroon fur, with its torso, neck and face in olive colour. It had a graying mane on it's head, two horns, and two more horn like protrusions on it's shoulders, but it seemed that those were made dull on purpose. Unlike the rest of the mammal-like body, it's legs reminded of reptile or a bird. The creature was looking around and then spotted the two persons standing across. It let out a roar, trying to run for them, but a sounds of whips stopped further attempts. It came from the animal supervisors with the help venatores hired by Antius' Ludus. They were keeping it at bay for now.

''YOU PETULANT CHILD! HAVE YOU LOST FUCKING MIND!'' Came more than furious shout from Quintus Marcinius who was now standing and leaning towards Justus Antius who did not looked disturbed at all. ''What is the meaning of this!?'' He now turned gaze towards Pontius.

The magistratus only held his arms placatingly. ''It is all per the agreements good Marcinius. As a major contributing party, young Justus has every right of choice on the matter. As well as yourself.''

''That is not the problem here! You realize, unlike our m...'' But he was cut off from further screaming by Justus.

''Please, do you think me that foolish? All precautions have been taken care of. The match will be fair for both sides.'' Justus elaborated like it was a talk abort the weather. ''And do be mindful not to make a scene in this lodge. It's embarrassing.'' The young man gave a rebuke, further angering Marcinius. He was utterly satisfied with himself right now.

Marcinius looked like he was going to strangle his rival to death. Only the brat had a point, he was making a fool out of himself with such act. So after taking a few breaths he sat down next to his concerned wife. He was scowling all the while, and kept glancing at Antius.

As for Antius, he had a pleased look on his face, savoring the reaction that Marcinius just showed. ''Of course, everything is legal here. Just as we have agreed beforehand.'' The son of Senator Antius added more salt to the wound. And it felt so good saying those words. He wondered what his father would have said if he were here now. Well, it didn't matter. What mattered is that he will finally put this man in his rightful place, and that is beneath him. Losing his pride and joy of the Ludus is sure to make a crippling blow to Marcinius' own pride and his fighting school.

''Fascinating, it is no small feat in preparing for such an event. You truly love your citizens and wish the best for them.'' Andres suddenly said, sounding pleased with both, and taking neither side in the little dispute that just happened. As expected from a diplomat.

''Indeed, good Andres, this shall forever be recorded in the history of the Arena.'' Justus felt a need to boast himself a little. ''And Conlinia's as well, if I may point so.'' The smirk on his face was directed to one person, but that person was now keeping eyes on his gladiators. ''Magistratus, by your will.'' He added, prompting Pontius to continue.

''Yes, of course.'' The Magistratus answered with a happy tone, and turned to the public once again. ''Begin!'' He gave the sign with his arms.

 _''Finally_.'' Thought Justus Antius in glee. His counterpart was of a different mind.

 _''Gods help us.''_ Was Marcinius' inner prayer. His wife of similar mind as well.

 _''Very, very interesting.''_ An unknown thoughts of another man.

 **XxX**

As the gates opened Igneous stepped forward to the sands, Ganicus right next to him. The crowd was certainly lively. ''At last.'' He breathed out knowing that only Ganicus can hear him, if only a bit from the mass of sixty thousand other voices.

''All that waiting does not help at all, right brother?'' Ganicus raised voice in order for Igneous to hear him. The murmillo did, and gave him a nod of the head. ''Tch, wish I had sobriquet. Now I feel a lesser man.'' He quipped after hearing their names being called. He was somewhat ill-humored because of that. After this he was sure they would end in the annals one way or another. What would be a good nickname for him? _''Ganicus the Conqueror? No. Ganicus the Indomitable? Ugh.''_ It was no easy task, so he moved those thoughts aside for now.

Rolling eyes slightly Igneous responded. ''You are a lesser man. We can give you one after we finish.'' He finished nonchalantly. ''Now focus.'' The shield bearing gladiator added with some reprimand.

''Gratitude. I will remember your word.'' The swordsman said ignoring the first part.

They stopped on their designated place on the sands. They have done this before and knew how to proceed. What came next was not part of any previous proceedings. As the announcement was finished, both gladiators and comrades laid eyes to a something that can be, laconically described, as a bad omen. And this is the backfire of Dominus' plotting. It was big, had horns, a loud roar and looked like it ate human intestines for a supper. The gladiators, after getting figurative, did not want to receive a literal bite in the ass after all of this.

''Huh, now that, you don't see in these lands.'' Igneous said first. Doubtlessly, it was the second biggest and dangerous creature he saw in his life. Not to compare with the first, but still dangerously looking. There is no room for cowering now, they both know it.

''It looks as if being belched by the cunt of the Underworld.'' And by all definitions Ganicus was aware of, it may as well be. ''Brother, when we finish this, I promise to bring down with drinking in the future.'' An honest one this time.

The man next to him did not believe in the slightest. _''In the future he says. Not any near future that is certain.''_ He glanced at Ganicus' hand and noticed it was shaking slightly, but the dimachaerus had a smirk on his face all the while. ''Do not let the quavery affect your sword's swings.''

''Not the problem.'' Ganicus responded. ''It's not fright, but eagerness that is causing it.'' His smirk turned battle-thirsty. Oh yes, there will be plenty of battle.

Not wanting to fall behind, Igneous allowed his own grin behind the helmet. He was also feeling the hunger. ' _'Let us see how we compare to Ishgar.''_

Magistratus gave the start and the tamers removed the chains from the beast, only the metal collar remaining. They also gave the beast more lashes with the intention for of bringing out additional raging stimulus. Not that it was needed, the thing looked mad as it is. Finally free the beast charged at the two men on the other side of the arena. It was big, but the size was enabling it to make bigger steps to cover the distance required.

Igneous and Ganicus, when the creature was half-way, made a stride in opposite directions so one could distract the animal and other can attack the unprotected behind. It was fairly good strategy when fighting opponents with no tactical awareness. However, it was also a gambit, for Igneous hoped that it would chase after him since he had more defensive options than Ganicus. _''Come now, you diversely blended bastard. Follow the hound.''_ And truth to that, the creature diverted in its tracks and made a run to Igneous.

Igneous stopped and quickly shifted weight for the beast. He made a dash at it, and in the timely moment he slided under it's intended slash while delivering his own to the animal's leg. The gash he made was bleeding, but not enough to secure any advantage for now. The beast was even more furious. It turned and went after now half-kneeling murmillo. Igneous only had time to put his shield before a strong force pushed him a good couple of yards. If he didn't have shielding, he would have probably gone unconscious from that hit.

The Behemoth started advancing for the lying fighter, but the other player made itself known. Ganicus, coming from behind stabbed his left gladius in the same leg that was bleeding. Not to underestimate the animal, he backed away immediately to avoid somewhat sloppy swing. _''Too fucking close.''_ Nevertheless, he did not want to meet those claws, no way. Dimachaerus was now left with a single sword, so Igneous better hurry up and step in again. Least he had the horned bastards attention now. It started swinging the claws at Ganicus, but the gladiator found it easier to move, most likely his sword did enough to hamper their adversary.

''Hey Minotaur's pretender!'' The exclamation was followed by a shriek of pain from the bleeding animal as Igneous pushed and pulled his gladius where he presumed the kidney area was. Not giving any pause he went beneath the beast's legs and made a jab to the groin. As he tried to straighten himself and back away he was met with another strong claw wag. This time, unfortunately, he only partially raised his shield. Never before has he suffered such a blow, there was blood, and Igneous felt as he has being touched by death. This is what they call when 'whole life passes before one's eyes'. So why didn't he saw anything? There was nothing, maybe it was all a myth, or it could be the cacophony of noises he heard from the surrounding, mostly the audience who was seemingly feeling extremely jubilant.

Ganicus on the other hand, wanted the creatures head on the platter. Already reaching, he pulled out his sword from the beast's right leg, thus allowing more blood to come out. He quickly spun an rammed both blades into it's lower back which had the creature fall to its knees using it's arms to prevent complete fall. What Ganicus did not expect is the Behemoth's left, still partly uninjured leg to lash back and cut his left thigh. ''Agh, fuck!'' The man stumbled back letting go of his swords. How much more strength does this thing has?

It stood up, albeit slowly, showing that the blows that gladiators imparted were very serious. It wheeled on Ganicus for now, it's roar between painful and angry. Behemoth raised right arm and brought it downwards to smash Ganicus. It failed, as Ganicus managed to somehow crawl-jump away. The impact raised quite the bit of sand and dust. But that was not the end, as it continued toward the half-prone gladiator slowly. Because of the damage, it had to pull the left leg along and use it's hands to help in moving.

Ganicus was no better, since the beast was close he could not make an effort to stand or he will meet his death, and he had that important thing to take care of, which remained unsolved. He also needs Igneous for that, but as it seemed... _''This is how it ends, huh?''_ Were his, presumed last thoughts. _''Unbelievable, and we came all this way, after all fightings in the past years, surviving through them. To end up like the food for something we have never seen.''_ His back were slowly approaching the wall of the arena. There was no other way to go. _''Dammit, to think I will never find_ him _.''_ He felt that thing will be easier if he closed eyes and let it happen. If only he was paying attention.

 **XxX**

The fight from the sight of the higher class was carefully observed. ''It would seem that we are coming to conclusion.'' Came the comment of Justus Antius. He was relieved, yes the beast cost him much, but at the end of the day victory will be his. He will profit and get to rub it at Marcinius' face for the rest of his life. If only he could reap more from this, like his rivals better half. Oh, how he would enjoy that, she was still in her prime and to do it while Marcinius was bound and watching. Ah well, wishful thinking. He can always get himself three different ones after organizing the celebration for tonight. Very pleasurable.

''So it would seem. Your men did exceptionally well, good Marcinius. But, this was just too much for them.'' Said Pontius, looking at the still scowling owner of two gladiators on the sands.

''It is not over as long as they still draw breath.'' Marcinius retorted to Pontius fiercely, and the turned his gaze to Justus. ''Your _pet_ also look as if facing death. How much longer will it last?''

Justus merely shrugged, not caring at all. ''It matters not. I bought the beast and it served it's purpose. Animals can be easily replaced. Finding good gladiators on the other hand...'' He let it hang just to show Marcinius how much was he losing in this fight.

Scoffing, the older man said. ''I have no need for good gladiators for I have them here. It is not over.'' He refused to admit it yet, call him stubborn, but he will not yield here.

''I would agree with Marcinius. How did the elders use to say? Yes, 'do not count all geese before they hatch'.'' Sepius added, drawing some small titters from Andres.

Younger Antius only rolled eyes at the proclamation of his rival and the Prefects lightsome humor. _''Hope dies last, then. At least he remains tenacious if nothing else.''_ It was not a praise, simply an observation. _''And geese of all things... Rubbish.''_ He firmly believed in his triumph.

The most quiet one of the gathered men was not taking his eyes of the fallen Igneous. He hoped to see more of the one who had epithet 'Hellhound'. It appears that rumors did not do him any good. He was all talk and no bite, like this whole country. _''Such a shame. You do not even deserve any of this.''_ Yes, these lands are in dire need for a change. Andres only wanted to finish his visit before more powerful figures than him take actions in to their own hands. If nothing, he got to see some interesting landmarks.

 **XxX**

Still darkness. Was he dead, or was he dreaming? How long has it passed? _'What is this?'_ Igneous wondered. He felt like he was standing. But wasn't he on the ground lying? And where is ground, he couldn't even see anything nor could he see himself. He tried touching himself on the face, but no sensation od skin greeted him. How was he even here if he could not feel?

''Stand up.'' Came a booming command. Igneous turned around, or at least he felt that he turned around. There was nothing, no light or source of the noise. It was like it came from everywhere around.

''Who goes there?!'' Igneous loudly posed question. No answer came so he tried again. ''Show yourself!'' This time it echoed around a few times before silence came again. ''I have no time for games! I have to wake and help Ganicus.'' But how was he to wake? He turned around frantically and started running in no particular direction. Was he even running or walking, he couldn't even tell.

Getting fed up with everything he stopped and yelled. ''Enough of this! Let me out!'' No success yet. He fell to his knees and started hitting the 'ground', or so he thought. ''Why?! Dammit why?! I am not losing here! I can't and won't lose here!'' The Hellhound bellowed in fury.

''Fight and fight. The whole life is one big fight. Are you even ready?'' Finally came a response. Igneous blinked confusedly. What the Hell?

''Any other time, I would gladly discuss philosophy and life. I am needed elsewhere now!'' He was getting pretty irritated now.

A small pause. ''What a pathetic sight you make. You were trained to slay monsters far beyond that sad excuse. And look at you now, wailing like a child, lying on the ground after only one hit. Pathetic.'' The voice put in a very long chastising sentence.

''I am human, what do you expect of me?!'' Igneous huffed. But then he realized what he just said and what he just heard the voice say.

A laughter came after. ''Oh, how the chains of your oppressors diluted your mind. Or is it because of the mission _they_ gave you? You always strived for improvement, to be stronger. And you have reached that peak of human potential. Now, you must show the world the might of Igneous!'' It encouraged the rusty-haired gladiator.

''I cannot reveal it yet. The mission is clear.'' Igneous opposed.

''Whoever said that you must reveal all of it. Even a tiny aspect of your potential, not noticeable by their eyes, can bring you victory.'' It boomed all-knowingly, like it knew him all his life or even better than himself.

The space around was becoming white, no sky blue. He could see the sky. He could hear again, breath the dry air. ''Who are you?'' He had to know.

He only heard this. ''Such a foolish question. Gaze upon yourself and you will learn.'' Were the last words before he realized that he was standing now and that Ganicus will meet his end if he just kept standing. He took action with haste.

As for Ganicus, he decided to open eyes and see why was he still hearing noise and feeling the stone behind him. The answer came in a sight of the beast that had a gladius sticking out of it's mouth. What the? Shifting his sight a little he noticed Igneous behind the thing, gripping the metal collar with one hand and a holding the blade with his right. ''Move away!'' He ordered Ganicus, and the man was quick to obey as he rolled out of the way some good four yards.

Sadly, Igneous was not able to pierce the brain, and piercing the throat did not kill the fucker. It was still breathing, although gurgling sounds were heard as blood came out from the mouth now. Behemoth, still kneeling, tried to grab Igneous with one hand but the gladiator let go and came to a ground. The murmillo grabbed Ganicus' still embedded blades and pulled out, spraying himself with blood in the process.

''Ganicus! Shield throw!'' He barked to his comrade, who wasted no time in trying to get the said item, albeit it was slow because of the wound he suffered. Not pausing in the slightest, he moved to the monsters bended form and used the gladius to scale up it's back, stabbing several times. The monster swiveled turning to the sides sharply in hopes of shaking Igneous, but the man had his left sword in it's left shoulder and used it to prevent falling. He finally pushed the limits of human and swung his body upwards, while still holding with left hand, and stabbed his right sword through the supposed Adam's apple of the monster. The neck was very beefy.

Yet still functioning somehow, the monster now tried to snatch him with the left hand, but it was stopped when Igneous' shield came flying and hitting it in the face. The shield edge, now having a jagged part made by the claws, hit it in the eye causing the animal to stop with the attempt and now held it's injured side of the face. That was all Igneous needed. Using the right shoulder-horn as a support he swiftly brought himself face-to-face for a brief three seconds that gave him just enough time to jam the blade in it's right eye almost all the way to the hilt. _''Survive this!''_ The murmillo thought with satisfaction. He came to a sand again and, like Ganicus before rolled out of the way watching as the animal finally fell to the ground. Well to be precise part of the body remained supported by the wall.

Igneous stood up, breathing slightly faster from all that effort, sweating as well. ''And history is written!'' He turned his head and saw Ganicus coming to him, with some minor limp. Igneous being a good friend came and offered his shoulder as support. Ganicus accepted, but not fully leaning on him.

''I wager this will reach even the backwater places!'' Ganicus jovially shouted, for the audience was not allowing the normal talk, considering how loud they were screaming in cheer. Ganicus swore he saw some women showing them bare breasts. He had a biggest grin ever.

Igneous only laughed at his friend's joy. Let them enjoy for now. It was a good battle. He raised his left fist and Ganicus raised his as well to show approval to the crowd and they returned in kind with 'Igneous' and 'Ganicus' echoing throughout the Arena and certainly the vicinity of the stadium.

 **XxX**

In the private lodge, the emotions varied between the occupants.

''YES! YES! JUPITER'S COCK AND BALLS, YES! HA-HA!'' Were the sounds of the victor. Marcinius cared not if he looked undignified. He was celebrating, and he fucking deserved to express his merriment. His wife as well, only excluding the exclamations.

'' _But... but why...WHY ME! HOW?!''_ And those were only thoughts that the younger Lanista could come up with. Shocked over the whole development. It was going so well, and then the accursed Hellhound got up and sprayed piss upon his planning. Shock and desperation, turned to rage and envy. Why didn't he have such fighters? Why Marcinius of all people? He glared silently at the man, as grapes became pulp in his clenched hand, ruining his expensive white toga with gold and emerald linings.

Andres had a small smile while never taking eyes of Igneous. _''What an interesting man. I wonder now...''_ His way of executing the whole situation was almost flawless. Done with confidence and with trust in his partner in battle. But doing so after suffering such damage, he was no simple gladiator. _''I may need to investigate into this. But how?''_ He contemplated in secret.

''Good people! I invite you all for the feast at my Villa! Come at dusk!'' Marcinius extended invitations. ''There we can talk with food and wine. And have a good time!''

Andres agreed instantly, as well as Pontius and Sepius. ''You can come as well young Antius, my invitation stands as I said. Now if you will excuse me, I need to see my champions.'' With that, the Dominus and Domina of the House Marcinius left.

Justus only watched them leaving with contempt on his face. He lost, and now opposing side was gloating and throwing invitations around. But to be honest, he would have done the same to Marcinius if he won. Such are the ways in the higher circles of Bellatoria. There will be repercussions if he doesn't play smart in the next hours.

''It would be a great insult not to accept.'' Pontius pointed out and flinched when Justus turned his hateful face to him. ''I-I mean, without any good reason. And there is nothing to do for the remainder of the day.'' Likely, beside free food and drink, that Pontius wanted to play sycophant at the feast to gain at least something now that he lost his owns share of coin.

''We all need to prepare for the gala then. I shall see you all at dusk.'' Sepius departed after giving the temporal farewells.

''True indeed. Magistratus, I could use your guiding here, whereas unlike me you are familiar with the location of the Villa.'' Andres rationalized, and Pontius found a good excuse to leave a sulking Lanista for now.

''Certainly good Andres. Let us go now and prepare for the evening.'' He stood and left Justus alone in the lodge, Andres trailing after him.

For three minutes and the Arena was almost empty, the audience nearly all departed to their homes. Justus Antius threw the fruit plate at the floor, and decided to go with the fat Magistratus' proposal. He noticed the grape stains on his robes as he stood from the seat. He groaned in discontent. Now he had to find a fresh one to wear for the feast, so with heavy steps he made way out and to his Villa to change.

 **XxX**

In the underground of the Arena, the Medicus did a quick sewing of Ganicus wound, put a disinfection lotion and wrapped bandage around it. It took longer for Igneous, he had greater wounds.

The Medicus was a little surprised that his wounds closed beforehand. It seemed more gruesome when he received them at the sands. They appeared to have been sealed by heat, a manner of cauterization, but that was impossible. Still both medicine man's decided to keep mouth shut and simply wrap a cloth at the wounds and did a sew at the claw mark he now had on his cheek. Despite him wearing helmet at the time he still sustained a harm that will leave a permanent trail. Doctore was watching at the entrance.

Igneous didn't care much about looks. He was growing a bit impatient with having to sit still. It is not easy as it seems. ''Enough, enough. The rest can be done by our Medicus.'' The slayer of the beast sent them off and they left. He rose up and did slight stretches, satisfied that he was still in good shape. The wounds will hardly hinder his further actions. He heard more steps approaching.

''My champions! My titans!'' When was the last time Marcinius rejoiced like this? ''By your victory you accomplished many things on this day.'' Dominus began listing while praising them. ''You slayed an unimaginable, nightmarish creature. Exalted our Ludus and by proxy the House of Marcinius. Yours names shall forever be engraved for certain. And the sweetest of all, you made that pissant Antius shit his undergarment from envy. HA!'' All that by one match and the sun was still high.

''Gratitude for kind words Dominus. We were using the best of what we have being taught.'' Igneous retorted, inclining his head at Doctore who stood aside with Domina. That was a lofty list that theirs actions caused, and there is still more to come. ''Are we to depart for the Villa now?'' He asked. After today he might never see Arena again, which was completely fine. _''And no one else should ever see it again.''_ He hoped.

Marcinius nodded. ''That we are.'' Then looked at their wounds with a critical eye. ''Do both of you feel well? You Igneous, after that hit and you still stand?''

 _''What a display of a bleeding heart.''_ Ganicus thought sarcastically. _''His main concern is whether we can fight in the future without being hampered by these injuries. And by thus bringing him fame.''_ If not for their presence he would have said it out loud or made some indecent gesture. But dimachaerus wisely kept shut. Not that it would matter soon.

Igneous was probably thinking among the lines, but calmly replied instead. ''No reason to fret Dominus. Even now I can fight to my fullest of capabilities.'' He rolled his left shoulder and cracked his knuckles some to demonstrate confidence. ''A minor visit to the Medicus after we arrive at the Villa, but overall nothing is amiss.''

''Excellent. Good to hear.'' Igneous was truly something else. _''And_ that _is most likely the reason...''_ Marcinius shook those thoughts aside. That was the past, and he shouldn't give it much thought now. Now he had a celebration to prepare after returning home. ''Let us head to Ludus then, we have a long night.'' He turned and walked away with Doctore, his wife and two gladiators in tow.

The whole time they did not notice Igneous and Ganicus giving each other knowing looks and gestures, their own code in a way. They didn't but someone else did. And they smiled in satisfaction.

 **XxX**

Everyone went to their task after returning to the Villa. Marcinius and his wife went to arrange and finish preparations for the feast. Doctore escorted the victors of today to their quarters. Ganicus went to get meal and have a talk with Kastos about their arrangements. Igneous was at the Medicus' part in the barracks with Massinius overlooking the work of an elder, thin man as he inspected the gladiator's wounds. Or rather what's left of them.

''Either Gods favour you or those aspiring Medicus are that good.'' The man grumbled, he was usually like this. ''The scars are to remain, nothing that can be helped.''

Igneous cared little for it. He survived and he does not plan that anything like this happens again. Why so? Because he knew his strength. Scarred by some beast from another continent. _''Embarrassing and infuriating.''_ Never again by another animal.

Not aware of Igneous' developing dislike for wild beasts, the Medicus shooed him. ''Alright, I have done my part. Off with you.'' The lanky, balding man commanded and went to pack his tools.

Igneous wasted no time in leaving, but Doctore followed after him. Wanting to know the reason. ''Is there anything else Doctore?'' He turned to the dark man in question.

Massinius spoke. ''I only wanted to congratulate personally.'' He said bluntly and looked the man in the eyes. ''Some were in doubt about your prowess in the past and even now.'' And then, unexpectedly, he made a bow at Igneous. ''For that, you have my apologies.''

Igneous was honestly surprised, but didn't show it much, beside the parting of his mouth. ''Apologie unnecessary Doctore. It is your hand in training that made us claim victory on this day. If anything, I should apologies for being handful at the times.'' He spoke with a small smile and also made a short bow to the trainer.

''You are humble. And you came a long way from then. I can say that I am proud at you and Ganicus.'' He gave him a pat at the shoulder as he passed by. ''It shows that I accomplished my work. Gratitude.'' And he left.

Igneous clenched his fist tightly. _''If only we could have you on our side Massinius. A good and loyal person that Marcinius coerced into obedience.''_ He heard about that promise that Quintus made Massinius give. Even if Massinius did not have a good opinion of Igneous back then, he was still an honourable man that cared. And Igneous would hate to cause a demise to such man. He had to think of something while there is still time. The crimson eyed murmillo then went to join others.

However, on his way, Massinius was stopped by an unexpecting face. ''What is it you want, Dolusius?'' He asked him with hidden contempt. Massinius never liked this one. He spoke sweet lies and whispered deciet. How did he manage to become Dominus' right hand is beyond him.

''Can't I exchange pleasantries with associates.'' Dolusius asked with a coy friendly face. He stepped back after seeing Massinius narrow eyes in distrust. ''Have you ever wondered, Doctore, how is it that this Ludus suddenly obtained the rights to the primus overnight?'' Former gladiator asked of another former gladiator.

Face relaxing slightly, the dark skinned man gave a brief thought before answering. ''Dominus is an experienced Lanista. He secured it with his skill in negotiating.'' But after saying that, Massinius looked at the side, suddenly doubting the answer.

As expected from someone like Doctore, yet even Massinius knew that Quintus is prone to heavy risks sometimes. Unlike his father was. ''Yes, but one could not help but wonder that a miraculous death of Petronius came at the very convenient moment.''

Turning head to look at Dolusius sharply. ''What do you know of such things?'' Something was happening here. Even if he didn't trust Dolusius much, he dared to admit that the man's mindset matched Marcinius' more than his own.

''Let us say that it takes more than one architect for such a design. Brains, brawns all included.'' Was the cryptic response from the green eyed man. ''I wonder how would it reflect upon our poor Dominus if such confidential matter came to light?'' He then turned to leave, not before Doctore posed one more question.

''Why tell me this?'' Truly, what is this man's agenda. And what did he intent to gain from it?

''You are honourable man under dishonourable master, Massinius. This could severely harm the House of Marcinius, but whose fault would that be?'' And with that, Dolusius walked away as if having a casual and pleasant conversation.

Massinius stood for a long minute. He had many questions now. There was some truth in what Dolusius said. But surely Dominus wouldn't sink so low. _''I need answers.''_ And there was only one person he wished to hear it from.

 **XxX**

In the room where most of the gladiators were seated ruled a silent atmosphere. Everyone was quietly eating and drinking. Many turned heads towards now entering Igneous who moved to the table occupied by three other. ''I trust that everything went without hassle?'' He asked of the three man he now shared table with.

Ganicus was first to supply. ''You put so little reliance in my diplomacy?'' He started lightly. ''Of course it went without hassle.'' He gave a straight one after Igneous directed a minor glare his way.

''All the men shall follow. There is no doubt left.'' Came Kastos' deep voice. After hearing how the Primus went, he can finally say that he was fine with fighting for Igneous' cause.

The fourth man at the table, the hoplomachus Argos, concurred with Kastos. ''We are ready and at your disposal. When is the time?'' That was mostly all that they needed to know. When do they strike.

''We strike at first blood shedded. You will all know, trust me.'' Igneous now shared more details. ''Equip yourself with the blades of the dead guards.'' He spoke with determination. ''Remember, most of the guards is to be centered around the main rooms of the Villa. Dominus has undoubtedly called for celebration and invited guests from higher standings. Those, the non-combatants and house-slaves are not to be killed. There is no room for mistake. Understood?'' He gave them a hard glare meaning he wanted his orders carried out without fault. Particularly about those invited.

All around him gave nods, a serious look on their face. Kastos and Argos will be sure to relay everything to the letter. At the table were basically the best and strongest of the Ludus. In Ganicus' and Igneous' (specifically his) case, that applies tenfold.

''Very well.'' He extended his arm over the table and all four made a handshake of the Brotherhood. Although they had to improvise because of the hand number. ''Brothers, the fight for freedom begins now.'' At those words they pulled their hands back and made to carry out the tasks received.

* * *

 **Ah, finally after four days it's over! The only excuse for my tardiness is celebration, school, and a bad case of cold (leaking nose, mucus in lungs and bloated head). Okay more like, excuses.**

 **I don't really know what to think of this chapter, specially the battle. Maybe it could go better, but alas I'm just a rookie still, so I know it probably sucks. 'sigh' Not gonna stop me from writing though.**

 **Before someone wonders, yes the Beast is the one you all think it is. Does that mean I killed Elfman? Hell no! There is still a year until Mira and her siblings had to go after that S-class job. And with this stunt, I just saved you a Lissana with a good explanation. Not that I did it on purpose, but I needed the Beast for my plot.**

 **So anything not clear or it needs additional explanation, you all know what to do for answers. It's not hard at all, trust me. ;)**

 **And with this I wish you all a Merry (late) Christmas for those that celebrate the 25th December and a very Happy New 2017! May the good health and luck serves us all!**

' **Til next time, Axel's signing out!**


	6. Gladiators Rise

Disclaimer: I formally denounce any kind of ownership for Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-san and Co. made it and it's all theirs. I own my plot, some OC and little stuff. That's all there is. Now let's spill blood and enjoy the slaughter! Kidding, tis just a story, but yeah there's blood in it. Kids you read this at your own discretion, not my fault if ya get nightmares. Historical references that I use in my story are borrowed and do not necessarily correspond with facts we know today.

Indomitable Heart

Chapter 6: Gladiators Rise

* * *

'' _I. Fucking. Hate. This.''_ Igneous parried another strike from Ganicus' sword. This is not how thing were suppose to play out, all thanks to a certain snobbish Lanista.

Of all the times, that prick found it convenient to inflict one last blow to Marcinius by pairing Igneous against Ganicus, otherwise he would buy one of them. Antius still had substantial finances despite being the losing side in the Primus. And Marcinius was proud enough not to relinquish one of his best gladiators and would rather lose one if it meant keeping one or whatever the deal they struck, Igneous wasn't really keen on listening the finer aspects. What a bloody mess, the affairs of the rich class. To have this much influence over someones life.

Locking blades with Igneous they had a brief window of talk. ''We can't keep this forever. Think.'' Grunted Ganicus as he was pushed away by Igneous. He spun with both blades, not really intending to hurt, only for Igneous to block with his shield. They needed to act before the ones watching from the balcony on the training/battling grounds lose patience and demand a swift end.

The rusty haired gladiator scowled. He knew all that, but it was not easy to make plans on the run like this. So many things could go wrong. ''I'm trying, dammit.'' Two more blows were exchanged before he rammed Ganicus several yards away with his shield. _''Gratitude, Kastos.''_ That improvisation bought a few more seconds. With his vigilance high, the murmillo could hear the talk on the high terrace of the Ludus.

 **XxX**

And the situation did not sound good at all. ''Now this is unexpected sight.'' Obviously not the gladiators lined in the back and watching the fight. ''I would have thought that Hellhound could finish this without much cumber.''

Antius only snorted at ambassador's assessment. ''It is clear as a day that 'bonds' of the Brotherhood are procrastinating the fight.'' He turned to Marcinius. ''Such a silly thing. Do you allow this with your gladiators good Marcinius? They are, after all, slaves to be commanded.''

''Good relations and mutual respect are important factor in their performance. You should know that well, young Antius.'' Quintus wisely advised the younger man. _''Presumptuous little snot.''_ He can't beat him when it comes to training of his men. This will be hard for him at the end of the day. Both gladiators were his best. _'No victory is ever a perfect one.'_ His father used to say, and damn him for being right.

Justus merely waved a hand, unconcerned. ''Yes, my father might have mentioned that. But then again, no man is the same in his work management. Even those of the same business.'' True that. This can only be a win-win for him. Pity that he couldn't get his hands on an undamaged good that is Hellhound. He would have made a great addition to his ranks. Justus mentally shrugged, untroubled for his future anyway. _''Whatever the outcome, I still have many years ahead of me.''_

Marcinius shook his head slightly and exhaled. ''Wine.'' He asked of one servant not taking his eyes of the duel.

''Dominus.'' The wine cup was presented and Quintus was a little surprised that it was Dolusius who brought it. But he accepted anyway, gulping the whole content in one go. ''Careful, Dominus. We don't need you choking on drink.''

The owner of the house was unconcerned, extending the cup for more and the scarred man was quick to re-supply it. ''Never heard of, doesn't matter.'' Although he took a smaller sip this time. He was starting to regret his choice in organizing the evening feast and inviting others. The sooner this is over, the sooner he can drink his worries off, go to bed with his wife and wait for the next day.

From the side Justus took a peek from the battle. Has he meet this man somewhere? ''A servant speaks familiarly with his Dominus?'' He raised the questioning brow at the man with wrapping around his neck. Some might hear a suggestive implication in his tone.

''Dolusius is a trusted assistant of mine, not a mere servant. What? You are saying you have no such personnel?'' Was the older man's biting retort. Either wine is kicking in, or the brat's voice is becoming unbearable.

Quite offended, Justus bit back. ''Of course I do. Are y...'' Clearing of throat from Sepius and Andres prevented his further ranting.

''I think we can focus on those matters after the duel good Antius.'' Sepius suggested, with Andres nodding in support.

Justus simply ceased his talk and turned to the fight. A strange thought hit him suddenly. _''Where is that useless servant of mine? That annoying Delcus, or was it Dasos?''_ He will look up for him later. Still, he couldn't shake off a strange feeling that he knew this Marcinius' servant.

As for Dolusius, he retreated in the back for a moment. _''I am really fortunate that he is such a prat. That lack of distinction of faces beneath his stature helps a lot.''_ The sun is almost setting. His gut telling him that the job agreements are coming to an end. Shame he can't stay a little longer. _''Alas, there are much more important matters to deal with.''_ He mused as he fiddled with the keys of the Villa a bit.

 **XxX**

On the grounds below Ganicus was standing beneath the audience with no swords. Only Igneous' discarded shield next to him. His weapons ended somewhere near the feet of other gladiators who were watching. He sure hoped that this stunt works. All of their arses were on the line here!

Igneous took a reverse grip on his gladius and charged at the swordless dimachaerus. _''Here I go!''_ Ganicus was only a helping hand rather than a target. The dirty blond took the shield, crouched behind it and made a springboard of sorts for Igneous. No one could have imagined something like this happening. One sole sentry at the balcony received a flying gladius in the stomach, before Igneous pulled it out and slashed his throat. The rest of the people ran from him with screams all the way. Bellatorian high class.

Dye has been cast and the first blood was shed. ''Gladiators! Kill the guards! Kastos, help Igneous!'' Ganicus quickly gave orders and the chaos erupted.

Let it be said that it took some for the Marcinius' personal security to get out of their stupor. That proved to be the fatal for the nearest one which Kastos quickly disposed of, now armed with blades that Ganicus dropped. Ten other guards came at them and Kastos passed one blade to Ganicus while Argos took the other one.

''Go, Brothers, to the Villa!'' The designated batch plowed to the guards using their advantage in numbers to overcome the obstacles. Bare-handed or armed, a gladiator is always armed with knowledge on how to take down a target.

 **XxX**

Inside the Villa, the situation at hand didn't look good for those who were officially free men, despite being faced with only one combatant. The first two came one by at Igneous. A mistake that costed in slitted throat for one and a stab through the back for another man. The rebelled gladiator heard the shouting far towards the exiting doors 'It's locked! Why is it locked?!'. Huh, that's a surprise or...?

He'll deal with it as soon as he passes the five men that now stood his way. ''Together? How wise of you.'' He scoffed, as three of them went at him at the same time while other two hoped to flank him. Good tactic and if Igneous was an ordinary man, it probably would have worked. _''Thank the powers that I'm not.''_ His gladius suddenly glowed angry orange as he cleaved through the coming blades. Not stopping, he slashed the gut of the first one, intestines spilling to the ground, second was baffled which earned a decapitation. The murmillo then trusted the gladius back catching the the third prick that tried to sneak on him.

''H-He is a magus! Aim for the head!'' Seriously, you don't call your strategy out loud like that, especially when flanking the sentient opponent that is a gladiator. But supposedly they didn't knew any better.

A flash and Igneous had a second gladius in his hand to parry both incoming strikes. Unfortunately, he underestimated the original weapon's durability. The gladius in his right hand started cracking, the metal not being used for this kind of stress. Or was it that he put to much into it? _''Ah shit! Couldn't have lasted a bit longer!''_ Still holding back the left adversary, he ducked and swept the right one's with a powerful heat-coated leg. Then he rolled backwards once, nearly escaping a downward swing. The, now useless, blade was discarded from his hand along with the good one.

''Enough.'' As he dodged another swing, Igneous went forward catching the man's right, sword-holding hand, another flash and a dagger was imbued into his chin reaching the brain and ending another life. And finished the previous, now leg-fractured guard by jamming his remaining gladius through the throat.

That is the sight that greeted the ingoing Kastos with several other fighters. ''Huh, we hoped to give a helping hand, but our leader is a man of marvels.'' The stocky man commented with a slight grin. Kastos can make witty remarks, next thing he knows Doctore will join them without any plight.

The rebels 'leader' snorted in amusement at the given title. ''As I told you, time is essential. Come, let us gather our spectators.'' And so they went towards the ever present noise.

''This is all Marcinius' fault!'' Antius accused the owner who was not present. ''Where are the guards at the front, and who locked the door?! Open, Gods damn you!'' He continued to bang at the large wooden gate helplessly.

''We need to get out of here! Call for help, anyone!'' Magistratus wailed, how did this even happen. Gladiators rebelling like this was unheard of! Pontius looked to the side noticing that Andres was nowhere in sight. How can that be, he had him in sights not a few moments ago?!

Prefect Sepius has already surrendered to the fate. Sitting against the wall with his wife companion he muttered. ''There is no use. We are far from the actual city's premises.'' He started crying then. ''They would have butchered us even before we made outside!''

Antius took the man's robes and shook him harshly. ''Stop wailing already! Be a man, dammit! We are citizens of Bellatoria, and I won't accept dying by the hands of slaves!'' It did not help appease the Prefect at all as he got out of the grip and hugged with his wife for dear life, they were both crying. ''Fuck, you are useless!''

''Do you fear dying from a slave Antius? Or is the notion of losing freedom that horrid to you?'' Antius turned only to see a dozen men being lead by the Hellhound Igneous himself. In such poor lighting here, it looked as if his eyes were glowing a menacing red. ''How do you think these men felt when they were chained?'' And now the slave was giving him lectures on life. That won't do for young Justus.

''Know your place slave! Who are you to talk to me of such things! You are born as such, to be a slave!'' Classical mindset of a slave-dealing person in Bellatoria.

Igneous barely blinked at the man's tone, that is some conception. What a piece of work. ''I see. Tie them and gather them all to the training grounds.'' Were his simple orders.

While other gladiators doing as commanded, Igneous and Kastos walked at the Dominus' rooms. ''Marcinius was not amongst them.'' Kastos noted, but received no reply from the taller man. They reached the doors of the Dominus' and Dominas' chambers.

''They are here.'' Igneous finally replied. Then he suddenly paused and raised his head a bit while frowning. At Kastos' inquisitive look he said. ''Tch, this is not good. Kore is in there an...''

The name alone made Kastos kick the chambers with his leg, but it wouldn't budge. He tried ramming it with his shoulder and only made them shake a little. A hand stopped him from another attempt. ''Let go! I need to get through!'' He glared at the Hellhound who returned the look.

''And you shall. With my help.'' He motioned Kastos to back away, which he did reluctantly. Love actually caused such reaction? Sighing at the behaviour, Igneous slammed a burning fist directly through the door lock. Turning his head he saw the incredulous look that Kastos had right now.

In any other situation, Igneous might have thrown some remark, but that can wait. The gladiator pushed the door open, lo and behold there was the Marcinius couple in their lush bedroom with bed big enough for four maybe five person to sleep on.

The situation was quite tense, since Quintus held Kore with the knife on the woman's throat. ''So it's you. To think that all of this would be caused by my own Champion.'' Sneering at the two man who stood at the entrance. ''Stay back! If you value life of these slaves enough to go against your Dominus! I said back!'' Igneous was one step in the room and motioned Kastos to stay behind.

The red-eyed man slowly looked around the room. Domina was at the back of the bed, several other servant-slaves with her. The dusk began and the only light in the room were provided by two burning lanterns. ''I gave you purpose in life! Saved you, and this is what I get in return. All you ever achieved and for what? To liberate a few dozen slaves?!'' Marcinius continued with his angry rant. ''You will never get away with this. You will be caught, crucified and burned alive!''

Stopping in his brief survey, Igneous locked eyes with his, now former Dominus. ''Saved me?'' He tilted his head to the side a bit. ''A purpose? You do not even know the Pandora's box you opened back then Marcinius.''

A minatory grin slowly spread across his face. ''And as for the burning part...'' As he trailed off two things happened. The fire of the lanterns, as if possessed, bursted out and made way at Julia Marcinius who screamed in terror of the incoming flames. Quintus Marcinius turned is attention to her, a slip in judgement enough for a dagger to find its place in his right shoulder.

''Agh!'' The owner of the Ludus staggered back, clutching the now bleeding wound and releasing his hold on Kore. Another wave of pain caught him as he felt the burning around the wound. He quickly pulled the knife out and dropped it feeling the heat coming out of a now searing blade. ''How... S-She said that... it was... s-stopped.'' He looked up seeing the man responsible for his misfortune holding the same bloody knife that hit him like the heath didn't bother him in the least.

The gladiator gave him a curious look. ''No, you didn't listen carefully. She only said that success will be guaranteed. What you interpreted from that is your own fault.'' The man tried to stab him sluggishly, only to get air forced out of his lungs courtesy of Igneous' knee in his stomach. Igneous pushed him on the bed and relieved him of his weapon.

''My wife... y-you monster...'' Quintus wheezed out. He waited for his demise, but the fire wielding man merely pointed to the side. Marcinius followed his hand and saw his wife. She was shaking, scared, but otherwise unharmed. He turned his head to Igneous wanting to know more.

The rusty-haired man didn't offer any answer. He ushered Kore and other slaves out of the room and told Kastos to take care of them for now. When he came back, the gladiator's hand shot to the lying man's neck and squeezed the certain point until he lost conscience. With his dagger, he ripped a part of Marcinius' toga and used it to dress the wound on his shoulder. Igneous was no expert in medicine, but he knew this much about wound treating at least.

A faint whisper was heard from his side. ''Why?'' Even that made the gladiator turn sharply, not wanting to risk any sneak attack. Julia Marcinius flinched and backed away a few steps. He observed her for a moment finding no weapons or any threat in her stature, and went to finish with the bandaging the wound.

Red-eyed gladiator picked up Marcinius and handed him to his wife, who after a some struggle managed to support him, and Marcinius himself was slowly waking up. That is to say, he looked like he had to much drink. ''We are no mindless animals. This is beyond a mere uprising.'' He answered her previous inquiry. He looked at the door and strained his ears. _''So it came to that? Then I can yet try to salvage something. Hopefully.''_ He thought and beckoned Julia to follow him. ''Come.''

Now he wondered how much he could salvage from the situation. What greeted him on the training grounds were bodies of several guards, he saw the invites tied and chained underneath the dining area. But the most noticeable picture was Massinius who was surrounded by good number of gladiators pointing swords at him. He also had a gladius drawn out and killed several men already. Now he looked like an animal cornered. Not good, the intervention is necessary.

''Hold your blades! Gladiators, back away!'' Most didn't seem to listen. Looks like more was needed to reach them. ''AWAY! NOW!'' The torches outside burned more intensely and it felt like the temperature jumped up by a good degree more. Now he drew their attention. They started backing up, albeit very slowly.

Ganicus was also there, pushing back the group. Not an easy task, he was one man. ''You heard him! Back away, you fucking cunts!'' He glared at them and the mass moved back giving Doctore space, but still kept gazing at him with blades drawn.

''We scoured the whole Villa. Literally. No one could have escaped.'' He notified the approaching Igneous. ''A peculiar thing though, all the entrances were locked. And when we obtained the keys, Argos found the guards at outside gates dead.'' He looked to the side and then back at Igneous, now speaking with more hushed tone. ''Was that _theirs_ work?''

The murmillo nodded. ''Yes, very much so. But likely the work of one man alone with a special set of crafts.'' He whispered back. ''I may have an idea who, but now is not the time to hypothesize.'' He elaborated seeing Ganicus' mildly confused look, but the dimachaerus did not question further. Igneous ordered for Marcinius' couple to be moved with the other captives and he walked to Massinius who sent a scornful look his way.

The black-skinned man pointed the gladius his way. ''The usurper's leader decides to come forth. I had hoped that Dominus was right on your matter. And to this day, I foolishly believed it true.'' He then kicked one of the fallen swords his way. ''Let us see how much my lessons bore fruit.'' Doctore then lunged at Igneous, swinging his blade in a downward arc.

As expected, the gladiator deflected the blow and to Massinius' surprise retreated. When others started approaching again, the murmillian gladiator shouted them back. Still they retained a semi-circle around two combatants. ''This battle is pointless and it will prove nothing. Your death will prove nothing Doctore!'' It must end quickly because not even half of his mission is done. He did not want Massinius' death, but how to dissuade their trainer from this brawl?

Getting side-tracked here resulted in a wound on his left arm, not a deep cut yet proof that he will lose head if he doesn't focus. _'Damn it all. Fine then.'_ Making his sword hot enough to cut steel, Igneous made a wide arc at Massinius only for the man to duck. That was the plan, strengthening his legs Igneous let loose a fierce kick that caught Doctore off-guard. He definitely lost a tooth or more.

Before Massinius knew it, he was on the ground with igneous' weight on him, pressing the hot blade of his gladius to Doctore's face. ''Do it.'' Not a budge from Igneous. ''Do it! Do not pity me!'' Raising his blade Igneous stabbed, but there was no blood for he embedded the sword to the ground next to Massinius' head.

''We truly need more people like you.'' Igneous stood up and made for the edge of the cliffs. There was a beautiful look on the city, the last rays of sun casting the orange-reddish hue on the ground. He raised one hand and pointed the palm at the horizon. Small fireball appeared and it grew to the size of food tray.

''Brothers, too long has Bellatorian policy and injustice held you chained! All of us, gladiators, house servants and others enslaved, treated like another man's plaything and forced to obey without question!'' He turned sideways to see that everyone was paying attention to him, still holding the fireball. ''Freedom and free will is not a privilege of the rich, but every one of you from the day you were born!'' He turned to the gathered and shot the orb high into the sky.

''The path for it will not be easy, but we shall fight for the better future, for the coming generations!'' He spoke with ardor, now looking at everyone present. ''I ask of you to lend a hand for this future, to be one of many that aided us in turning our hope to reality. I ask that whoever wishes to join step forward, those who refuse are free to continue further as they please. I will not stop you.''

Ganicus stepped immediately. ''You need not ask for my answer.'' Dirty-blond said with a grin. And like a trained army, all those who were deemed slaves under house of Marcinius came after. Kastos, Kore, Morios, Letius and the rest.

A small quirk of lips came to Igneous' face. ''Gratitude, all of you.'' He bowed his head at them. ''Doctore?'' The one who stood quiet to the side and listened.

Massinius looked up at being called. This was by no means small effort. What Igneous spoke of bordered the impossible. And yet, here they are. This act of rebellion was also considered impossible by any other. ''I gave my word to Dominus. My honour and servitude for this Ludus was everything to me.'' He paused for a moment.''I require an answer from Dominus. Then, depending on his reply, I shall give mine. But... I won't see you as enemy regardless.'' From what he has seen, the gladiators showed mercy to unarmed ones even if they could slaughter all with ease. That calls for respect. And if Igneous' words held merit then maybe...

''Alright. Do what you must, Doctore.'' Conceded the red-eyed gladiator. This was the best he could hope for. He did not kill Massinius, and if the part ways as non-enemies, he was fine with it.

Doctore nodded his thanks, and went to see Medicus first, who was not among those tied. While he did that, Igneous gathered the rest around to discuss further actions.

''The next step will be securing control over the city and make sure that there is no further quarrels. In particular with the soldiers stationed here.'' At inquiry on how will they achieve that he responded. ''That is what the Prefect is for. Me and four more shall disguise in guards and head for the city with Prefect. My allies will be there waiting.'' He moved to make himself a sentry and with four of his choosing. Those included Kastos, Sevius, Maradus and Aulus.

One man was displeased for not being chosen. ''And the reason for me staying behind?'' The notion of having to practically babysit some of those pompous assess didn't go well with him at all.

Fixing the armor with a little help, the initiator of the gladiator's revolt replied easily. ''I need someone of great trust to keep stability here. You never know what might happen with someone.'' He looked at those slaves not bearing the mark of the gladiator. Also there could be a problem with now freed slaves who might think on enacting their personal vengeance on the captives. ''With you here, there shouldn't be a problem of anyone acting out on their own accord for petty things.'' He put the helmet on. Maybe 'petty' was a strong word, but order is needed until the rest can be merged with a larger, functioning community with purpose.

Sighing in acquiescence, Ganicus just gave a nod. ''Understood.'' Still miffed somewhat.

Igneous brought back his attention by patting his shoulder. ''I know that you want to, and I plan on fulfilling that promise. It won't take much longer.'' He knew of other reason for Ganicus' impatience, but for now it had to be.

Seeing that his five man-team was ready, he went to the tied group of people and pulled Sepius out. Before the man could protest further, he reasoned with him. ''Cooperate with us Prefect, and you will live.'' Sepius glanced at his spouse. ''We have not killed nor injured any of them. Follow as instructed and see your freedom gained at the end.'' Poor Prefect could only agree, for him it was a long and tiring day. He did not want to turn it into a bloodied nightmare by his actions.

The group of five disguised gladiators plus one Prefect left towards the city. Ganicus was left in charge, temporarily. ''Men!'' The gathered regarded him. ''All will receive an assignment now! You lot, gather all the remaining equipment that you can. Linus, I need reports from our gate guards from time to time.'' Then he turned to house slaves. ''The wounded will be attended by the Medicus.'' He paused for breath and added sombrely. ''The fallen ones are to be wrapped in cloth and then cremated later, they deserve that much.'' Then turned to Kore. ''Bring all the food and water from the Villa and divide it equally. No one will be hogging like a pig or being denied their share! If I caught them, you will answer to me!'' That was a genuine threat, there are no more different classes of people, they better get used to this. ''And believe me, you don't want Igneous' ire on you as well.''

Not wanting to invoke the fury of a gladiator who can control fire was sufficient for others to get to work. Occupy them on something for now until further instructions are relayed. The Villa is not that small and there are plenty to do.

While others went on their given jobs for the time, Massinius decided now is the good moment as any to get what he wanted. There was a minor problem as the gladiators guarding the captive patricians wouldn't move aside. ''I only wish to speak with Marcinius. Livius, Iovis please stand down.'' No such luck. Doctore was getting pretty annoyed.

Ganicus came to them. ''Let the man pass, you two. I will make sure nothing happens.'' Livius and Iovis exchanged looks and decided, begrudgingly, to let Doctore through. If only because of dimachaerus' assurance.

Doctore sighed, that went well. ''Gratitude Ganicus.'' He nodded in thanks at the younger man who returned the gesture and trailed after him to where Marcinius is sitting against the wall, head downcast. The owner of the Ludus sported a new pair of bandages on his shoulder from the Medicus. ''Dominus?'' He called. Marcinius only lifted his head, spared him a glance and brought it back down again.

''After all the trouble, Doctore still wishes a word with you. Least you can do is to hear it out.'' Honestly, Ganicus held no care for the Lanista and only allowed this because of the respect he had for Massinius. He did made gladiators out of them after all.

Quintus raised head to glare at dimachaerus and any coming remark was stopped by a nudge from Julia beside him. ''What is it that you want?'' He asked, slurring somewhat most likely from Medicus' pain reliever. Presumably alcohol or some other blend.

''How much did you sully your hands to have our fighters in the last match?'' Straightforward to the point. No use in dancing around the subject.

When he processed the question, Marcinius' chuckles became laughter. But he quickly found out that it caused discomfort to his wound. ''You are seriously asking me that? Why does it even matter?'' He answered a question with his own question, though the conversation rapidly began attracting attention of certain captives.

The nerve of some. ''If it is such a trivial thing to you, why not simply divulge it? Nothing more to lose here.'' Ganicus may as well reveal it himself, but kept prompting it, wishing to see just how much the high sort is ready to go without spilling their dark secrets. What more could they lose now, except some dignity, but it hardly mattered anymore.

Noticing the looks of others unlike her husband, Julia decided to bring an end to it. The whole tension was useless anyway. ''Just tell them Quintus. It can't become any worse here.'' She said in an exasperated voice. Igneous did gave his word that they are not animals and won't behave as such. They certainly can't do anything bad to them. She hoped so at least.

Fed up with the situation, the husband of Julia grunted out. ''Fine then. Yes, I made that wretch Petronius' death happen. And yes, I used the whole ordeal to gain us place in Primus.'' At Massiniuss' disappointed look he merely hissed out. ''You are still the same as before. Like my father, you would rather let others step on you and not act. I am not him, Massinius! And you broke your oath!'' He went into a coughing fit after that.

''I promised to follow you in bringing the Ludus at it's rightful place on the top.'' Then Doctore looked around. ''But not like this, look what your underhanded plans brought to this place. Your father's memory.'' Dark-skinned man shook his head. ''Gratitude for answering.'' He began walking away, and then Antius started a verbal quarrel with the older man. Let them have it then. Massinius sighed and looked at Ganicus. ''Did you have any knowledge on this?'' One Lanista couldn't have done all that by himself.

His, now former trainee, nodded grimly. ''I did. More than you know.'' He turned toward Doctore. ''Do you think less of me now?'' Ganicus asked, curious at what will Doctore now decide after what he found out.

The trainer contemplated. ''You were following orders.'' Then he added. ''I do not approve of such actions, but I can't change nothing. Tell me, do you believe this Igneous'... uprising can bring about what he spoke of?'' He still had some hard time believing himself, even after witnessing that 'spectacle' with fire. He knew a bit of the murmillo's origins and wondered just how much can one man actually accomplish.

As if reading some of his thinking, Ganicus developed a smirk. ''I believe... No, I know that we have seen nothing yet. And take my word when I say that there are more people behind this that I am yet to be aware of.'' He extended his hand. ''It does sound shrewd to you, and complicated. But with right help on our side, those 'miracles' he spoke of can come true. Will you aid us, Doctore? We need ones like you.''

The obsidian man studied his hand and looked upwards to his eyes. Ganicus had his way with words, more so than Igneous perhaps. He always did hide his smarts though, for whatever reason. ''You are also man with crafty words, Ganicus.'' He took his hand and shook it with a small smile. ''I will try to help however I can.''

One problem down, who knows how many more to go. ''I am glad to have you on our side, Doctore.'' Long-haired man started walking to the interior of the Villa. ''Now, I could use your help in maintaining the matters here. First, let us have a quick refreshment and wine.'' Ganicus suggested.

The most wine-loving gladiator of all. Massinius shook in a slight disbelieve at him. While he himself could drink a bit of wine on small occasions, Ganicus took it to another level. Must be something in the genes. How else can someone be that good of a fighter and enjoy alcoholic beverage that much?

 **XxX**

It was eerily quiet as six persons descended towards the city from the Villa. Did the first Marcinius build it there for some strategical purpose to have a lookout on Conlinia? Or some other aesthetic sense of being on a sublime spot, looking at others like Gods?

Whatever the reason Igneous was glad, because it was far enough not to draw any unwanted scrutiny at them. Especially with conducting operation such as this. Thank the Heavens for small mercies. They were nearing the first cluster of the settlement.

His train of thoughts were interrupted as Kastos hastened his pace and was now on his left side. ''What you used at the Villa. That was a form of sorcery?'' Asked his fellow gladiator.

Igneous nodded. ''It was.'' Then raised eyebrow at his comrade. ''Are you dissatisfied I have not told anyone? You know how the treat those who wield power unnatural to ordinary humans.''

Kastos could understand him keeping it a secret, and personally it made no real difference. He even started realizing why Igneous was mostly detached, having only a very small circle of people around him. More accurately Ganicus. ''I can understand you wishing to hide it. It makes you no less human in my eyes.'' Adding some more. ''Others as well, I am sure.''

'' _If only.''_ Igneous thought joylessly. He was positive that others had a reason to trust him, but how much was it due to his powers or due to their fear of him. Ah, he was slowly getting depressed. He doesn't need that now. ''You do not believe in those stories of rituals and witchcraft that folks talk about?'' Why not mess a little to lift his mood, even if it was at his comrade's expense, there was no real harm at it.

Kastos blinked in rapid succession and looked at him. Widening of eyes obvious. ''Are they true?'' He himself heard some rumors of how they dealt with magical users by torturing and ruthlessly killing them. They were mostly accused on claims to be in league with demons, dark forces, child sacrificing or some other shit. Gossips vary, and Kastos never met any of those people to have any real opinion of them. Now he had a living specimen talking to him normally. Maybe it was some subconscious curiosity from the stocky man.

Igneous stopped making others do so as well, and didn't reply for a long half-minute. Letting out quiet, dark chuckles through his throat. He knew that others were listening in a little. Their tension could be smelled from a mile away, without a question. He turned his gaze at Kastos, grinning and saw a man gulp at his dimly lit eyes. ''No.'' With one word, his face went back to neutral expression and he renewed his pace.

Kastos was in disbelief. Sevius and Aulus spluttered, Prefect Sepius was sweating quite a bit. Maradus let out an unintelligible cussing under his breath. Dramatic much. They got out of their little trance and hurried to match the leaders walk.

''Tch, of course those gossips were false. I never believed them.'' Sevius whispered to the nearest two gladiators. ''Consuming children I heard. What a folly.''

''And yet you two looked ready to piss yourselves on spot.'' Maradus scolded him. ''Retiarii, all mouths no balls.'' The only hoplomacus of the group mocked them.

''Go spear yourself Maradus. Better yet, how about you taste tridents on both ends?'' Aulus defended their gladiator type.

The hoplomacus in question scoffed at the threat. ''And how about I skewer you both on one spear? They might proclaim it as work of art.'' What a ghastly thought.

Igneous felt a little worried at what his joke started. He cleared his throat loudly. ''Much as amusing that would be Maradus. It would be better to save it for future enemies instead of comrades, no?'' The fire gladiator spoke calmly.

He actually heard all that? The man must have some acute hearing. Maradus was sure they were pretty hushed. ''Apologies, Igneous. We had a bit of, uh, debate.'' The brown-eyed man spoke, rubbing his neck awkwardly. The other two nodded as well.

''I am not against banter myself. I should apologies for my own joke starting this.'' The murmillo said understandingly. He heard everything.

The trio in the back were not sure how to respond, so Kastos did in their stead. ''Whatever the problem, you can overcome it yourselves later. Right now you need to stay quiet. We are entering Conlinia.'' And the did, the first homes only a few yards away. Townsfolk are to be turning in for the night, but Kastos didn't want a slip of wrong words to compromise them. Night was not safe at all. The three arguing gladiators were quick to cease talk and now looking left and right in awareness.

Igneous was glad that they can be professional when needed. The mostly dark streets of Conlinia were empty, with some occasional passer-by. They finally reached cities center with market stands being closed. A gust of wind suddenly flew by. Igneous hummed, looking around and sporting what he wanted. He motioned them to follow and the went under the arches of a nearby building.

There was a man, draped in dark cloak with a hood covering most of his face. ''Come back with your shield...'' Igneous trailed off, waiting for response.

''Or come back on it.'' The man removed his hood revealing a man in early thirties with, mid-length brown hair and dark eyes. Noticeable was a scar on his left brow. He spat to a side suddenly. ''I hate this and I'm persuading others in change the code. Leaves a bad taste after voicing.'' The man commented. Truly, this came from an old line that women would say to their husbands when they went in battle.

Igneous smirked at the familiar face. ''The chances are low Hector. They are fond of the ancestry.'' He exchanged a brief hug with Hector, the man looking at him. It has been years when they saw each other.

''You certainly grew up.'' Hector frowned a bit. ''Taller than me, and with scars to brandish for.'' He said lightly. He observed the group with him. ''The Prefect?'' Hector inquired and received a confirmation. The man sighed and motioned them through the door in the house.

Once inside, Hector checked again for any unwanted guests before closing the doors. Then he realized that there was no lighting inside. ''I could swear that one torch was lit.'' That prompted Igneous to lit his fist, acting as a human torch. ''That's better now. Oi! Iona! Why is it dark here?'' He called and another door to the back opened. Out came a young girl with long-braided sandy hair, blue eyes with the same cloak that hid her figure.

''Blame yourself and your indolence. I had to make my own light in the back.'' And only two persons in the room could figure what that meant. ''And do you think I can work while simultaneously keeping an eye on that _guest_?'' Iona asked peevishly. And then she noticed the other guests. ''Oh. G-Good evening.'' She greeted bashfully, caught off-guard she hadn't noticed them while reprimanding the oldest in the room.

''Alright, alright. Bite my head off, will you.'' Hector responded nonchalantly earning him a glare. He probably interrupted her work. She can be pretty focused. ''I'm telling your grandmother if you do.''

Iona let unladylike snort and turned to go finish her task at hand. ''I will note you when I am done.'' She left, but didn't close the door behind.

Hector scratched his head. ''She has a real temper on her. How are they even...'' Now that he thought about it, he had no real room to talk either. Back to the current matter now. ''Right. There has been some change of plans. It includes you Igneous, and also the other one.'' Before the rusty-haired man could ask, Hector went to a room Iona left and returned with a bound and gagged man. The man was unconscious.

''That's the ambassador of Alvarez!'' Sepius gasped. How did he even end up here. And how did they captured him from Marcinius' Villa. The other gladiators were confused, since they haven't officially seen the man. Was he that important?

''I do not remember seeing him. How could he have escaped our grasp?'' Igneous muttered. He was angry at himself mostly. If Hector didn't capture him on time, he would have alerted the Conlinia's authorities and that would bring more armed men at Marcinius' gates. What a disaster would that be. He was careless and the anger showed, both at his face and when fire on his hand started burning intensely.

Hector was quick to calm the younger man. ''Do not blame yourself for this. His capture was the work of common associate.'' He offered him a smile. ''You couldn't have known.''

Taking a deep breath, Igneous relaxed his nerves. ''Still, my oversight could have cost us gravely.'' He then smiled regretfully. ''If Hannibal was here, he would have a day of his life.'' Good thing that it wasn't, he would chose Hector any day.

''It all turned out right.'' Hector then joked a little. ''And the stickler would just yell until you go deaf.'' He waved his hand, no worries at all. ''You will be going on a trip, shall we say. I will take your work from here.'' He glanced at the other gladiators in disguise. ''I trust you can follow me like you followed Igneous here. I assure that I'm very reliable.''

Kastos accepted, he couldn't actually refuse. ''Igneous trusts you. So shall we.'' That was sufficient for him.

The man in cloak hummed in agreement. Easy as a midnight stroll. ''Then it's settled. If you would guard the Prefect for now. I need Igneous to assign a new task. And if you feel hungry, there's food in that bag by the table.'' He and Igneous went deeper to the house, Hector carrying ambassador on his shoulder and Igneous lighting the torch on the wall before following. Weren't they to wait until Iona calls them?

And so Kastos remained with others behind. They set Prefect on the chair and divided their duties. Maradus would guard the door as a precaution, Kastos keeps watch on Sepius, Aulus and Sevius distributed the food. Like some soldiers in the Legion honestly.

 **XxX**

''What does this change of plans entail?'' Igneous couldn't but wonder out loud. They were standing in a back room that was more spacious then the first part of the house. Iona was drawing symbols around the circle on the ground, a small lantern that had a bluish glow instead of oil and fire next to her.

''Well, I'm not really the best to explain. It includes politics, but don't bother yourself with it too much.'' Hector explained succinctly, still holding the foreign emissary as a sack.

The strange thing for Igneous was, what were they doing here, instead of giving him a mount and a location to proceed. ''Why are we waiting then?'' Did it have to do with Iona's writings on the floor?

Hector only smirked, this is gonna be good. ''For your _transportation_ of course.'' At the gladiators lost face, he pointed at Iona. ''That scrabble Iona is making will bring you to the designated location. What, you expected a horseride?''

Igneous scowled at Hector's jesting. ''I see.'' They were either sending him far and had to make it so quickly. ''Such magic implementation is impressive. You have my gratitude for your work Iona.'' He addressed her directly for the first time.

The girl staggered in her work slightly from the praise, but quickly composed. ''I'm only doing what was taught to me.'' She stood straight examining her work, looking for any mistakes. It won't be good for this to backfire on her. The light in her lamp gave out. ''Curses!'' Damn that Hector for being stingy with the torches.

The light returned immediately as Igneous stood closer to provide it. ''Better?'' The girl jumped slightly at his proximity.

''Y-Yes, gratitude. Good to know that you are not like _some here_.'' Sandy haired girl said with accusatory tone to Hector, who was not even listening, but staring at the ceiling. She sighed at the sloth and turned fully to Igneous to give him a basic run-down of what's to come next. ''This magic is made recently and only being tested a few times. Successfully I might add.'' She spoke proudly.

''Since you will be traveling quite the distance, we need someone with great reserves of power in order to manage that.'' She pointed at Hector. ''He is here for that. You both have vast reserves and I can't think of a number to compare against mine.'' From what she knows, Hector and Igneous stand as titans compared to her. This magic is not even the tip of the iceberg. All the thing that could be used for in the future...

Understandable, but despite his power, Igneous could never think of a design like this. ''Yes, but a good warrior cannot use a tool without a good forger to provide such tool.''

Iona smiled, feeling flattered at his praise and comparison. ''We are of the same group, it is natural I suppose. To help and work for each other.'' Maybe she shouldn't have said it like that. Hector slowly brought his gaze down and was looking at her with an unreadable expression. ''Everything is fine. We shouldn't keep the other side waiting.'' Hector passed the prisoner to Igneous who held him the same way as before.

Igneous stood inside the circle with Iona and Hector holding hands above the scripture. It started to glow pale green as Hector supplied his magic for a long-haul. ''Best of luck.'' Iona sent him off with the words that Igneous nodded and disappeared in a flash. Not bad. It took ten seconds, according to Iona's counting. There would be room for improvement.

'' ' _Best of luck?' ''_ It was inevitable it seems. ''Had you gave him a parting kiss, it would have amplified his luck.'' Two thing happened next. Iona blushed in, mostly, anger and kicked Hector in the shin. The results were not in her gain unfortunately. She was crouching and holding her, now throbbing in pain, right foot. ''You know I wear shin protection, but you still decide to lash out.''

The blue-eyed, young sorceress stood up and started walking away with a limp of her foot. ''Arse.'' She huffed out.

Shaking head in exasperation he made to the gladiators waiting in the first room. Women like Iona were just trouble. Good thing she eyed Igneous. _''Good indeed. I don't want to talk to_ her _about the loving granddaughter's taste in men.''_ No way. Totally not his problem.

 **XxX**

Igneous expected to appear in a dark cave, forest or any other place. He did _not_ expect white marble walls, and pillars with decorative silver. The room was well lit with four lanterns. Admiring the architecture aside, where the in the blazes have they sent him?! Holding his prisoner on the left shoulder, he quickly spun and summoned a gladius, pointing it at the man standing behind. The tip was pressed at the persons neck.

Said person had green eyes, dark hair bent backwards, shorter on the sides and was looking at him with a smile. ''I suppose Hector left out some details.'' He moved the sword away with two fingers. ''Welcome to Tibrus my friend. It has been some time.'' He added pleasantly. ''Good to see that your skills are at their apex.''

Not many can keep calm and speak with such tone after avoiding possible decapitation. This man on the other hand. ''Leonidas...'' And did he say Tibrus?!

* * *

 **I have a very, very good excuse for a long absence. Simple really-winter semester final exams. I finished all three, maybe not like I hoped, but it's done and now I'm free 'til the end of February. Hooray!**

 **More time to write, hang out or just chill out. Life's good until March starts. Then it's back to irregulars.**

 **All your opinions and thoughts review or PM to me and I'll respond with hast. Honestly, there is not much to do, I can be a good conversationalist. Don't be afraid, I don't bite, like at all.**

 **Seventh chapter is already in the making with the headline. Here goes...**

 **On second thought, I ain't telling ya. Bye for now, Axel needs to catch some Zs. ;)**


	7. What We Do For Others

Disclaimer: It goes without saying that I don't own Fairy Tail and that I'm only borrowing the characters for my non-profitable story. Yes, I use them and gain not a single dollar, euro, pound sterling, pesos or any other currency under my name. Right, let's start wasting time that we all got in this world! Historical references that I use in my story are borrowed and do not necessarily correspond with facts we know today.

Indomitable Heart

Chapter 7: What We Do For Others

* * *

''...Jupiter's cock.'' The newly arrived Igneous cursed, while storing away his blade in a small flash of light. ''Have you no sense of self-preservation?'' He berated the other man, who was nothing but amused at the near-death experience. Must've come with age.

Leonidas simply shrugged it off. ''I trust your discernment my friend.'' The line only got him a glare in return. ''That was a great contest to leave such marks on you.'' The senior pointed out the still visible scars on former gladiator's face, thus changing the subject of his own health.

Igneous' glare lessened. ''More likely it shouldn't have happened. It is embarrassing thinking about it.'' The murmillo looked at the ground, his mind going back to the fight earlier afternoon. To think that he was almost killed off by some mindless animal, brought from some other land. And just for the sheer amusement of others. The event will remain engraved in his memory.

Leonidas saw it all in the young fighters troubled expression. There was more than he was telling, yet it can wait for now. They had a very important task ahead of them. ''I would like to hear about this fight after we are done here.'' But first things first. ''Now, I have few inquiries for our guest.'' He inclined his head at the man still hanging on Igneous' shoulder. ''Come over.'' He turned and started leaving the place.

The fire-wielding man followed after, now looking and realizing that they were underground when Leonidas and him started climbing the stairs. At the end of the steps was a double door that was opened and led to another room. The shelves, with scrolls and paper a clear sign this was someones office or a workroom. Who even builds a secret passage in their own house? Probably the ones that have something to hide or someone...

''Hoh! A new face!'' The silence was broken by a woman's voice. Both men turned to the source of the noise. Leaning against the desk was a woman with a brown hair held in a high ponytail and hazel eyes that Igneous swore were full of mischief. Was that good or bad, he couldn't tell.

She quickly pushed herself off the work-desk and walked towards them, sidestepping Leonidas and almost getting into Igneous' face as she looked up at him. She was maybe Iona's height, if a bit shorter. ''What is your secret? Prune, fractious or quiet and charismatic?'' She leaned back and clasped her hands behind. ''You don't seem like that loafer. How abo...''

Leonidas reminded them he was still here. ''Circe. There are, quite possibly, many ways of greeting.'' She turned to him, her smile not relenting one bit. ''You can acquaint with Igneous later. Right now, we have work to do.'' He spoke with authority.

Circe's eyes widened at the name of the man in front of her. ''Igneous?'' She gave him another quick survey, gaze resting on his left shoulder the longest. And the ginger-haired man couldn't but be ware that the captive was not what she was interested in. ''You are one then, hmm...'' She trailed off slightly, her smile now more controlled and lids half covering her eyes.

Before the man in question could say anything, Circe turned and pointed at the spot next to the window. ''Put him here, if you would.''

Igneous glanced at Leonidas and did as said after receiving a nod from the elder warrior. He lowered the man on a designated spot and was intrigued that he had not awoken after all the talking. He was alive clearly, but either heavily knocked out by brute force, drugged or perhaps...

'' **Ξύπνα**.'' ...bewitched. With a hand gesture from Circe, a bluish mist seemed to vapour off the foreign ambassador's head. The man groaned as much as he could with a gagged mouth.

Andres opened his bleary eyes from what felt like a sleep on a very, very uncomfortable bed... Wait, he didn't fall asleep. Backtracking for a while, he remembered watching a gladiator fight at the Marcinius' Villa, but not how he came to be like this. There was a man, with a sickly green eyes and scarring on his face and before that running from rebelled slaves... Rebelled slaves? Blood?

''Not bad, that was a potent one.'' And who in the Spriggan's name was talking? ''Even so, only weak-minded like him could fall so easily to that.'' The ambassador tried to rub the sleep from his eyes to see better. Key word 'tried'. His arms wouldn't budge. There was an irritating sensation on his wrist when he tried to apply more force. He tried legs next, but they too were as responsive as his arms. He was tied! And obviously held captive!

''Greetings, envoy of Alvarez.'' The greeted man lifted his head to meet with a trio in some room. ''My apologies for inconveniences, but this was the only way to ensure you listen.'' The man who was speaking to him was now standing the closest while kneeling on one leg.

His sight finally clearing, Andres looked at the man he never saw before, to his best remembrance at least. On the man's right was a younger woman in a grab not standard for Bellatorian female populous. On his left though... ''Mphg!'' It was him! The one who started all, the face with crimson eyes and hair like colour of fire! That killing dog of Marcinius!

''Heeh, he knows of you Igneous.'' The hazel-eyed sorceress said with a carefree tone. ''Quite notorious, are you?'' She added teasingly to the rebelled gladiator.

At their prisoner's reaction, Igneous only raised one bemused eyebrow. Then decided to answer the newly acquainted ally. ''Not in the slightest.'' He wasn't that famous, rather he has sure left big impression if the bound man acted like that upon seeing him up-close.

Ignoring the talk behind him, Leonidas continued with his own. ''You need understand the position you face here ambassador.'' He raised his hand toward Andres' face making him flinch from the approaching limb. ''I will enable you to talk, for we shall deal with this as reasonable people.'' The gag was removed from the man's face.

Andres gasped the air, his mouth were dry. So he licked his lips to at least get some moisture on a crusting skin. ''W-What is this madness?'' He asked them crossly.

The kneeling one took a few seconds to think his words before answering. ''There is no madness here. Only people concerned for the safety of their own people.'' He looked directly in the eyes of the man against the wall. ''Tell me, good ambassador, are our doubts justifiable?'' The question was asked with such self-confidence as if the envoy knew exactly what he meant.

The smallest of twitches on his face that Andres bravely attempted to cover with his practiced skills in policy. ''No. I can't fathom what you are sayi...'' *CRACK* Luckily it wasn't anyone's skull, for it would have plastered the wall a bloody red.

''My political astuteness, arguably, is not best.'' Leonidas pulled the arm out of the cracked mortar a few inches of Andres' head. ''But I would be ashamed not to see when a person is being deceitful. In such proximity no less.'' He sighed regrettably. ''I had hoped this would can be avoided.'' He stood and turned to the other occupants of the room, who barely batted an eye at his display. ''Circe, do you mind bringing food? I, myself, grow hungry.''

Seeing that they had no choice, she complied. ''It would be for the best, yes.'' Leonidas turned again and grabbed the envoy's robes, dragging him at the opening on the floor like he weighted nothing. ''Do be mindful of yourself. I am unsure how much it could hold.'' Circe warned the descending man and a wriggling ambassador.

''Where are you headed to?'' The sorceress asked the approaching Igneous. She walked to the opening and closed the shutter while shaking her head in exasperation. Not giving him time to say anything again she muttered an incantation at the lid. '' **Διπλό στρώμα: Σφραγίδα**.'' It should hold up. Maybe. If Leonidas listened to her.

''I have no aversion for torturing. Down there, I could prove useful in extracting information.'' He tried to argue with the woman, but Circe held strong. This is something he hasn't seen often with other women. For all he knew, it could be Crypteia thing. Growing in a different way than other females in Bellatoria.

Circe clicked her tongue at him. ''Obviously.'' Her tone was sarcastic. ''If we wanted him dead and this mansion to fall over.'' She crossed her arms, but used her right one to shook an index finger his way. ''Our commander will be quite enough for one little worm of a man.'' And then she put on that same smile when he first arrived. ''Come now, you must be famished from your endeavour. It will be over upon our return.'' Thinking the matter is settled she headed for the exit of the office, as if knowing he would follow. No one payed any attention that the crack Leonidas made was no longer there.

And after one more look at the secret passage, Igneous made for the exit himself. To be honest, he was feeling the need for some food. The whole uprising and the Primus at Conlinia, he barely had a decent lunch. Might as well see if there is some other variety of nourishment than the standard gladiator's meal. Not that those were bad, it had everything to make a strong fighter with a proper training.

Circe, however, was malcontent with the silence. This one was proving to be vexing with all that taciturnity of his. She practically lived for conversation! And there was an unbeknown warrior of Crypteia right there! Circe hates the unknowns with all her being. She, being a natural conversationalist, pesters people for facts and infos. The answers only made her more talk-friendly.

''I misprise silences wholeheartedly. They are gloom, boring, dull, annoying and quite unimaginative.'' She opened her mouth again. ''Do you not have anything to tell or speak about. Be _imaginative,_ even a little. I understand you do not know me well, but if we are to be allies and work together, conversing on a level would be much valued.'' Igneous turned his head to answer her babblement, but the words just kept coming. ''Make words come out on your own accord, I cannot always initiate so you ca-mapuqka...'' She stopped moving and blinked. A calloused appendage, bigger than her own was clamped over her mouth.

For his part, Igneous wondered how she's got such big lungs on such a small form. He was certain that even he can't blabber like that with the minimum intake of oxygen. This girl was unlike of Iona. Even if their meeting was brief, he got the feeling that the other sorceress was focused, no-nonsense and strict on a side. This one on the other hand... ''We can talk, but for the deities above and below, at the reasonable pace.'' He removed his hand from her mouth. ''Do we agree?'' He had to ask.

Circe was only mildly shocked and surprised. No one dared to do that to someone like her. Ever. This one's bold. Oh, this just might turn to be good. Seeing that he still awaits her reply, she gathered wits and nodded. ''Long as there is no _grave_ silence, that is acceptable.'' She stuck her hand for a shake. ''Circe Aeaea.''

He shook hands with her, noticing a tattoo on the back of her wrist. ''Igneous.'' And so she took the lead, with the red-eyed man trailing slightly behind her. Most likely to the kitchen area or storage.

He has no last name. Circe is not stupid. Only slaves, usually foreign ones are without it. He does not look like a typical Bellatorian man either. But she decided not to pry on that subject. If he doesn't want to reveal it, that's fine. In her mind, they started splendidly well. Talks do wonders.

''Should we be seen in this place? Who is the Dom-... the owner of this household?'' Damn, a slip of tongue. He's still with the whole gladiator/slave routine in his head. Hopefully, it would pass.

''Friend's, good men, allies in high places.'' She smirked at him. He gave her a wry look after doing a quick brain jumble. Commander's words sure run deep into the head.

''Very amusing.'' He drawled out, yet she only shrugged shoulders and gave a knowing look in return. At last, the reached the doors to a room that will provide dinner. ''There are no servants.'' Igneous stated, then turned to his enhanced senses to have a check. ''Barely anyone is present now. Only two that are asleep.''

The pony-tailed mage opened the door before turning to look at him in slight amazement. ''That... is true.'' Wow, he can do that in a manner of moments, no visible spells or anything. ''How can you tell?''

''Particular set of skills.'' His face darkened at the mention. 'Don't ask' it said. Will she pick it up or be inquisitive? With how much she can talk, you never know.

She might have, actually, misconceived the point of his expression. ''Chase away the awful thoughts on fate of the owners.'' She waved her hand to show a relaxed posture. ''Servants do not live here and most family is away at their Villa on far west. Salt water for better lungs, or so they say.'' She went through the cabinets in the room looking for food and drink.

Igneous was relieved, but refused to show it. Good, the less past-digging the better. Not to let her do all the work, he began searching himself and found bread, fresh one at that. Some vegetables, but no meat. Well, this was kitchen and not the storage. He bit onto the dough, it was pretty good. Something was showed at his face as he turned, yellowish and smelled kind of like... sour milk. So that's cheese, fortune smiles upon them. ''Gratitude.'' He took it from her hand and bit a substantial chunk.

''Now, the owner, is a person of great importance for us.'' Circe started explaining aster settling against the cabinet and drinking water. ''I know not the details, but he stand as one of the, shall we say, more sensible of Bellatorians. The name still slips from grasp. Uhh Tolius, Tullius?'' She shook her head to get back on track. Names of those whom she barely swapped few words don't remain long in her head. ''Anyhow, our astounding plan is found on burying the scorn toward magecraft in the eyes of public. Then after, maybe even slavery shall be struck down.'' She let out a quiet snort when she finished. That was the very basic explanation.

There was a long silence and it felt weird to the fire user. ''Do you believe that?'' Igneous asked after she took the longest pause until now.

Circe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She exhaled and looked across to the man. ''What is there left to do?'' She asked rhetorically. ''Certain ones among our ranks once prompted we go to war with the Republic. A retribution to all they have done to us.'' Her stare lowered to the floor. ''You were not there. We almost fell apart, our whole community. Then Leonidas made them ashamed of themselves. _'We need to be better than them, think better than them. Mindless slaughter will bring us nothing but more sorrow, we need to be smarter. To survive.'_ ''

All humor was lost from her face and her voice as she finished quoting. ''Adaptation was needed, traditional warfare was no longer an option.'' She raised her head and said. ''We took this path and there is no going back now.'' The smile started to return on her face slowly. ''In addition, we do work with interesting folk, yes?''

After pondering all she said Igneous retorted. ''You are right. We are set on this path and can only walk to the goal.'' The side of his lip quirked a little, unnoticeable for the most. ''Interesting folk? You should meet gladiators.''

Does he think she can't handle some meat-headed brutes? There might be some worth noting, but unlikely. ''Maybe I shall.'' She shrugged, the action flapping her cloak. She growled at the cloth and removed it with a flash.

Huh, is that what all sorceresses wear? It looks like an altered grab of a soldier. Tunic, leather armor and grieves, sandals and shin guards. Or it can just be Circe's preference. She had a pouch strapped to her right side. Ah whatever, it's not like clothes make a person. Suddenly, a tremor went through the wall Igneous was standing against. ''You felt that?''

Circe glanced his way and then at the door of the kitchen. That went faster than she originally estimated. ''Let us hope only we felt that.'' Along with half of Tibrus. She hooped off the cabinet. ''Back to work then.'' She went out, carrying a terracotta jug with her. Igneous hot on her heels, as he finished his grub. It was nice, the whole talk and food. Maybe he would do it again if there were a chance.

One short walk and they were back at the office to Leonidas. The man was there, glaring down at the wide-eyed and trembling emissary on the floor. ''He brought out what we need?'' Igneous asked first.

Leonidas turned from the shivering mess of a man to one of his strongest. ''Yes, but the answer brings more trepidation than relief. It is as we feared.'' He eyed Andres again. ''As for you, consider a blessing that you are still worth more alive than dead.'' No retort. He grabbed the smaller man's scruff and held him up. He was no longer bound, but by the look of it he was scared to even stand.

One could smell fear from him. And Igneous was unfortunate to be a wee bit more on the strong side of it. ''Eugh!'' He made a disgusted noise and asked for water. Like that would help by a large margin. Circe gave him none the less, with a questioning face. ''Fetid cunt.'' He mumbled after getting a big gulp from the pitch.

The murmillo's reaction was not nicely received from the opposite sex. ''What?'' Circe asked calmly coupled with a blank face. Who the fuck spews such offense post pleasant talk some moments ago? To a woman no less. Looks like time with the gladiators really does bad for one's manners.

Leonidas also wanted to know what went wrong, but then the thought hit him on why Igneous reacted like so. Unbelievable, and this one calls himself a man. Being afraid is one thing, to actually stoop on that level...

''What?'' Igneous parroted back, not getting the meaning of the proverbial ire directed at him. He was still getting rid of the smell from his brain. By the time he was over, the whole jug was nearly empty. Maybe that was it. ''Apologies, the stench of piss is unbearable.'' He nudged his head at the foreigner and took one more sip. It had to be done.

Now the only female mage was confused. What piss? She looked back at the man held like a puppet and saw small drips near his feet. Leonidas had a strange expression between embarrassment and disappointment. Oh...Oh! ' _Fetid cunt_ and _stench of piss_!' To think that... ''Bwuahaahahaha!'' Incident avoided completely.

For Igneous, it might have been funny if he wasn't so grossed out. For Leonidas, it was a shameful to even consider oneself a grown-up with this incidence. For Circe, it was something she only thought that little urchins would do. And to witness an adult do it, absolutely priceless.

''...ohh, Hecate...my insides.'' She grabbed onto Igneous' shoulder to stabilize. Laughing your guts out is dangerous for health, apparently. ''We will get along splendidly.'' Yup, life felt so good with these small things on every once in a while. And with the guys like this one. Who knows?

Their senior comrade could only go through his hair in displeasure. ''If we are past this mockery.'' He cutted Circe's divertissement short. ''It would be a good moment to relay message onto others now.'' Like that, the good atmosphere was knocked down several pegs.

The woman sighed in resignation, time for some serious magecraft usage. ''Troublesome.'' She cracked her knuckles outward and went for descending the steps, but not before giving Leonidas a rather sour look. ''You held back exceptionally, commander.''

The green-eyed commander responded evenly. ''I think as well. The room should be left mostly intact.'' He added reassuringly. ''It is perfectly safe, I say.''

He is either messing with her or they have a very different views on 'safe' after what she thinks probably occurred down there. ''That is useful to know.'' She commented dryly, not holding back any derision. ''May Gods have mercy on my soul. Alala.'' And with the last, crooked smile she took a careful steps down the opening. _'Oh, Hades' balls.'_ Intact he says, perfectly safe he said! Damn the powers to hell!

Meanwhile, Leonidas, with much grace deposited the dangling whoreson at the only chair behind the desk. Andres was unmoving and pale as a rabbit before death. ''You understand the magnitude of our situation my friend. The autumn ahead of us is to be spend in rigorous preparations.'' Leonidas crossed his arms as he looked at the recovered Igneous.

Well fuck, maybe it's fate or some other crap, but the fighting just won't stop. ''An open war with enemy mostly unknown.'' The gladiator agent put the jug on the table and leaned on the wood a bit. His face scrunched in concentration of what comes next. Consolidate the ranks, prepare the army, logistics, his own preparation, the gladiators... And what of the rest of Republic? How to gain their attention and turn them toward the cause? _'Ugh, shit.'_ This is really not his forte. He's better of being at front lines than doing strategic planning and all the above.

''One step at the time Igneous.'' The commander chastised the still growing young man. ''We all had struggle to reach that point of mind. You will learn eventually.'' He tried installing some confidence in protege. Igneous did splendidly so far, not to say such thing out and let it get over his head.

Igneous nodded, turning his head to glance at the sitting prisoner. ''What of him?'' They're not just gonna leave him here. There has to be more than that.

Leonidas made a sound at the back of his throat. ''He is yet to serve his purpose. You will see my friend, it might prove most interesting.'' He smirked slightly. The talk would go on had Igneous not turned to the door sharply. Someone was coming, but he could already guess who so there is no need to panic. ''At ease.'' Better be safe than sorry.

The door unclosed and in came an elderly man. He was balding, with gray curls on the sides and wearing a nice looking toga with a rich purple strip. He gazed at the jumpy young man and then Leonidas with his eyes finally landing on the man sitting on his chair. ''Need I even ask?'' The voice hardly held any surprise whatsoever.

''Greetings, good Cicero.'' The red-caped man now stood next to Igneous. ''I am afraid that worst has come to pass. Or, politically correct, it will.'' He informed the gray-headed man.

''So it would seem.'' The old Cicero went to check on the second familiar face. ''Is he for this world still?'' He asked after doing a quick inspection a few feet away, because to him this conscious lump may as well be half way for the afterlife. Leonidas confirmed there's life in him.

The conscious lump was very much alive, but his current state was not showing it. He could still form proper thoughts at least. And they were racing as a horse on a hippodrome. How did Bellatoria come to house such powerful individuals after learning the way mages are treated here? If this Leonidas is that powerful, then what does Hellhound Igneous hides beneath that frightening, red-hued gaze? He spilled the beans down there, but who wouldn't after witnessing what he did?

Despite the Spriggan elite guard rumored strength, with men like this in Bellatorian service the plans for his beloved Empire's expansion would've hit a major roadblock here. He plans to be of use to his homeland, but for now it's better to lay low like this and get his body to function properly. His limbs are still numb.

Unknown to the track of thoughts of the foreigner, the other three carried on with discussions. Some remain hardheaded. ''You may lower guard, young man.'' Cicero now spoke to Igneous directly, the said young man refusing to relent. ''I am Consul of Republic, Marcus Tullius Cicero. And I am an ally to your faction.'' The aged man spoke with a clear, controlled voice as he would when doing orations in the past at the city's Forum.

For Igneous, grown in an environment where he learned that strength, sturdiness and versatility are one of the most significant things needed for living, this meant almost nothing. Yet, he won't make himself look like barbarian, so he showed a modicum of courtesy. ''Igneous, good Consul.'' He inclined his head, not in obsequiousness as with Marcinius, but passable for a free man in his book.

Cicero returned the gesture which seems to prompt a strange look from the former gladiator. Not really surprising, Cicero reasoned. ''Hellhound Igneous of Conlinia. I heard of you.'' He stated. ''This mean the plannings went as well as they should.'' The old Consul analyzed. He made a small walk around the room, mostly to keep himself from standing. ''Then we must make haste. I will have my personal messengers invite others to Assembly. This is a national level threat.'' He then pointed at the Alvarezian envoy. ''We will need him as well, in order to confirm involvements.''

Politicians can be of great use in organizing. When motivated, that is. ''We are ready at the very moment. Let us do so.'' Leonidas took what's left of the water from the jug. He'll have to wait for the food unfortunately. That Circe, probably bothered Igneous with talk and forgot that even the commander has a stomach that requires food.

The Consul beckoned for Leonidas that swiftly followed him, but not before giving Igneous the orders to stay put and keep watch on the prisoner. And so, the young warrior was left alone for the time being. Circe doing who-knows-what in conveying with other men and women connected with their goals, and the other two having some last-minute adjustments.

He walked to the window, occasionally keeping an eye on Andres. Nothing from the man so far, some minor twitching. Hence he saw no big reason not to down with his senses. The turd would hardly catch him off-guard even like this. Igneous sighed, turning eyes to the night sky. Stars are pretty tonight. They stand there, just glowing without any care. And they will likely do so after his time passes. Hm, what would they look from a close perspective? And how many are doing the same thing he is?

Finally getting one hand to work, Andres slowly looked at the his stargazing century. Counting his luck, he dipped his hand into his pocket not wishing to make any noise with his movement. Carefully, his hand grasped a small spherical object in it, but he dared not do anything for now. With his current state, he couldn't hope to do it right now, so he took steady breaths and bided his time.

 **XxX**

''Ahh, the stars are lovely tonight.'' Said the brown-haired man in the night. '' I envy them. Up there, with no care for our mundane lives. They just keep gleaming on... and on...'' He stopped the sentence and made a thoughtful face. ''I would not mind being one, perhaps a cloud. Flowing at the winds.'' Yeah, that would be ideal. Just floating at the top, and doing nothing but watch and bathe in sun and moon. It would be a dream come true for Hector.

And what are two gladiator that lead him to the Marcinius' Villa suppose to say to that ranting. Sevius thought that this man could sleep through the siege or even Primus with that attitude. And this is Igneous' senior of some sort.

Kastos thinks that Igneous knows some really strange folk. The young woman with behaviour he never saw before far as females are concerned, and this one who Igneous appears to respect. Is it possible that there are others more powerful than their best gladiator? Adding the use of fire magecraft and who can stand against such force? This man has so far shown nothing to prove the point.

''Why do you wish to see the Villa?'' The younger Sevius dared ask of Hector. One moment they were sitting in a quiet, making some small talk here and there, when that woman, Iona was it, suddenly bolted back to a second room with Hector following soon after. Not without the grumble about 'annoying timing', 'they work like in anthill' shit or something.

Hector, for his part, did an amazing job at answering properly. ''Condition assessment.'' Then he made another brief look at the infinite darkness above.

The retiarii gladiator was not overly pleased with the answer. They were to take orders from this guy in Igneous' stead while he was assigned some other task. To say that Hector and Igneous have a different outlook is like saying Ganicus would have problem choosing between wine and woman. Solution, both of course. ''For what good is that?'' He pressed the strange man for more.

Getting no real comeback at first, Kastos felt like making the younger gladiator to stop pestering. He was curious as well, but Sevius' should learn how to withhold his tongue more. Just because they were no longer bound to Dominus, or no more had to fight in the sands doesn't mean they should take the newfound freedom lightly.

However, it was unnecessary from the stocky man's side as Hector replied either way. ''That remains to be seen.'' He managed more than three words now. He did want to gauge the gladiators that will be fighting on their side in a new, joint effort in preserving Bellatoria. _''Pft, life must be one big act.''_ Certain bodies are turning in their graves right now. And if there is some deity or whatever watching the play, they are either laughing their asses off or just lying with their legs in the air and hands propped supporting the heads.

Kastos now tried his approach. How much will it work, depends on Hector's current mood. Based on how he gave his answers so far, the freed murmillo needs to choose his phrases prudently. ''If I may query, Hector?'' He started warily, but the new face simply gave a casual sign with his head and a thin smile. Good, current mood is blithe at best. ''What is our future goal Igneous mentioned?'' He went with a blunt one.

The gray-caped man hummed a few seconds. ''Do you know the reason for magecraft is outlawed?'' Question answered with another question.

Kastos tried indulging the answer with the best of his knowledge. ''For meddling with forces beyond that of human's reach?'' He managed to put it into words he considered not too offending to Hector.

If he was insulted, Hector showed it with the strangest of ways. ''Mh, that is for public knowledge, yes.'' He turned his head to look at the passing houses, which were getting fewer as they neared the Villa. ''You hail from Gallian people?'' Kastos nodded yes, not seeing why that is important. ''I am Illion, hailing from the lands of Hellenia now under Bellatorian reign.'' He let out a weak chuckle. ''I do not see why there were much divided tribes then. We all spoke the same tongue, worshiped the same Gods. At most. It all seems trivial now when I turn mind to past.''

''That was not the question asked.'' Grumbled Sevius from the other side. What the hell does their origin have to do with anything?! He himself is out of these lands. This man is really getting dreary with all his back and forth way.

Hector only turned him one lazy eye. ''You are little slow with reason Thracian.'' Sevius' eye twitched at the jab. ''Would you rather we all slaughter and drown in blood for vultures to reap the prize.'' Another twitch. Perfect, more hot-blooded men. Like there are not enough of them.

Fortunately for all present, Kastos was more quick on discerning the mood. So he had to play the peacemaker again. This is so not his best day. ''Still your cock, fool. Have you learned nothing after the Villa earlier? Did you failed to make heed of Igneous' words?'' He growled to the Thracian, taking his shoulder in a strong grip.

Sevius relented, knowing when he's bested. ''He is not Igneous. Neither is he a gladiator.'' He showed the arm off his shoulder and rolled it to get the blood flowing properly.

''You hold respect for him now?'' Kastos snorted at him. How things change for only one night.

Sevius rolled eyes. ''He showed fucking balls with the rebellion. When I see more that warrants respect, I will give mine damn one.'' Not like murmillo had any room to talk.

Leastwise, Hector supposed, that will have to do. The fighters are willing to act on command, but the discipline is another ordeal. If the situation is too volatile, then it requires intervention. ''Oh, we arrived.'' He noted. His two companions had a surprised faces. Time sure flies when one is immersed.

Kastos had the similar line of thoughts. They neared the front gates that held two guards. Guards in disguise. Guards in disguise that were eating apples. Eating apples and cleaning dirt from nails with knife. The Ludus' third strongest withheld a weary sigh. That's not professional behaviour. What if someone else decided to pop their head and find out what transpired here?

''Halt! State your names and intentions!'' The left one barked. It was Argos most likely, if Kastos remembered who they appointed as watch the last time. Hard to tell in that grab. But then again, his clothes did the trick in the city. Not a soul that walked the night had the balls to stand on their path.

The former murmillo removed his helmet, if only for appearance sake. ''It is us Argos. Open the gates.'' Poor Kastos did not know how bored their best hoplomacus was.

Argos didn't budge and took another bite of the fresh fruit. '' 'Us' is a vague term.'' He said after swallowing his last bite. He walked closer to them, hand on his sheated gladius. Just because his main weapon is unavailable doesn't mean blade is unfamiliar form of combat for him. ''Show papers or I will escort you off.''

''Do you even know to use that word?'' Kastos sneered tauntingly to the slightly taller man. ''You make room _or I_ will.'' He really had no time for this crap of role-playing. Besides, there's a person dearly missed waiting him.

Argos didn't look much perturbed at the potential threat. He flicked the finished apple's core to his left, which ended clanking off Linus' headgear. ''Throw yourself to the crows, Kastos.'' He said not acknowledging the glare the second guard send his way. ''And by Gods, learn some jest.'' They took each other forearm for gladiatorial shake.

''For pure amusement of others, I swear...'' Kastos muttered under his breath. When he tried to enter, he found Argos' arm draped over his shoulders preventing further walk.

''Brother, you appear to have three heads missing, returning with one and a half unacquainted.'' He looked the murmillo in the eyes. ''Explain the peculiar number.'' Now he was subjected to the said 'half' affronted dirty look, coupled by swears of decapitation or neck-wringing if his hearing caught it right. ''Whoever said it referred to you Sevius.'' Argos threw him a fake smile.

''What you see is next step of common design. The rest had their duties given.'' He pointed at the man Argos was not familiar with. ''And Hector is to delegate our new orders.'' He removed the hoplomacus' arm and entered the Villa, his two companions trailing behind.

Argos gave each one a passing look receiving an amicable wave from Hector and a narrowed eyes from Sevius as the doors closed. ''What in the heavens is to happen next?'' He asked more to himself than his present company. This whole thing reeks uncommon sense. Instead of running out of the habitat far from the Republic, they remained standing. Along with the whole patricians turned captives now without using them as leverage. Or are they? Very, very odd way of doing things. But in all likelihood, the decision was not on him. So with nothing else to do he returned to his post.

 **XxX**

Counting all who were not, technically free yet, the Villa as whole had around forty people or less. All former gladiators with Doctore, those still in training without the mark of a gladiator and house slaves along with one Medicus. Needless to say, the hierarchy was long since established. Igneous did left the most trusted in charge, but Ganicus even with Doctore's help can't reign over everyone.

As long as they don't start slitting throats and gouging eyes it was fine. They can eat and drink their share. They can fuck if they want to. The only specific rule was that the owners and their guests be kept alive and out of harms way. Freedom is still very new notion to these men and women. It was used to it's potential.

'' _Ah, the glories of free will.''_ Ganicus thought as he strolled through the halls of the place with a cup of wine. He left Doctore outside to take care of the Dominus and his visitors. He passed the main sleeping room of the housing. Some gladiators were making a good use of it. He would be tempted to use Igneous', now available chambers, for his own pleasure but alas he had a duty to uphold. He'll make an exception to his friend this time. He owns Igneous that much from all previous favours of drink and cunt. ' _'Much gratitude, Brother.''_ He cheered mentally from reminiscing.

From the atrium, the all-knowing song rang out. ''...I torch you down, I give no shit! I piss on your grave for the sport of it! When I die I expect no less! Mind is gone! My cock rages on!'' He raised cup at Morios, who appears to be having a great time. Wine and sex are not scarce, so no use in punishing anyone.

''More wine, Brother!'' Morios supplied the dimachaerus from the pitch he was carrying. ''To freedom!'' The clang their drinks. Morios really looked more inebriated than ever. The dimachaerus gladiator would've joined had he not had a task of a glorified supervisor. ''Come, join us Ganicus! Free cunt all you want!'' He slurred to the dirty-blond and waved in a general direction of where he was headed.

The prospect is tempting, but he will have to disappoint. ''Gratitude, any other time I would. Yet I must hold my obligation.'' He patted the other man good-naturedly. ''Go, now. Enjoy while you can. I am unsure how much time the future will give us.'' With that, he sent Morios off. The man making way for another female houseslave. Most of them were women anyway. One or two were male.

The inside of the Villa is, in Ganicus esteemed opinion the safest place for now. What vexes his mind is the outside. That new batch arriving few weeks ago. Not being proper gladiators made them somewhat ostracized from the larger part. From the total ten which came at first, now only seven were left. And considering that they are composed of those slaves brought from mostly barbaric regions of the Republic... Now there's a recipe for possible disaster if Ganicus could think of one. _'Best make sure.'_ If the rich were his least favourite charges, this comes close second.

As if he had the strong power of foreknowledge, Ganicus walked into a rising storm, metaphorically speaking thank Gods. Or not. _''Fuck.''_ He discarded the cup and grabbed a hold of his two looted blades. Iovis was the one trying to beat two of the newbies and Livius traded blows with another. _''Where in fuck has he found gladius?!''_ Far as he knew, all weapons from the dead guards were accounted for and given to the best gladiators.

With a great experience for a man of twenty-three summers, Ganicus leapt in between Livius and his adversary. The short-haired Thracian didn't relent and tried to move past Ganicus, but dimachaerus caught his blade with his crossing two ones, intending to shove him off. Once he managed to push Livius away, the dirty-blond gladiator sidestepped the swing from the unnamed gladiator wannabe. Rookie's mistake keeps piling, and Ganicus capitalized on it by kicking with his right leg and throwing him even more off the balance. Risk paid off.

Another one came to Iovis' aid. Doctore, returning from a check up from the Medicus, used his whip to snare the leg of one attacker and bring him to the ground. Iovis, finally given a breather, forced himself down, grabbed the legs of the one enemy remaining opponent forced him to the ground. Now him out of air, Iovis climbed to his chest and started delivering punches to his face.

When it seemed that the four other rookies were sprinting to enter a fray, a sudden gust of strong wind came by. It forced almost all of the combatants to the dirt they were standing on and rising considerable amount of dust that caused them all to lose focus and cease fighting. Fine powder from the ground used to incapacitate the senses of sight, getting into the mouths, noses, ears. It kept on swirling in the reminds of a dome for a long half minute and then began quelling.

When the dust settled, Ganicus was first to recover. He was kneeling, one sword used for support and with the other forearm shielding his eyes. There at the gates stood an unfamiliar face with Kastos and Sevius behind. The newcomer lowered his arm behind his cloak and shook his head. ''Seems we came at good time.'' His tone sounded bored, yet Ganicus was aware that this man is dangerous after putting two and two together. ''I am curious, what was the occasion that demanded blood?'' He looked at the kneeling double-sword wielder as he approached.

The dimachaerus stood with a small grunt, shaking grime from hair. ''My intervention was late to know the reason.'' He turned around to see Doctore and Iovis getting up, and Livius along with the new batch spitting dirt and rubbing eyes to rid the irritation. ''But I presume a mere verbal spat to be the like cause.'' He loudly directed it at the others standing and half-standing. The culprits are sure to reveal themselves if he was accurate at his assumption.

Like fish to a hook. ''This scum!'' The one whose duel with Livius was interrupted spat at the same man. ''He insults my clan! When mine is always superior to his!'' Quite the mouth, this one is a clear foreigner. ''Stupid, weak Maedi. Kainoi always better than you dogs!'' He spat again and the other four backed him up.

''You have no women of your own and have to steal ours. Your whole clan is but a laugh, waste of Thracian flesh!'' And so the two of opposing outlandish tribes tried burning a hole through each other.

He was about to lose life for a rivalry clan's squabble and whatnot. _''Fuck the Gods and damn you Igneous.''_ And now it's up to him to diffuse the whole thing. Better that than explain the lack of men at his watch. ''You.'' He gained attention of the unknown Thracian. ''Your name.''

It took him a moment to give that. Like it might kill him. ''Olorus.'' Finally identified himself.

''What reason did you stay for? You heard what Igneous said, if your goals oppose ours then leave before your life is wasted here.'' He indicated to Doctore and Iovis. ''They are no Thracians, yet they helped a brother. We all share a bond beyond that of a clan and blood feuds.'' He took two steps forward, making them shrink back from his serious stare and posture. ''If you cannot look past your own arrogance for clan dispute,'' Ganicus paused and turned one blade to Olorus and his band ''I will cut you all down myself.''

And there Hector felt something off with this one. He gave a nice warning speech, but they say the unnaturally strong or gifted have a certain aura about them. Hector wasn't quite sure, he is no expert. Yet he felt an unusual raise of hair on the back of his neck. _'Is this person the one Igneous trusts the most?'_ Guess he will find out one way or another. Seeing that there is nothing more to be said, the Thracian group scuttled to their own corner. Most likely to clean and get water.

Fortunately, this whole mess was isolated, not drawing attention. The rest of gladiators too engaged with _another_ matters. And prior to wishing to say his thanks, Livius was now forced to listen to the second strongest. ''Do not take me for a fool, Livius. You gave him that gladius, wishing to prove superior in useless contest.'' Not wanting any excuses, Livius was denied word. ''Do not fucking speak. You stupidity could have costed us brothers.'' He sheated his swords and kicked back the third one to Iovis. ''Next time, you will find yourself absent help.'' He hissed out.

Massinius was quite impressed with how Ganicus dealt with this. Upon wishing to give small praise to his wits, Doctore noticed the blood trailing down the long-haired man's leg. ''With all the rumpus, you tear your stitches Ganicus.'' Ganicus lowered his gaze to the wound he gained in Primus and groaned. Just great. Doctore beckoned Livius to return to his job and Iovis to bring Medicus.

Ganicus trudged over to the benches of the dining area where in the back, the captives were being given some food. ''Am I to assume that whatever Igneous had planned involves you?'' He directed his inquiry to Hector after sitting his ass on the wooden bench. Massinius stood at his right and Kastos was near Hector's left. Sevius excused himself and waded out to the inside.

''I must compliment you. Such verbal resourcefulness is rarely seen.'' It strangely reminded him of a certain someone he knows a long time.

The gladiator of two swords scoffed and let the praising slide. ''I wish not to die from someone's pettiness. When we part ways, they can fuck each other ass for all I care.'' He made it sound cruel, but it was a cruel truth. ''But as we are here and now, we work no different than close group of slightly insane individuals.'' He finished it with his signature grin. So long as they are joined, he won't allow unnecessary killing. Even if that group consisted mostly of men trained in the arts of killing more so than an average Bellatorian soldier.

What an interesting way of thinking. Now Hector knows the familiar feeling that was going through his head. They are not much dissimilar than Crypteia. Various lives, backgrounds, origins, and ideas in one place. When it comes to fighting, they will defend themselves and solve problems like family that's been together their whole life.

''From the mouth of Ganicus, the greatest hedonist of Ludus.'' Kastos deep voice cut in. The notorious free-liver as Ganicus, acting all responsible, preaching reason and justice. It was highly amusing to the stocky gladiator.

His grin lessening, the dirty-blond man shrugged. Why would he deny it. ''True.'' He gazed at the back, seeing an all too cheery visage of their Medicus. And along came Kore bringing the tools and supplies for the old healer. ''And now prove to us that even you succumb to the pleasures of life, Kastos.'' Ganicus said knowingly, making the murmillo gain a healthy colour to his cheeks. Not that it was noticeable to the most.

Kore swatted Ganicus on the arm lightly. ''What were Gods thinking when giving you such mouth?'' She chided the sitting man with a small scowl while putting down the tools for the healer to work. She found that, after a short talk, she could get along with the dimachaerus. If it wasn't about fighting, Ganicus can lift the mood with his own way of words. He just had that something that makes people loosen guard around him. Lighthearted wasn't the word, but it's out there.

Ganicus, true to her believes, didn't disappoint. ''Impudence, hitting a crippled man bleeding!'' He said in a faux-shocked way. ''Brother, do not let this deed unpunished!'' He raised his finger to the chambers of their best fighter. ''You will find Igneous' quarters to your desires!''

Five or so seconds. That's how much Kastos counted would take to strangle the cheeky gladiator's neck and silence him for eternity. In any other setting maybe. He saw that Ganicus' exclamation put the right ideas in his lover's head as well. If judging the way she smiled and turned her eyes away.

''Must I give you impulse?'' There he is again. ''Kore, he has clearly forsaken you. I am willing to...'' He didn't finish since Kastos, no longer wishing to stain ears with crap, took the girl's arm and lead her to more private place. He is not sure if Ganicus was serious about doing what he intended to say, but he doesn't want to find out. And the girl, with a giggle and a wave kept the pace without hinder.

Massinius let out a weary sigh through his mouth. ''Your way of caring for comrades is commendable.'' What else would a good friend been willing to do for his close ones? This new side he keeps seeing to his former trainees is simply astonishing. So this is what happens when no longer in servitude to Dominus.

''Caring, Doctore?'' Ganicus made a weird face. There must have been some confusion on the side. ''I would have done as promised had he not grew balls.'' He whispered the next words. ''It would be a waste.''

The dark-skinned trainer closed his eyes with another soft puff of air. Everyone's unique, yes. If Ganicus wanted them to believe otherwise, then so be it. He opened them to the new face who kept his tongue during the exchange of words. ''With Kastos' departing, we best start with introducing.'' His voice prompted Hector to look at the tall, Nubian trainer. ''I am Massinius. And you have my gratitude for preventing an imminent bloodshed.''

Hector rubbed his neck with a sheepish smile. ''I couldn't allow Igneous' dear comrades be killed, could I?'' He lowered his arm back. ''It would reflect poorly on me.'' That and he needs them to be uncrippled and ready for next. He reckons more than one angry mouth would be trying to tear his throat out. He gulped. Not the best mental image.

''You are like Igneous, no?'' At Hector's puzzled face, Ganicus clarified. ''You wield magecraft as well.'' To be able to bend winds under his command, this seemingly slothful and slow-poking man could be even more dangerous than Igneous on some weird scale of magus ranking.

The look of realization crossed Hector's front. ''Ah. No, neither Igneous or I are proper mages.'' He informed them with a lazy smirk. They sure as hell wouldn't know what to think from that, so he decided to shed some light on their minds. ''More precisely there is a difference between what Bellatorians consider 'magus' and a 'true mage'.'' This might take a while, so he leaned against one supporting pillar and crossed his arms.

''Magus is, in simple term, a member of a priestly caste and the one who is attributed as having connection to the Gods. An oracle.'' This was always the easiest part. ''When Bellatorians conquered Hellenia and reached the ways to Nubia, the word 'magus' was adopted and connected with the ones who could control aspects and made unnatural happen.'' There is so much more to that, but even Hector, for all the smarts out there knew no one could come to an agreement about how magecraft and magic works, so he stuck to the common believe.

''Magecraft has many uses; from mundane such as control over elements with nothing but words to enchanting, combat... With its use, one can make the impossible possible.'' He noticed that they were listening very intently on this part. ''Bewitching and spellcasting are one way. Some name it channeling nowadays. Make no mistake, learning the art such as this, may take whole life. Mages who are dedicated spend all the time in perfecting their craft and skills, hence why certain choose recluse or solitary lives.'' He took a deep breath before moving on. ''Such choice proved fatal. They were rejected by society, hunted and killed, for people feared their nature and intent.''

Ganicus was quickly connecting some dots, yet some didn't add up. ''You speak as if there was no oppression of mages in the past?'' How did it all start? The Bellatorian killing spree of those people.

Hector half-shrugged. ''I cannot say for certain.'' His eyes then took a more darker shade if possible. ''Rumors say that Bellatorians were targeting Hellenian territories for specific reason. They sought to make use of magecraft for war purposes.'' There was a brief but grave silence, the torches outside still providing light.

This is all so messed up, is what ran through the head of the youngest seated man. ''Your words are still unclear. Why kill mages if they are to be used for battle?''

The wind user shifted to get more comfortable. ''Most magecraft can be taught to others by mages. But, to a mage their art is precious almost as life itself. Thus they are reluctant to disclose their secrets to those outside of families. And Bellatoria wanted quantity not quality.'' It should be self-explanatory why the tortures and murders were committed.

''Yet Igneous was kept alive.'' Massinius gave his own piece of the mind. Now he was the center of attention. ''In old stories, it is believed that a child of mage's with a latent magical potential, if groomed and trained properly can become exceptional fighter. Their powers are repressed, but the expectancy of great results remain.'' He found it hard to believe four years ago when they brought the young boy with magical origins. ''I believed them myths until that day.''

''There is verity in those stories.'' Hector confirmed Massinius' claims. And as usual, he diverted from the subject to some extent. Now to answer the original question. ''Nevertheless, Igneous and myself are not considered 'proper mages' for we have not learned our craft the same as the rest of sorcerers. Therefore, we are not regarded as true wielders of spells.'' He told them without worry. ''Now,'' he straightened his back and clapped hands for the reason only he is aware, ''let us plan future.''

Ganicus made a brief swap of looks with Doctore and stood up as well. The Medicus having finished with his wound and left at some point in their conversation. Some nagging voice in the back of his head was telling him that there was more to it than what Hector has divulged right now. How irksome. Chances are that Igneous is having more interesting stuff to deal with than he is. He's totally having a better time.

 **XxX**

Igneous was not having a good time. Not one bit. After Circe finished her job of _messaging_ to their faction and other allies involved, then Leonidas brought him up-to speed on what's to come. Somewhere between the lines included being present at the Senate assembly, with politicians. Rich politicians that prattle. And he is to be there with ambassador.

To make sure he does thing properly, the female sorceress was all to happy to remind him of the exact ordeal. Gods bless Circe for even at this hour she's glad to help his ignorant mind doesn't screw-up the over-perfected publicity stunt. How many mind had to brainstorm to come up with all this? ''For the last time, I remember what to do.'' Gods, this was like fifth time.

''There is no harm in rehearsing, Igneous.'' Even if her intentions were all good, for the fire user it came off like a hit to his intelligence. Far from it that Igneous is stupid. His performance and wits, however, are more suited for another kind of battlefield. One with sharp edges and a lot of burning blazes.

The ginger warrior snorted indignantly. ''You speak as if we are to preform for the audience.'' He had his fair share of that, but in this case it should be absent of stab wounds, cuts and spilled guts.

''Mmhhm, and you would know that the best.'' She cheerfully attached to his last statement. Now that he mentioned that, it really gave the impression of being some drama play. She double-checked the new bindings on Andres. He showed to be surprisingly compliant. A-okay.

They left Consul Cicero's place, sticking to the more dark streets of the Republic's capital city. Circe reapplied her cloak, and the ambassador was also given one for appearance sake. Igneous was still in guard's armor, with one gladius on his left hip. When they were nearing Curia, the Senate's meeting place, Circe tightened her cloak around her and pulled the cowl up.

As Igneous turned his head to her, he had to do a double take. The space where Circe stood simmered slightly, but for normal eyes it wouldn't make any difference. The cloak that grants invisibility to it's wearer. So that's to be her role. ''Is that made recently?'' He asked the empty air.

Empty to the naked eye to be precise. Soft laughing was heard ahead, or so Igneous presumed. ''It could be.'' Circe's voice sounded a little distorted like this. A hum in the wind.

Now he just hat to wait his cue and the show can start. If the Primus today would make history. This one might as well become chronicled in future scriptures. That is, if someone ever tried approaching the subject in public. _'The things we do...'_

* * *

 **Uhh, how do you do good folks!** **Yea, I'm** **sure you don't want any excuses, so I won't even try with it. Truth is, I was lazy. Plain and simple. Life goes on and on. Who ever said that writing and inspiration comes easy, hah my sweet ass!**

 **Anyhow, you can expect the eight one whenever, honestly.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated. Many of you are confused and are putting heavy thinky-faces on what to make of this story. Weeeeellll, I'll indulge you some with spoilers, maybe not those you think. Let's rant for a bit.**

 **What makes FT fics popular? Mostly pairings, lemons, lots of kissing, smut, more smut... huh that's a trend of sorts. Well, whatever, I made it abundantly clear when posting this- Life is not fairytail Hiro made it out to be. Sure he went on and made this semi-sappy, and semi-ideal world with... mammary glands. Okay, the guy had a vision, I respect that. And so do I, this is the proof of that. Not to say that there are no good points in FT universe, because there are. Else I wouldn't have any bedrock for the story and a theory to support my claims in the future chaps.**

 **Woah... Out of words here, we're good for now. Welp, see ya next time good people, any questions or thoughts, you know how to gain my attention. Excelsior!**

 **Before I forget, I owe you a translation for the spells. It's a simple Greek mind you.**

 **-** **Ξύπνα, read as** **Xýpna, (Waken)**

 **-Διπλό στρώμα: Σφραγίδα, read as** **Dipló stróma:** **Sfragída (Double layer: Seal)  
**

 **The word Aeaea is read as** ** **Eëa**.**


	8. From There To Here

Disclaimer: The true owners of Fairy Tail are it's creator Hiro Mashima-san and his group of assistants, helpers and any other who is involved in the production of the manga series. I, unfortunately, am none of those. I'll just have to satisfy with this much, but hey it's still something. Historical references that I use in my story are borrowed and do not necessarily correspond with facts we know today.

Indomitable Heart

Chapter 8: From There To Here

* * *

Tibrus at night was a dangerous place. Excluding the center of the city, if you don't want to be cut, strangled and mugged at the same time, you need personal guard. Well trained and capable men that are good at what they do, discourage any attempt at their employer's lives.

And since any kind of military presence within the walls is forbidden, one might ask how do people go on without fearing for their lives. Quite simple. Anyone caught in broad daylight by a Magistrate or assistants are trialed and can be severely punished, on spot or with a damage to their purse later. Rules are what keeps most plebeians docile. And rules are abided by, at most.

'' _Such different policies Bellatorians have.''_ A man, once filled with great expectations in his life thought. Are conditions ideal? They sure as hell aren't. Nevertheless, this state and it's organization has managed to put a great deal of the known land on this part of the world under it's rule. Even his own nation that boasted strength and their ways of state had fallen beneath this powerful well-oiled set. That calls for respect in his book.

The problem is, that not everyone is happy with how things are done and going about. Displeasure is shared by groups that spreads to other groups and then makes up a whole frame of seditious individuals that want changes. Of course one can't simply try to wage war with Bellatoria. As things stand, the country is well prepared for any act of rebellion from within it's conquered parts. Plus, pulling out a revolt and plunging country into a civil war isn't what secret fraction has in store. So they made a revolutionary project.

In that case, brains are used to their fullest capacity to find the means of a better tomorrow for all. And a means of solving that particular problem have appeared in an unexpected form. _''There will always be someone bigger.''_ Leonidas breathed through his nose at that. The Alvarez Empire. Coming with the prospect of possible forming new diplomatic relations to sunk down on a grinning spying schemes. The dishonored man of Hellenian lands will not stand on the sides and watch. Or waste a perfect chance to finally realize the plans of his group. Years and years of hard work are going to pay off.

But for the desired result to be achieved, this night is a stepping stone of sorts. And he is going to give his all to see it through and not fall to water like waste.

''Current bleakness bothers us all, friend.'' The man holding one of the highest positions in Republic spoke as they walked the moonlit night of the capital. ''Do not let it dilute your stance tonight.'' Cicero added to the warrior masterly. They could all lose something if the situation turns to worse.

Leonidas chuckled quietly. ''My stance is of no trouble, good Consul. We are committed and our victory here is of no doubt.'' He scanned the streets for any surprises before speaking again. ''What bothers mind is _after_. Many things we yet know not.'' He really wished he had more time to pull additional information out of that little spy's mouth.

Mindset of the true soldier and general in this one. In spite of Bellatorian conquering history in the past, Cicero did not participate in any of them. Hence, why his knowledge of the battlefield and armed combat is limited to what he heard of many stories in passing from some of his family's associates and friend who were part of the army. Homeschooling helped too.

''Apologies for not providing more insight.'' However there are other matters that he can be quite useful with. He is willing to give his contribution to the maximum.

Aware of Cicero's shortcomings, but also his precedence he simply shook his head in understanding. ''Unneeded. We all provide our assets.''

Cicero nodded at the words. Yes, everyone plays his or hers part here. ''That young man.'' He changed the direction somewhat. ''Is he to be trusted with dealings of such importance as amassing arms?'' It is still unnerving to him, in a way, that someone who is likely twenty years old to be assigned with the task. He had to hold down a wince when he first saw Igneous. By his estimation, that young man looks as if being through Underworld and back. Thereby swimming all the way.

Leonidas turned a mild glare at the mistrust Cicero displayed to one of his subordinates. ''Igneous' competence is not for question. I would not doubt his abilities.'' By coming this far, that man will one probably reach heights he could only dream of.

Hearing the steel in the voice, Cicero can merely leave that subject be. ''As you say. My intention was never to disrespect your soldier's aptness.'' He said placatingly. ''Rather, I was questioning his own assuredness. How long has he spend a gladiator away from Crypteia?''

So that was the stumbling rock for the Consul. ''He is for the cause,'' he said with firm belief, ''of that, you can be certain.'' If he wasn't none of this would have come true.

Trying to find holes in Leonidas' argument is not the good course for the evening, Cicero relented with another nod. It'll have to do. Loyalty can be a fickle thing these days. Don't they both know it. ''Very well. Let us now turn thoughts to more pressing matters.'' He pointed at Curia starting to appear in the distance.

''Agreed.'' The stronger one retorted laconically. They will pull this off. Time to place the stakes and gamble. And he has never actually done it. Dices were just not his favourite.

They split apart when coming only a short distance to Curia. Leonidas headed towards the darker part of the street and Cicero carried his march straight to the large, bronze-coloured doors.

Coming from another path toward Curia was an elderly man of origins much humbler than many holding the title of Senator. One of a kind this man was. From the simple Lanista to the office at capital. Such accomplishment earned much praise from colleagues. Yet words and praises are just that. Expressions of approval does not make for a good living. You have to work your way there. At least that is what Septimus Aburius Antius considers as truth.

Now if he could just figure out what is this emergency all about. Surely it was not an attack or some insurgency. At this time no less. He had in plans to have a good night rest and maybe spare some time to procure an absence at least for a few days. Tibrus is grand and all, but Conlinia will always remain home in his heart. The dust, the sun, the air itself. It feels natural to him.

He sighed wistfully. _'This is what awaits all elderly, hm?'_ Nostalgia and reminiscence of the days long passed. That roar of the crowd at the Arena, the sound of whip at the Ludus' training ground. The grunts of men working their best to achieve the peak of physicality for the next fight. Those were the days.

 _''If only current generation would prove more efficient.''_ This time he sighed regretfully. In all honesty, he is disappointed in his heir. All the years and Justus has failed to walk in his steps. The Antius Ludus has not made a champion of their own making in a while. Coin was spent mostly on gladiators of other Lanistas. That is not how it should be done. And his pockets can only go so deep. If he recalls correctly there was supposed to be a big game this day. Or was it yesterday? To celebrate the end of summer.

All the more reason he should visit his hometown. Strange thing was, that his son-in-law Petronius decided to leave on trip a few weeks ago. Leaving his daughter, a pregnant daughter, in his care for now. Ah well, if business calls then it must be done. Better put that curiosity in the back of his mind for now, no matter how interested he is in a work of another promising Lanista that was Petronius.

He looked right, squinting his eyes to spot Tibrus' new Arena under construction. A waste of coin in his opinion. The original Arena was good as it is. The funds should have been spend at more serious problems. Like reconstruction and expanding the sewage system to the further, more poorer parts of the city. He silently prays that no plague or any disaster decides to make an appearance. Doubtfully to change anything. Senate is for by people for the people.

Unfortunately the sacred institution that is the foundation of the glorious Bellatoria is run by a different kind of people. Power-hungry and ambitious people, who wouldn't mind trampling those beneath them to get the wanted and satisfying result.

And one of the prominent examples has made it's mission to make Antius' life more bitter for the following evening. ''Greetings to Senator Antius. Great coincidence finding you on the same path.'' And there he was. A middle-aged noble who wears the typical finely-cut Bellatorian robes, fitting for a man of his station. Unlike Antius', his were earned by a slightly different means.

''Well met, Senator Crassus.'' He returned to the younger man in a practiced friendly way. ''You hold belief in circumstances without apparent connection. I am surprised.'' One thing about Marcus Licinius Crassus is that he never does something without his own latent motives.

The blue-eyed noble grinned at that. ''Who is to say. I find walking absent company in the night to be perilous.'' He spoke in a tone that did not betray genuine concern. ''You should not keep eyes off from shadows. Even among the walls of Tibrus we live precariously.''

Antius held back his snort at the man. ''Your concern for my welfare is noted, good Crassus. Gratitude.'' His thought process started to turn to finding solution of this predicament.

As much as number of Senators respect Crassus at his rather large prosperity at dealership and commerce, the same number also shows and voices their dislike for him. Subtly for now, of course. All the coin that Crassus has at his disposal can buy _a lot_ of things. Antius gave an involuntary shudder at the thought. He would never wish financial obligation to the, arguably, richest man in the Republic.

''How fares your Ludus if might ask?'' Crassus made small talk while throwing something cylindrical and pale yellow in his mouth. That's how much Septimus could tell under the light of moon and occasional torch. Quite the innovation. Putting poles with oil that burn at night. For now, the little project is limited to center only.

The older Senator raised his eyebrow slightly. His attention more on the strange piece of food than the question posed to him. ''I have yet to receive news from Conlinia for the passing week.'' Even if he wasn't there anymore, the servant he sent as a scribe to his son usually sends minor reports every two or three weeks. Last report had nothing spectacular about it. Matters were going at usual pace. Exactly the reason for his planned travel. ''In truth, I shall take liberty of short outing tomorrow.''

The patriarch of Licinius family hummed. ''I hope nothing is out of order. Young Justus does have a reputation to uphold.'' He then took a bite of the yellow piece again.

Despite the casual tone Crassus was displaying, the former Lanistas' gut was telling him otherwise. Why exactly would he start the subject of his Ludus and his son operating it out of blue? Businessmen rarely make such casual references.

''Certainly.'' He tried to stop the little bit of displeasure from seeping at his words. ''Why sudden inquisitiveness of my branch if _I_ may ask? To my knowledge, you never held interest in those kind of affairs... Good Crassus?'' He added the last part absently.

Crassus made a stopping motion with his hand and dismissed his personal escort, then he stopped walking himself. ''Precisely. Gladiatorial fights concerns me not. What _does_ concerns me, are my shipments providing necessities.'' Ha waved his hand in direction of Tibrus' Arena. ''Those necessities include commodity much needed for your branch to operate.'' He cracked a small grin when he finished.

Septimus turned to him fully, his uneasiness increasing. ''I do not remember breaking deal with...'' He bit his tongue and paused for a few seconds. Couple of thing were falling into places in his head. This can't be good. ''What arrangements have made without my cognition?'' His lids coming down a bit, not quite a glare yet.

Crassus' mouth thinned as it took thoughtful expression. ''I supplied as demanded from Antius heir. The _item_ in question was of rarity for our lands. And transport was a hefty feat certainly. That Ishgar is quite far on the horizon...'' He continued, but the listener was hardly listening.

Septimus shut him down at the mention of 'Ishgar'. Since proper trading hasn't even been established, only a handful were privy to the dealings for now. It is not an information that well known, but a small number of ships came at Bellatoria few years ago. The ships carried all kinds of goods they lacked here. The distance was considerate and such trade, with all the expenses that came along could be covered by a number of five people. Crassus was one. And his son, the current governor of their Ludus made covenants without him knowing.

He would be proud for Justus managing to hide it from him had the circumstances been different. Worst of all, what in Gods names prompted him into wanting to procure item from the place off the known maps?! As his sight was focusing again, Antius first noticed Crassus was waiting patiently for his reply. ''I...We shall have words... After I have them with my son first.''

''The sound terms, good Antius. Your reply is expected by the end of next week.'' The smile was back on businessman's face. ''Now, let us hear the reasons our Consul forces an assembly at this ungodly time.'' He renewed his stride en route to Curia not caring for the elder Senator still rooted to the spot.

''Good Gods, what have you done...?'' He muttered under his breath as he too started walking, albeit much slower than the younger Senator. It can only get worse before it gets better.

 **XxX**

You know that feeling when some annoying insect flies around your vicinity and you get the desire to squash them? Igneous would have used a very simple, but practical solution for his likes. Burn it. On measly burst of fire that he is capable of at current level of his magecraft mastery and the problem's gone.

Sadly, said problem has the form of a twenty year-something-old, walks around five feet one and possesses the mindset akin to little vagabond. And she's an ally. One moment she left out of range, the next she just starts shifting and roaming aimlessly. The pattern was not without a purpose it would seem. Circe clearly had something other in mind than going on his nerves.

''No.'' He said looking slightly left to a great statue, some thirty feet away, raised in honour the founding fathers of the Republic. The men's names are not much relevant to him.

Ten seconds latter he brought his head in a natural position looking straight ahead. ''No.'' Fifteen feet now. Too bad he can't see her expression. He likes to believe it is not the one of smugness she initially thought it would be.

And it was partially true. Circe's brain, for all her smarts in magic, just couldn't comprehend it. _''How, in Hecate's name, is he achieving that?!''_ The sorceress ranted in her head frustratingly. Is this guy for real? What kind of ability grants this kind of environmental awareness? He can't possibly be clairvoyant? It sure wasn't the cloak and design's fault. It worked perfectly.

After doing a little security errand, she decided to kill time by testing the rusty-haired man's sensory competence. And did he prove competent. That flaunt in the Villa earlier was not some lucky guess or anything. The gladiator's prowess was authentic. Again, this serves to spike her spirit of inquiry. Now, how to proceed with probing and not invoking unnecessary ire?

All further experimentation were put on hold when commander stepped into the company of two visible males and one invisible woman. ''It is nearly commencing. Our time to act now depends on good Cicero and his friend's.'' He informed the present ones. Although the information has little to no meaning for the foreigner slumped against the wall next to Igneous' feet.

''Mh.'' The gladiator hummed in acknowledgement, not taking eyes off the particular spot about seven feet to the space between them. How long does she intend to play this faux hide-and-seek game?

Since he was lacking heightened faculties of hearing and smell, the older commander was addled by the simple response. His subordinate would usually retort by a real word instead of a mere noise. He scanned the surroundings and found nothing is out of order.

This is the designated hiding spot. It was dark enough for those with training to hide and have a good view to act on any inconveniences, should they happen. Prisoner is here, Igneous on guard, a bit quaint behaviour at the moment and Circe is supposed to...

' _Ah, I see..'_ Technically, he does not see, but the situation is now more clearer. He exhaled, not sure what to think of this. What a way for youth to interact. Huh, youth. _'My time is slowly coming.'_ Leonidas thought wryly. While that might be truth, he doesn't plan to lie in grave just yet. No way. After this one last endeavour, and then maybe... maybe he can finally find some peace...

The leader's mood was picked up by his followers. While one lacked the way and knowledge to fully make words, the chattier one had no such obstructions. ''With due respect, commander.'' With a quick move, Circe Aeaea was apparent to all normal means of sight. ''That is most pathetic expression if I ever laid eyes upon.''

Leonidas crossed his arms and turned his green eyes to the woman's hazel orbs. ''You can distinguish at this light? Is an old man not allowed to reminiscence or contemplate?'' He asked and let a bit of bitterness enter his tone. Okay, he's not that old for his standards and his lifestyle, but still every mortal man is entitled to their own opinion.

Circe responded in kind, with the stance and the tone. ''Oh. And what would subordinates think when witnessing their leader, mighty Leonidas Agiads, wallowing in self-pity?''

They stood unmoving for a whole two minutes. None meant to waver, nor back out. Eventually the older warrior of Crypteia broke the silence. ''Impertinent woman you are, Aeaea.''

Igneous tensed slightly at his side. Commander's tone was bland with the touch of jeer. Using last names in conversations like that can be a calamitous sign. Fact is that Bellatorians and Hellenians speak same tongue, but the difference of expressing words is sometimes like rift between two river shores.

''You return to spent argument.'' When Circe opened her mouth to say in return, he stopped her with raised hand. ''Have you no duty of your own? Yet you linger and keep Igneous' mind diverted from his.'' It's clear that the little dispute on his lapses will not end in Circe's favour.

Circe huffed, knowing that he is right. The assignment is more tedious, but she'll go back to it when receiving an authoritative injunction. ''Alright. I shall fall to command.'' But the amusement returned on her face before she left. ''Next time, Igneous, I will find out.'' With that, she pulled the hood up and shimmered from sight.

''See that you do.'' Leonidas spoke to the air. ''She left?'' He turned to the red-eyed gladiator after a few moments, asking for verification. Such nifty gift the read-head has. Times like this he would trade with the younger man.

Igneous closed eyes and focused. Since he only spent short time with her, the scent is harder to discern. He had to rely on hearing too. Not a small feat when you have more voices in the area, takes more time to adapt the senses when trying to pinpoint a single person. Fortunately, he refined that part of his repertoire rather well. ''The distance increases. She is beyond listening-in.''

What an amazing skill Igneous has, that's for sure. ''Good. Circe can be dismissive in following orders at times.'' He revealed about the sorceress' personality a bit. ''Certain mages...'' He muttered, but knew it was useless in the presence of this one.

''Difficulty for future?'' The rusty-haired warrior asked in interest. It won't do well to have problematic behaviour among Crypteia. When he spoke with Circe in private, he got the feeling she holds Leonidas in some form of higher regard. How much exactly, he can't be too sure. Different perspective than women he knows personally. And that's, overall, not a lofty number.

''Unlikely my friend.'' He assured the rebelled gladiator. ''It is something that comes from familial past.'' She was probably a baby or not even born when Leonidas made first steps on this path.

A family issue? What kind of ill will could there be amid his associates? Last time he was in Crypteian secret location, he spend much of his time training and avoiding any contacts unless with the person instructing him. These personal details escape his notice.

Speaking of details, what does he possibly tell Leonidas if the man asks for his extensive report? The fact on how he adapted to the life in Ludus and obtained the affiance of gladiators? Igneous is not so sure if he should go into a very in-depth explanation. Especially now. _'How very troublesome.'_ The way he sees it, nothing good will come out of that. And he still has a promise to keep.

''About your wounds, Igneous.'' Leonidas started casually. ''How fares health?'' He did notice the subtle bandages under gladiators woolen fabric. The discolouration on the face is evident.

Okay, that's a question he can easily supplied with answer. ''My health shows no impairment. Bandages vex me slightly, yet nothing is out of order.'' Commander's concern is appreciated. Of course, he has the right to know. Battles can't be fought if fighters aren't at their high capacity. It would present quite a nuisance.

His superior threw him a sidelong glance. ''You fought bestiarius?'' That type of gladiator was a big rarity in Republic. Specially in regions such as Conlinia. They are mostly those accused of serious crime and send to fight animals. Or in special cases, the few bestiarii that survive their fights are pinned against one of more common types. Their survival rates are always deemed low.

Igneous responded negatively. ''Not bestiarii. Myself and another partner gladiator fought a deathmatch with dire beast.'' He finished in a darker tone. ''Beast, not belonging in these lands.''

By the Hellenian man's lore, that sounds mighty strange. ''Not of these lands?'' He pondered silently. Is such a thing probable? What kind of a show was that, and where did organizers acquired such animal? If judging by Igneous' tone and the visible lacerations, that must have been one dreadful fight.

The gladiator of four years long career spoke again, the previous grave tone not relenting. ''Description is akin to old legends. Height of two men. Closest comparison is that of a Minotaur.'' His current company did not react visibly, but he heard his breath hitch for a second or two.

''Minotaur?'' Leonidas murmured out. There are countless stories that elderly used to scare little rascals. There are many legends that tell of unusual, or unnatural creatures and heroic entities fighting against them. But, for real? To fight the monster itself on the sands of the arena? Where, in fuck, did they get it from?

Igneous frowned at the exclamation of his description. It sounded like Leonidas had some hard time believing in validity of his words. Well, it shouldn't come off as surprising. However, it does cause a minor pang in his heart. He survived to tell the tale. And he would never falsify such statements. ''Is it that difficult believing my claim, commander?'' The title came out a bit stressed out.

Shaking out of his musings, Leonidas straightened his posture some and turned eyes to Igneous. ''I do not doubt your sincerity. I was thinking of where Bellatorians could have procured the beast.'' In all likelihood, a new domains and places have been discovered.

''There was mention it hailed from Ishgar.'' Igneous provided helpful insight.

Leonidas went through his hair subconsciously, hoping to find any meaning to that name. Nothing came for now, plus right now, he was too invested at the current assembly happening not to far from their position. He left a small mental reminder to ask Cicero in spare time.

''That aside, you overcoming savage monster with the likes of Minotaur is truly deserving praise.'' He turned to more serious tone when asking the next thing. ''Your _talents_ remain secret from people, yes?''

That is half-true, they are a mystery to any excessive prattlers for now. ''Yes.'' Trying to diverge any suspicion on him showing off magecraft to wrong folks, he continued with. ''The effort is not mine alone to receive commendations. I stand here in wake of my friend's helpful hand.'' He finished, letting a small smile appear.

Either his eyes are deceiving him, or did Igneous actually used the pleased facial expression. ''You share strong bond with your partner gladiator.'' He said, and a small part of him was glad. He never saw Igneous show that particular emotion, well not since that day almost nine years ago. It wasn't really much, but it's an improvement. His praise also had a double meaning.

''Ganicus is loyal friend and a brother gladiator.'' Igneous gave credit to his closest and trustful partner. ''His swordsmanship is testimony of great skill. My task would have failed had it not for his contribution...'' He kept speaking, not yet noticing the abundancy of his oration.

Great swordsmanship? That alone can mean only dimachaerus style. Gladiators famous only for blade wielding. Purely offensive. That takes _a lot_ of skill. Even Leonidas, himself, would rather option for one blade. Dual-handling requires superb dexterity, combined with nimbleness, speed and the result is a truly dangerous opponent. Years of practicing are necessary in honing such technique. No wonder Igneous speaks highly of his friend.

Leonidas took note that Igneous stopped talking abruptly. Now, what could've caused that? ''Everything alright?'' He asked with a smirk. This is most that Igneous has ever opened with words. Discussing his gladiator comrades, or at least one of them, hold a certain place in the redhead's mind.

Sneaky old man. He just now realized the hidden intent of Leonidas' curiousness. No wonder he holds the highest place on the proverbial aptitude ladder. _'No one to blame but one-fucking-self.'_ He mentally scolded. Even if that wasn't Leonidas' intention from the beginning, he can't believe he just opened mouth and fell into speechify. ''Wondrous.'' He directed his glare straight at the wall across. Him and his damn mouth. Of all the times.

Good, good. Emotions are what every person should possess. They can be fickle and sometimes leading to bad decisions. Or be used to for something wonderful. You can't actually kill them off. He knows that at the heart.

With or without his knowing, the thought stirred old remembrances. Life was much simpler then, you had your duty, you trained for it, you fight if needed and thus keep your country's mightiness recognized. More than two decades ago, in the south-eastern parts of their present-day location...

 _ **XxX**_

 _Lands of Hellenia. It's territory divided for ages. Wars upon wars were fought, yet no-one has ever managed to bring it's people under one rule. Narrations tell of a gathering held under the sacred mountain of Parnassus, near the holy place of Delphi._

 _There was Attica, Colchia, Troia and Lacedaemonia that stood out as the greatest kingdoms. The four strongest met, along with their representatives. Every country only brought a handful of their most loyal guard. The meeting was held for the prospect of unity or forming of entente at best, not war. They were aware of the fact that they are not alone in the world._

 _On the north and north-east was a threat from barbaric tribes that lived in those regions, known as Celts and Thracians by some. Far on the south, south-east oversea were the vast, warm lands of Nubia._

 _Only Attica and Troia claimed possession of the lands, holding minor provinces across the sea, importing slaves and goods. Such thing often lead to conflict between the two. Mercenaries were employed to sabotage and plunder the trade of another, which led to piracy. When the seas problems ended, another took place. Accusations were thrown on both sides, not knowing who started it, without any solid evidences to claim who is right, battles took place._

 _It didn't take long for others to join. Not to give helping hand, but to strike when their backs are turned. Victory would bring supremacy over the fallen. Along with their resources and riches._

 _War-times are dangerous. Men die on the fields. Most soldiers fought for honor and glory. For their homes, to keep their loved ones from harm of the enemy. Who in their right mind wanted to be subjugated to the rule other than their own? Nobody. To gain any advantage over your foe in battle you must be clever, strong, well armed and have fearless army to follow you. However, every war brings another thing in it's wake. Innovation._

 _Iron forging the weapon was improved. Armors and shielding made better. Vessels designed specifically for war, such as warships and battle chariots appeared. Generals and strategist were racking their brains to come up with new tactics on the field. Infantrymen will always remain the core factor. Oftentimes it might just be_ that one man _to_ _play a deciding role._

 _From desperation, one such novelty came. Mages. Said to be blessed with inhuman abilities by Gods themselves, these mysterious people made their official bout at Battle of Pella. It has been said that one mage, through the means of unknown had a part in taking down several hundred footmen in one go. No one but the wining side remained, and the witnesses only whispered rumors about 'wrath of Gods came down' or 'the divine punishment struck'._

 _Most mages would go to solitary lives after the conclusion. Even they were aware that the next fight might just be around the corner. Hence why the authorities did their best in trying to keep the wielders of spell close by in case of emergency of any and every kind. Each mage was different. With his own special ways and skills. The usefulness they could provide was simply stupid not to have around. People started holding them in high esteem, no matter which place._

 _Sadly, mages who misapplied their powers would show up over time. Though their actions were rarely harmful for the ruling class, after a prolonged negligence of the problem the solution was demanded. And why indulge them with more attention when one can give order of execution? Hunting squads were formed, with one or two loyal mages serving as attachment. The implementation proved effective and discouraged future incidents for the most part. But for how long?_

 _When the day of the possible first covenant came, a lot of people had their hopes up for a possible ceasefire. On a permanent base no less. Unfortunately, it was not up to them. It is never up to them when these delicate matters are in question._

 _The major sticking points was how the new dominance would be put into effect. Who is to have a bigger saying on the matters? The ruling families all had their pride and would not succumb to the authority over another._

 _Then came a matter of which country would be the center of this new 'institution'. Also a very sensitive matter of the military strength. Specific numbers, their ways of combat, supply routes and secrets their own mages held. Sharing was a must for favourable outcome._

 _It was not to be. Lacedaemonia was the first to unbury the hatchet. King Leon the first one to leave the meeting place. For him, those terms were an insult of highest degree. The question of mages, in particular, being a sore subject to him._

 _Thymoetes of Attica and Ilus of Troia stood up at the same time. It was a miracle they haven't tried to strangle each other on the way out. The glares they were shooting one another would suffice for last man remained standing with his arms propped and head held low over a large, embossed stone that served as a temporary table._

 _Mithridates, the Colchian sovereign, could only let out a sigh that spoke great exasperation and great tiredness. Understandable, since he was the eldest one present. As the initiator, he should have known better than have high hopes. Even with the noblest of intentions, people cannot seem to let the old grudges go and overcome differences. This era was not ready for this level of trust, apparently._

 _And that is barely half the problem. Mithridates turned, and with one last glance at the stone-made table, started leaving the place, his escort close behind. There shall not be a meeting like this for their lives or even two. Subjects will be disappointed, but they can only turn back to the regular life routine. Each king has surely given his best. Each one was surely right on the matter._

 _One detail, that will only remain behind the walls of the ruling families, was a special gift given to each departing king from the attendants of Delfi. The explanation was merely that 'the Gods willed it'. And who were they to refuse such offerings? These grounds were considered as hallowed by all nations. Least they got that in common._

 _And so, most have already forgotten the meeting ever held place. Clashes and skirmishes went on amongst the lands. Sometimes even the acts of aggression amid the smaller provinces drew the big four into inevitable conflict. Blood calls for blood, while hatred begets hatred. That is how it was. You never know when a single spark can start a forest fire._

 _Thus, all chances of grand unity was lost. There would be no mention of it until more than half a century later._

 _ **XxX**_

 _(Southern Hellenia – Lacedaemonian Capital Exousia – Agoge)_

 _When each child was born, it was inspected by a members of Gerousia, as is the custom. If it had been puny, sickly or misshapen, it would have been discarded._

 _Those who live are thought never to retreat, never to surrender. Taught that death on battlefield in service to their home is the greatest glory to be achieved in life. At the age od seven, boys are taken from their mothers and plunged into world of violence._

 _Devised from years and years of their warrior society to create the finest soldiers the world has ever known. It's called agoge, where boys are forced to fight. Starved and compelled to steal, but never to be caught. Starving was meant to produce well-built soldiers rather than fat ones. Likewise, this let the boys become accustomed to hunger, and prevented hunger from being a problem during battle._

 _Showing no remorse when killing was another thing. Hesitation is a liability. Your enemies will show little to no mercy. A quick death was often the most gracious act. A soldier that died in battle for country would be given honour at home by carving his name in stone so that his bravery can be remembered._

 _By rod and leash they were punished to test their endurance, to show no pain. Sometimes tested by being thrown into the wild, left with their wits and will against nature's fury. Perfect system invented to weed out the weak. To make future generations strong. For failure is not an option._

 _This ingenious simulation, brutal and cruel as considered by some foreigners with knowledge of Lacedaemonian ways, is what kept one of the great kingdoms of Hellenia strong and long-lasting. No walls protected their capital. The navy was not their best weapon._

 _Magecraft was lacking in society, for it was deemed cowardly and feckless way of dealing in warfare. Or any other mundane set of affairs. It was largely discouraged. What matters is having fighters with their hearts dedicated and ready to spill blood for continuous existence of Lacedaemonia._

 _The kingdom itself, is ruled by already long-standing dynasty of Agiads. Myths tell that sons of legendary man Heracles centuries ago conquered the lands that Lacedaemonia occupy. Being of outstanding power, but short-tempered as well, it took not long for them to succumb in disagreements._

 _Yes, they had their altercations before, but now came a question of who would be the one standing on top being the one people should revere the most. Younger brother Eyripon always stood envious of his older brother Agis. It is true that Agis was normally boisterous, loud, ostentatious... Not that Eyripon wasn't, yet his brother managed to steal the spotlight whenever. People started favouring him to a greater extent than the younger son of Heracles._

 _On the last day of spring, Eyripon went to walk in woods in hopes of relieving his mind from onerous thoughts. Drink didn't help, women didn't help, so this was the next obvious solution. The setting sun painted clouds a purplish-red hue. The soft wind passing through and rustling his hair slightly._

'' _You desire power. Offspring of mighty man.''_ _The voice said. Eyripon first action was to take out his trusted bludgeon and look around for any attempt of ambush. The one talking was not perturbed. It kept on._ _''Follow the voice and find yourself with more power than you have ever known. Step out of brothes's shadow and gain recognition you always desired.''_

 _No one knew what exactly happened in the forest. Oral tradition only mentions that on a certain day, Eyripon invited his brother to a contest. The winner would be the one to claim leadership. They battled for days, it was said, until Eyripon tried employing trickery in order to be victorious. He nearly gained an upper hand._

 _But such act was regarded as cowardice by the Gods who, allegedly, had a hand in holding down Eyripon enough for Agis to strike a decisive blow to his little brother. Many contemporaries consider this is how famous proverb '_ _fortune favors the bold' came to be._

 _Lacedaemonian lifestyle that holds bravery in high regards and treats weakness with contempt. Could it have been born from this very legend? Mayhaps it shall never be known. With this event the forming of Agiads line ensued, or so many Lacedaemonians like to think._

 _One man, on a verge of completing his growing rite of passage firmly believed in the accuracy of Lacedaemonian history. *THUD* A body hit the surface hard. If the grounds were not softer sand, brought for specific purpose, the man lying down would've had suffered damage to a larger extent._

 _The downed young man lifted his head to glare at the one responsible for his condition. He looked at his other three companions to see that they weren't going to do anything about their one opponent. ''Don't stand like frightened toddlers! Seize him!'' He yelled commands._

 _After exchanging gazes for a split second, they charged. The one they were attacking was rumored as the best of the best. Top of his class, a person rumored with exceptional qualities. However, despite a trainee gaining fame, that came as a double-edged sword. Hazing was never discouraged among the boys. If they wanted to prove superior in combat, they could freely engage into contests of strength._

 _It served as a reminder to those considered as top-dogs that they have to prove their ability by throwing their weight. Unfortunately for the harassers, they just bit a lot more than they can chew._

 _Their target never fell from his stance. The man breached into the closest attacker's guard and instead of a fist he used an elbow to harm the nose. Quickly escaping surprise attack from behind, he slipped behind the nose-damaged one and encircled his arms around the waist. With one massive heave he lifted the interloper and slammed his back on the ground._

 _It wasn't over yet, and the prodigy knew it. Seeing a good chance of a take-down, he rolled fast to the side for a couple of feet and in the process tripped the approaching third offender. He stood up with a grunt and locked eyes with the fourth person._

 _Hesitation, a flawed stance. '_ 'You brought this upon yourself.'' _A simple uppercut was blocked. What do you know, but he forgot the legs. Locking his one arm with with offender and sneaking a leg around the younger hopeful soldier's met the same fate as the rest of his peers._

'' _Gh!'' There was no rest. The older trainee, while still holding the arm, forced him on his back and took hold of the opponent's arm and twisted it, putting pressure on the shoulder and elbow. A tad more force applied and the arm goes snap. Alas, he had to let go else he would meet the punch to the face by the original returnee._

 _He heard him swear silently, but paid it no mind. The next blow was parried, second blocked and at third he caught the wrist and dived to the groins. By using his superior strength, he lifted the lighter boy and tossed him to the other side. The tossed ragtag let out a big puff of air upon landing._

 _And what of the others now? The apparent victor breathing was accelerated from exertion, but there's no letting the guard down. Quickly surveying around and the luckless foursome were crawling and slowly coming to feet. He turned to the closest one, who was looking up at him with awe. A feeling of respect mixed with fear or wonder._

 _The triumphant one stretched out his hand and made a fist. ''Again?'' He asked while cracking a small grin and craning his head down at the defeated. He could do this entire day-long._

 _The one in question shook head vehemently, barely restraining emotion he was not suppose to show. ''N-No. You prove our superior. There is no more to be gained.'' He stood up and slowly wondered to help the one that needed most._

 _Said superior lowered his hand, but his muscles were still as tense. Daring them to try anything. ''Good choice.'' He admitted. If nothing, they did provided good exercise that's for sure. Not that he would say it out loud._

 _The one that spoke last was looking pretty low on confidence. Can't have that. These are to be future soldiers. Better have more comrades on the field than less. ''Keep your head up. Do not let paidonomos see you such.''_

 _The defeated one passed mid-step, a tad shocked that he was spoken to. He soon straightened up. The senior was right, he must not falter. Weakness is bad. ''The rumors speak truth. You are...'' A dangerous gleam in the elder man's eyes halted his talking. He shouldn't have mention that._

'' _Who I am matters not here. Nevertheless, thread carefully in the future.'' He threw a bit disgusted glance at the other three, they stood huddled further away and were ready to bail out. ''And seek company of a better quality.'' He made past the young one and suddenly stopped walking when they were shoulder to shoulder. ''It would do no well for you to perish before time.'' He trekked further, out of training ground._

 _What was he to make out of the words? It was a warning, but at the same time it felt as he has being given advice to survive. A helping hand of sorts. His fist clenched he promptly turned to face the back of the retreating figure. ''I am Epeius. And I shall gladly follow your command on battlefield.'' He got no response, but it's alright. He will have to pour more sweat and work harder to achieve the honour all of them are here for. Becoming full fledged citizens and making their families proud._

 _Did he heard that right? Interesting. Not so bad in having followers for the future times. He shook his head. This status he has is such a nuisance at the times. Well, never mind now. As long as he works hard, he'll do his best in making his mark in the kingdom._

'' _How long have you stood watching, Orestes?'' He asked to the one trailing behind. Orestes was not much different from the rest of his current age. Short mop of black hair, brown eyes, unlike his green. Body well toned after years of rigorous training._

 _Orestes quickened pace to stand beside him. ''Remaining well-liked I see.'' He gave his peer a grin that showed how serious he was. ''And reputation precedes you. Fools never knew the danger they faced.'' He said while shaking head in faux disappointment. He could've jumped in, yet he knows that would piss-off this one. Not like those greenhorns had a chance._

'' _A lesson well deserved.'' He responded and Orestes nodded at it. ''Finished with training?'' Orestes ignored him at first. The reason being a few girls walking at their direction. Of course the woman train as well. Not in exact manner like boys, but they are expected to be in good condition. After all, strong woman equals giving birth to strong children._

 _A single peace that covers important areas and leaves side of the legs revealed. It is actually to allow better mobility. Girls physical training consisted mostly of running, throwing javelin. The cloth they wear does not help any at focusing on other parts. Sexual desire. Least he had more self-control of that aspect than Orestes it seems._

 _Orestes winced at the sharp sensation in his kidney area. ''Hey! You fuck!'' He rubbed the place where his companion hit him. ''Why did...'' The girls probably saw the ordeal, if judging by their laughs directed at him. And pointing fingers. Asshole. ''Many graces, Leonidas.'' He growled out. His game was totally messed-up now. How rude._

 _Leonidas snorted, ignoring the snide tone. ''It is considered rude ignoring one's question.'' And Orestes had a decency to look somewhat sheepish. ''You can turn gaze at them next day. Once our training is due, then you make advances. You know the laws.'' He reminded his friend. The laws are clear as a day. The males marry when they turn thirty, so by that time most of these girls would be taken by another._

'' _Yes,_ the laws _.'' He spoke more quietly as girls passed them. The faces still carried delight, but he can't be mad at them. He is at fault for getting lost in daze. Artemis forgive him. Shame, really. And that one at the far left was a looker. Hair brighter colour than the rest. Something like a very light brown. Autumn leaves?_

'' _It has been so since Lycurgus. We should not dispute it at our age.'' He lightly warned his friend who, again, seemed to turn attention to girls. The other man's eyes lingered at the one with light hair. ''Orestes.'' He hissed out, wanting to snap him out of leer._

'' _I heard you.'' The brown-eyed man sighed out. So what if rules say so. He wasn't breaking anything by checking the females out. It's not illegal to watch. Okay, staring is maybe impolite, but this was healthy appreciation. And their drill revolves on such thing as good health. ''We should retreat to barracks. I have not eaten since moon passed from sight.'' Orestes suggested._

 _Leonidas was most likely in the same boat. He gave one last glance at girls, trying to be discreet as possible._ 'What in Zeus's...? Odd.' _If he didn't know better that bright-haired was constantly stealing looks their way. He shrugged it at the end, passing blame to hunger. Just because he is taught how to counter it, doesn't mean he can live without it. In this stage of training, one '_ guaranteed' _meal is permitted. And today was particularly tiresome. Damn flinging discus._

 _Since he wasn't paying attention to his male company, he would have caught the subtle move of Leonidas' head. The third son of the current ruler was glad. It is time that he puts his stealth skills to a test. He studied the sky. It would be cloudy in the night. Good, if Gods show favour and obscure the moon, all the better for him._

 _With that in mind, the two comrades marched to the mess area._

 _ **XxX**_

 _He made it. And damn if it wasn't sight to behold. If he were to give himself a grade, it would have been perfect score. In his humble judgement._

 _Lack of moonlight helped, but did proved to be a slight bother. He can't see at night. Most fortunate that he knew these parts rather well. It was here, some four years ago, that he killed first. Killed an animal that is. It was winter, and he had to hunt down something during his survival training._

 _Luck was_ _really_ _not on his side, when instead of pray, nature sends a predator to cross his path. A wolf with fur darker than night, and those eyes that reflected its intentions. It was hungry. He was hungry. He was also not feeling hundred percent for this kind of face-off. Drinking melted snow is_ not _always_ _good substitution for water._

 _It may delay dehydration, but cold water can cause a lot of stomach cramps. And after being successful in putting the wolf down, it was still strength draining. And just so to spite him, his bowels indicated the need of emptying out the excess material. Seriously? Right now?_

 _Well, timing doesn't choose its time to act. No choice but let the nature run its course. Nature again. A rustle from thicket at the time he was still doing his work. Branches braking. The sound was like 'hrrr'. '_ Fuck, fuck, shit...' _He panicked. How does one defend whilst caught in the middle of facilitating from excrement?!_

 _He clenched his teeth and made a quick call. It can wait. Fuck, it can wait until he ensures his own safety. Using his hands to grip the dirt, he sprang and somersaulted as much as he could before hearing the ground shaking. Something grazed him, something with fur. But not the likes of wolf's fur. No, this was more prickly texture. A boar._

 _Hell, couldn't have come before the wolf. This is so wrong. It's making turn. Another charge. Just now, he felt a wet sensation on his right leg. No. No. No! Not now! He is not dying from a fauna's whim. Directing every curse he knew at that chaste goddess, the young man prepared every last bit of power he had and reached for his hand-made spear. Tip is dulled from killing the beast before, but it'll have to do. If just enough to slow down the wild pig._

 _Fast throw at the charging thing. Strike in the side region and it slows down. Now to retreat and waiting it to tire down or bleed out to death. If he can track it later, a good meal will be his reward. Turning a making a dash, in all the commotion ad after everything went so fast, he forgot that there is some feces left on the ground._

 _A horrible, figurative and literal slip of mind befell. ''Guh!'' He wheezed. Way the go, Leonidas. Now you deserve a crappy death after such blunder._

 _*SCHLICK* And a squeal was heard. What in the Ares' dog's? He slowly straightened from his prone position to look at the very strange picture in the making..._

'' _By Zeus...'' He shook his head when that memory came back. If anyone else found out shit would hit the fan. So that was the agreement he struck on that day. A stroke of fortune or some divine mockery by the Gods themselves. It was up to a debate. Since only two people knew, he likes to think a bit of both, really._

 _Leonidas heard noise behind while standing before his poor reflection in the river Eurotas. ''Your concealment is lacking.'' His tone was scolding toward the approaching person. ''Do you hold no value of your life?''_

 _The one coming at him let out an exasperated sigh. ''You know I harbor no malicious intent.'' A feminine voice spoke out. Hand touched his left shoulder._

 _Oh, that's right. No bad intent. Only a greatly complicated situation that could doom both their lives and inspiration for the future. What a mess. It's like one of those tragic plays he heard of when classes are not combat-oriented. You have to know to write and understand the culture you live in after all. Otherwise you are no better than animal._

'' _We cannot hope to meet like this any longer.'' Leonidas said to the woman who is yet to remove her hand. ''Second part of my training is soon to commence. And you have to fulfill your duty by law.'' He said. Her grip tightened, not that it bothered him._

'' _Duty.'' The word came out hard. ''Law.'' Same tone again. This will not turn out right. ''Why is it, that we are forced by such barriers? Why is it, we ca...'' Leonidas stopped from further ranting by smacking her hand away and grabbing both of her upper arms. Not too tightly, but she wouldn't flinch._

'' _What...'' He swallowed builded saliva. ''Do you want me to do about it?!'' Even if it sounded angry, he tried to keep his voice down for the sake of them. ''Should I move mountains? Should I challenge Gods? Should I stand before_ every _geronetes and ask the impossible?'' He was breathing a little unevenly now._

'' _Should I be branded the greatest fool of our nation? Name whispered in ridicule by even the vagrants?'' The next word were an imitation attempted. '' 'Behold, Leonidas. A fool who reached the unreachable. Cast away like filth for his effort.' '' When she tried to lower gaze he took her chin and forced her to look at his forest eyes. ''Is that what you ask of me? Cyanea?''_

 _Cyanea seethed at him. That is not fair. He is not the only one to lose here. Doesn't he sees that? ''Only yourself you think of. You... You arrant, insular, hidebound...'' She tried to finish, but only chokes escaped mouth._

 _The man released his hold and she fell further into him, face buried in his clavicle. In a rare show of sympathy, he encircled and kept her steady. She really, really held down the tears. He didn't feel anything. ''There is no other way.'' He whispered, trying to sound soothing._

'' _Clear your thoughts.'' He began, trying to choose what to say wisely. ''You will come to share your life with another. It will not be me. But I shall always remember you and_ that day.''

 _The light-brown woman was already calming down. At the end, he is right. Much as it was fun and thrilling this experience, it will have to end. For both their sake. ''I hate when you break such words.'' She slapped his pectoral playfully. ''You will become great man one day.''_

 _He snorted at that. Is she serious. He is the third born child. The best he can hope is a title of general. But that is so far from now, and he has no wish to think of what is to come. His actions will speak for him. ''Oh? You possess clairvoyance? You may yet chose to become oracle and live in chasteness.'' Leonidas teased lightly._

 _Cyanea scrunched her face. Is he for real? Fat chances at that working out. Especially after some of their previous outings. Good times those were. She giggled at the memories, a pink hue spread across her cheeks. Not that he can see it. ''How amusing. The son of mighty line knows jest.'' She tried to get the thoughts of one particular night out of her head. He surely had a rough and frustrating day back then. Thank Gods Lacedaemonian women are strong as they are._

'' _Perverted woman. Have you no self-discipline?'' Somehow he just knew where her last track of thoughts diverted. Wonderful, and now he is getting all pent-up. ''We should...'' He wanted to propose they leave after making with small parting, but Cyanea had other plans as she kissed him fiercely on the mouth._

 _He broke the kiss and gave her incredulous look. ''Now?'' He hadn't expected such forwardness. She caught him off guard. That little, flirtatious minx. Peering into her eyes as best as he could, he saw she'll not back out. Fine, neither will he. What kind of a man would he be if he had? A coward, that's what. No way some women is going to best the descendant of Heracles._

 _They allowed themselves another hour or so. The clouds are parting and it would be hard to sneak by using shadows as advantage. The parting couple were putting their garments in their place. Cyanea walked to the tree and tapped at the bottom of the trunk as if searching for something. Wrong tree? She was sure she left it near one of the closest to the river bank._

 _She tried the other next tree. It would do no good if she lost it. '_ Ah! _' There it is. She lifted the small ceramic bottle and uncorked it. As she went to drink the contents, she was roughly pushed to the side. When she brought her head up, a very unexpected sight greeted her._

 _Leonidas was wrestling on the ground with another person. Said person was wearing a crimson red cloak and his face was dark with being covered dirt. Probably for camouflage purposes. The son of king was at the bottom keeping the assailant's other hand, which held a knife, at bay._

 _Leonidas while batting away the attackers left fist, loosened the grip on the blade-holding hand and along with his right one made the knife sink halfway to the softer ground of the shore. Despite grazing him on the cheek hi continued with getting a hold of the other man's waist and using a well-taught move he quickly rearranged their positions with him being on top now._

 _The attacker lost his focus very surprised at the targets prowess, a mistake which costed him his life. His own right hand holding the blade was directed by greater force to his own chest. He tried resisting, and it only delayed the stab for a whole two seconds. A sickening squelch was heard as the blade penetrated his left side and found itself between his ribs._

 _Oh, Leonidas wasn't finished with him yet. He saw red. He saw red and with fury he seized the throat of the attacker and smashed the head again and again._

 _The downed man could only cough blood as his breathing was betraying him. Before the last assault, the moon broke free of the restraints of the clouds. The river also reflected light and made thing less concealed. Upon last breath, recognition flashed through his eyes. Simple design giving knowledge of who sends him to the afterlife. It would've been so absurd if it wasn't so evident. ''Trgt... Thrat...'' Not even the last words were granted as the pressure on his windpipe increased immensely._

 _Making sure that the life has faded, Leonidas stood up in an agonizingly slow motion. He turned his head mechanically in where he thought Cyaena was, and was a little surprised that she only stood a feet away and holding a stone in hand. She was willing to save him again, huh? Shaking from the stupor he ordered her. ''Leave. Now.'' When she held ground with a conflicted look on her face he repeated more harshly. ''Leave! This never happened. You saw nothing. Claim ignorance if must.''_

 _The bright-brown girl dropped the stone and did as told. She paused for a moment. ''Be careful. Farewell, Leo.'' She spoke the affectionate nickname softly, not knowing if he will pay heed and moved on. One salty drop trailed her cheek. It's not fair. It wasn't suppose to end in this fashion. She was so considerate of surroundings when coming here._

 _Meanwhile, busy with his current occupation, Leonidas was searching the body thoroughly. It all checks out. Crypteia. Fucking Crypteia. He has never hated that 'institution' more than now. Sighing in frustration, he dragged the body to the river, the knife still sticking out of the same place he positioned it. What's done is done._

 _There are to be consequences for this. Call him a scoundrel now, but his did what he had to. If only to return the favour and save one life that should not have been extinguished. Taking blood from those suppose to be brothers-in-arms to save a girl that he owed a life debt and will have a special place in his heart. An easy call on his side._

 _Tomorrow's day is bound to be all but boring. And he strives to be general. They make heavy and thoughtful judgements in the best interest of the outcome. Well, it is time he becomes man a lot faster. A great man. A great commander..._

 _Commander..._

 _Commander..._

 _ **XxX**_

''Commander.'' A voice called. A male voice that had a tint of aggravation. Who wouldn't after trying to get the attention for a while there. And the matter is urgent.

He blinked once, then twice. Is the ground shaking with him? He massaged his temples and turned eyes to the one calling him. Did he just indulge in daydreaming? ''Hm, yes? Is it time?'' He asked, breaking the unresponsive streak he must've created for a brief while.

Igneous frowned at the behaviour of the commanding officer. He wasn't sure what to make of Leonidas' action right now. Of course even a man like him can have some bad days, but it cannot be today. ''We are being summoned by Consul Cicero.'' Maybe he should give him a breather for a while. ''I can see task to completion if need be.''

In spite of trying to be subtle, but the older man noticed what layed in Igneous line. ''No. I am to be present as well.'' He motioned to his attire. ''Remove armour and blade. They _should not_ be needed.'' Not to mention it wasn't allowed to bring any form of weaponry inside the Curia.

The red-eyed man did not like the idea of that, yet if it is a must then he may as well do it. A bit of a hitch was that his speed of storing away the things like clothing or armour with magic was slower unlike the weapons. Leonidas flashed his away and stood waiting for the younger man. That's just... forget it, let the old man gloat. Can't beat the best yet.

Taking small pride at his proficiency over the younger warrior, Leonidas glanced at the sky. A full moon. Does strangest and things undreamed-of happen on full moon? His standing right here at this imminent event proves that life sometimes works in mysterious ways.

However, they, people are not to always follow at the natures flow. With the right sort of potency and ken, even the great river stream can be traversed. ' _Now, we forge our path.'_ Because from here on, the real hardships start.

* * *

 **Bah, finally! The man just can't think straight with five damn exams looming over his head! I've been drinking water all goddamn day! And pray every Sunday to bring out the demons in me! I hate summer, you go to bed half-dead and wake up wet! Not cool!**

 **Gotta spend all that frustration somewhere and somehow: lifting, typing, reading other fanfics ranting, watching football...**

 **Reading again, only manga this time. Seriously? How the hell you beat a dragon that can control fucking time! Dragonslayers all exhausted from their fights, Acnologia devouring shit-ton of magic and eating his way through literal plot hole?! Oh I know. Let's go all together: EVERYTHING FOR MY NAKAMA!** **Ultimate plot twist: Ichiya is the Parfum Dragonslayer! He's the key to defeating Acnologia!**

 ***Sigh* Before someone starts throwing veggies at me *duck* I get it's a fundamental thing of FT and it is can give a proper drive sometimes. But man, anyone ever heard of too much is just too much? Anyone? *duck***

 **Okay, I'll stop pretending to be a wiseguy. It ends however Hiro wants it to end. The End.**

 **As usual, reviews are appreciated, I find myself lacking *duck* (Oi! Motherfuck/Puta madre!) and follow and favor, which ever you find better. (For my sake, I hope both).**

 **I'll just try harder! You ain't seen nothing yet! This chap barely covers 10% of stuff. Just you wait.**

 **Me encanta español! I'm still shit at language, but baby steps. My every word has a purpose... *snickering* Oh si.**

 **And the guide to Greek supplements, heed them:**

 **-** **geronetes is the members of the Gerousia, a council of elders**

 **-** **paidonomos can be literally translated as 'boy-herder' the one charged with supervising education at Agoge (I don't have to explain what this one is).**


	9. Behind Every Closed Doors

Disclaimer: The thing is, I own nothing in Fairy Tail, it's Hiro Mashima-san's, and I just do this to kill boredom. Thank you all who came up with this stuff! Just another way of passing time. A'ight, back to business. Brains, I need all the help now. Raise hands if you don't like politics. Me! Me! Well, tough, without it we'd be living in a far different world than we're used to, I imagine. Historical references that I use in my story are borrowed and do not necessarily correspond with facts we know today.

Indomitable Heart

Chapter 9: Behind Every Closed Doors

* * *

For those who thought that running a state is some dignified work, they can all wisely shut their traps. Grain transport, providing clean water for everyday use, maintenance of buildings, cash flows, market inspections, upholding the law and finally defending the Republic were just some of the most basic aspect of the political life.

SPOR. Those four letters of acronym established centuries or so ago by great Solonus Optimus Magnus. Senate and people of the Republic. In the contrast to other countries where people bow to one man, Bellatoria has completely different constituted regiment. Power can corrupt. All the decisions and authority given to a single person.

As history has shown, Bellatorian ways are the effective ones. After uniting the nation and centralizing it around the capital, Bellatorians went to first campaign. Galia. And did the conquest proved worthy. A great deal of precious metals needed for more weapon manufacturing and coin forging.

With enough time on their side, Bellatorians made careful plannings on next target. Hellenia. How pathetic those people seemed. With many resources and good armies on their side, yet they squabble over what little portions they can hold and leave the wider territory in the hands of vassals who could turn against them if allied with enemy of old.

True, the four that were distinguished as the strongest posed a problem. Primarily issue were Troia which held strategic position over a certain routes needed for advancement of troops. And with their high walls it seemed almost impenetrable. Luckily for Bellatoria, a certain commander became renowned for his wits in solving the issue without much unneeded delays.

Colchia was the least worry, with its location it proved far easier to claim with right positioning of legions. There was, however, something intriguing that attracted attention of men that held titles of head strategists. Something about people with extraordinary abilities which could, if smartly used, be a game changer. Many specifics of the so called 'Magus Initiative' remained obscure for the most people in the Republic.

Men probably refused to talk about it, either being under strict orders or threat of severe punishment. Who knows? Propaganda soon spread throughout the remaining parts of the Republic that magus (or mages) are nothing but the foul creatures under masks of humans. Every suspicion or sighting was to be reported to the nearest authorities immediately. For these were heathens who insult the Gods by trying to mimic their grandness. Tricks, frauds and deceits were their tools. They were all degenerates. Freaks came to be by some vile meddling.

Just what has happened out there on the fields of battle? What exactly happened to sprang these disinformation? Cicero, himself, wouldn't believe such thing if it hadn't came knocking at doors in the middle of the night. _''We are here and we are many. But we request help from good men the likes of you. Good Cicero, will aid us in our endaevour to bring transition?''_ They asked, but they didn't come expecting a 'no' for an answer, that much was highly noticeable.

He shuddered at that one time talk. He always wanted to make changes in the state. After many hours of studying, and his own personal observation of the state the Republic was in, he didn't hesitate much. Of course, some details had to be arranged, such as the protection of his closest family. His wife and daughter. About his younger brother, Appius, that was rather delicate matter.

Appius was a military dedicated person. He never took like upon his older brother incapacity in taking arms. He chose his own path toward matters of Republic, and was now an acting praetor stationed in city of Pallas, former capital of Attica. While reaching on of the highest titles, he still retained that slight scorn toward his older brother, who managed to reach the highest position that there is. With only talks and speeches no less, while he spilled blood for it.

It is well apparent that Cicero is well-liked with the people. And rumors has it, that he will run again for the Consul position. After tonight's event are put in motion, nothing can be certain.

Standing in front of his designated place in front of the rows of semi-circular seats in Curia that were not completely filled, but it will be sufficient for establishing the quorum of this 'spontaneous' meeting. He did a small praying in his head that Gods spare him the nonsense certain Senators are capable of preforming. It wouldn't be the first time hearing a filibuster, since many do have legitimate right to complain.

The room was illuminated with several big, oval burners that provided plenty light. The twelve lictors he is entitled to have are stationed at their places. Only five of lictors are aware of the whole reason behind this action. And the two allies plus one detainee are yet to make an entrance. He will ask for them when the right moments comes. For now, he should open session, as according to the rules.

He banged the pole he was holding to the ground. The simple tool was by no means designed to be used to harm. The echoing sound made the, currently chatty, Senators quieten and direct all attention to him. ''Senators of Republic. Conscript fathers. I am pleased to witness a great number of you who answered the summoning at this hour.''

Cicero had to make another bump with the staff when he saw that one was going to interrupt. Can't have that yet. He is not finished. ''I am aware of the displeasure many gathered feel.'' With this line, Cicero's deliberately looked to the specific cluster on his right.

''Yet this matter cannot be delayed for tomorrow's day. Senators,'' there will be loud exclamations upon ending this sentence, so he paused trying to mentally prepare, for what's worth it, ''our beloved Republic faces imminent danger in the guise of those stating to harbor no hostility at first sight.'' The commotion and shouting started at 'danger' with almost every person making large effort to be the loudest. Questions, accusations, bewilderment, shock all together blended in cacophony of noises.

One voice broke as the strongest, and the rest tuned theirs down for a while. ''What fool dares an attempt at our nation?!'' This one was a burlier than most present, and it's not from obesity and extra fat.

Another stomp of wooden pole for good measure. ''The aggressor, Senator Castus, has made itself known to us only prior the beginning of a month.'' At the crease appearing on the face of Gnaeous Artorius Casuts, Cicero specified further. ''It arrives from the far eastern lands beyond Thrace. The Alvarez Empire.''

Again, another cluster this time from the Cicero's left began clamoring. ''Countless times have I made know we should limit those foreigners to Tibrus' premises!'' A much younger looking senator with chestnut-coloured hair said in indignation. ''And countless times have I been refuted in favour of 'betterment and possible profits'!'' He spat the part about profits.

Certainly a reply was expected, for the specific persons could feel where it was directed. ''Apologies for lacking your deep thought perception Senator Marius.'' The voice of a more wealthy man addressed Gaius Marius. ''Have our intentions been toward instigating another war, your motion might have met approval.''

''And what reason would any person of sane mind allow free roam to scheming rats from the lands unknown?'' Marius spoke through gritted teeth at the calm Licinius Crassus. ''Under our very noses?'' He added and turned to all occupants. ''What possible reason, I ask?''

''Such way of reasoning will cause this nation to decline in prosperity.'' Crassus retorted. And with that the present Senators found themselves divided by the assertion of well known Marcus Licinius Crassus of the wealthy and Gaius Marius of much humble origins of smaller town Arpinum. Marius' family did have some connection with aristocracy from the place he came from. On the other side, it could hardly match with Crassus' affluence and sway.

Enough was enough for the elder Consul. ''Calm yourselves!'' He tried straining his vocal chords much as he could. ''Senator Crassus and Senator Marius! Your arguments both hold truth!'' The things he must do to impose order. ''Be as it may, your altercations do not pose solution to the problem present!'' Finally they calmed down so he lowered his tone, Gods know his throat is getting sore. ''Our intent here is coming to decision and making plans to properly act upon problem at hand.''

''If I may, Consul?'' Came a slightly softer voice of the one sitting at the bottom. The tone was such that could be described as disturbing to some ears. This one had soft blue bordering gray eyes and a finely trimmed coal hair.

Cicero, when finding the one who spoke, wished he never give him the word. But he has no such authority. Sighing internally, he gave affirmative to another younger Senator. ''You may voice thoughts, Senator Catiline.'' _''I would rather you not.''_ He thought ardently.

Lucius Sergius Catiline smiled before standing up and straightening his robe. ''Gratitude. With respect to Senators Crassus' and Marius' claims, but a crucial fact evades conversation.'' He extended his hand to the old Consul, as if trying to strike a pose before announcing. ''How come such news reach your ears first?'' Then he raised a finger. ''And how have you come with knowledge of Albarez's plans?'' Catiline posed his question, though he had a bit trouble pronouncing 'Alvarez'.

Murmurs were heard all over now. Few Senators nodding in approval to Catiline's inquiries. ''Senator Catiline poses excellent question.'' A government official speaks up. He had a short blond hair, which was losing colour due to his age, and his face held a seemingly permanent scowl. '' _How_ has Consul Cicero come to accrue such facts prior to any other in Bellatoria?''

 _''Oh. Now you give voice after the allegations have been stated, Albinius.''_ He closed eyes for a second. This is the came to this point fairly early. He predicted that more vocal skirmishes would occur. Ah well, it couldn't have been procrastinated either way. ''Why Senator Albinius, you press accusations upon myself? Allow me to demonstrate the care I hold for our Bellatoria.''

Albinius wanted to rebut the claim, but Cicero would have none of that. He smashed the floor thricely, with more power than ever. Some were taken aback by the action he displayed. Good. That is to show why his position is deemed the most important one. ''Bring forth the accused!'' For a whole minute nothing happened.

Some were maybe thinking the old Cicero has a few screws loose. After the two men came inside carrying the ambassador Andres Kraus, arms tied and disposing him on the floor amid Cicero and the surprised Senators, many faces held the state of shock, astonishment and a rare displeasure. Among them, Antius' eyes widened, but for another reason entirely. He decided not to speak.

Andres' was all but disheveled. Wearing a ragged cloak, his hair a total mess, and face which wouldn't rise to meet anyone in the eye. The men that brought him retreated further behind Cicero who pointed at the downed envoy with his staff. ''This one's personal attache was caught on the outer area of Tibrus, carrying information of vital importance.'' He procured a rolled-up parchment and opened it, it turned out to hold several samples of paper. ''Diagrams and drawings of Tibrus' walls, maps of Bellatoria that I have yet to know of how it came to possession. Diverse numbers and accounts of our very own ways of warfare.''

He handled some of the papers and let it be distributed among the Senate. Eventually it reached into the hands of those familiar with war and logistics. The hands of Gnaeous Artorius Castus were shaking in anger while he read as best as he could. He didn't understand some strange words, but the Alvarezian's intention was clear. ''Insolence! Indignity!'' He threw the paper away, which landed on Crassus who was sitting few places below. ''Spies, posing as emissaries of noble intentions! Yet they kiss cheek only to finger ass!'' The old veteran raged.

What an apt description for trickery. ''Yes, we have established that.'' Crassus muttered, taking the discarded piece to see for himself. These had the main roads used in Bellatoria. To intercept supply routes or made to impair the possible legions maneuvering. If nothing, they really put a lot of effort at their attempts. Quite the clever thinking on their part, coming as new and fresh nation offering to create relations or cooperation and then this. Intriguing and bold move.

''And what now?'' Catiline asked. ''What is to be our response to this _transgression?''_ He didn't have to wait too long for someones answer.

''Execution!'' The angry Senator Castus demanded. ''Send his head to his lands! Let them witness how we treat deceivers!'' Some were already supportive of the idea. It is right for each country that catches the spies or diplomats with nefarious intentions to treat them according to their laws. Such schemes are, after all, a great offense to the nation in question.

''Need I remind, that we have no right to judge the accused at present moment.'' Catiline smooth voice countered the suggestion of the older Senator. ''This assembly as whole is highly irregular. It would present us nothing more than _scheming rats,_ '' he inclined his head to Gaius Marius, ''by your words Senator Marius.'' Then he gave more words, goal only to rub in someones face. ''But it is not that good Consul is unaware of the proper legal procedure.''

Cicero narrowed his eyes at the slight jab at his knowledge on that part of policy. Obsequious worm of a man. Untouchable for now. ''I work in Bellatoria's best interests, as I always have. As I swore when taking position of the Consul of Republic. You would do well to remember, Senator Catiline.'' Not letting that pawn put any doubt into him. ''However, your words hold merit.''

Much as he would like to take Senator Castus' proposal it wouldn't do him any good. There are steps that must be taken before condemning the spy to his well-deserved punishment. ''I have abused my right to summon a meeting this late. With good reason and noble intentions in mind. At tomorrow's day, we hold a proper assembly with agenda of our great nation's protection.''

And if he is going to spend the night with a lot on his head, then in that case so will the rest of them. Taking a much needed deep breath, Cicero made the biggest noise with his pole in his entire Consular career. ''Bear in mind, Senators, that I expect Curia to be filled with every person that serves our great nation.'' He waved at the downed Andres. ''He shall spend the night imprisoned at the Arena's dungeons. With two of my lictors standing guard.'' The next sentence, even with his current loud tone was also had a silent jab for one man standing in the first row. ''Do none oppose this motion?''

The big man Castus seemed like he wanted to say something, but held back. And Cataline decided to hold his tongue for now, in spite of his penchant to drivel. Surprisingly, several others he expected to rise at his words were quiet as well. Crassus was more interested in reading the intel enemy has gathered. Antius was, strangely for the man, shifting his eyes at his general direction but quickly looking down and fidgeting with the ends of his toga. Marius was nodding off slightly. Albinius, that badger, just continued with his perpetual face. Does that man have digestion troubles? He better intake more fluids.

He took it all as a sign of lassitude. Many were lacking energy for the further talks. The same number wanted to go to bed or whatever they were doing to keep their mind off this stressful job. Nodding for the last time for the night, at least officially, the elder of Tullius declared. ''I declare the meeting adjourned, to be continued when sun reaches its peak. Rest well, Senators.''

With that they started leaving, some making chatter, some a bit sluggish and some still gazing at the downed spy with mostly hate in their eyes. Not to risk any Senator to get crazy ideas of using Andres as physical way to relieve some pent-up anger (read; Artorius) Cicero gave a quiet command to Igneous and Leonidas to move the bastard away.

And they moved him to a small area behind Consul. Crassus returned all the papers to Cicero and with a polite nod, he was off toward the exit. Antius was standing at the gateway, and when Cicero tried to make eye contact, the former resident of Conlinia took off as if scalded. Something is up with that behaviour. ''Interesting development of the night. Who could have assumed we were being spied upon.'' Gods, can that pest never get tired of his own voice?

''What are you implying, Senator Catiline?'' He spoke to the annoyance still present, barely failing to keep fatigue from his tone.

Lucius Sergius Catiline pretended to be offended by the question. ''Implying? Good Cicero, I merely give praise at your tremendous effort to ensure Bellatoria's safeness.'' He then put his hand over heart. ''What could I possibly be implying?''

''I would advise caution when speaking in such manner.'' With luck, this will scare him off. ''I am not affected by pompousness akin to blusterous lot you spend time with.'' A twitch on the young Senator's lips. Good, now to finish him. ''If you have nothing of importance to present, Senator Catiline, I bid you good night.'' With the last line, he motioned for his attending officers to move with the course decided tonight.

They left Curia heading to their designated locations for the remainders of the night. Lucius Sergius Catiline slammed open the doors of his place, ignoring the attending slaves and houseservice, he was making hasty stroll to the central room. Finally reaching it, he made pause as the furniture being occupied by another person. ''What vexes mind, young Catiline?'' The person spoke, while peeling a pear. ''Old Cicero not falling prey to your _alluring flattery?_ '' The man chuckled.

Catiline didn't find it as nearly amusing as his company. ''Despicable, disdainful, waning... coot...'' He ranted on and the man sitting let him went off as he idly chewed the greenish fruit.

''Finished with tantrum?'' Although Catiline was still silently fuming to himself, the man wanted to know what became of the emergency meeting. Not waiting for reply, he continued. ''Good. Now press mind to the matters of _actual_ importance.''

The angry young man sat on furniture across, his hands massaging his whole face. ''The ambassador has been caught. His trial is to begin with tomorrow.'' The man listening motioned him to carry on. ''The matter of Bellatoria's safeness has come to discussion. You know what that means.''

The man only scoffed. ''Of course I know the meaning.'' The trial would likely be swift and then the Senate would turn to the most important thing that comes next. ''That man does not waste time.'' He mused for a bit. ''Are your own people at such level of competence to be seized by a Consul's conscripts?'' He questioned, but it wasn't for Cataline who now looked behind the man sitting to another figure.

The figure, a male, was dressed in dark clothes with a larger piece of cloth to conceive their identity. He was breathing raggedly whilst holding at his left side. ''You promised us safe passage.'' He growled at the unperturbed man. ''My comrades are dead because of your inaccurate information.'' He coughed at the end, signifying the bad condition he is in.

''You remain alive in effort to my own men. And you are not the only suffering losses!'' The rest of the pear fell to the floor as the Bellatorian stood up to grab the offending man by his neck piece where, in dim light an emblem was visible. It was some intricate design, but if one were to look real closely it might appear a strange arrowhead. ''Do not turn blame on myself. How was I to know Cicero has men that far outside Tibrus? Armed men. How could they have know of you or your planning?''

Pushing the slightly taller man off him and after another round of coughs he responded. ''These men were not soldiers you described to us. Mercenaries at best.'' He leaned against a nearby pillar of the house, being tired and low on energy from his escape. ''They attacked at dark... *cough* And... and... Fuck!'' He slammed his fist at the stone construction. ''They were not mere men!'' No one normal should be able to catch up to a horse like that. Nor jump, nor shoot like that. There's but one explanation.

''Magus? Out there?'' The one that entered minutes ago was now guffawing. ''Have you fallen and lost reason?'' He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. ''You hear this fool Gaius? Did they happen to summon 'divine punishment' upon you?'' Catiline was bawling in laughter at this point. ''Ha! Preposterous!''

Gaius was hardly listening to Catiline as he scratched his chin. ''Could it be... ?'' He silently mumbled to himself. This new development now brought more questions and theories in his head. ''What peculiar craft they displayed?''

The surviving attendant of Andres' escort shrugged one shoulder. Now he's asking him to remember the whole ordeal? The slaughter he had to watch and almost became part of the same? ''Skilled bowmanship... good bladework...'' He noticed by the expression Gaius wore those weren't the things he wanted. So he was after the specifics and unnatural then? ''There was one who outpaced the horses...''

Gaius arched one brow. ''Outpace the horses?'' That wasn't according to what he remembered. Not one bit. ''Is that all?'' He pressed the injured man.

The man grunted before answering. Was there really that many mages this guy can recall? ''What more do you want? There were only four, concealing faces. This one... he had wolves following him.'' He shivered at that last line which brought nasty images to his head. Scary images. He is not that familiar about the principles of magic in the first place.

Besides Spriggan Twelve, some of their personal guard, maybe a few higher-ranking soldiers here and there, the rest of Alvarezian armed forces knew or were taught the vary basic of magic. How to recognize, discern, how to feel strong presence of powerful individuals and act accordingly to the situation. Combat-wise, they are simply shown how to channel magic and it's up to them to have dedication in working the kinks out. These lands weren't supposed to have any organized mages in the first place!

''Wolves?'' Gaius spoke the word as if were some foreign term. He shook his head, it didn't add up to the reports or his own knowledge. If there are individuals who can control animals like that, this is the first time he's heard of it. He would've thought that it was about a former bestiarus or someone with animal experience, but no names or faces came for now.

''For all you knew, it could have been tamed dogs. Trained to hunt with men.'' Finished with his tittering, Cataline decided to add his two cents of his opinion.

The Alvarezian foreigner gave him a look one would give to an idiot. Not that Cataline would care to notice. ''I know wolves when I see them. Were you not listening the part about running faster than horse?''

The Senator from the Sergius family simply let it bounce off him. ''That proves nothing.'' Far as weapon handling, it's simply good and well trained men. And it was nighttime, eyes can be playing tricks all the time in the darkness.

''No, such feats attest the usage of magecraft.'' The foreigner didn't miss the chance to direct a smug look at Cataline's way. ''There is nothing to be done now. We shall prepare for next assembly tomorrow and act appropriately.'' He turned to the young Senator. ''We need dispatch to Cornelius incognito as possible.'' He pointed his thumb at the man behind. ''See his injuries taken care of and presence inconspicuous. Make a Bellatorian out of him.''

''What of my ambassador?'' The injured man demanded. ''Why have you not attended the Senate when everyone was called?'' Andres was a loyal man to the Empire. If he could take part in his release somehow, then maybe a good promotion was waiting for him at the end.

''My absence might be the reason he remains amongst living.'' Perhaps not, but he knew that no serious decision could be brought by irregular meetings at Senate. Cicero was showing off to the others, gathering approvals among the Senate and likely the wider public as of tomorrow. There are possibly other figures behind him. Lurking in the shadows, conspiring together with that man. Two can play that game.

Catiline clicked his tongue at the order. Now he has to babysit this one. With some attendance by his servants and a simple change of cloth the plan will work. The problem would be the speech and how to divert his presence from prying eyes. He can probably present him as his servant from east he bought. Ah, plannings, decisions...

''Uhhuh...'' The man forced himself to stand straight, not pleased with the fact he has to parade around like a Bellatorian. Forget spying, he did it without re-dressing and shit. Now he has to blend in and act like these people. The things one does for his Empire. And, partly for getting a chance to survive this whole mess.

Seeing that he did what he came here to do, Gaius moved to the exit and then his own home. ''Lucius,'' he called the Senator over his shoulder, ''sharpen wit for the days to come. If you prove to be ruin for us, no helping hand shall be given.'' The young Senator can take his words whatever way he wants, but the message is clear. Do not screw-up anything.

Lucius was a bit thrown-off by the statement. Like that could happen. He turned to look at the remaining occupant of the room. ''Let us see you to recuperation, before you stain my floor with blood.'' He walked with the man to get him medicinal aid, and perhaps give him a proper bathe. The odor he emits is quite unpleasant.

He had little say on the matter. Best to lay low and act when they get the chance. Would anyone give his name recommendation if they are successful with the invasion? He'll make it so, if it be the last thing Erich Brandt would do.

 **XxX**

When they made sure every little ordeal was done properly on their way to the Cicero's manor, Igneous' gut was telling him it was not over yet. And it wasn't, upon entering they headed to the Consul's office escorted by another new face. His name was Tiro, apparently he was a slave, but earned a lot of trust from Cicero that the man set him as his personal accountant or something. Is that some progress in life or what?

In Cicero's office, another man was waiting. This one was younger than Leonidas but older than Circe. Obviously he was of Crypteia, as shown when he flashed his mark of the faction to Igneous inquiry. He seemed a friendly man. Open to talks, but keeping shut when not needed. Unlike...

''Ow, ow, ow! Cease that... Owowowowow!'' The voice whined in an empty air. More precisely, it was an empty air that was whining around Igneous' headlock while he was grinding his knuckles onto something.

It painted quite an amusing picture for both magic and non-magic users. Except for the one on the receiving end of Igneous' furor. ''Commmaaandeeeerrrrr...! Ow! Order him to stand down! Ow! You ruff... OW! Apologies! Apologies!''

The new person of Crypteia Igneous has just met chortled loudly at his comrade's expense. ''Mwahahha! It was about time... Aahahah!''

As fun this scene was, Leonidas had to ask of Igneous to release the torment on poor Circe. Although he took some time in giving the said order. The fact not appreciated by now visible, pouting Circe and her hair looking as if she went through the storm. A red spot where the gladiator rubbed his fist was practically shining on her forehead. ''Well done, Igneous! Punishment well earned!'' The men exclaimed jubilantly after getting control of his laughter. This just made his night.

Even old Cicero was not immune to light banter. Was it light now? For the sorceress, clearly not. Circe was fast to notice the reactions of all the present males. Maybe exercising curiosity with Igneous is not the best idea. The cloaks will need some working on when she has time. And if that woman has time. At least he didn't damage it. If he did, she would be scolded for not taking proper care. Ugh! Some people can be nitpicking.

''Tch, yes, I might have been hyperbolic with testing... Hey! You had part as well, Damocles! You wanted to know about it!'' She yelled at the bearded man annoyingly.

For Damocles, he played his uninvolvement part well. ''I remember nothing of a such. The man should know how your mind works.'' With all her blabbering, who wouldn't. ''Do I stand correct, Igneous?''

Igneous replied with the only logical answer going through his head. ''Truly. I have come to learn of Circe's propensity to piffle and her... _interest_ towards the unknown _._ '' Not that it's a bad thing by itself, but there has to be some limits in one's curiousness.

Since those two were ganging up on her, it was time to turn and ask their leader almighty. He can't possibly show favorism now, and will without any bias... ''The old adage teaches 'nothing in excess'.'' What the? That is just not fair.

''You remember it, friend? One from Solonus' old scripts...'' Cicero began, and too bad no one seemed to respect it more these days. Which sealed that Circe loses this round to bunch of, literally, dicks. In her opinion. Alright, life goes on, we'll see who gets the last laugh.

''My _matter_ notwithstanding,'' she glared at the left side where Damocles was snickering and trying to whisper something to Igneous. Bastard of red-hair, he's willing to listen to Damocles instead of her, ''we have ascertained the escapement path was not needed.'' Why were they even bothering with escape route? The assembly went well, it wasn't like they were gonna chase them with swords and torches. ''What are our further orders?''

''Igneous and yourself are to rest. It is almost midnight, and I need you awake early.'' They will require as much sleep as they can. ''Further tasks shall await you with the rising sun.'' He send them off, Circe showing Igneous where he would be sleeping. This time she held a bit more distance between them as she walked and tried to fix her hair.

That left four men in Consuls office. ''There is more work to be done. I will finish the necessary documents. Tiro, bring paper and ink.'' He told his attendant who went to one of the cabinets for the writing equipment. ''Warn that young man that he is to treat these with care.'' He told Leonidas. His name and seal would be on it.

One of the most powerful of Crypteia nodded in understanding. Then addressed his other subordinate. ''You saw nothing worth noting?'' Damocles simply shook head and gave report that not much was amiss while he was on patrol, in secret that is. ''Good, good...'' In a small flash he held folded charts in his hands and spread them on the floor. ''Make slight changes to the paths here and here...'' It was the plans of the city.

In the past, Cicero had Tiro personally make arrangements in order to copy those in several numbers. Including Bellatorias current domains. It was an important strategical call, and a very risky attempt on their side. Luckily for them, Crypteia had quite good map-makers and skilled drawers.

Now if only they had better light in the office. The only oil lamp was not enough to ease their straining eyes. As the night went on, it never occurred just who they sent to sleep. Therefor, the headmen had to squint to focus in the poorly lighten room.

 **XxX**

 _''Jupiter, Juno, Minerva... What in Styx has transpired?!''_ One Septimus Aburius Antius panicked in his head. When he returned in his residence on Palatine, he immediately locked himself in his private quarters.

To get some well-deserved shuteye? No such luck for the humble Senator. Forget the whole spying affair and that country was probably going to raise arms in another war, although this time in the role of defending not attacking. He can deal with that. He could even deal with the fact that his son and that coin-swallower Crassus have been dealing behind his back, with Justus putting their family name in jeopardy all the while.

No. The real cause for his heart to beat ten times faster in anxiety was another fact, seemingly escaping all Senators at their out of the ordinary assembly. Tiredness may had something to do with why most wouldn't notice it. But not him and his decades of working in his old branch.

Lictors are civil servant who acted as bodyguards to magistrates who held imperium. Consuls have maximum of twelve lictors at their disposal. Praetors had six, legatus five, aediles two and quaestors one. Now that wouldn't be so strange if it weren't for the fact that lictors are not supposed to be former slaves or foreigners! To his sharp eyes, he recognized that two men bringing forth the ambassador charged with espionage were not Bellatorian citizens.

Yes, lictors were expected to be in top shape, for they had duty in controlling the crowd and clearing a path for government officials when they appeared and spoke in public. Sometimes lictors were former soldiers. They could also administer public punishment if they deemed a citizen was breaking the law in plain sight.

These two tonight, cannot in any way be Bellatorians! Particularly the taller one with hair that seemingly held the very colour like the burning flames. He was definitely not a Bellatorian. Crimson-orange hair? Antius has seen that colour on one man. One man that left him in awe when he saw him a year or so ago. Back then, he first thought it was just rumors and flaunting Marcinius was using to gain attention of the crowd.

He passed the rivaling Lanista's bragging as nothing more than an attempt to promote his Ludus. It later proved that Marcinius bark was not lacking bite. Despite being preliminary part before the main fight of the day, the young new acquisition made him think otherwise. Being victorious in two consecutive fights on a single day was not anything to laugh at. And all was done by a then seventeen-year old. Goes to demonstrate Marcinius yet had a good eye for discerning good quality of his purchase.

Septimus and Justus were sharing same thoughts on that one day when seeing the lad in action officially. And now, the idea of that same person showing presence in Tibrus brought all kinds of dreadful thinking on Antius' already heavy mind. Last he heard through some grapevine, Hellhound Igneous was active and doing his job by spilling blood at Conlinia's arena.

Weeks later, the man shows up acting as one of attendants for the Consul of Republic. How outrageous does the whole situation sounds? A gladiator, slave trained to kill in the arena for sports is now in employment as an escort, or at least in some manner a bodyguard of the highest ranking magistrate. Philosophers can go on about it being part of some intricate plot playing behind the scenes. While people carry with their everyday lives.

Antius shook his head fiercely. His whole brain was getting increasingly overloaded with potential scenarios and occurrences, many he may or may have not read about in his free time. _'What am I to do?'_ He thought with his arms now plopped on his desk while supporting his head.

Should've he taken action? But what action exactly? In the danger of retribution, a very feasible outcome if he blurted out at the assembly. Thus he remained silent. What if he was wrong and ended up accusing the freaking _Consul of Republic_ for treason and malefic plotting when Bellatoria faces imminent crisis from afar? The horrors unimaginable would befall him.

''Father?'' A female voice called behind the closed doors of his office followed by light knocking. ''Are you here?''

And now his daughter has been woken. Blessed his child for she has a kind heart unlike some people of their standings. He could hardly hide what has transpired at the meeting from her. She would find out eventually, that's for sure. ''You should not be awake at this hour Justia.'' He gently chided his elder child when he opened the doors.

''And what of you, father? Senatorial duties at night?'' She said studying his still formal attire he dons for the job. What could be so important that her father had to leave on another meeting after they were officially not to be held after the late noon?

Antius frowned slightly. How does he leads this conversation without making her more worried than it is. It would do no good that she falls to illnes when currently in this state of pregnancy. Stress can lead to tiredness, which can lead to great exhaustion that can ultimately become ailment. It is what caused her mother's demise. ''Consul Cicero requested an urgent summoning of Senators. Matter is quite... delicate in nature.''

Justia made a slight diastase show on her face. ''And it could have not waited for tomorrow? What was of such magnitude that forced hand?''

Perfect. She has started her little interrogation. He shouldn't have expected any less from her. Everything that happens at that blasted Curia has an effect at the country and its people as a whole. Antius cursed Petronius' absence somewhat. He didn't hate his daughter being with him, not at all. He'll be grandfather in a few more months, Gods give. Problem was that her presence can prove distracting from, what he thought, were moves that he would have to plan carefully for the foreseeable future.

Politics were, in a manner of speaking, one big board game. Many things are at stake, a lot of factors included, some stood higher in position other lower. Some were caught in the middle, but they had to pick a side. It was one big power play. He managed well for now, yet when something like this happen you don't want to be with the losing party. That spells disaster for your own good. And your close ones eventually.

''My child,'' he put a light hand on her shoulder and made her follow him, ''leave politics to us who take pleasure in bashing our heads over matters of state.'' They walked slowly, he needs to be careful both about his daughters limited mobility and how she would take his words. ''Turn mind to other concerns. This line of work is overwhelming, more so than affairs of Lanista.'' He didn't like giving her half-truths or stringing her away from it, but it was for her own health. And the unborn child's.

Justia thought and knew he was being evasive and leading the conversation in another direction. At the end of the day, that was a necessary skill he possessed. That skill which brought them higher in the social standings and the one that feeds them and gives all kinds of other comfort. ''Very well. You wish not to discuss the business of men. I understand.'' Yes, women meddling in men's work wasn't encouraged.

''I only do what is in our best interest.'' Oh, how hypocritical that must have sounded. To work in best interest of Bellatoria or his family. Oftentimes, even he knew not where the line can be pulled there. ''And in your interest _now,_ is claiming proper sleep. For both of you.'' He finished, knowing she would catch the full meaning behind.

Justia sighed in tired exasperation. Being pregnant is a bit annoying, she admitted to herself. The prospect of a child is wonderful, but the way everyone give her the treatment she might fall apart at the smallest of adversity can be really irking. Coincidentally, they arrived to her temporary sleeping quarters where she left the attendants waiting at attention. ''Yes, father.''

Then a strange gleam entered her eyes and she smirked slightly while looking at him. ''Father,'' she gained his heed as he turned to leave, ''what if we were to undertake a family gathering in the coming days?'' She hasn't been to Conlinia at the old Villa for almost a year. In spite of being married to man from Tibrus and appreciating the gains it got her, the old residence woke nostalgia in her from time to time. That and her brother would always make the stay gratifying and entertaining.

Again, Septimus will have to disappoint his only daughter. ''I am afraid that certain difficulties have appeared.'' Before she could say anything, he cut her off briskly. ''Do not fret or dwell on the subject. I guarantee after dealing with minor inconveniences, your idea can be carried out.'' He ended with a smile he hoped would put her at ease.

Justia gave an honest smile in return. ''I see. I can't wait for that day to come. Gratitude, father.'' She mved closer to him and gave a hug. Septimus was surprised at the affection slightly, but he gave her the parental hug, all the while minding her baby bump.

''Rest well, my child. Goodnight.'' He told her after they separated and received the same answer from Justia. With new resolution in him, he vowed to see that smile again when event comes about. But, unfortunately, before that he has to ensure of some things and run damage control. Antius reckons he won't be having enough sleep for tonight. For his family's eudaemonia, he'll get his hands dirty. That means confronting the issue itself first thing in the morning.

 **XxX**

 _Skies were dark, yet there was no thunder. No storm was brewing in spite with clouds being almost obsidian black. Smoke was everywhere, obscuring his vision. What was beneath him? It feels like solid earth._

 _Something wet hit his cheek. Tears? Rain? It began its agonizingly slow descend until reaching his lips after the longest time. He licked it. The taste is strangely metallic. Can't be molten iron? Then again, the heat wouldn't affect him at all. No. This taste feels familiar. Yes, the first time he had the pleasure of getting it inside his mouth. Something that follows after causing harm._

 _That's right. It was blood. Bitter tasting liquid all living beings have. The one they can't live without. So why were they spilling it so much? Did they find pleasure in it? He found that long as someone else sheds it for them, then it doesn't matter. As long as it is not on them it doesn't matter._

 _Blood sports. People seem to like it very much. Those smart enough did well by capitalizing on every opportunity. You have to wonder; Do they even care about those who indulge them with spectacle? People who take upon blade or any weapon at disposal to give entertainment?_

 _The gist is, that if you survive enough you may be granted freedom. Show your might in the years to come and you will earn the rudis. Wooden sword which holds every victory you ever made at the Arena. Proof of your prowess. Proof of your dedication to work. Proof that you trained hard every day, poured lots of sweat, endured the hard sparring, honed the bladework, improved your overall stance, learned how every swing has a meaning, taught how to adapt to each situation your opponent presents you with._

 _How do you obtain this item? Simple; you spill blood, you cut limbs, you slit throats, you pierce hearts, you slash spines, you stab backs. You look forward when fighting enemy. Being effective in combat means you do not, under any circumstance feel for your foe. Close your heart to their desperation. Close your heart to their suffering. Life in this world is dangerous. The road ahead is long and unforgiving._

 _''Yes... No place for a boy...'' The harsh voice hit the nail on the head. ''You are no longer child... Do not waste my time and show me your strength!'' He screamed the commend while waiting impatiently for him to get up._

 _He fell again. This time his legs were swept from under him. ''Fighting is not purely based on raw power alone...'' This one was more calmer, if not with a hint of blandness. Like it was talking about weather. ''Those embracing such philosophy will always find themselves struck down... You are not like that... Stand and prove me wrong... That you can learn!''_

 _I try. I try everyday. ''He who is unable to live in society and has no need because he is sufficient for himself, is either a beast or a god.'' A fatherly voice replaced the previous one. That's the lengthiest sentence he ever heard him say. And where in hell did he pick that line up. It sounds like it came from some old man. ''We stand as none... Seeking help from others is not sign of weakness... Remember that, Igneous...'' He didn't yell at him._

 _Igneous? Was that his name? Wasn't there another name he responded to? What was it again? The name 'Igneous' he feels he should know it better, but he can't put his finger on it. Why does it sound familiar and in some weird way fitting? From where does he know it?_

'' _You are ...on .layer. D. not forget ..e pride .f ..is title...'' What now? 'On layer'? And what kind of pride should he feel about himself exactly? Pride in his life and achievements? What a joke._

 _He came to this world unprepared. No! He was abandoned and left on his own devices! He was turned into a slave! Two fucking years he has done what other told him, being treated as nothing more than living property! Another two years he was given away to another only to discover he walked into some kind of form of damnation!_

 _It didn't matter. All he had to do was fight, fight and fight. He knew that much. Despite not using magic and being one of the youngest in those pits he refused to bow. He refused to surrender. He refused to suffer defeat. If he had to kill them all to keep living then so be it! One creed that he has left was that as long as there is life in him. He. Will. Not. Yield in fucking battle!_

 _When one day a man challenged him. He had been beaten in contest. The stranger was better than him in almost every aspect. When the blissful darkness engulfed him, he did not care anymore. Yes, he lost the match. Was he ashamed? Not really, no. Little peeved? Yes. But least he lost to a decent adversary. The man has proven to be his superior in combat and that was it. No regrets._

 _And then you wake up in a whole new situation, getting explanation that he is valuable and asked to lend his strength for someone else's cause. What do you do? You agree to it. You finally gained some manner of freedom you always desired. Mostly not being treated as a replaceable tool. Certain rules had to be abided by. These were not savages._

 _Over the months you learn all kinds of different things. About people. About where you actually are on some big lump of dirt. Not long after you heal, they offer training. They offer power. And who are you to decline such proposals. You are game right away! Of course not everything is roses and rainbows. You find that out after you get your sorry ass whooped and used as a punching bag for trying to be hot shot._

 _Never mind. They mean well to you. Wow, such way of fighting is possible? You can actually use your body that way? Next thing you know, you actually start using your brain along with your body. And even the part about magic or magecraft is not left alone. Even if you haven't used in a long while you can still cause fire. Happens when your 'owners' threaten you physically if you try something 'unnatural' around in public._

 _And man, is that trick of storing away things and having them at your call all the time neat or what? That's the first you want to learn. And eventually you get all the principles down. You just have to connect 'yourself' to the object, memorize it, and wish it away into your, well 'being', as they called it. Theory can be boring, but it gets shit done with time. You mastered it, good, now work on speed of summoning in leisure._

 _Having mentors helps a lot. Even if certain individuals look like they want to eat you for breakfast. Nothing stand idle in Crypteia. Each person has a duty of its own. His turn just came. And he was given opportunity at accessing another form of power? Not too dissimilar to his branch of magic? Why not, nothing to lose right?_

 _Yea right. Sweet gods above and below. That 'procedure' stung like a bitch. Never before has he felt such pain in his life. Forget corporeal pain, he can handle that stuff. Magical pain is like being torn at your very self. Like being tied to all four limbs and slowly dragged apart by horses. Why did he had to say that out loud? That man's grin bodes no well..._

 _Luckily he managed just fine. He was whole and alive. If by being alive meant like you had three days of non-stop deathmatch with a lion. Then yea, he's a-okay. Sore all over and continued being sore for the rest of the week. Even sleeping in soft bed felt like lying on a bumpy rocks. Oh, but tribulations are not done. There was a new mission... Mission of high relevance and he is to be one of the main factors in the whole 'project'..._

 _*BOOM*_

 _...Wait one damn minute! Why in fuck is he reliving all this?! He's still surrounded by black fog or shit. He couldn't tell, the thing had no real smell, so it had to be fog. And then there was a noise. A loud bang or explosion. Then another and another. It came from all directions!_

 _He turned and turned, yet he couldn't discern anything around him. Then he saw it. Two red, gleaming dots. And they were just positioned in a way that strangely reminds him of a set of eyes. Getting closer. A man or something. It just keeps running his way. Alright then. Place the legs in proper stance, raise arms to eye level, not too high nor too low. Now!_

 _The punch connected, he felt it connect. Then why did the attacker vanished in air? It just... evaporated? No time to think, another set of feet was coming behind. He went low and swept his leg in a wide arc. The result was the same as before. He definitely hit something and that something just disappeared after getting hit._

 _What is this?_

 _The same process was repeated time after time again and again. There was no ending it. Each time it came after him. One time solo, then in pairs of two mostly. Oddly enough, they now apparently managed to withhold three to four punches. Was he getting sloppy or were they getting stronger?_

 _Another one slammed to the ground and his neck broken by stomping foot. He managed to get a glimpse of what these... these 'apparitions' look like. Human body dressed in leather and armoured garment. Gladiators? Seriously?_

''Jupiter's cock.'' _He is being encircled by wraiths. Now walking deliberately slow, the plan probably to swarm him and suffocate with numbers. Not. A. Chance._ ''Eat shit.'' _Spreading his arms wide on both sides he let out a large bursts of fire from both outstretched palms. The huge streams of continuous flames eating away at his approaching enemies as he pivoted around to catch them all. No survivors._

 _He let out a huge breath after cutting off the flame-throwing. The fog was clearing. Things are being visible and more clear to his eyes. Maybe he only saw the danger because of his enhanced sight in the dark, who knows. The whole place looks like some rocky plane. Just bare, uneven stone around. No plants or life. His enemies now a mere wisps of burned bodies. He still doesn't feel the scent. Shouldn't there be some?_

'' _Splendid, Marvelous. Wonderful sight.''_ _Someone threw praises at him._ _''It should not be surprising. You are Hellhound Igneous after all.''_ _The mist stopped moving away from the fire gladiator at about twenty paces. And then it started to whirl around like a twister but he didn't felt any wind currents behind the action._

''You are...'' _The young redheaded man grabbed his head with on hand. The cause of it a sudden throbbing in his right side of the skull. Each second passed it began increasing in intensity and the black smoke was rising and spreading to the skies. Not that it could make the scenery any better looking._

''I... _am offended.''_ _The voice said. Its every word bouncing in his head and echoing through the whole place._ _''To think you know not the presence of me. Have you not gazed upon yourself recently?''_ _It gave off the scolding tone to the gladiator clutching his face._

'' 'Gaze upon myself?' '' _Igneous repeated through the gritted teeth. Why does it hurt so much?!_ ''I do not understand... I do not understand what you want of me?!'' _He yelled with a strained voice. His knees slowly bending, not being able to support him in the process of suffering._

 _The voice tched in annoyance._ _''So much more to learn. Honestly, you are akin to a lost child. Do you expect others to hold your hand and guide you?''_ _The fucker was going on Igneous' nerves now. That damn condescending tone of his is making his brain want to pop out of his temple._ _' 'Have you not become a man? Why bother with plain folks? You can be God had you so wanted. Yet you bow head and follow orders like obedient, little soldier.'' __At this point Igneous stopped shaking and tried to stand straighter. His one uncovered eye now glaring at the space in front where two big pair of eyes opened and watched him._

 _Locking his crimson red eyes with the bright red Igneous replied._ ''There is no 'I' in our group. There is 'us' and those who cared enough to show me the true path.''

 _The entity spoke in amusement now._ _''Hoh. Spoken with zeal that burns ever brightly.''_ _It scoffed and quickly changed the contrast._ _''Showed you path? Do not be ridiculous! They use you! You are nothing but their tool! You are...''_ _The derision was ceased as an almost white hot jet of heat soared and passed through where eyes were located._

''Seize tongue!'' _Igneous went on with holding up the stream and_ _didn't let up for a long minute. When he did, he fell to his knees breathing raggedly and sweating profusely. It looked like he had dealt with whatever that thing was, until the fog reformed and the eyes were now wider and shining more than after he tried to burn them away._

'' _Not bad. There might be hope for you yet. Time will tell.''_ _It snickered at the mention of 'time'. Before spouting more nonsensical words to Igneous, the eyes narrowed and shifted attention at something behind Igneous. Not that he would notice, supporting himself with arms while trying and failing to stand up._ _''Again, huh? Until next time we break words, gladiator.''_ _It sighed, sounding disappointed._

 _Igneous couldn't even muster to inquire when he felt a tugging sensation, like his head being pulled up and up and his sight going dark. Soon enough he saw white and black and gray. The eyes lingered a bit longer until they too started to dwindle._ _''Foolish creature. I have won already.''_

 _Wake up N..s._

And just like that same time months nearly a month ago, Igneous opened his eyes and and quickly sat up. Another damn one. This is not good. Not only it's being vexing, but sleepless nights and dreams like this could damage his entire performance. Gods know he doesn't need that now. Oh and look, it's practically dawn.

He pressed his hand at his forehead to find it sweaty as usual when this occurs. And he even kicked off the covers from himself on an improvised cot whilst dreaming. Screw it, like it matters that much. He won't die from freezing or getting lung inflammation. Heh, why is it even called like that? Leave it to the Medicus or maybe mage healers to figure it out. Mage? _''By Gods, allow me this much freedom.''_

Slowly turning his head to the left, he sighed in relief at Circe's evenly breathing form a few feet in her own bedding. Thank fuck. Last thing he needs is having chatty sorceress over his head approaching the subject of his mental condition. Speaking of, he is not sure who to address about it without being declared liability and risk of being withdrawn to Crypteia for some weird observation. It can wait some more.

He's fully functioning regardless of the slight predicament. Even with it, he can wipe the floor with Kastos. Or Ganicus... Right, maybe Ganicus would take longer than usual. Further combat comparison was interrupted by knocking at the quarters of the room. Opening the door soon came after.

''Oh, you have waken.'' It was Tiro and he was carrying a bowl in his arms. ''Apologies, but we have minor... complication. If you could wake young lady Aeaea and come to master's office I would be grateful.'' And then he put the bowl with water and a basket that probably held food near him. ''For washing face and food.'' Tiro said and hastily made a small bow before leaving not waiting for any response.

Minor complication? That shouldn't be too worrisome. In that case, Igneous will take his time. Cicero's attendant never said specifically that they should hurry. So there. Now to wake up chatterbox and fill stomach. ''Circe, waken.'' The response was deeper sigh and pulling her covers over her head. That's how it's gonna be, huh? ''Alright.'' He muttered, walking closer and leaning down to grab the blanket.

It all went according to expectations and now there was one annoyed and sleep-deprived sorceress in the world. ''Very amusing.'' She drawled and then groaned while stretching out. Wanting to get reaction for waking her she peered at Igneous and, to her dismay, found him washing his face. ''To what reason has my sleep being disturbed?'' She asked nonchalantly. He didn't answer. She rubbed her eye and found Igneous staring at the water in the bowl.

As she approached stealthily as she could from behind, Igneous' gaze was locked at his reflection in the washing container. What she couldn't see was his expression. She didn't see his face distorted in an angry sneer as he put his hand into the water and heated up, steam now billowing the air. Since she didn't say anything he choose to in her stead. ''One person's tenacity can cause quite trouble. Am I wrong?''

Not wanting to show surprise at being caught, for the umpteenth time in two days ready, Circe gave an easy smile. ''I find obstinate continuance in spite of difficulties to be prime quality.'' She replied smoothly, then nudged her head at the evaporating liquid. ''Gratitude for warming my bath. You are very considerate friend.''

 _''What unusual woman.'_ ' Igneous thought anew. He shrugged second after, that wasn't his intention but whatever suits just so she wouldn't prod verbally on his slightly out of the ordinary behaviour. ''Not at all. Tiro informed our presence was demanded.'' He informed her while she carefully washed her own face, minding the now slightly hotter water. It wasn't scalding, he reasoned.

''Never dull moment.'' Circe replied as she put fer footgear. She picked a piece of food from the basked and strolled toward well known location. ''Come, we can eat whilst walking.'' She demonstrated by taking slightly bigger bite than necessary. Igneous swiftly mimicking her actions. As they walked passing a few bustling servants who paid them little heed. Like it was normal for them to be here.

Little unexpectedly, in Circe's humble opinion, her redheaded companion started conversation. ''Had enough sleep?'' He asked and then taking his bite as well.

The hazel-eyed sorceress stalled with answering by chewing slowly on purpose. In reality she woke up before him, but the gladiator didn't need to know that. Looks like the younger man has his own personal demons he drags with himself. She thought that she would have to intervene when she felt his magical presence spike. _''Good Hecate, was he to release spell asleep?!''_ But as luck would have it, nothing happened and he woke with a start. ''Eh. Who requires sleep? Today's events will keep us on our feet.'' She finished gaily.

Igneous cocked his one ginger brow. She's definitely not lacking enthusiasm in early morning. ''Truth.'' When the got to the doors Igneous could hear someone grunting behind it. He hastily pushed it open and the two magic users found an odd guest at Cicero's office. The only ones there were Cicero himself and Damocles, who looked every bit disgruntled as he held the third man's wrists while the one caught was struggling in vain.

''Remove fucking hands from me.'' The other man close to Cicero's age, dressed in plain looking clothes of gray toga with red stripes on the sides, grunted out. ''Do you know who I am, servant?'' He paid no mind to the two new occupants that entered.

''The man stands as no servant of mine. Trusted ally would be appropriate term.'' Consul spoke from where he was sitting behind his desk and reading notes. ''Better question, what reason forced you to prowl around my abode?'' He asked not taking eyes from paper.

The captive scowled at Cicero's laid back attitude at the whole situation. ''I am not blind to what happens in Senate. That you concoct schemes and use men that should not be present in Tibrus. I came to negotiate.'' He ranted. And at that very moment he looked to the side and noticed new faces that came in. One that, in spite of parallel scars that stretched on his right side of his face, he would recognize without fail. ''Good Jupiter, it is you...'' He trailed off, eying Igneous as if he were a ghost of sorts.

Before Igneous could sound his confusion, the ever spirited Circe beat him to it. ''If this is to be regular occurrence, we will have to do something about that face of yours.'' She turned lazy eyes to Igneous' face and proposed innocently. ''Perhaps colour the hair... Hmm...'' Yet it would be kinda wrong. The pigment suits him like flames to a torch.

''Not even nymphs of Neptune would force my hand. Much less you.'' Igneous bit back. There's just no way he's dyeing hair or cutting it off. It was changed once by methods even he can't comprehend. Circe was not perturbed by his tone in the least. So she turned back to her unfinished snack.

''Ahem.'' Consul snapped their attention back to the current predicament they now face. ''Matters of... facial appearances aside.'' These youngsters, honestly. ''You come pressing for my aid. What remedy can this humble Consul provide you with, good Antius?''

Antius? Like Justus Antius? This was his father, the Senator? Now it makes sense to the gladiator off-duty. He probably saw his face in some of the fights in earlier years. The red-eyed man didn't pay much care on who was watching him shed blood in the matches. This whole affair just become messier by hours. Since Antius wasn't fully aware of their plans, how should they proceed with him? Politics and shrewd maneuvering behind the curtain. It's all one big stage.

* * *

 **Ta-dah! Another one down! That's like one, two, three... nine chapters as of now! Giving myself a pat on the back mind you. So not all things are like they seem. Bellatoria is full of rats and faces not only foreign, but domestic threats as well. How will they deal with it? What of our hero, who is not really a hero, but meh for appearances sake let's call him protagonist. I finished all exams (thank you, thank you), and now, hopefully, I'll have more time to dedicate to this story.**

 **I took upon myself to watch the movie Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry. Know what I saw there? Plot holes, plot holes, fanservice to a new level, some more plot holes and oh! Natsu fights a dragon! Those one minute and how many seconds were exciting. What next hmm? Needless Gruvia. A few asspulls from Erza, Lucy, Happy. Grand Chariot with skimpy 'armour' (I swallowed a lemon here) they should make even smaller versions. Since battling with bikinis you get to beat soldiers in actual armour. And my favourite one in whole FT is (and Mashima-san's probably) IT'S ALL MAGIC, I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN SHIT TO YOU. *Deep breaths***

 **As for the Fairy Tail manga... ''...'' I'm not gonna bother with commenting on it.**

 **Per usual read, follow, favourite (please do both ;) leave review, or PM me if there's anything you want to know or just talk about concerning the fanfic. Except in-depth details on my story. Sorry good people, that stays in one place only. You want the script? Pry it from my dead, lifeless carcass...**

 **Haha! As old man Warrod would say: ''Joke! It's just a joke!''**

 **Til next time! Axel out!**


	10. Unsteady Alliances

Disclaimer: The guy writing this thing doesn't own squat on Fairy Tail. He makes no money nor revenue on it, unlike some others. What's his name? Ah, right! Hiro Mashima-san ladies and gentleman! Good for him, good for him. And I just believe in myself to make my own work to impress the audience and have fun whiles typing. Kinda helps alleviating the mind. Tally-ho! Historical references that I use in my story are borrowed and do not necessarily correspond with facts we know today. It is within my right to twist certain facts to fit the story.

Indomitable Heart

Chapter 10: Unsteady Alliances

* * *

When Antius set out on a self-imposed meeting in an early morning he did not expect getting cold feet. Why would he? He was just planning to make a visit to one of the most influential figures in the Republic. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. Easy-peasy. If he could reverse time, then his past self would receive a big bonk for his stupidity.

Here he was, in the figurative lion's den. Held by a strange man in presence of even stranger woman, the unconcerned Cicero and one redheaded gladiator he has yet to grasp on how it was possible for him to be in Tibrus. All in all, it was just another day at the office.

And the old Cicero has the gall to think he holds all the cards and with the knowledge far beyond his peers. Well, the second is debatable. But he certainly does have the total advantage over him. For now. Time to see where his actions and accumulated sapience will lead him. ''As I have clearly stated,'' he made a light struggle with his arms only for the man behind to reinforce the grip, and what a grip it was, ''my intentions are toward _peaceable_ talks. This treatment is not necessary.''

But in lieu of Cicero, it was Antius' captor that spoke. ''How very likely. And your poor lurking was done with noblest of intentions.'' Damocles commented, sarcasm obvious to anybody above ten.

That was crudely put, but correct anyway. Cicero gingerly put the paper he was reading down and slowly leaned his chin on interlocked fingers. ''Do understand the meaning of your presence, Senator Antius. You stand as an uninvited person in my home. It is well within my right to treat you like any dangerous intruder.'' He praised that his colleague politician tried not to show fear.

However, Cicero knew better. And right now Antius being here might be a bigger boon they could hope for. If used the right way that is. ''Yet, in respect to your position, we shall break words as civilized people.'' He briefly gave Damocles a curt nod as a sign.

The member of Crypteia released Antius with a snort. ''Fine. No skin off my back if things turn for worse.'' He left while giving Igneous and Circe a smile with tapping the gladiator on the shoulder. The sorceress returned with a wave, idily finishing breakfast and the redheaded gladiator responded in kind. ''He is all yours.'' Damocles grinned slightly and headed to the same rooms his comrades came from. His shift is over, eight or so hours of good sleep were in order.

Checking his wrists to make sure nothing is amiss, Antius noted how the man's mannerism doesn't fit the place. Even Bellatorian plebeians had their distinctive traits. The man that left wasn't plebeian, most without a doubt non-Bellatorian. Working as Lanista in the days has its perks it seems. All those brought from different regions, each one displaying certain quirks not belonging on the citizen of mighty Republic. Be it speech or conduct.

''Now,'' the younger Senator was pulled out of his musings by the owner of the house, ''let us hear your position.'' And like that, all eyes were turned towards Septimus.

Former Lanista, now Senator of Republic huffed lightly and looked Cicero in the face. ''I had good motive for wishing to remain concealed when approaching.'' That was just him making excuses to justify his actions, and not what Cicero wanted to hear, if judging by evident narrow of eyes. ''Regarding as to why I come before you, is that I am in dire need of assistance.''

''And the person that can provide much needed help is myself?'' The Consul asked. Yes, a part of him admires Antius for reaching from gladiator owner to the prominent figure in the government. Every government official has their own set of problems in life. But who doesn't? What could have prompted Antius that he so desperately seeks help from him? ''What great misfortune forces you here, good Antius?'' Cicero voiced his thoughts.

Not wanting to dance around the subject, the Senator replied with two simple words. ''Marcus Crassus.''

Marcus Licinius Crassus. Cicero didn't know should he be surprised, alarmed or in inter the two states when he heard the mention of his namesake. As a result of inner conflict, his face and tone showed only lack of concern. ''You are likely to find more help in Gracchus.'' To deal with another's financial problems was not what he has in plans. Much as he feels sorrow for Antius getting into trouble with Crassus, even he as a Consul could do little to aid him.

''Gracchus?'' The head quaestor. An officials who had charge of public revenue and expenditure. ''This is what _claimed_ best amongst statesmen and orators advises as course of action?!'' His voice raised steadily and eyes gained a hard edge. ''Spurning me like a commoner not worth your time?! If people were to find what you...'' A cold feeling stopped Antius from finishing his line.

Said feeling came from a steel of gladius held expertly under his throat. Touching his skin, but not moving to draw blood. When Antius began slowly but surely advancing toward seated Cicero, Igneous took action. Materializing his sword and in a swift two-step motion, keeping the raging Senator in place. Unknown to the redheaded gladiator, the other two didn't take his opus well. Igneous could only see one reaction from his position.

''That is enough, young man!'' Boy, did Consul Cicero looked pissed with all the red on his furious face. ''There will be no shedding blood in my house!'' He even stood and leaned as much of his body over the desk supporting it with his arms. ''Lower blade and step away from Senator!''

Igneous spared him a sidelong gaze. ''Taking life was not my intent.'' He emphasized by retreating half-step back and putting down his weapon. Behind him, Circe closed her glowing hand and hid it out of sight. She wouldn't have to use binding spell after all. Although curious how long will it take the gladiator to break out of it. ''Yet, his exclamation upon laying sight on me begets caution.''

Doing his absolute to calm the tumultuous nerves, Cicero let the logic take over and run its course. The stripling had a point there. If Antius was to spread the rumors, it would have been disastrous. Even if they managed to hide the evidence, Antius has a potential to gather support from his own political adversaries. Cicero already knows the names of those that would side with Antius on his case, not out of any friendship, but simply to see the Consul removed from position and his family dishonoured. Such catastrophe will be prevented, if Cicero has something to say.

It's a good time to try new tactics. If this works out, they may gain more than what they bargained for, so to speak. ''You find yourself owning coin to Crassus, good Antius? _If_ I am to defend your matter, I must know of circumstances that lead to plight.'' He calmly noted and took a seat again.

Antius looked hesitant to continue. He turned his eyes to Igneous who was standing at the same distance, arms crossed and... Where the hell was the sword?! With only wearing footwear and lower garments, where could he have put the sharp object away? He glanced at the woman not properly dressed as a woman to find her twirling a stray lock of hair. Just who are these people Cicero surrounds himself with?

A loud sigh brought his focus back to the older politician. He was a bit rude now in another man's house. Best to thread carefully now and not cause unwanted provocations. Antius squared himself before saying. ''I, with great displeasure, must accentuate that the deed itself was the product of my scion's whimsicalness.'' Cicero carefully listened, and Antius wondered how much does his words concern the other two when they had to be present. ''Due to reasons I am yet to be aware of, my son brokered arrangement for peculiar item.''

''And this 'peculiar item' holds such rareness that even senatorial purse cannot provide for it?'' Cicero questioned with mild disbelief. What did Antius' son managed to scamp that threw them at Crassus' mercy? A golden statue of himself? So many variables.

''I assure you it is beyond what most Republican officials or wealthy merchants could remunerate.'' And when on the other side of the bargain is Marcus Crassus, that dreaded and self-interested miscreant, you are never safe. Fort that man will try to turn all details of a contract against you with his blasted silver tongue. If not for more coin, then only to show his ascendancy.

''Which begs to question; why has your son made effort in obtaining the object?'' When Antius made a move to refute his words, Cicero carried on. ''How old is he? Twenty-six, seven years?'' Antius nodded yes. ''He cannot be considered reckless youth any longer.''

Sadly, there are many examples of persons below thirty acting as if still in adolescence. Patrician families notably, but then again, who would reprimand them? Many of those children didn't have any better source to learn from when it came to social standings or how to manage on their own when the time is due. It's up to the family to guide children through life and prepare them to take over if they were male or find a fine spouse f they were female. Such is Bellatorian reality.

''I had one of my personal attendants appointed the role of his _advisor._ '' The term is very much used loosely. ''Yet, I fear ill-fate to had a hand if judging from the lack of correspondence.'' Antius rubbed his chin lightly. Whatever happened to Drusus, be it Justus meddling in a form of converting him or the worse case scenario, he should have took matters into his own hands sooner. Septimus cursed himself silently for being irresolute and tolerant with Justus. But it is too late to grieve now.

So it was likely that the son acted rebelliously. This must have been his way of showing defiance and wanted to remove the insult to his competence. Nice way of growing up rite of passage on his side. What a disarray, this whole thing turns out to be. ''So it would seem.'' He mulled over one specific fact that Antius said while Damocles still held him captured. ''Interesting thing. Was it your plan to initiate my downfall had I refused to defend your case?''

Antius was silent for a few moments. The only sound that could be heard was Igneous tapping his bicep. That was one option, although he never considered that he would have to go to such lengths. Another event was the presence of Conlinian gladiator. ''I... cannot claim my thoughts have not drifted to such outcome.'' Cicero had to give him points for being bold. ''What I ask myself is, would I have stepped out of your Villa alive?'' He let out a wry smile at the end.

Now what would be the odds of that? His allies from Crypteia could, most likely, pull that through. With erasing all the trails. But then, they would have be an asset short. ''Who is to know?'' The older Consul shrugged and smiled somewhat cryptically. ''However, Senator Antius, my services are not without price. I require something in return.'' Technically, he wouldn't even be close to see it to full completion, but that is all for another party to manage.

As expected, nothing is free. If he is to escape the full-blown repercussion of this fiasco with Crassus, sacrifices has to be made. ''Name your price.'' If his pocket is to suffer for this then so be it. Better Cicero than Crassus.

This should prove entertaining. Provided that the next words don't shock Antius and cause him to falter. Or his heart to literally skip a beat. ''Surrender all your gladiators to this man's command.'' He pointed at Igneous, who quirked his brow at the proposal. Then he gained a thoughtful face.

One, two, three and... ''I HAVE TO WHAT?!'' There it was, the loud cry expressing surprise, shock, disbelieve and maybe traces of anger.

''Ugh, fuck the Gods...'' An irritated voice trailed off. Igneous was now picking his ear with his pinky finger, trying to quell the slight buzzing. Goddammit, the old man sure had some force in that throat of his. Even if not that painful, the reaction to screaming tends to be nettling for the young redhead. He noticed that Consul was giving him a look between curiosity and amusement. He was good at hiding it though. Unlike a long-tongued woman standing near the door. Keep snickering, someone will open them...

Meanwhile, Senator Antius was still in the process of processing the demand Consul Cicero just laid before him. This is unbelievable, without precedent, bordering on absurd! Maybe all together! ''For what purpose?'' With all the cluttering thoughts along with attempts to get his bearings back, it was all Antius mustered to ask.

Cicero hummed in thought, he turned eyes to the space behind him. The floor behind him more precisely. Then back at Igneous. ''If you would be so kind, young man. My old back is not what it was in the past.'' He asked mildly, knowing that gladiator would catch the content of his words.

The redheaded gladiator returned the look and rolled eyes slightly. Clever old man playing the inability card. Ah whatever, might as well.

Antius watched the strange scene in front of him. That is most definitely not master-servant relation. Nor any type of servile submissiveness. As the gladiator opened the hidden trapdoors being there (they were quite well hidden to the naked eye, and not by standard means) Cicero leaned toward the entrance. ''Are you quite finished down there?!''

Nothing happened at first. _'This is madness...'_ Antius thought. What has he gotten himself into? This goes outside of any normal realms. A sudden trembling of the whole house took place. _''A quake?!''_ It lasted for only about two seconds and if that wasn't atypical then what else did this day held in store?

''Yes, all is good now! That was the most troublesome one!'' The voice called out from the opening. ''Apologies for disturbance!'' It added.

''Forget disturbances, come to surface! We have important guest and potential leaguer!'' Cicero yelled back and went to his chair.

Not a moment later a man emerged from the passage on the floor while brushing some dust of his shoulder. Antius took notice of his armour, it had a lion's head depicted at the front. The man himself was looking to be in very good shape, even some gladiators would envy him. He was also shorter than both Igneous and Cicero, but he knew that height would be of little importance in combat against this man.

The sheer power and authority behind the man's green eyes told the old Senator this one is not to be trifled with. Yet what happened next was counted as one of many surprises Antius will face today. ''Ah. Senator... Antius I believe. Greetings to you.'' He walked closer and extended a hand. It was a little dusty but Septimus shook it anyway. Yep, really strong guy here. ''You wish to enter our pact I hear?'' The man inquired after backing a respectful distance and placing hands behind back.

Antius just kept staring. His entire mannerism indicates some form of practiced military discipline. Legionnaire? Impossible, that is no armament of the legion he is wearing. Not even close. He shook his head abruptly. ''When have I agreed to your 'pact'? What is happening here? Who are you people?'' He surveyed the three individuals that made no sense whatsoever.

''We are not enemy, good Senator. Trust my word when I say that our goal is mutual coexistence.'' His tone becoming more somber as he went on. ''Unfortunately, not everyone is of alike mind. There are many barriers to be surmounted in order to attain our goal.''

No, no, no... Just, no. He is a simple man and a Senator who wishes to get out with his reputation and family honour as less tarnished as possible. Escaped gladiators, alliances, some weird coexistence... What's next? Clandestine societies from shadows? Septimus Antus did the only thing that was reasonable of him to do. ''May I have a drink?'' Least he falls from overwhelming amount of stuff they presented him with.

One and a half sips of honeyed wine later brought Antius back to square one apparently. So it wasn't a dream or any crap like that. At least he could think more clearly from now on. ''You want my gladiators?'' He let the taste settle against his buds. ''For what reason should I entrust them to _you_?'' He purposely looked at the youngest of the group.

''For the very reason they serve purpose.'' Igneous tried to chose words carefully. He needs to be prudent at this point. ''In the events to come, they would prove more useful in the field of battle than wasting time in confinement.''

Antius was anything but convinced. ''And the one to hold command is you? Impressive feat to survive all adversaries faced in the Arena, yet you remain no older than twenty years.'' Antius said haughtily. ''Who would follow your authority?''

Now he was testing his patience here. ''Bearing command is my concern, good Senator.'' Then he remembered one thing from a previous conversation. He just had to phrase it the right way and his first ever oral stare down is his. ''I would not fret over the last problem. Rumors spread like fire. All of Conlinia has bore witness.''

What was this _boy_ on about? Conlinia bore witness to what? He almost smacked himself in the face for thinking like that. The Arena. Was this one actually... ''The Primus?'' Antius muttered. Again, his mind went to earlier confusion. If the Primus was held a day or so ago, and Igneous was the participant (and likely the victor), why would he end up here of all places? That is if the prize for the victor was rudis. ''What has become of the primus?'' He asked of the young man brusquely.

Igneous craned his head to the left, highlighting the other side. ''I rise, _you_ fall.'' He replied simply. The tone of his carried a certain amount of pride.

Antius' face contorted while he stopped taking a drink mid-way. _'He rises and I fall?'_ Wait a minute! He's referring to the match. The Houses of Marcinius and Antius reduced metaphorically to personify Igneous' triumph. But the way he put it into words shows that the credits go to him as a person only, not his supposed Dominus. ''You strut your own ability too high with words spoken. Never forget who is that made gladiator out of you.''

Sneering at Senator's disdain, the red gladiator's eyes narrowed in arising temper. ''You accuse me of being presumptuous?'' Bellatorians and their mindset. Who is he to talk down on him?! All they do is bicker and push paper, supposedly governing the rest! ''Had I have not...''

Leonidas could see all to well where this was heading, so he opted to put an end to it. ''Bickering on Bellatorian existing state of affairs will lead us nowhere.'' He slowly pushed Igneous to the opening on the ground. ''You must return to Conlinia now. Take these.'' He gave his comrade two smaller than usual rolled-up papers. ''They are for single use. Keep them under proper care.''

Igneous gave documents a one-over, taking note of the Consular wax seal on them. For emergencies only then. ''Understood, commander.'' He nodded respectfully and started the descend.

''Wait! Cannot take leave without my help!'' Circe, being quiet the entire time, moved after the redhead. ''Before you...'' Their talking was getting muted the further they went down.

''Interesting young man. His disposition, however requires further honing.'' Septimus noted when three _complete_ adults remained.

Leonidas turned to the musing Senator. ''Oftentimes, one has to associate differently with a person to know their nature. Befriending and finding mutual cause for instance.''

The old Senator looked at him dubiously. That's some other form of logic the man has just spoken about. Never mind, time to cut to the chase for real. ''When I relinquish _my_ gladiators to your cause,'' he spoke slowly, the situation not properly settling in his mind, ''am I to expect them never returning in Ludus?''

''War is upon horizon, good Antius. This time Bellatoria faces incursion, not the other way.'' Hellenian man said gravely. ''We are preemptive strategy against our enemy. Yet it can only do so much to forestall what is to come.''

Cicero quickly took over the oration. ''Will you serve your homeland, Senator Antius? Take part raising ramparts in its defenses?'' He searched the man's eyes. ''Do so and it will help your own matter under long-term.''

Damn bastards. Playing on his patriotism and personal life affairs combined. Can't actually step out now. He heard too much, knows too much. And since he has the means to help that could give him a good word with the rest in the Senate. Why the hell not? He tipped the cup and finished the other half in one go. ''Very well. You have my aid.'' Antius sighed. ''But do not fail to remember your partaking.''

Cicero and Leonidas didn't even bat an eye. ''Good Antius, you will find these men more than competent.'' Cicero replied with a small chuckle. Oh, Antius is in for a surprise in a next minute or two.

He'll believe it when he sees it. As he turned to leave, Leonidas' sudden cough ceased that motion. ''What?'' He asked somewhat crass. He has to prepare for the trip, not to mention the meeting he will miss out today.

''You headed the wrong path, good Senator.'' The green-eyed warrior smirked and motioned with his hand to the shaft. ''There is far better and effective way to reach Conlinia.'' He too, walked underground.

Wanting to hear the answer from Cicero, currently the only one he could fully trust to an extent, Antius saw that the old Consul already went back to documents spread on table. It seemed like letters, but for what for?

''You will have to witness yourself to accept it as truth.'' As if knowing the lines of thought, Republican best orator said.

 _''Madness, nonsense...''_ Despite the repeated descriptions of things, Antius entered the proverbial black hole. Though after a few steps he found out that it wasn't so bad he originally thought it to be. He could see flicker of torches at the end of the passage. The nearer he got, the voices were getting louder in the back.

''...never preformed this method.'' Young male voice sounded. Likely that ginger gladiator or whatever he considers himself at this point.

''Igneous, Igneous.'' The other woman's voice cut in. It was quite reproving an carried disappointing tint. ''When faced with mysteries and wonders of magecraft, you lend ear to _me._ If problems arise with functioning process, you ask help from _me_.'' Said woman now finished with hand motion and turned fully to her newly-made ally/comrade/many things she yet knows not about. ''Hence, any advice you might require in future, you seek with _me_. Not little wound-dressing princess.''

The younger man gave his best not show perturbation. ''...Gratitude. I shall try not to let it slip from mind.'' Wow, her and Iona must have some history together. If Circe found it appropriate to boast magical superiority over the younger woman by merely making one comment on their approach in magecraft.

''Circe, slandering one of our _better_ sorceresses and comrades in unbeseeming. The value of young Iona's talents should not be belittled.'' It would bode no well for another's moral or self-esteem.

Circe merely shrugged at his slight scolding on badmouthing. So what if she had potential in specific area, between them there was never questioning on whom is better mage. ''As you say, commander.'' Once she saw Antius nearing the chamber, her mood jumped several notches back. ''Welcome, good Senator,'' she made a dramatic pause where Leonidas could not but massage his temples on what he suspected was to come, ''to vestibule of Underworld!''

''...''

''...''

''...''

A beat.

After the echo, one couldn't decide on what was more dreary. Silence or the strange woman still holding her arms wide, waiting for reaction. Those were as follow; Leonidas sighing, Igneous checking his recently equipped armour for any shortages and Senator's blank face. ''Is this her regular demeanor?'' He asked the eldest one beside himself, thus breaking the silence.

All Leonidas could do was chuckle a little helplessly. ''Apologies for... um undesired 'scene'... You will find that Circe is of invaluable service.'' He gave the woman a pointed stare.

The mage with high ponytail didn't let up playful misbehavior quite yet. Placing hand over her heart she exclaimed falsely shocked. ''Truly you wound this maiden heart with such claims, commander. Let us see if I can recompense lack of faith.'' She turned to Igneous who was, to her annoyance already in the circle of glyphs. Cheeky bastard. ''Come along, Senator.'' She waved for Antius to enter.

Due to transporting more than one persons (with the second not being carried like a sack), the ring was increased in size a bit. It shouldn't pose much problems anyway. Beside that, if the one on the other side is smaller, the ones who are transported are in for a rougher landing.

''Hold there.'' The Senator said not budging from his spot. ''Is this a jest? Magecraft?'' He gave them all a look that spoke volume of how crazy he thought this was. ''You three are magus?'' Suddenly this didn't seem like a good idea to the old man.

''The correct term is 'mage', good Senator.'' It was the Crypteian high-head that tried to reason. ''As of now, you are to dismiss every vile story or rumor you might have heard from people. We live, we die,'' he gestured to his two friends, ''we eat, we drink and breathe like any other human.'' His green gaze amplified by fire burning. ''For what has been done to us, we seek no quarrel with Bellatoria. In spite of claims to be rightful retribution.''

On the side, Igneous saw Circe looking down with what he thought was troubled visage. Was this about the disturbance Crypteia had even before his arrival? He engraved the new information and carefully put it in the back of his mind for later use. If the subject ever occurs again, he'll bring it up with some of the older members when he has the chance. Seems that Leonidas managed to convince the stubborn politician judging by his new position beside him.

''Ready?'' Leonidas asked the female mage that gave confirmation. All right then, all set. ''Take care.'' Antius wasn't sure if he referred to both of them or just Igneous.

''Until we meet again, gladiator.'' The misbehaving, bubbly witch added as her temporary parting. And she threw down a wink for good measure. Telltale sign of glyphs glowing dark amber in colour, unlike Hector's whitish green, basked the room. '' **Μεταφορά**.''

Leader of Crypteia stood straight after finishing the deed. Next days are to show just how Igneous' leadership qualities will manifest themselves. Shame he couldn't be there to see, but there are others who got it covered. Silently praying for the young man's success he made for the top.

''Quite fascinating person, that Igneous.'' The hazel-eyed sorceress commented. ''If I may, commander,'' he stopped, but made no move to interrupt her so she continued, ''he is _one,_ is he not?''

''Why pose question when you held the answer in grasp?'' Leonidas answered back with question of his own. Honestly, it's not like it should be a trade secret.

Circe frowned from the lack of straight response. ''That does not...'' She muttered, but recalled something else she wanted to know. ''Have you ever experienced such nightmare it nearly forced your powers to act on its own?''

This was news for Leonidas. ''Never. Why sudden interest on subject?'' Sometimes even he doesn't know what goes on in that head of hers. Supposedly it's a mage thing. Those whose knowledge on magic dwells further than his own ever would.

''Pure curiosity.'' The sorceress grinned. ''There is this thesis on concentrated energy manifesting with high levels of...'' And that's Leonidas' cue to get out least his brain fries from all magical theory and the rest of mumbo jumbo. Once she was sure he was out of range, she took out a crystal object from her pouch. ''Apologies, but it has to be done...'' Better safe than sorry. This'll probably tick off a few lads, but she's doing it with best intentions in mind.

 **XxX**

(Southeastern Bellatoria – Conlinia – Abandoned Storehouse)

In a poorly lit room, the magical circle glowed and two persons appeared. The older one, not being remotely used to the new experience, lurched to the ground. For Septimus Antius, it was a feeling of floating and knowing not what was up an what was down. So in accordance to losing the concept of space, plus brief gravity deprivation he stumbled heavily to the floor. ''Buh!''

Lucky him, the younger traveling companion who had plenty sense for body coordination, managed to grab the older man's by the back of this robes. One bloody nose and scraped anterior successfully prevented. Igneous held the backcloth as the Senator attempted to gain proper footing.

''Fucking madness...'' Antius uttered under the slight laboured breathing for the fifth time today, and most likely not the last. He turned thoughts into stabilizing his breathing and keeping the wine inside the stomach. If he has to do this again in a few hours he'll start spilling yesterday's dinner. ''Are we truly in Conlinia?'' He asked, getting his bearing under control.

Igneous didn't say anything at first. He let go of the Senator's back making sure he won't fall and moved to the faintly outline of door. ''If we are not, certain mage will find how unpleasant heat is to skin.'' To the crimson-eyed gladiator displeasure, that won't be so. ''Come along.''

Antius did go after him, but wanted to reprimand the young man on his brazen behaviour and tone toward respected position he presented. ''Speak with care to persons of my stature, young man. I am not under your command to be treated such.'' The famous Bellatorian attitude resurfaces at last. If nothing, the young man should learn more correct way of verbal communication.

Igneous held back his own biting retort. Not this shit again. ''Gratitude for oratory guidance.'' Of course, he was far from grateful, as shown by his tone. ''Can we proceed, honourable Senator?'' He didn't leave time for deliberation as he moved to another part behind the doors.

The older Senator sneered from his standing position. Such audacity in a person. He will need to find some way to establish _passable_ word exchange with the gladiator. By Igneous' demeanor, he would have rather seen Antius stabbed if not for the fact they were suppose to work together on a certain level. What did that other man said? Befriending? That's highly unlikely, so on that note, at least a cordial interaction will have to do.

''...Juno's fucking cunt. That was... prompt.'' Someone spoke from the other room and Antius prayed that there be some people with shred of ken on manners. The first one was discouraging. When he entered the room he was confident that more surprises awaited him. He wasn't wrong.

''Senator Antius? How in Gods name?'' The person sitting at the table almost squeaked at his appearance. It was strange in a way, Antius reasoned.

''I see you are well, Sepius.'' The Senator noted at the shocked governor of town. Being among original territories of Bellatoria, Conlinia had different managing system then towns in conquered lands. It had Prefect running the city, directing the small garrison located in it and a few smaller settlements around this province. If he is here, then where is that fat lumb Aecius that constantly lingers after?

''I-I do not understand. You were with _them_ this whole time?'' The man stuttered slowly, but Antius was now glancing at other two standing with Igneous. One was a pretty young, fair-headed girl, likely close to Igneous' age and another was dressed in a similar dark armour. Stolen or taken from somewhere. It looks custom made, inferior to armours of Legion, likely of a private guards.

Paying no heed to the shocked Prefect or the Senator for a while, the redhead discussed with his comrades. ''Where is everyone, Maradus?'' He inquired his fellow rebelled gladiator.

''The one named Hector took off with Sevius and Kastos to Ludus. They have not returned since.'' He informed, stealing a few incredulous looks at the newly arrived Senator. He leaned closer and turned to whispering. ''Aulus stands guard outside. Is this one to be of use? High dignitary from Tibrus?'' It's still puzzling for the hoplomachus. What in shit would they do with a Senator of Republic?

''Yes. What is your next step, leader of gladiators?'' Turns out that Maradus wasn't so good at making his tone as inaudible as he thought. If an old man of sixty years could eavesdrop on their little chat.

How does Leonidas expect him to find common ground with overbearing Bellatorian? ''You wish to give contribution, good Senator? Make use of your name.'' He motioned to Sepius with his head. ''If mind recalls, you were and remain very influential figure of Conlinia. With your presence, the citizens will turn eyes from any peculiar sight.''

That was actually quite well-thought. With his 'surprising' visit to home city, Antius can carefully divert the unneeded attention of the large crowd. Thus enabling the gladiators to work things out far from the curious gazes of the mob. Also serves to appease them. Gotta give this young man credit, that was sharp-sighted plan on spot.

But putting all that in action and realizing it, won't be piece of cake. Not one bit. So that's the reason for holding the highest city's functioner in custody. Alright, time to work their asses out. ''You can think strategically...'' Antius mused out loud and continued before young gladiator spurred heated argue on smartness. ''Very well. Yet for plan to come through, we require _all_ Conlinia's high authorities. What of Aecious' whereabouts?''

It was Sepius that answered that. ''Much of high dignitaries are held captive in Marcinius' Ludus.'' He flinched when Igneous threw him an angry look. ''I-I will do everything demanded. Y-you promised no harm to my family.'' The Prefect rushed speech at the ginger gladiator.

Igneous contemplated on whether he should split duties or do everything as one. Dispensing assignments would certainly save precious time, but there is one big problem. And that's his lack of trust to the other two. Sure, they might have chivvied Antius into cooperation, but the man is still a Bellatorian Senator as well as former Lanista. One of the main reasons he is reluctant to let him do without any kind of supervision. And Sepius... well, desperate people are prepared to do anything when cornered.

 _''Fuck, dammit...''_ Igneous raved in his head. What should he do to make their leave as unostentatious as it can be. Sending one of available gladiators isn't a good option either. Nothing against his fighters, but a good amount of subtlety and cunning is requisite. Then a solution struck him as lightning to a tree. _''Heh, right in front of my face...''_

A conspiratory expression was on his face which he quickly hid it by turning to Iona and snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her a few feet away. The sandy-haired sorceress barely suppressed a yelp of shock at the sudden intrusion of personal space.

''Are there any more Crypteian personnel in vicinity?'' He whispered in hurry, minding to keep the conversation between him and the girl, unlike Maradus.

Blinking quickly after understanding Igneous' action, Iona nodded hastily. ''There are. What for?''

''I need one to keep watchful eye on Senator when we part. Can you send for?'' Another fast confirmation was his answer. ''Good, make it so before we move on.'' With that, he send her to do as requested. Iona wasted no time in getting out to appoint the snooper, she had a perfect candidate in mind.

Antius seemed a little annoyed by the whole hush-hush scene Igneous made, but abstained from prying too much. So he merely asked. ''Have you come to decision?''

''Prefect and yourself need to secure us cover from public, as per agreed. I will personally collect the remainder of gladiators in due time.'' Igneous ascertained. ''Upon our leave, the remaining captives shall be freed. Are those terms favourable?''

Favourable they might be, but far from ideal to Antius. Seemingly, they will just have to make do with that. ''Not the most convenient, yet there are not many other alternative.'' Before the gladiators left, Antius called for Igneous again. ''I trust you to deliver my son alive. He and I have much to discuss.''

So the old man managed to deduce that little part. Smart. ''Certainly, Senator.'' Igneous responded evenly. The sooner that bothersome prig is out of their hand the better. Right now he serves his purpose as a good little bargaining chip.

When the door closed behind them, Antius turned to the governor of the Conlinia and adjacent region. Sepius was no less perplexed by everything than he was after the whole gladiator uprising. ''Questions for latter note, Sepius. Come along now, we have long day ahead.''

The two upper-class Bellatorians followed suit in the gladiators wake, heading in the opposite direction. First, Sepius' office and then Antius' Ludus. The pair of Senator and Prefect didn't even notice a single person tailing them from safe distance.

 **XxX**

Small wisps of smoke raised from the improvised pyre on the edge of the training ground of House of Marcinius' Ludus. The bodies of those fallen in battle were given the modicum of respect as they turned to ash, their spirits and souls moving on to who knows where. Could be Heavenly afterlife, could be Underworld or whatever wide range of folk liked to believe that awaits after one's death.

Hector yawned widely, not bothering to cover his mouth. What's gonna happen if he doesn't? Have a bug charge in? He spared a glance at the few early souls walking about. After every former slave wakes up, real preparations for leave are in order. But there is still some time. No need to rush just yet.

The bound patricians mostly slept against the walls of the mess area. Quite the design. Benches, tables wooden planks, and an opening to a nice view on the wide space from the Villa's position on the hillside. Nothing but dusty roads, more hills and a river. This could easily be made an establishment providing accommodations, food, and drink for the travelers. Unfortunately, the path to it is kinda hard to the lazy on feet or those with bad walking limbs.

The Hellenian man frowned slightly at the half-awake suspire from the captured. Not used to sleep in these conditions, eh? He could have ended as one, had it not been for... _''No, no, no... Cease clinging to past. Nothing I can do to mend it.''_ Speaking of 'past' how much did Igneous change from his staying and learning the way of the gladiator? He's surely gotten stronger. That is to be expected. Igneous is nothing but tenacious when learning about fighting.

Hector couldn't but feel somewhat sorry for condemning the young man with former rose coloured hair to this lifestyle. This was unanimously decided as the 'best course of action'. Along with a certain number working from the shadows here and there. _''Heh, shadows. How very alike outlaws.''_ Only it was a completely the opposite of that. But why would Bellatorians be aware of that? Most of them, that is. Never mind, they know why they're doing things some would consider illegal.

Another groaning sound drew his attention to the prisoners. That was a woman's tone. He is sure of it. Hector made to the one particular group that separated themselves from the rest. The Marcinius couple. Julia was shifting from time to time, and it looked like she was clutching her stomach. One of Crypteia's most powerful knelled for closer inspection. She was sweating as well, her face paling significantly. They all received meals, it couldn't be starvation. Sickness? No, holding stomach or more precisely lower half closer to uterus... Oh, fantastic.

''Turn fucking gaze from my wife.'' The voice from near right growled. Quintus obviously didn't take kindly to another man standing near his spouse, nor looking at her searchingly. Despite the warning issued, Hector ignored him. ''Do you lack hearing?!'' He had to shout, rousing other from sleep and gaining attention of a handful roaming rebels. Twice fantastic.

''I think not.'' He touched his ears to check. ''No, mother dear blessed me with it when giving birth.'' When on the subject of mothers now. ''We need to bring you Medicus.'' He calmly stated, turning to one of the gladiators who approached when he heard yelling. ''You, uh, Sevius?'' The man nodded, not amused by memory lapse. ''Bring Medicus for lady and few maid attendants.'' Not that there's a shortage of those.

The Thracian spared a look at former Domina and Dominus. ''Why should I? Waste of materials and time on them.'' He scoffed. ''If they cannot last one night sleeping in conditions as rest of us, it might serve to strengthen their weak shells.'' Why not have the patricians experience how it was to sleep in non-lavish, non-luxurious conditions? Most of the slaves and gladiators did. He can't speak on behalf of house slaves, but nobody died from this. It wasn't a byre preventing breathing and enabling illness.

Hector sighed in exasperation at the man's logic. He can see where the Thracian gladiator is coming from, but he doesn't want to have a potential child death on his consciousness because of simple negligence. That wasn't fair to the innocent, unborn life. He'll have to let out his more hidden stricter side out. ''Listen, this woman is...'' The sound of second gate opening and the voices that sounded very familiar stopped him. Well, that's some perfect timing.

''Igneous! Finished with your task?'' Sevius exclaimed loudly at the familiar red-eyed murmillo. And now most of the patricians bounded are sure to lose their will for sleeping.

A certain someone had to make his distinct petulance known. ''Oh, here he comes. The great 'King of Rebellion' arrives to gloat on success...'' Even with more than ten paces separating them and his effort in quietly protesting, younger Antius was roughly picked up and slammed against the wall he was resting.

The gladiator Antius mocked seconds ago was regarding him with sharp red gaze. This idiot was really grating on his nerves. ''Take lesson from your compatriots Antius, and hold fucking tongue. Our magnanimity has its limits.'' He dropped the Senator's son and turned to address other matters. He wouldn't have him killed, but the snot-nosed fuck is walking on thin ice with his behaviour.

''Or what? You will have me killed?'' Stupidity and hubris suite Justus well it seems. ''Had you so wanted, you would have spilled blood the day before.'' He deliberately spitted at Igneous' turned back in contempt.

The leader of rebellion tossed him an unconcerned look over his shoulder. ''You would come to wish I had done so.'' He left the possibility of unpleasant situation hanging. Justus had no idea what he is in for. How Igneous would've liked to see his face when he realizes that older Antius is in Conlinia. Ah well...

And one gladiator with penchant for breaking dreary atmospheres decided it was good time to show up. ''Oho! Our leader greets us upon morning light!'' After a quick greeting in gladiatorial fashion, Ganicus posed inquiry on what was probably on the minds of those who knew of Igneous' whereabouts. ''Has your time away proved fruitful?''

''I assure it has. We leave at dusk and I will have the rest make preparations. All equipment, provision and supplies are to be gathered and set to transport.'' He noted his friend.

Ganicus was feeling fortunate with the turn of events. Finally out of this hole. ''Very well, yet it appears we might have slight problem at hand.'' He indicated to the sickly looking Domina and Hector standing near-by.

''What is with her condition?'' The redheaded leader asked with no small amount of displeasure. Nothing can ever go smoothly. Stroke of bad luck always lurks behind every corner.

''A manner of sickness by the appearance of it.'' Hector explained while scratching his stub slightly. Just then he noticed a means to solve the problem and grinned. ''And the solution in form of healing maiden follows in your steps. If you would please.'' He gestured to the blonde Crypteian member.

Said 'solution' trying to be more noteless in the back huffed at wind warrior's declaration of her presence. Iona looked at Igneous for the next course of action. Her medicinal knowledge would be more than sufficient, but should they take time and resources to take care of Lanista's wife?

Decisions, decisions... This is likely to be a set back in their packing. And by the looks of it Marcinius would not want to leave his wife's side during the procedure. ''Can you treat her to full health?'' He queried Iona.

''I have to determine the cause of her ailment. If it proves my suspicion, I should finish in the matter of hours.'' She approached the woman still holding onto her stomach now sweaty and panting. As the husband wanted to deter her, she turned icy blue eyes on him. ''If you mean your wife well, you will remove yourself from path.''

''I will not leave her side.'' The Lanista hissed at the girl, yet she remained firm to his threatening tone.

Iona tried compromising else this will stretch out in hours. ''Will you accept my help if I were to allow your presence throughout treatment?''

Seeing as he had little choice, Marcinius acquiesced. ''Fine. But I demand Sophus to be present.'' At her confused frown he cleared it out. ''Our Medicus. If your _leader_ permits it?'' He couldn't look at the 'leaders' face even with his newfound animosity towards his once best gladiator.

''Very well. Sevius, Maradus you will stand guard in the course of treatment. I will send for Kore and Sophus to provide assistance.'' Maradus complied and went to help in carrying Domina with Marcinius watching his every move like a hawk. Sevius did as well, grumbling words Igneous decided not to pay mind to.

As they went inside the Villa, Igneous turned his face to Ganicus again. Sadly, his friend was watching Iona's retreating back with each step she made. Lower back to be more accurate.

 _''Fine sight for fair maiden... Must she wear that robe?''_ Ganicus praised his fellow blonde, deliberately ignoring Igneous' calls for a few more seconds before she disappeared indoors. Intentional disregarding was rewarded with smack on the back of his head. So worth it. ''You asked, brother?'' He said like nothing happened.

Only Ganicus. ''I _asked_ , brother, were there any disturbances in my absence?'' Judging by dirty-blond gladiator's current gear, it wouldn't be far-fetched to guess that there were in fact some manner of unrest while he was on his brief venture in Tibrus. The dimachaerus must have a good reason to be in full combat attire from the first light. And in the house full of loyal comrades. But is it all of them?

Had Ganicus been any other lesser man, he would have given in under the red-eyed man's scrutinizing gaze. Fortunately, he has seen these eyes for nearly four years and knows not to accede when under their interrogation. ''Why would _anyone_ dare causing discord without incurring your wrath?''

He's hiding something for sure. Dodgery first thing in the morning is not how Igneous imagined things going. He wanted to demand answers from Hector and found the man dozing with his head propped on one hand. Now they conspire against him. Lovely. ''Where is Kore? And what of Kastos and Doctore?''

Ganicus shrugged non-committaly. ''They should be sleeping.'' At the mention of the word, Igneous barely stifled his gape, but it didn't go unnoticed by his comrade. ''A thing you seem to lack. You should not avoid rest, brother.'' He berated the redheaded murmillo.

''Yes, mother.'' He fired back to the dark blond's reprove. And now he's feeling cranky. That little scene with Justus was just a prelude to his bad mood surfacing. Fan-fucking-tasting. Perhaps he should have an hour or so more of shuteye. ''Can you send Kore to Iona and summon Kastos and Doctore later? Wake me after Iona finishes with treating Marcinius' woman.'' He slowly trudged to his sleeping quarters.

''Certainly, brother. We need our leader properly rested and with clear mind.'' Too bad Igneous couldn't see his waggish smirk as he approached the doors to his unknowingly occupied room. The dimachaerus exchanged knowing looks with Hector, and the older warrior hid his own smile behind his hand.

Fact is that Igneous, for the reasons not yet comprehensible by even his best friend, has never laid with the woman. Or fucked at all. Each time the most thriving fighters received women either before match or after some time if requested. And every time Igneous refused to have any kind of company during sleeping hours.

The solution was made that the 'extra' be given to second best gladiator, Ganicus in almost all cases. Dominus didn't mind as long as his man in the Arena brings victories. Ganicus didn't mind because the more the merrier for him. Igneous has probably witnessed the naked flesh of fairer sex many times, yet never showing much reaction and always moving pass it. Still, not many dared calling out their best gladiator on it.

Those unfortunate few that made an effort in doing so found out very soon how it tastes to kiss the sacred dirt of training grounds multiple times. Igneous' hand-to-hand prowess is well-known among senior Ludus residents.

So, what happens when an unspoiled person opens the door and comes upon an interesting scene of intercourse?

It came about as it follows:

''Eek!'' One girly scream of surprise...

''Igneous, close fu...!'' One enraged man voicing his irritation for being interrupted...

''...''

*CLICK* The sound of a wooden doors being calmly shutted by a nineteen-year old virgin... He's seen suchlike things already, no use in feeling embarrassment... Except that he SO didn't need to witness that before going for a short snooze in a sleeping quarters that were, _technically,_ still his own. He'll never think of his old bed the same way...

Deep breaths, Igneous, deep breaths...

''GANICUS!'' And that is how one of the most fearsome warriors shows his opinion for being played for laughs... Someone's gonna pay...

Next thing you wonder, why bother employing an early wake up service when Igneous' beastlike howling lungs do the trick just fine?

 **XxX**

What were they doing? Just what in damnable pits is Igneous thinking?! Sevius seriously couldn't wrap his logic around it as he escorted the group attending to Domina. Oh, and Marcinius was with them, in all his fussing glory sending all the lingering rebels looks like he wanted to carve out their hearts.

That and the Villa inside was rather messy. The small number of gladiators and former slaves residing indoors, or the few that have woken, were more confused than worried about the display of events happening in front of them. However there was a minor problem with the people that have taken the room for themselves.

''Were you listening to what I spoke? We require this room for Medicus.'' The Thracian gladiator reasoned with Morios who regarded his former masters like they were puny insects. Funny how tables have turned.

Morios snorted now paying more attention at Iona, eyeing her like a delicious piece of sweet and ignoring the two other maids that he spend the night with. ''I see no Medicus here. And what if they die of illness? Igneous' orders were they must not fall from our hands.'' He shifted on right leg and put one hand on hip. It all made perfect sense in his mind. They kick the bucket from sickness and that's it. Not like patricians would wast their effort if similar situation were to occur.

Sevius groaned in exasperation. That is exactly what he thought, but someone made it more complicated. ''Igneous is the one who gave me orders, you simple fuck. Had he not done so, I could have cared less for their untimely demise.''

The chunky gladiator appeared unconvinced and would have pressed argue had it not been for their leader's indirect intervention.

''GANICUS!''

It swooped through the interior and the halls like a storm's gust. A terrorizing howl that can belong to one man only. Both gladiators eyes widened in shock. Morios was prompt to relinquish the room and left with his two female companions. Screw stubbornness, he's not dealing with pissed Igneous in the morning.

''Shit...'' The Thracian retiarius mumbled as he ushered the rest of the team. As they set Domina to bed with Marcinius watching from the distance, but still the man posed no actual harm. His wound is probably tender. Five minutes later the old Sophus came to help with his own decades-long attainment in medicine, and Kore came after him with a flushed face.

Two strongman looked at each other for a second and then at the back of Gallian handmaiden. Kore was favoured by Domina and thus had elevated status than most house slaves. Which meant that she was kept away from being given as 'comfort' to gladiators unless Domina personally gave command.

So why would she walk in with the look of major self-consciousness? ''What do you think happened?'' It was Maradus who started small talk to pass the time while Sevius kept watchful eye on Marcinius, leaning against doorcase all the while.

Sevius tapped the but of his sheated sword in leisure and wheeled his head to hoplomachus type. ''Which one? Sudden ailment or blushed cheeks?''

Now that Sevius mentioned it, how did that come to pass? ''Both?'' Maradus said dumbly. It came out more as a question than answer.

His fellow gladiator chuckled dryly at first. ''Few causes come to mind, but let them a moment of peace to work for now. You know how healers act upon interference.'' A wise course of action, the old man usually went crabby when other people poke around whilst he works his stuff.

 **XxX**

''Senator Antius, this is simply lunacy!'' Sepius ranted worriedly as he followed the older man. Antius filled him in on the basics of why he was here. The Campanian Prefect was baffled as it gets. ''We could all end dead!''

Antius rounded on the man sharply. ''Lower voice! Do you think I am unaware of the fact?! I too, risk a great deal by showing face now in Conlinia!'' Antius harshly whispered to the panicking wreck. ''Our goal is to maintain peace and stability. We cannot allow citizens any cause for panic. Not with what is upon us.''

''Upon us, Senator?'' Sepius questioned. What could be so much terrible that they would risk their reputation by hiding a slaves revolt?!

The head of Antius family contemplated for a moment and decided to give him a little more insight. At this pace, they will hardly accomplish anything. ''War approaches, Sepius. Turn mind to last conflict and tell me how you survived.''

That is the last and worst possible situation that could happen right now. Last time, he barely kept together. He has Antius to thank for support in the past. ''Another war...'' He mumbled.

''If you wish your property untouched, follow my lead. Once again, I will prevent us from being fucked by noble cock-eaters with far reach.'' Oh, yeah. There were individuals possessing that kind of power. And one of them is actively trying to ruin him. Scumbag could only learn that from another.

Not seeing any better way out himself, Sepius agreed wholeheartedly to the idea.

The early sun was already up and the near structures casting shadows on the streets below. As they neared the administrative building and Sepius' part-time residence, an unseemly face poked from behind a corner. Green eyes and partly scarred right side shifting like a malleable substance before being put to stop.

 _''All is well for now.''_ The now blue-eyed man with clean-shaven face thought. He looked in the direction of Antius' Ludus, knowing the streets like the back of his hand. _''I wonder... Perhaps a gentle nudge to hasten the Senator's mind further?''_ He devised in his head as his eyes flashed green again. Not that ignorant plebeians would make out something from it.

The things he does for the cause. One day there will be held a feast in his name. Certains persons not-to-be-named right now are going to sing grateful praises of gratitude to him. Or should he convince one of the artists back home? Until such time, someone has to do their own share of dirty work. _''Such is the way of Crypteia.''_

* * *

 **Really took me long, but I made it.**

 **Not enough action for you? Think hard for a moment and realize that the real battlefield, even in this familiar setting was done with words instead of fists. Fists are reserved for mindless brutes they say. The eleventh chapter will have a major twist. Sparks will be flyin' around. And not in the good way depending on who's point of view we're looking.**

 **What new things did we learn today? Circe's paranoia is justified or not? What is it that bothers Leonidas? How will this deal between Cicero and Antius turn out? Will it do more harm than good? And who is this sneaky little spy? Well, find out in the next issue of 'Indomitable Heart'.**

 **Poor Igneous/Natsu having his own set of mental pollution and can't seem to catch a break... I'm so cruel to him...**

 **Fairy Tail ended with a capital epic failure. Or is it, depending on whom you ask. Acnologia was alas the poor villain in the end, even he is no match for Nakama Power. Wow, learning one of the greatest spells of Fairy Heart takes roughly half hour? Colour me impressed Mashima-san... Not! Rejoise Gruvia fans, your hopes are all but fulfilled 'If Gray-sama wants...' T-T. Jerza fans, congrats, even if that is the most twisted relationships you can ever imagine. What else is there? Ah right! Gale are having or at least planning a baby, Wendy is still the same, Laxus can make a small harem, Nalu are basically friendzoned... OH FOR THE LOVE OF! I CAN'T WRITE ABOUT FLUFFY STUFF ANYMORE, ELSE I'M GONNA PUKE...**

 **Well, what more can I say than, read, review, follow my fic. Any of your questions and thoughts, send me a PM and I will be most glad to answer you.**

 **So long for now, Axel's brain is going on cooling.**


	11. Sun Greets A New Day

Disclaimer: Axel gotta post this or else the big heads will shut my project down and I'll end up sad and miserable for not doing it when I had to. Without further ado, Fairy Tail is the sole property of Hiro Mashima-san and Co. The only thing I own, are my original characters. Historical references and elements that I use in my story are borrowed and do not necessarily correspond with facts we know today. Onwards now!

Indomitable Heart

Chapter 11: Sun Greets A New Day

* * *

''Waste of fucking time...'' Sevius grunted out while walking side-by-side with Iona. ''Is there a point in finding culprit?'' He asked and waved at the passing _former_ slaves and gladiators all busy in their own right. Many were carrying crates and packing whatever they could find useful to bring for the journey.

''The fact that there is a poisoner in our midst does not spark concern? I will not be seeing to every meal properly prepared free of death. If you would have the reason not cut from its roots, then start fearing for your life every time you feast.'' The sandy blonde healer replied with some bite that honestly surprised the Thracian.

For someone barely in her twenties she had a sharp and attentive eye, as noted by Sophus when they were trying to determine the cause of Domina's ailment. Turns out it was a nightshade poisoning and the only place it could have come from was the old Medicus' little workshop.

Julia Marcinius will live thanks to the quick intervention that involved _lots_ of puking and then more fluid intake. Iona wasn't prepared to travel with a band that has a potential assassin who may or may not even know how to handle the delicate process of using medicinal aids and herbs.

Hence, now she was going with this man to the origin of the crime. The culprit will most likely try to cover the deed, which is why now would be the best moment to act before the Medicus' quarters are being dismantled.

On the other hand, the gladiator accompanying her, would rather indulge different activities. ''Hardly they would target any of the men. Their aim were Bellatorians, for whatever the cause. Instead of trying to find wolf in sheep's clothing, we are better off with helping others leave.'' The Thracian retiarus disclosed his view. Because really, what does she expect to achieve with the little investigation? Will the suspect just magically pop-up?

Yeah, right. Then he would eat his left sandal.

For the first time in their brief history of knowing of one another, Iona looked at him directly with the most scrutinizing he got since Doctore passed him as competent enough to become part of a brotherhood. '' 'They'? How do you know there is more than one person?''

She even sounded accusing if not barely restraining herself to outright call him a liar. And Sevius didn't appreciate that. Not one bit.

''Listen well, woman...'' Only a few steps from Sophus' quarters he rounded on her sharply and used every ounce of his frame to seem more intimidating. Nobody accuses him for plotting like that. If he wanted it done, he would have dealt clean-as-day blow, not resort to petty tactics like poisoning.

*CREEK*

A small gasp, likely female in origin was heard behind his back. And since he was damn positive it couldn't have been Iona, judging by her hard, unflinching stare, that only left him to turn and see another blonde girl hastily attempting to close the door. And catching her foot in the whole process.

''Fuck...'' That wasn't Sevius who cussed out. Despite his penchant to use the word frequently.

So it turns out there is someone. Now the idea of left footwear sounds very unpleasant. Easiest thing to do is forget he ever thought about that silly promise. Yes, that's for the best.

Swift in on her own, the young healer moved around the larger frame of the still nonplussed Thracian, Iona yanked the shabby wooden door open. '' **Παγίδα**!''

When Sevius caught up with her merely three seconds later it was all over. All he saw was a flash, and all he was _seeing_ right now were two bodies wiggling on a dusty floor. One belonging to a very pretty hand maiden of the House. He is sure he knows her from before, but not quite familiar to remember her name.

As for the second victim of Iona's magecraft...

''Livius? Fuck the Jupiter...'' Why isn't he surprised? Of all the others, he should have assumed it, but alas...

The other Thracian was angrily trying, and failing to free his legs. Unfortunately for him, the binds were not those so easily severed by simple physical means.

Sevius wasted not a moment in dragging the trapped man's sorry hide and placing him next to the attendant's. Regarding them for a while and then Iona, who went to rummage through the cupboards and turning the entire place upside down.

''Is this what we are looking for?'' She turned to catch a light pouch. Sevius simply waited for reply with one arm on gladius and other lax.

Peering inside and taking a short whiff, the medicinal savant nodded her head. ''Nightshade, finely grounded.'' Mix large enough amount with the food and bam! Agonizingly painful death to the consumer. If not treated, that is. ''Now then,'' leaning down toward the other woman and dangling the pouch as uncontested evidence, ''what were you attempting to accomplish with _this_?''

The maid had a shapely and voluptuous figure, fair face and eyes a darker shade than Iona's. Main difference was, that hers were trembling like a caught animal... In both senses of the words.

''Killing few Bellatorians is least they deserve... Guh!'' Livius didn't get to finish his line after his fellow compatriot prodded him in the exposed ribs a bit harsher than it should.

Iona furrowed her brow in thought. Deserve he says... ''Exacting vengeance? Now that the roles are reversed you deem fit to disperse personal justice.'' The young blonde surmised. She wasn't pointing fingers or anything with that statement. There is bound to be bad blood in the establishment such as this.

''...You know nothing...'' The downed maid began muttering loud enough for every listener to hear. Resistance was long forgotten. ''I was not like the rest of slaves... Myself and my husband took upon the chains until our debt was payed... All was fairing well, yet four years ago the freedom was denied for us...''

Tears filled in her eyes and soon enough they were falling freely on the dry floor. ''T-Those two _fiends_... –broke every promise given... My husband was not to fight in the fucking Primus then... I-I...I hate them... Fu-Fucking Marcinius the lying cur and his bitch!'' She would speak no longer as her throat could only make out the sobs of sorrow along with those of impending fury, the anger long nurtured...

Iona sighed at the emotional outburst and Sevius rubbed his temples. What a great way to part ways. Now he was feeling sorry for letting those bastards live. But it was not up to him to question what orders Igneous gave them. _''This is not for me... Shit.''_ The rebelled gladiator grumbled in his head.

Kneeling closer to the Nexi slave, Iona carefully canceled the spell on her legs and mad the still crying woman sit upright. She wasn't really good with this, but here's to hoping the woman would at least listen to some reasoning the young sorceress has to offer. ''Your vengeance toward Lanista and his wife will not, _cannot_ compensate the loss you suffered... However, should you wish to further pursue that goal, I will not stop you.''

The alleged poisoner's mouth opened in shock, but Iona quickly interrupted whatever would come from her mouth. ''But make no mistake... The tides have shifted and the consequences are to follow. What happens with your life is by your choice and yours alone.'' She stood and straightened her robes of any creases. ''Let us be off.''

Finally. Sevius made a mental cheer. Counseling the broken hearts was not his forte... Unless he had to resort to _that_ way. ''What of this little dog?'' He pointed thumb at Livius. The man in question also directed an expecting look at the young blonde.

Iona didn't bother looking back as she slowly made to exit. ''The spell will fade by itself.'' Her magic, the one she currently used, was no where near potent enough to last too long. Five minutes max.

Sevius only shrugged at the perplexed and indignant way Livius was gaping at him. ''You heard the lady.''

He too strolled out, leaving the man whose rage was going to burst his blood vessel and a contemplating former plebeian turned-slave-turned free again.

The one known as Chadara had a lot to think about of her future and the choices it presented to her now. One thing that was nagging her brain and that she couldn't comprehend is: what to do with free will? Years of servitude almost made her forget, but when Igneous started the revolt, she could maybe hope to... _''Igneous...''_ Chadara thought of the rebellion leader. _''Perhaps there is yet a way...''_ Her delicate lips parted into a small, decisive smile...

And Livius cursed his luck in getting caught in all this shit. The schemes of a woman. Who would have thought it could lead to this kind of muddle.

Luckily no one noticed the little mishmash, so it went surprisingly well in Sevius' opinion. _''That is one bother less, now to finally... Aaaaggghh, why? Why of all people?!''_

''What we have here? Domina poisoned and you happen to leave Medicus' quarters.'' The figure blocking their path mused. His stance may look relaxed for any normal person, but a trained fighter's eye would notice how his right hand inches back for the blade, and his right foot positioning slightly behind its counterpart.

Not that suspicion is unwarranted. Anyone with the shred of cautiousness could potentially draw conclusions based on what occurred just couple hours ago.

For Ganicus, it was a security nightmare. Not only was there an attempt at captives lives against his friend's orders, now he wished he was born with more than one pair of eyes. Encountering Sevius and pretty lady in a compromising positions made his already wary mind whirl for miles to no end with all kind of possible scenarios. Bad scenarios. The kind that can bring them to another clash if someone doesn't start giving the _right_ answers.

Feeling fed up somewhat at the ridiculousness the whole thing took path, the Thracian graced him with answer. ''And what of it? Are you not the one Igneous appointed watch in his absence? The entire incident shows just how competent you were.''

That was _not_ the answer their best dimachaerus wanted to hear. Of course, his fellow gladiator could care less. When insults are thrown amongst battle-ready tense men, the end result involves scrubbing the blood off the ground and picking knocked out teeth.

Iona grew in a place not too dissimilar from Ludus. Recognizing the imminent tussle about to take place she could but one thing to do. ''Enough! Both of you!'' She hissed the harshest tone in her life. Getting in between the fistcuff of men was not always a good idea, but she could care less now.

And how dare they turn this into a spat ignoring her and what knowledge she can provide on the case?! _''Men, sometimes...''_ Grandmother warned her long ago, but to experience first-hand is something else. ''You,'' she pointed at bemused Ganicus, ''did it ever occur to ask _me_ of what happened before you start spilling blood?'' Turning attention to a smirking Sevius, likely at blonde male's expense. ''And you. Only a brief accusation and you lose capacity to use your head? You are not children.''

Breaking from a short stupor by young woman's brusque tongue, Ganicus was first to react to a scolding. ''Hahaha.'' What a reaction that was. ''Brave little thing you are.'' Iona's narrowed eyes didn't stop him from trying to check her out top to bottom. Defiant girls with such lip on them by itself was a rare thing. All the women he has been with...

Iona might as well have been naked in front of this man, because the way his eye glided over her form and face appreciatively made him look like an animal she would rather run and find a place to lock herself up until it loses interest. But this is to be expected. She is not a little girl anymore, and she can decide for herself on whom to share affection with. This one, Ganicus, was not amongst them.

''Someone has to make sure you do not cause our numbers to needlessly diminish.'' She stated as a matter of fact.

To her annoyance, he didn't drop that smile by one bit. It merely grew more. ''Intelligent, capable and well-versed with words. Tell me, brave little thing, do all women of your _coterie_ bear such semblance?'' He shifted on his foot and crossed arms, now making it all appear as an everyday conversation on a street.

Her eyes and lips almost parted at the information Ganicus just layed out. He specifically indicated a 'coterie', meaning he is more privy than she originally thought. Also goes to show he is not another run-off-a-mill mook. Yet how much does he actually know? ''Oh? Whatever fool has told you that?'' She challenged him and he just continued to stare at her, _through her_. Exactly who is this person and was he so important for Igneous to divulge anything on Crypteia?

''I fear the fool should be familiar to you. Bright hair, fire in eyes, blemished face, dislike for mulsum...'' The dark-blonde casually counted the well-known traits.

Sevius sighed in exasperation at getting caught in a mini-debate and wit exchange like this.

Iona on the other hand blinked at the fact that Igneous isn't fond of alcohol. That's a rare thing these days. And very admirable quality...

Wait, this was quickly getting out of hand. ''Stop there. I understand...'' Tucking a stray sandy lock behind her ear, the young healer had to admit that the man they were talking about had a good reason for spilling such intel. She hoped for his sake, that not more than a handful of people know for now. ''How much has he shared with you?''

''Enough to ignore voices telling me I suffer from mind depravity.'' The motives and whys for being part of the rebellion is for him alone. And his crazy friend who can smell better than animals. ''Now to my original purpose. What were the two of you doing there?''

His grateful colleague gladiator decided to run his tongue least they end up in another, more than less necessary, drivel. ''Preventing misuse of bane. If you do not mind, I have other duties to attend.'' He started walking away leaving the girl with Ganicus, and if there's an attempt to stop him, sparks will definitely fly.

The dark-blonde swordsman let him through without bother, even giving him a passing friendly pat on the shoulder.

His fellow blonde barely withheld a twitch of irritation. It's like they communicated in an unknown language on the other plane and Ganicus was aware that Sevius had nothing to do with the mischance that affected the Domina of the house. Yet they were _this close_ to butting heads a moment ago... Honestly, the affairs of men...

And now there were two of them... _Alone_. The location offering enough cover from prying eyes. The way Sevius so abruptly left... _''He would not...''_

''Calm yourself, little thing.'' That only served to make her more agitated, if her renewed glare was anything to go by. She is good at masking it. ''We were not properly introduced. I am-...''

''I know of you, gladiator. The entire city speaks great lengths of the last Primus.'' If not for the whole revolt, he might have become even more famous in the future. But right now... ''Curious. Why do you decide to leave all the coming fame behind?''

The inquiry made the dimachaerus' disposition more sullen. And his eyes more darker, akin to a stormy clouds. ''No further point. Perhaps in the past...'' He trailed off slightly before gathering thoughts. ''There are things I would die for, things I deserve to die for, yet this house stands no longer as such. What I have witnessed among these walls...''

''Yet you are fine with dying for another's cause?'' Iona prodded.

Ganicus gave her a calculating look. ''You mistake intent. Joining rebellion was for my own reasons. I do not plan to leave this life before seeing them fulfilled.'' Either way, rebellion or not, it was what kept him going in improving his skill. What made him win all the previous matches, whoever the opponents, they would fall. This was simply a detour. A quicker way to freedom. Risky as hell, but going accordingly for the most part.

Wasn't that a mystery, this man? ''Very well. Apologies for speaking out of turn.''

Appearing unconcerned, Ganicus waved her off like it was nothing. ''Fuck apologies, let us give wind to our step and leave this place.'' As they too followed the path to the training grounds, he could have sworn a chortle-like sound escaped her throat. Maybe, or it could be the noise coming from their liberated brethren. Was it the last thing he said? He will never know.

And now, all of a sudden, he wishes to see her smile. She is bound to have a staggering simper to match such face. ''I am yet to know your name.''

What a persistent person. He will probably never let it go. Since he is a part of Igneous' inner circle their further meeting are inevitable. ''Iona Colchis.''

A Hellenian? Well isn't that convenient...

 **XxX**

(Bellatorian Capital Tibrus – Arena's Dungeons)

Most of the interior design of the Arena like the cages where they keep animals or gladiator's waiting areas were left intact. Honestly, all the exterior constructions were directed to expansion of stands, better entrance points and and miscellaneous other touch-ups to make the architectural miracle look pleasing for the eye.

For what's a better way to flaunt wealth and prosper if not with garish masterpieces that is this huge masonry construct. Yet for a man experiencing first-hand how slaves and animals spend time before their uncertain demise, it was far from amusing.

'' _They will pay for this... Every last one of them...''_ The foreigner occupying the cell thought and went into another coughing fit. The air was foul, and his lungs along with his throat were dryer than Sinharat desert. ''Dammit...'' Speaking hurt and made his hoarse voice sound more pathetic than what he would prefer. Soulless cretins, they could have spared a cup of water if nothing else.

The two guards were in no mood to even talk to him, so he had stopped that a long time ago. Anything of note he would have to tell them would have just passed through their ears. Considering who they worked for, not unexpected.

The amazing story of Andres Kraus started with him as one of the families close to the big names in the Empire. They were merely a retainers, but better than anything, they could afford to avoid getting their members sent or forcefully conscripted to the army and have one of the more _safer_ options. As much as desk jobs or tents on a front lines were.

As a middle of sibling he had that fortune of working through, relatively light-based positions in the government until they needed a fresh, but not too young lad to carry out a diplomatic mission into another land on Alakitasia. This country was developed enough to have their intricate governing system not too dissimilar from that of his homeland, but different all the same.

For one, they had slavery. _Genuine_ slavery. Where one is considered nothing more than a property of another. A mere commodity. Frankly it's a waste of resources and pure hubris on Bellatorian side. Not at all being a heavy-lifter and more adept in using his silver tongue and keener than average observation skills, Andres managed to pull together that the number of free-ridden people surpasses the number of _truly_ free.

Did it ever occur to them the danger of a possible rebellion or alike happening. Clearly not. A nation that has an official anti-mage policy, yet the very same people have contact with the highest officials like a freaking Consul of Republic! Next you know, they chase around in cloaks out in the countryside, sniping the potential threats and whatnot.

That man, Leonidas, or something. And that young gladiator... Andres allowed the goosebumps to cover him and shiver to run its course. That man carried himself with confidence and had a gait of a powerful leader. If he were with the Empire, the top-brass would have offered him the title of a Spriggan, no doubt. And the power he demonstrated...

Yet a single man like him is not sufficient to create influence and be in touch with the top without having more aces in the sleeve. The approaching war will not end the way his countryman might imagine. But before all that, there needs to be a signal indicating the start of the invasion. And he has the means, but lacks the ways.

He can only sit here and hope that at least one of his attache managed to get out of these damnable borders alive. Something deep in his gut tells him not to get his head in the clouds.

A rattling of guards gear and voices rushed him from his brooding. He can't even make out what they're saying, much less is he any interested in moving in this pathetic condition his body is in. He just relaxed further and tried to get some more shuteye. There's not much in a form of entertainment that a gladiatorial jail under the Arena can offer... Trapped beneath the object meant for pleasure and fun (by Bellatorian standards). Irony has never been so amusing...

'' _Rock bottom...''_ Mayhaps that be the proper way to kill time?

*THWACK*

Or not. ''Ughhhhh...*cough*cough*'' Great, he can barely show his displeasure. Opening his bleary eyes he spotted a figure standing in a holloway dimly lit by a torch. ''Have you any shame? Let me die or kill me for- *coug*cough*''

''Perhaps after you deliver as promised.'' That voice, he recognized it from somewhere. Can't exactly put his finger on...

''I am waiting.'' Now it was irritated. ''There is only so much time my coin can buy and lips to silent.'' He said casually and juggled a single pebble in his hand.

Ahh... Now he recalls it. This man... The supposed ally and his allies on back-and-call. ''You... _schwein_.'' Dragging himself with all the remaining strength he had left, Andres spat at the man's feet.

The man didn't offer a blink nor any kind of reaction to the unfamiliar term. ''Now you witness what becomes when you decide to frolic out of Tibrus' confines.'' Regarding the imprisoned ambassador he lifted a mocking brow. ''How do you find our hospitality?''

Andres felt another coughing fit that he tried to suppress. Arguing on who's fault it was and about the lack of intel would be a moot point. ''Have you come to laugh at my misfortune,'' swallowing precious spit he gripped the bars separating them, ''or can you save the plan from the _shitstorm_ it turned out to be.''

''Interesting choice of words.'' The conversationalist mused, rubbing his chin lightly. ''My part is largely done, _you_ have yet to give any contribution, good ambassador.''

Andres looked down, away from the eyes judging him. ''If only one of my men survived, then...''

So there is still something this man is useful for. ''One yet lives. He is confined to young Cataline's housing but never to show face.'' Because bad, bad things would happen that even money can't hope to fix. Not with that man pulling many strings. ''Brandt, if memory serves.''

One spark to make the envoy's eyes lit like he has just gotten promotion. Best news he has heard in days. ''Erich... then not all is lost.'' Falling to his knees again he made a little distance from the entrance.

''What are...?'' The visitor couldn't finish the sentence as the action followed by pungent smell hit his ocular and olfactory senses. Andres was rummaging through his own vomit, which consisted of mostly fluid. Shows how long he hasn't eaten anything decent.

Breathing raggedly in quick successions, the envoy crawled to the bars and stuck his shaking hand. It was a spherical object the size of a thumb approximately. ''To Erich... He will know... The horns of Imperial marching...'' Collapsing on the ground the metal ball rolled to the feet of the visitor.

Carefully wrapping it in a piece of cloth and breathing through his mouth he inspected the item Kraus just provided him with. To his credit, it seemed perfectly preserved despite being in the man's gut for who knows how long. And this is supposed to be the share of the opposite party? ''Clever... yet plenty disgusting.'' Running out of time, the stranger turned to leave before overstaying his welcome and raising more eyebrows than needed.

''Antonius...'' The raspy voice of the lying ambassador called. ''I... implore not a soul should find of how my death came about...'' Dying like this, like a common filth... For the Empire and his sovereign he would give his life, not in the way he dreamed to be, but oftentimes you can't choose how or where you draw your last breath.

The last request he could make and that's all he asks? Neither he pleads for the last meal nor anything of value? _'Loyalty to the very end.'_ Antonius noted. How laughable. Try living like that all your life and see where it gets you. But at least he served his purpose. And his name? Who will even make effort to recall about a man that failed his duty so miraculously?

No, the one whose title will be etched through time in the books as the successful veteran of the last Hellenian conquest, the greatest of the noble line of Antonii, shall be _himself_. His initials will be carved to stone, lasting centuries to come.

Though, there is still _another_ who bears the share of triumph. _''If only I had enough power to alter fate...''_ Carefully sneaking out of the Arena, looking left and right, the head of the family and great adversary of people's current favourite vanished into the dark streets.

Had only he noticed that more than one shady character roam the night...

 **XxX**

For Bellatorians, when you had a bad day, you either drink it off, or spend quality time depending on your stature, wealth and preferences. Happy endings of a long day turns into the long slumber, worries forgotten and left for upon wakening. That is for most plebeians.

It just so fortunately happens that Septimus Antius is none of those. He is not a plebeian, despite his family pulling roots and beginning as a common folk.

Right now he was breathing evenly as he stared down at the blamed and body wrapped in the purest cloth of white. A burial rite. Menat to be done so the soul would descend to the afterlife pure and clean, not like the filth undeserving of such honour.

So really, now some things were starting to make a lot of sense. The frequent absences, pulls from his purse of funds, That Shit Of A Man Who Should Not Be Named...

Yeah, in the end, this was beginning to look like some tragedy piece written by a half-drunken lunatic on a low-grade paper whilst his cock sucked by whatever greasy lips... And one tends to wonder how philosophy can be considered a science...

And whoever the grinning shit the author was, had to include his family to the whole mess. ''Gods have mercy on my child...'' He whispered the plea under his breath. If someone's listening his elder shall live by the time he's back ti the capital. If bot, then to shit with them all.

See, publicly all Bellatorians revere their Gods. Someone questions them, they would list the entire pantheon with Jupiter on his throne right to the rabid animal Mars, the all men's wetdream Venus to the creepy undercrawler that is Pluto. Privately, for all their smarts one should and can use the Gods' name for any convenience. If in peril you can pray, they might listen. Facing unmerited death, curse them all above and below.

The question is, should he curse Gods for making things complicated and taking away his son-in-law? Or be relieved that whatever scheme him and Justus were concocting was put to sleep. Permanently.

 _''When faced with such dilemma, one should abstain from breaking words. Least he calls upon more grief.''_ Wisely so, he picked the silent option. All things aside, his mixed feelings on the matter were not helping him think clearly. _''Fuck the Gods...''_

See. Way easier.

''Master.'' The other lone figure called his attention from the entrance. Drusus stood, alive and well. After making small arrangements with Sepius on how to deal with the crowd on the morrow, Antius hastily mad his way to his old Ludus. Only to meet the extended hand bringing unfortunate news.

There are so many things he would ask of Drusus to explain, but right now they are racing against the schedule here. When that young rebellious leader leaves this place with his band of comrades and his son is delivered to his arms again, then they will have a lengthy discussion. Bonding of father and son never looked more appealing, right?

''Yes, I am aware of the deadline. Have the men been gathered?'' He asked of the attendant.

Dipping his head politely, Drusus kept with his cordial tone. ''It would appear we have slight... _obstruction._ ''

If one of his blood vessels doesn't pop consider him above natural health. ''And this obstruction has a name?'' Not that he couldn't guess who exactly is responsible for the hitch in the road.

''Ulpianus, Master.'' Ever diligent, he supplied the answer.

Of course Doctore would object against any sudden action that was out of order. He was a rough and stubborn trainer, that Ulpianus. By the book even more so. ''Come, let us shed light onto good Doctore's troubled mind.'' He walked with Drusus in tow to the training ground entrance. ''And when this is over, we have much to break words.'' He glanced behind to see Drusus not reacting in fear or showing concern for the reprimand he might receive.

How _strange..._ The punishment may as well be death or bodily harm, yet he... _''Not now, old fool. Focus on task at hand.''_ Plenty of chances for the slave's future later.

The duo reached the trainer who looked grumpy and full of nervousness by the way he was tapping his finger against his bicep. His mood did one-eighty when he spotted the real master of the house and family head. ''By Gods, I thought the squab was spewing false tongue... Master, you are truly here.'' With his expression in awe, he bowed quickly.

''Indeed.'' Antius noted not half of the gladiators were out, and those that were were looking at each other confusedly and talking in whispers. Out of present forty, he scarcely identified the few that remained from his last visit years ago... Is it that the house has fallen to such levels.

Unlike Marcinius, the Antius could always brag of quantity. And until recently, he so foolishly believed that quality was there somewhere. Are these the results of personal neglect of duties as lanista? The way things stand, keeping the school running would bring more harm than good if left under poor management. Is it even salvageable?

''What is the extent of damage caused by my son?'' Ulpianus didn't reward it with answer. In that case. ''Speak! Must I pry words from mouth?!''

Gulping a bit, Doctore couldn't, _wouldn't_ look him directly in the eye, the gaze of the Master to harsh to bear even for him. ''...Apologies, Master. We were all bound by the will of young Master. Even my own words of advice oftenly presented would fall to deaf ears.''

All too true, the elder Antius knew that well. ''And with the performance in the last Primus, the fate of this Ludus all but sealed.''

''Master?'' The gladiator's teacher exclaimed in quiet shock. ''What meaning do the words hold?''

''The very same falling upon thought. This Ludus is but a distant memory soon to come.'' Ignoring the man who struggled to find words, Septimus turned his eyes to the gathered fighters and those still in training. ''All of you! It is with grave truth that I greet you upon this night! Due to maladministration of your _Dominus,_ '' saying the title through gritted teeth, Antius' voice swept the entirety of the sacred ground of training, ''this Ludus, _this_ place meant for creating Champions and making lesser man great, is to be disbanded.''

He paused on purpose, knowing that they would break to a unified chorus of mismatched words. Each one likely with one particular question on their minds: What happens to us now?

''All of you will are to be given purpose outside of these walls. I expect every gladiator woken and prepared to leave this place. You can carry whatever coin you have won, and clothing you own.''

''Dominus?!'' One man called out. It was Rhaskos, one of the more seasoned of fighters. ''You are granting us freedom?'' The Galian man asked uncertainly.

If only you knew, were the unspoken words. ''I give nothing of such. Now make haste, the night does not wait.''

And what other could they do but obey the order of the actual owner of the Ludus. However confusing and strange it seemed.

''The wisest choice often the most hardest upon heart.'' Drusus muttered next to Antius. The old man is keeping it together miraculously. A wonder he hasn't thrown himself in a fit of rage or tears considering the decline of his legacy. Of work that set him off to much favoured position.

Steadily breathing through his nose, Antius leveled a small glance to the slave. Was he always throwing this casual references in his absence? ''Do you have reservations about my decision?''

The man in question did well to mask being off-put by the sudden inquiry. ''It holds no weight in the end, does it?'' He half-shrugged.

While the noise of gladiators being roused from sleep and Doctore's awkwardly standing to a side could be regarded as nothing out of the ordinary, Drusus' comeback most certainly was not. With a sharp nod to a trainer, Antius quickly retreated to a Villa for the duration and his servant, as expected, followed.

Sealing the doors of the Villa's study with a snapping sound, the head of the family's gaze turns more hostile to listlessness he showed minutes ago. ''Answer me this. What seized fucking mind in last years?''

''Master? I do not understand.'' He sounded genuinely confused all coupled with a right facial expression being presented.

It only served to worsen the situation as tension raised by several degrees in the air. ''What manner of promise has my son given you to forsake your true loyalties, my friend?'' With each syllable, the old man's tone was steadily shifting from grave to more solicitously tender.

 _''Not good, not good...!''_ 'Drusus' was inwardly panicking. Clearly there was more to it than he originally anticipated. Things that couldn't be obtained or counterfeited by sugarcoating and other means of deception. Seems that some Belaltorians do actually consider their personal slaves as more than day-to-day service.

He will have to pick the next words _very_ thoroughly. ''Young master Antius' leadership held auspicious qualities. There are things kept hidden even from my eyes and ears.'' His brain was in overdrive with planning how adapt a scenario and avoid possible debacle. Well, a savant of lies such as himself cannot allow that. ''Words cannot describe how much it lifts heart to see you coming to Ludus' salvation. Truly, the Gods have blessed us. Akin to a sun gracing us upon new day.''

Hearing his trusted, but still a little fishy, employee say that did in fact brought his mood to a better. If only by small degree. ''You were always the one with penchant for adulation. A philosopher would have envied you.'' Maybe even the likes of a Senator. Alas, it was not permissible. Not in a long future yet.

Shaking his head and smiling somewhat ruefully, Antius said. ''I fear that whatever 'salvation' awaits us, my actions can only move us into insecure position.'' He half-leaned against the wooden desk and looked at his feet, the dreary thought of his lifework falling to ruin returning to haunt him once again.

This man... There is something that he is trying very hard to suppress. One should be considered a fool to not have in mind that Bellatorians, especially the upper echelons never do something or renounce it without it being somehow favourable for both sides. What does he get from handing over his fighters just like that, is the real question.

Not battling the curiosity, the serf used the apparent bond of trust Antius had with Drusus to the end. ''Then, is it your intention to sell our gladiators to recompense for the losses?''

Septimus frowned a bit, but didn't raise his head to regard the man. ''Had I only time to find merchant mad enough to buy them all.'' His light chuckle was completely hollow at that point. ''No... those men will have their role to attain. Sadly not the honorauble death that should come from the sands of the arena.''

Straightening himself once more, the senior Antius stopped when he was shoulder to shoulder with the slave. He has yet to pick up his downed gaze. ''Least I could do is have it done far from the streets of this city.'' The old man muttered, mostly to no one, but it might as well have been said now than later.

If he was more focused on Drusus, he would see a display that he has never witnessed before on his close friend's face. It's always about _them_. Lies have a funny way of serving as amusement to those with acquired taste. Like a sweet, sweet ambrosia. For gladiators, it was the blood of their adversaries, for him on the other hand...

''Deception is after all, one of the key aspects of a grander conflict...'' The voice that was _not_ Drusus' own exclaimed that. Yet at the same time, it was more than familiar to him, because...

''...!'' Before he could show or act in surprise and confusion, Antius was roughly planted against a wall with another person's body firmly against his own to keep him from moving. A hand, not slightly dainty like Drusus' but more rugged clamped on his mouth. Not a moment passed as with a tiny flash that he could have sworn he saw not hours ago, in a different place, and the other hand held a dagger that ended inside his heart.

It was done with such precision that any less trained person would have a hard time responding in self-defense accordingly. And Antius was an old man who allowed any sort of threat awareness to drop to zero.

The small blade twisted expertly, making the already grim state of the beating organ irreversible. And with it, the fate of another unfortunate soul unchangeable.

When faced with direct assassination a person last sight is the one that took their life. So that they might carry that identity to the afterlife, curse it countless times and maybe just maybe meeting them in the fiery pits for confrontation. No, Senator of Republic, Septimus Aburius Antius was denied even that privilege.

Terror and confusion is what was mostly inscribed upon his dying face. Both should be obvious considering the circumstances he was in seconds ago, yet why was he leaving the world of the living and the last sight he beheld is _his own face_ leering at him?

'' _I...''_ He tried to say anything, but it only came out as a chocked sound passing the hand spread across his mouth.

''Crypteia sends its gratitude to good Senator Antius. But I fear your services are no longer required.'' The person that should be Drusus... That _was_ Drusus now spoke in a voice and tone perfectly matching that of a man on the other side. With the last words to a dying man, he gave a final, sharp twist of a knife.

Thus, the family Aburii was now reduced to two members on this world.

''What a clever ruse Sepius and you concocted in such short time.'' The now apparent Septimus Antius look-alike slowly lowered his unwilling counterpart to the floor. ''Tch, nothing but trouble. And it's about to become even more...'' The impersonator uttered with annoyance as he wiped his hands clean as much as possible.

Good instinct from Igneous on the other hand, though.

Here's where it gets complicated. There is an ambush prepared or at the very least a hunting party after the exchange. Hiding evidences, playing the part when he has almost to no knowledge on how to proceed further. He knows the general route on how the Senator planned to end the day, but numerous unknown factors could prove to be the missions doom...

Heaving a weary sigh, 'Antius' dragged his clean hand across his face. What a bloody mess. Pun intended. ''No other choice... Spontaneous and creative is the way.'' Suddenly the face contorted into one of displeasure. ''What a tedious voice he had.'' He commented offhandedly.

A mild knock on the door almost had him jump out oh his skin. ''Dominus?'' One of the female serfs called from behind. ''The men are prepared.'' It added with a hint of meekness. Probably that one which Justus saved for himself to vent up.

''I shall be there promptly. If that would be all, fall from sight.'' What's a little practice on the commanding tone?

''A-At once, Dominus.'' She scurried away with recurring steps.

Good thing it was nighttime. It's a whole lot easier to hide a carcass in plain sight. What? It worked well with that dim-witted Petronius. Not a soul noticed 'til sunrise. Speaking of... _''Hmm, now what to do with you?''_ He asked himself regarding the dead Antius sprawled with the knife still firmly implanted in his chest area. It would do no good to outright take it out and splatter blood all over. That would be difficult to conceal.

With a new idea emerging, he grinned slightly and made to do a swift clean-up job. His hand glowed as strange patter appeared on it. Whoever declared that illusions are useless should be hanged by their feet. Oh, this is going to be so good to preform.

 **XxX**

On the positive note, the part involving sudden murder attempt by slave had gone rather well. After a good, faux-threatening speech on servile disobedience, Antius stand-in ordered the body be disposed of promptly. The looks on the faces of guards and other house crew was priceless he almost broke the serious and intimidating facade.

It's like watching the comedy plays he heard about were preformed back in a day. Only this was going by his personal script. Lot of less composed people would be inclined to grin, rub their hands, do a celebrational jig but he had no such luxury. No, because the next part was complicated to the point of seeking exit out of the legendary labyrinth.

Luckily, he was more than enough familiar with the layout of Conlinia's streets. Perks of spending years in this place, you get to learn almost every corner and turn. And because of his job description, he was fairly certain that he new the town better than most residents.

Now for the fun part...

While trying to smuggle around six dozen gladiators would be considered foolhardy or hazardous move, the gist lied in that you had to adjust a scenario to suit your needs the best. There were three separate strategies revolving around the event. The first being the trap Bellatorians were ready to sprang upon poor, unaware rebels. Second and third should be seen as aligning with one another. There were changes that igneous wouldn't know, so in that case a hint was more than reasonable option.

The designated meeting point is a place near north-eastern part. Narrow streets and quiet atmosphere were doing the exact opposite of what it normally should. Guards were getting agitated.

Gladiators were ,despite the countless warnings and shoves, quietly whispering among themselves. About what exactly, one can only wonder. This was strange to them as it were for the men serving Antius. Any minute now...

''Master Antius,'' and there was that brave fool to open his mouth first, ''forgive my tongue, but what in Jupiter are we doing _here_?'' That was the first question, and the mercenary had many more in mind. Not concerning the gladiators, he could care less what happens to them, what was bugging him was the future of him and his service to Ludus.

Knowing the minds of those who provide private security services in Bellatoria, his employer turned a scowl at the guard. ''Do you wish for monthly wage?'' When the man nodded a little unnervingly at the dry tone, Antius further reprimanded him. ''Good. Then seize that tongue of yours, take hold of your cock and fall to proper command!''

The employer barked silently as he could, but the rest of the guards clearly heard parts of it or they already knew what Senator's response would be like.

The foolishly courageous one almost blanched at that. He retreated back to the hasty column, it would do no good to cross your benefactor. He quite liked the coin from Aburii family's purse.

''That went well. You retreated like small fucking hare.'' Rhaskos, taking the head of the group, sniggered derisively.

''Be quiet, slave.'' He grunted, elbowing the hand-bound gladiator roughly.

Rhaskos chuckled sinisterly at the jab. ''If my hands were free...'' He popped his thumbs to emphasize, the intent of his action painfully obvious. The guard only snorted at life-threatening act. Like that would ever happen...

Ignoring the tittle-tattle behind his back, Antius' sharper than normal eyes noticed a well-made sign meant for him to take. Finally, they realized the ploy.

Making a wide palmed stroke at the simple character engraved on the wall, Antius let out a small smile grace his lips. ''They are here...'' And indeed, a figure covered by the veil of shadows casted from moon's shine appeared from the corner. As expected.

What was not expected was another one who, presumably prisoner from Marcinius, being hauled by the person. Incessant cursing and that voice he heard countless times... _''Fucking Antius...''_ Don't you just hate it when things can't go smoothly.

If one can call this whole shitshow going as anything but _smooth_...

''Senator Antius?'' The one who broke the silence was the man with younger Antius tied beside and glaring up until this point.

When Justus first heard the name of his father he immediately went stiff and with eyes wide stared in shock. ''What in Go-...!'' Any further exclamation the rebelled gladiator silenced with a sharp nudge and harsh scowl. It worked like a charm.

''You arrive behind proper time.'' Igneous noted neutrally after peering to quickly inspect the batch of gladiators and guards in the back. ''Quite the odd place for trade.'' He narrowed his eyes further. There was likely not many places in the city to even accomplish this kind of venture, but this one is far from ideal spot.

Only three paths with one offering any safe attempt at escape. Almost a blind alley.

Walking until he was only three steps from the older man, Igneous lowered his voice for the sake of privacy. ''You put us in precarious position, Senator. This was not how-...''

''Is such obstruction too great a task for one that wields ingle to deadly purpose?'' The Bellatorian man interrupted him mid-way through the sentence. With indication that Septimus Aburius Antius had not been familiar with... _Couldn't_ be familiar with at all.

A deadly calm engulfed both parties.

Igneous came to several important conclusions.

One; This man was not the Senator he brought earlier in the morning. He was entirely another well known sleaze. And he owes some answers.

Two; Some non-favourable outcome is brewing and in a few moments everything goes snafu.

Three; It's think on your feet or die.

Four; Justus had enough brains to figure that standing in front of him was an impostor. And he just had to yell out the new-found discovery... _Dammit. Shit just went sideways._

''Agggggh!'' The battle cry was followed by senior Antius stepping away to dodge a hastily thrown fireball. It was a decent size of a larger head and it hit its mark perfectly, the guard letting out a yowl of pain as it began spreading over him. ''Now!'' The sign was given and like a wraiths of night, two more gladiators swiftly intercepted another two guards reaching for their weapons.

All hell broke loose as the rear guards tried to shuffle to the front lines. ''GLADIATORS! KILL THEM ALL!''

It wasn't exclusively meant for the would-be liberators. And Rhaskos was one of the helpful who jumped from stunned to battle mode. ''Kill them!'' With one of their own brethren jumping the fray, the rest joined promptly enough. Let it be said that dying by a mob of gladiators is an extremely painful way to go.

''Jupiter's cock!'' The burly Galian cursed as he pummeled the disfigured, bloody face of that prick who dared to test his nerves. ''Ganicus?!'' He shouted in disbelief after the man cut his hands loose. ''Kastos?! What is this?!'' The short battle-high went over his head and now started thinking partly rationally.

''Freedom! Come with us if you want to live!'' Ganicus still a little mad-eyed from the one-wayed smackdown answered with cheer in his tone.

The confused man turned to Kastos who was busy liberating as much as he could with his gladius. Sad to say, but not all men were tied with hemp cords. ''Igneous shows us the way! We are giving you true freedom, brothers!'' The other Galian confirmed what was said.

Igneous had no problem dismantling the chains as he carefully melted the links. The men watching him work in awe as if witnessing a miracle. For all intents and purposes it might as well be one. ''There is no time.'' The redhead uttered in foul mood. There really isn't, they would catch up to them if they remain stationary for too long. ''Ganicus! Rush them all to the safety.''

The dark-blond was dumbfounded for a second. Since they can all run unhinged all the better. They could free them of shackles later. Yet Igneous seemed very anxious, not that he blames him, but the way he keeps looking around is worrisome. ''Why hurry?''

''This is a trap. Sepius has dispatched city's guards and will find us at any moment.'' That wasn't his ginger brother that spoke. Ganicus looked at the new source of information and found a man kneeling next to Justus Antius who appeared to be unconscious. And when he looked more closely...

''You!'' It was that snake! He would recognize him any day. A hand roughly grabbed him from his intended task. ''Brother, that man...!''

''...Is of Crypteia!'' The red-eyed fighter reasoned with his friend. ''And he speaks truth. They will be upon us. We must go!''

''You would have us run?!'' Kastos inquired from his side where he was directing the gladiators in the escape route. Surely they wouldn't pose that much of a challenge with Igneous here.

The rebellion leader managed to stifle a groan. Now was not the time for that! ''I would have us live!''

The stubborn Galian didn't relent that easily. ''Then we must fight and make our stand here! Least we end being hunted one by one!'' He argued more. If they could pull it off then it would be a huge boon for the future.

''We are not prepared to face them in the streets. It would see us to ruin!'' The distinct clanking if armour and swords being drawn entered his otherworldly vigilance. ''No...'' No, no, no, no! He had to act fast, think fast... It was not so easy when fate of so many souls depend on your single order.

Is this what being a leader means? Fighting with others for others and needing to think for the group? He had plenty of time to study how Ludus worked, all the fine details, and with a slight help from the outside. Surprise attack and unexpectedness of slave's revolt only served to work for their benefit. Now? It feels like the buildings are coiling around him, trying to suffocate him as he ponders...

 _''No!''_ He mentally screamed. _''I will not die a slave upon streets like common animal. I am a warrior!''_ And then it hit him. If anyone else tried it, they might have had their life forfeited. ''Brothers!'' He called for his best. ''Lead these people and join with the second group. I shall draw the Bellatorians away.'' When each was about to protest he cut them off vehemently. ''This is not a request! Go! I will gain us needed time!''

''By what means?'' Kastos asked unsurely, but was no less tempted to start running.

''I have no fucking idea...'' He muttered. It was a half-lie, actually. He had a concept of the idea, and certain factors had to align for it to work to its maximum efficiency. ''If I do not find you with morning sun, carry on without me. _Do not_ turn back.'' He specifically pointed this to Ganicus.

The dimachaerus snorted quietly and let out a short, disbelieving snicker. ''You mad fuck. Come, Kastos.'' Taking one last glance to the back of their comrade, Ganicus added as a temporary good-bye. ''Good hunting, brother.'' And the hurried with the rest of their newly swelled numbers.

''You are certain he will live?'' Not that Kastos had a hard time believing. A man who can punch through a door surely can't die easily. Bearing in mind Igneous' overall prowess...

''Certain?'' Ganicus echoed as they picked up the pace, his breath barely slipping unlike Kastos' bullish huffs. ''All my wine and coin should he fail to find us!''

It came as a little concerning for the Galian on how jovial can this man be, shrugging off such serious matters. And his skill on par with Igneous. ''You are _both_ mad! Perhaps you sprung from the same womb?!'' The stocky man quipped with a ragged pant.

''Hah! I have never given thought before!'' The blonde laughed, still not showing signs of exertion. ''Do we have a wager?!''

How the hell did he get drawn into a wager now? Ganicus took those to heart. Ah well, not that he brought much mulsum with him anyway. Kore only spared one or two pitches. ''Two jugs?''

Better than nothing, could be worse. ''Agreed! Now up the pace, you fat boar!'' He made an extra long trot to avoid a sloppy swing.

''Suck cock, *huf* you long-haired woman!'' More laughs, instead of a verbal jab, from Ganicus resonated throughout the night.

 **XxX**

The first phase was done. Good, good... Now onto the second step- Ah, they spotted him. Not that he was trying hard to be inconspicuous. Not with both fists shining ablaze.

''Hold!'' No outright attack? Shame. ''You,'' the most likely commander of the unit shouted, pointing his gladius at Igneous, ''slave! Are you the one responsible for this?!'' He motioned at the pile of bodies behind the redhead.

''And if I am?'' Igneous crudely answered with question in turn. The squad leader looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Good. Second phase can begin. With a flick and motion of his wrist, a stream of fire from his hands swallowed the bodies of the dead, now illuminating the entire small area.

''Monster!'' ''Magus!'' ''It is Hellhound Igneous!'' The chorus of the troops went on and on.

''Calm yourselves! He is but one man!'' In spite of trying to install some bravado into his subordinates, the squad unit was breathing shallow breaths, and a drop of sweat already sliding his brow. ''In the name of Republic and its citizens, I Hostus Fabius, offer that you surrender without quarrel!''

He offers it either for being sure of victory or doubting that he could take him down. Come what may, Igneous has no intention on going back to the chains and what would most likely await him; torture and execution. ''Is it fear or courage that compels those words? Hostus Fabius, there is but one path to reach Hellhound Igneous...''

''...!''

The next thing Fabius knew was that someone pushed him down... There was an unusual amount of heat, he felt his body producing even more perspiration under his tunic just to keep the body temperature at normal... Why was it so bright in the middle of the night? It's like the sun came early than expected, or... _''Ah, the fire...''_

''Uh?'' He took of his helmet, making his partly damp hair more wild and disorganized than usual. The stench... _Oh, dear Gods, the burning corpses of people!_

''...He is escaping!'' ''...After him, men!'' ''...Tend to commander!'' ''...Gods, send for reinforcement!''

''Commander Fabius?! Can you hear me?!'' The younger man's voice snapped him to focus. ''Praise the Gods...'' As he helped the older guard up, Fabius was now able to see the true extent of the damage.

The men were... they were _melted!_ Parts of the flesh sizzling as if being held on a spit. ''Where...?'' He panted heavily, barely containing the bile in his throat. Grabbing the younger man by the scruff of his neck, he looked him with such rage that could rival mad animal. ''Where has he gone?! Where is that _beast_ headed?!''

''T-The Ar-Arena... He strives path to the Arena!'' He blabbered with haste, never seeing Fabius lose his shit like this.

''Arena?'' Why would he made for the place where he has the least chances to escape. It's practically suicidal! Unless, he intends to... ''Oh Gods... Good Gods!'' Almost tripping on the random carcass he scampered to the direction of the public fighting grounds. The warning words to wait all but lost on his ears!

And when he managed to get there, body running on pure adrenaline, his heart working overtime to pump blood necessary to sustain his run and bring oxygen to his brain. Fabius saw the second half of the squad rushing to the Arena, probably led by that idiot Lysiscus who can't count to ten when he becomes eager as a kid to receive a treat.

He had to stop them, he had to...! He should have screamed, yelled, _anything_ to distract them from the intended purpose! But the running took tool on his lungs and all he could do was make ragged sounds of a wheezing cur.

Making to most foolish decision in his career since he wasted all his money on hopeless dice game, Fabius plunged into the den of the beast.

The most pungent smell he felt for the second time today hit his nostrils. He tried to compensate with his cloth to cover. Bodies at every corner and turn, some still clinging to life, moaning for help, crying in pain and misery over lost limbs and various piercing wounds.

This kind of person actually existed and was living all along in Conlinia?! He finally saw the entrance to the sands, the gates were forcefully opened. _''What fucking strength?!''_

And in the circle of the battlegrounds... A real battle took place...

There were patches of scattered fire burning, but how-Oil tar! That bastard made a barrier by spilling the flammable liquid all around. And he almost ran straight onto one. ''Gah!'' He just barely skidded to a halt and lost the footing as the wall of brilliant fire blocked his path further. How could he warn them now? That it was _them_ that were being lured into a hideous trap!

As for Igneous, he couldn't be more proud on how his plan came to be. Always so confident in their numbers, so much that the notion of being bested by a slave trained to entertain by fight renders them incapable of seeing a bigger picture. Oh, they had him completely surrounded...

He still remembers the favourite line from associate in Crypteia; _'Hubris: a fine quality, often possessed by cunts who perish from it.'_

Vaguely, he heard a battle cry, a promise of death and declarations of him being like a trapped animal in a cage. Quite the opposite. They truly don't seem to understand that he's not the one trapped in here with them...

''... _You_ are the ones trapped in here with _me._ '' A calm before the storm as the flames on his arms steadily diminished until it looked like nothing but candle flickers. The enemies' charge didn't relent one bit.

 _ **I**_ _was taught to fight with fire from when_ _ **I**_ _first became aware of my existence... Though the abandonment of a lively child and its imprisonment have all but extinguished the flames, a new face appeared through the darkness..._ _ **I**_ _am the one that shall never allow its quench... Never again will_ _ **I**_ _become enslaved by others... Never will there be chains, bars and walls to obstruct my spirit... That is why, with newfound strength_ _ **I**_ _look toward the morrow..._

Like the spate of streaming liquid, scars both beneath and the above were filled with the light of the bearer of its element. Extending his left leg back in a crouch with arms crossed over another the _power_ awaited the command of its holder to release. Six steps closest, fourteen furthest, fifty strong and more that were prevented to enter the sands...

 _Do you wonder why '_ _ **Igneous'**_ _?_

''... **-to ashes. O' Helios!** ''

A flash. The one so strong it ignites the Arena... From the men who once did so with blade... Spectacles of blood and honour... Monument that stood to show the might of one caste above the other, now crumbled by one of the same man that gave entertainment of death in the past years... Now a fading construct, its broken stone turned to dust scattered in the night's breeze...

A primeval force from which fire came to be. If you believe in legends.

The spark taken directly from the sun that made the advance in every human civilization. Warmth, metalwork, weapons, engines of _destruction_... It's safe to say that it goes both ways. It gives life and takes it in return.

'' _Now_ _ **we**_ _are free...''_

...

Trudging with numerous shards of glass under one's heel is dangerous. That is why we all got proper footwear.

It warms heart how flickering flames, such beautiful colour, not orange, nor red but that of purest pigment bordering gold can seem so entrancing. Ah, he was lollygagging now. There's a promise to be kept, morale's to be boosted, points to direct... Work, work, work...

 **XxX**

(Bellatorian overseas territory – Nubia – City Cyrene)

Dry. Dry. Dry. Rocks. Rocks. Rocks.

Occasional shrubs here and there.

Must not forget the sea breeze, for all it's worth, it does a fantastic job at making your skin look like a drained, plain old rug.

'' _Terrible, atrocious place.''_

If there was hell on the world, or at least a place close to such description then it would be this Gods forsaken land. What was that it was so significant here again?

Ah! That's right! Herbs and grain. Opium and many other uses that could be found only here. Breeding was easy since the plants are used to a climate. Silphium, a plant of many uses only found here. Meant as a cough and digestion medicine, it is massively produced and made up a very sumely part of economics in these areas. Families got rich by having a monopoly on the rights on the special plant.

So, why was _he_ here? Of all people?

' _You lack the qualities to lead a nation and its people.'_ How dare that bumbling old coot?! Sticking that ridiculous nose to where it doesn't belong!

*SQUELCH*

''Hm?'' Oh dear. He got carried away in his private thoughts that he forgot what was in his hand. Accidents happen. As he made to leave a rude voice of a peasant stopped him in his tracks.

''Am I to receive compensation for that?''

''Compensation?'' He raised his eyebrow unimpessively at the merchant by a whole head shorter than him. Skin with colouring upon sun, brown eyes, dark hair with wart on cheek. Likely a descendant of Hellenians and whatever mongrels his ancestor came in touch with. Horrible thoughts.

The taller man leaned over the stall so much he loomed over the merchant like a cloud casting shadow over the small lump of hills. ''There are two kinds of people on this world; conquerors and those conquered. Which group do you think fall under?''

The poor guy gulped loudly and tried to stammer out a response. ''I-I am b-but a simple me-merchant...''

''Precisely. Remember the place you hold in the presence of your betters.'' He stated as a matter of fact, whipping the wet pulp mass against the textile covers of the booth. This uneducated fool had no idea just who was he trying to dicker with. ''Merchant or deceiver by trade? Trying to sell food of lower quality? Perhaps the Aedile should be noted...''

The little man might have had a heart attack there and then had a new voice not intervened.

''Spare the man's ears from your speeches. They get tiresome by day.'' A figure dressed in a soldier grab strolled by and yanked the offender from the booth. ''Apologies, continue with your work.'' He bid the man and pulled the taller one along and away from the market place.

One heart attack was successfully prevented that day.

''Gods, do you never tire from the same routine?'' The soldier complained as they passed the last few stalls, many eyes on them. Great, just great. He simply had to make a scene on his shift.

The one in question shrugged, letting out fake dramatic sigh. ''Ah, what more can this unfortunate soul do to pass time? I am bound by this city.'' He explained as if it's the well-known fact. ''To the house this early? Can you not show mercy and allow purchase of drink?''

His handler rolled his eyes slightly. What a piece of work. ''Fine. But I keep one.'' He said in demanding no-nonsense tone.

Chuckling wryly, the man accepted the offer with no argue. ''Of course...'' for the moment, a thing caught his eye. No, not a thing, but rather a man wearing said thing. An interesting symbol. _''Oh?''_ They made eye contact and with a brief curt nod he turned to the soldier at his side. ''Forgive me, Nemetes, for I fear the days of acquaintanceship comes to end. For all that is worth, gratitude.''

It didn't take to be a genius to pick up on what he was talking about. ''Gu...!'' The words were half-way from escaping his throat as something sharp came from the other end. The last he saw was the charge's face, but it held no sympathies as the gurgle of blood splatters on the sleeve of his tunic.

*THUMP*

All the eyewitnesses either shuffled away, some hiding frightened, some gawking at the assassination in broad daylight and finally the handful that will soon alert the authorities.

That only left the pair who stood acting out of common sense to the situation. ''Interesting weapon. I believe the word is: Great General Augustus.'' He passed the codeword for verification of sorts.

The man, likely in his late twenties with dark hair on the upper lip, dressed in out-of the place attire nodded swiftly. Hoisting the said weapon, which beared close resemblance to a bow, he gestured for him to follow. ''Mhm, sí. You are Felix? Good, now I suggest we run.'' He broke into a stride with Felix keeping track with relative ease.

''Where are you leading us?'' He asked the new foreign companion.

''You'll find out soon, señor.'' He took something out of his garment and grunted as he fitted it in the strange contraption. ''Mierda... They already found us?! This way!'' He changed directions to sharp left.

Felix took a peek behind his back and saw a group of seven heading their way, swords drawn. Not good. Then the other guy pulled him rather hastily to the alley. Eyes wide with realization, he soon figured out where they would finish, maybe dead, if they went that way. ''Harbour?! Have you lost mind, we will be in the open!''

The mustached man smirked slightly, not concerned about the implications. ''That is what we are aiming for.''

We? So there are more? Before Felix could ask something, he had to stop unless he wanted to crash into the other man's behind. On the entrance to the port was another batch of soldiers waiting. Not the kind he was hoping for. ''Shit. Is your plan foreseen for this occasion?''

''Stall them.''

''What?'' Felix whispered in indignation.

''I just need a little longer. You were a general, no? Talk to them, buy us time...''

Oh boy. That was easier said than done. These were hardly to listen to him without him holding rank. Or having any leverage in the ploy. But if that's what it takes, then... ''Centurion Granius! There are more civilized ways of solving the matter! I assure, should you choose to lower weapons we might come to an agreement!''

It seemed to work, since at least it stopped the swoop of metal upon their hides. For now.

''Agreement? One of my men is dead! And you are discovered with his assassin!'' Granius shouted. He stood out from the crowd of soldiers by having red cape and more refined armour. Bigger salary from his rank to be thanked. ''What games are you playing here?! Do you take me for fool?!''

That's how it's going to be, huh? Sometimes, the truth can be as stated in a thousand ways, yet each can be true. If you are someone of note or prestige. Fortunately, he is such. ''Games? No, you mistake the entire purpose. Do you know of the reason for your purpose here? First is representing the firm hand of the Republic. And the second, I believe most know not of, to keep certain individual from ever taking another step at the soil of our motherland.''

It struck as odd as a good number of soldiers exchanged confused glances. Granius could feel their determination for following orders slipping. ''Enough! This man is of depraved mind! _You_ will step away from that assassin and come with us to the Magistratus!''

Felix sighed and looked at his partner in crime for reassurance. This one couldn't be convinced. It was appointed by that man after all.

The foreigner clutched something between his fingers as it gave off a faint glow. ''Preparations complete.''

''Execute Granius' cohort. The ones behind, leave them alive.''

Instead of an answer, all he got was a sharp, long whistle. ''YESTA! ATAQUE FRONTAL!''

Never before has Felix seen something so, so... Wondrous. When the signal was given he merely felt a strange gush of wind that made him feel like he forgot to breathe, yet at the same time it didn't appear to last one lousy second. The large cohort fell to the ground, majority bleeding from their necks and some were headless. They just collapsed like puppets cut from strings, completely unaware of anything.

And in the center of all that was ... another person? Just where did it come from? It's like it simply materialized from thin air. Then how come no one even came to notice its presence as the sharp blade in its hands robbed them of life?

All Felix could see from his station was a mop of the brightest tawny hair he ever saw on someone. Frankly, he was at loss for words.

''Shocked, señor?'' Felix could only move his head in a mute 'yes'. ''I would be too, every time I see that. That chica is another league altogether. Glad she's on our side.''

Wait? She? A woman just slaughtered Bellatorian soldiers like it was nothing?!

''Oye, Kiko! Qué hago con ellos?! (Hey, Kiko! What do I do with them?!)'' The girl pointed her sword at the stunned guards behind the assassin and Felix.

''That's Lieutenant Casillas... Ah, forget it.'' It's not like it would mean in the long-run. In his peripheral, he saw the Bellatorian former general still watching on in trance-like state. Can't blame him. And the guys in the back now looked like a bunch of lost puppies. ''Well general, what's our next course of action?'' For the prologue to war has officially started.

* * *

 **I know, I know, I may have promised one chapter per month, but let's just face it; I was a lazy-ass this past weeks. Can't really fight it when I lack any motivation or inspiration for writing. However, I'm far from being over with writing. If it comes to that, you will all be dully noted.**

 **Our band of ragtag heroes are finally out of** **Conlinia! Igneous faced first-hand what it means to make decisions on the field and not having enough time for any preps beforehand. And his powers? Find out in next chapter the scope of what he just did to those guys. Nasty way to die for sure.**

 **Oh and the little bit of what happened on the end? Words speak for themselves, no? Reminds you of cliffhanger I bet.**

 **Am I missing something? Hmm, no more commenting on Fairy Tail? Well, the original manga is over, so nothing more to add. If you really want to have a more profound and thorough discussion, there's a better way than this, right?**

 **So, in all likelihood, that about sums it up.**

 **Read, review, comment, PM if you want or feel inclined to, I wouldn't mind either way. And enjoy! Don't forget that part!**

 **Axel's out for now! See ya soon, hopefully, good people!**


	12. The Black Wind Blows

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, by being the sole property of Hiro Mashima an Co. makes it pointless for anyone, including me, to claim it as his own. That's all there is to it. OC's on the other hand are entirely another matter. But! You must not confuse them with some of their real-life counterparts, and that is why historical references and elements that I use in my story are borrowed and do not necessarily correspond with facts we know today. 'Nough said.

Indomitable Heart

Chapter 12: The Black Wind Blows

* * *

In retrospect, this whole operation would be doomed to prolong in the next month if something wasn't done quickly. The instructions were fairly simple; infiltrate, find the high-valued target, exchange hellos and reach mutual agreement, seize the town... All that had to be accomplished in the matter of two days. Such was the deadline high command has given them.

Yeah, the entire package, why not add 'conquer the nation in a day', too?

''Hold positions!'' The current ally of Alvarez rapidly gave orders left and right. The city of Cyrene was an important location in Nubian territories, but that didn't mean it was the only one. There were two more towns holding a Legion. The closest one, Coptos was about a day and half march and held the Fifth Legion.

Now, the problem at hand was that Alvarezian fleet wasn't best suited to wage a desert battles. Sure, the soldiers were all for the cause, but the overall experience and infantry strength were on Bellatorian side, hand's down.

Since the incursion started the day before, Alvarez managed to divide the forces of the town by forty percent. The sole reason being general that might be the cause of his incoming deafness. Did all greater Bellatorian commanders had to have such strong throats? Practical reasons maybe...

''This is not working.'' Casillas noted as he watched the proselyted troops of Bellatorians fell back under the constant fire from the Sixth Legion's fort. And what a fine looking one it was. Tall ramparts of stone, four watch towers, a thick wooden gate at the front. Nigh impenetrable at first sight. Many would call it quits after just seeing it. He had no such luxury. _''Joy...''_

Former general Felix, now self-reinstated into said position, chewed on his right cheek annoyingly. The Lieutenant was right, despite not having to state the obvious. It has barely been a day, they all had little to no sleep or food, securing the hold on the city residential area below until the navy arrived. ''It will become battle of wills at this point.''

And nobody wanted that, themselves for the most part. According to general Felix, the fortress should be well supplied to last for weeks. By then, noticing the absence of any correspondence, the neighbors will find out. The rumors will spread, in days they will turn into news bearing genuine threat and it would take no long for the other army to mobilize.

''Maldición _._ '' Casillas silently cursed in his native tongue. As things stand, the goal was to _subdue_ the Sixth not slaughter them, with minimum casualties. Because numbers, resources and all that... Easier said than done. ''At this rate we'll hardly be able to keep the city until others catch wind and send reinforcements.'' And then it will be real nightmare. Who's going to be accounted for the debacle and incompetence? Take a wild guess. He can practically imagine the _selected_ words from his superior.

Felix hummed lightly, his thoughts whirling and going miles per hour, nay, per second to devise something... Anything. ''Perhaps conjuring another miracle would not be far out of hand?'' He suggested at the third party with them. The aforementioned was standing back and watching the whole time, her left arm holding the pommel of the sword, twitchy fingers constantly running the length of the handle.

Casillas didn't need to think twice to know what the man was referring to. ''If it's that simple, we'd already be done YESTerday.'' The Alvarezian lieutenant called out.

Even if he didn't directly said her name, the girl in armoured grab, the custom Felix has only ever heard barbarians make use of, snorted at the smartly hidden jab. _''Smartass...''_ The blonde thought. ''I don't know what to tell you, Kiko. Open the door for me and I'll do the 'snatching the victory from jaws of defeat' schtick.''

Only that, huh? Out of all man-at-arms, he had to be the one partnered with her. Technically, she wasn't even a part of the regular forces, with the nature of how she came to be in the army, but that didn't matter now. The finer details can be discussed after they secure victory and declare the first success in the military campaign. But one small detail... ''How many times I have to remind you; it's either Lieutenant Casillas, or just plain salute would do.'' He scolded with little bite. Honestly, he'll lose face if this goes on.

''Sí jefe! Want me to cook lunch and wash the laundry later?'' She snipped at his request. In turn, he looked like he wanted nothing of the mentioned, but rather something that included a target practice. With her playing the part of the target. ''Aquí viene la caballería. (Here comes the cavalry.)''

Finally, they decided to spare a few men. The subjugation can be done more properly now that their ranks have been replenished with... ''Ohh, esto no se ve bien. (Ohh, that can't be good.)'' Casillas felt his brow twitching in irritation.

A man leading the column gradually marched over to the trio, saluting brusquely he said. ''Lieutenant! Sergeant Bartolo Fontes! We were sent by captain at your request!'' Lowering his arm, back held straight he waited for further instructions.

Holding back his temper, not to scare poor soldier to death, Casillas dragged a hand over his face in a silent frustration. ''I _specifically_ asked to be sent a battalion,'' he waved his hand at around twenty or so men gathered in line a few yards away, ''correct me if my math is wrong, Sergeant, but does _this_ look like a battalion?''

Fontes was flabbergasted before finding his voice. ''...I'm sorry, Lieutenant. We were told to assist in the final stages of siege.'' Come to think of it, as soon as they unshipped there was little to no fighting in the town below. The soldiers were mostly arranged at key points, entrances and main roads. The populous was quiet so far.

Of-fucking-course. Why waste more of their own? Instead let the Bellatorians finish themselves to death. This is some big communication lapse. When he gets his hand on that courier...

''Well, congratulations. You just made our day from bad to worse.'' The only female among soldiers snarked derisively. ''Now how about you be a good little _soldado_ and go ask the captain to give us real support?''

Fontes regarded her for a moment, taking note of the alterations on her armour. Left arm mostly uncovered except for the glove, chest-plate and the fully covered gauntlet on the right with Empire's insignia. He immediately realized which part she belonged. ''I take no orders from non-ranking staff.'' Besides, there was no way he was taking a hike down after the energy spent to scale up.

The hiss of sword being steadily unsheated came from the girl. She didn't take that one too kindly. ''Ah sí? (Oh yeah?)''

''Por supuesto. (Of course.)'' Seeing his life to be threatened, Fontes quickly reached to draw his saber. Both were stopped midway when an angry crossbowman stepped in between the disputed parties.

''Calmate! Calmate hijueputa! (Calm down! Calm the fuck down!)'' Standing between them with his arbalest at ready, he regarded them both with the harshest glare he could muster. ''You are soldiers of the Empire, and you're embarrassing yourselves. I'm this close to sending you off... But as it stands, I need you all in good health, not in pieces with guts splayed around. Is that in _any_ way not clear?''

Even though he reprimanded the two of them, his gaze remained on the blonde for the better amount of time, daring her to try something out of turn. Felix merely watched the tense situation from his spot several feet away. This was not his business, however interesting it was that the great Empire had disciplinary problems within their own ranks. _''Yet not much different.''_

''Lo que usted digas. (Whatever you say.)'' The tall blonde broke the tension, letting go of the blade and crossing her arms over her thorax. Displeasure was written all over her face, but the hostility decreased by a margin. Not like she wanted to kill the guy... Maybe just scare him a bit to teach respect and who's the top dog... Yeah, simple as that.

The mustached Lieutenant let out a small breath, since the greater threat was pacified. Damn, he'll get an aneurysm one day if he remains around this girl. Nodding stiffly to the still alert Fontes, he assured his safety. ''Ready your men, we move in thirty. At ease.''

Giving the superior a curt nod and salute, he strolled back to the larger crowd of platoon. Not before directing a brief black look at an armoured maiden. That alone wouldn't have mattered to her, but the way Casillas was giving her a disapproving stare forced a reaction out of her. ''Qué? Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo. (What? I can take care of myself.)'' Did he really expect her to just let some snooty trooper trample over her? Not in a million years!

He didn't break eye contact, his weapon held more loosely but finger was yet to leave the trigger. ''No lo dudo, Yesta. Pero, lo que debes de entender es _que esto_ es la guerra-... (I don't doubt that, Yesta. But what you got to understand is that _this_ is war-...)''

''Yo sé e-... (I know t-...)''

''...-No es una pequeña pelea, es puta guerra! (...-Not one on one squabble, but fucking war!)'' He cut her abruptly, raising his voice several octaves higher. ''Y ay algo que nosotros utilizamos en este ejercito; la cadena de mando. A mi no me importa quién te patrocine, pero aca en el medio de la mierda, sos uno de nosotros. Un soldado. Y dios ayúdame, vas a seguir las órdenes del official superior, o te vas a regreso en el primera barco, entiendo? Bien, ya tenemos que mover. (And there's a thing we in the army like to call; chain of command. I don't care who sponsors you, but here in the field you're one of us. A soldier. And so help me, you will either follow orders from superior officer or take the first ship home, understand? Good, now let's move.)''

Her attitude considerably humbled, the blonde by the name of Yesta walked pass Casillas to her designated spot. Kiko sighed again... This was becoming a bad habit. He wasn't normally the one to berate the subordinates at such lengths, but when push comes to shove.

''Wise decision.'' General Felix spoke for the first time in a while. ''Young need be taught a lesson in respect.'' He expressed the approval on the minor altercation he just witnessed. Although not able to grasp the last bits due to a language barrier, he got the gist if judging by the girl's reaction. ''Yet, is it wise to allow her place in battle?''

The Alvarezian crossbowman shrugged the suspicions of Bellatorian man. ''She is crucial to the strategy. Without her, we might as well pack and head back home.'' Taking the bolt from the weapon's groove, he stored it inside the special holster and from the inside he took another ammo charge. This one, however, had a different design. It wasn't polished, nor had the distinct generic look of its counterparts.

Felix raised his eyebrow questioningly at what the man was doing. Was it the flawed design? It would do them no good if he's taking a broken weapon into the fray. ''What is that?''

Smirking mirthlessly, Kiko set it carefully in its starting position. '' _This,_ señor, is our battering ram.'' He then motioned for the man to make a several last-minute adjustments to the plan. They gave him a batch of just over two dozen men and expect to take the fortress by noon? Fine, he'll do it, consequences be damned. It was time to improvise. The recepie _a la Enrique Casillas_.

''Ballesteros will fend of the archers as much as they can, in turn, I need your men to provide shield cover. Once we are close enough to the gate I'll use whatever opening there is to make us an entrance.'' He pointed at the sides of the fort, distanced about half a kilometer. ''After that, Yesta will charge in with infantry and take out the wall's defenses. You know what to do after that, yes?''

Giving the man his own grin, Felix tightened the strap of his scabbard. It has been long time he was away from the actual battlefield that everything almost seemed surreal. He will make up with years of experience, for the noble quest that he was part of has no place for second thoughts. ''My name carries considerable weight among soldiers, former and present.''

In his peripheral, he could see Casillas beginning to loosen the straps on his gear. While seemingly lighter from the woman's choice, he assumed that as primarily an archer, the man specialized in hit and run tactics. Or it could be the lack of time to put on some proper protection when he tried to pass as a normal civilian. ''You will march in battle absent body protection?''

Grunting at the stubborn shoulder pad, the Alvarezian managed to take it off with forceful yank. ''It would only slow me down. If I am to preform this maneuver properly, I need less things impeding my movements.'' He brought up the loaded crossbow to accentuate. ''While powerful, this thing is an absolute nightmare to run with.''

Accepting the explanation, whilst noting the details about the peculiar contraption the Bellatorian general couldn't but wonder what possibilities this invention offers. Then a thought hit him, so he had to give voice on it. ''Battering ram, you broached? Does the item of such size hold enough power to accomplish the task?''

The skepticism was fair in his mind, Casillas shrugged lightly. ''Wait and see, general. You're in for a bombshell.'' With the last word, the two separated for the moment to convey the plan to their groups.

''Sergeant Fontes,'' he addressed the man, who along with his countryman gave a brief salute and in return received a respectful response from the Lieutenant, ''everyone, this is the scenario. Listen up, I won't be repeating myself. Shooters will be working in pairs with Bellatorian shielder each, your main task is to draw the fire from us. When we get in range, I bust the doors open and you press on. Clear?'' With a loud confirmation and briefing done, he searched briefly for the special asset. With how _diverse_ they made the army soldiers look it wasn't hard to spot the golden mop that sticks out like a sore thumb.

Standing at farthest reasonable distance, she tried not to appear interested in the fact that some might not be getting out alive from this. She was perfectly fine with that, the strategy is important, yet her own ambition trumped the notion. All it takes is to have one second to shine. It's her that will shine the brightest at the end of the day...

''Oye Yesta!''

The voice made her snap back from her fantasy. _''Right. Still got battles to fight, war to win...''_ Raising her hand in greeting, she waved at slightly languid Kiko. ''Hola. What can this humble soldier do for you?'' She asked nonchalantly, her entire pose reeking with everything but modesty.

The small part of his mind wondered if every person of her type is this troublesome to deal with. Or if they all possess some kind of quirks that makes them stand out. If hers was hubris, how do others stand out? Arsonists, narcissists, egomaniacs, women scorned that hell hath no fury? _''Man, that's totally nine levels above my pay grade...''_ Quickly diverting from that train of thoughts, he focused on the tall blonde. ''Just wanted to confirm you're up for it before we get started.''

Despite not being a question, Yesta found it in her to give him positive answer anyway. ''Do I look like some frail niña? We'll have this whole place by the end of the noon!''

Casillas huffed haplessly, not completely sharing her enthusiasm. ''Good to see you're not lacking the drive. You know the drill; when gate gets open, you do the wall sweeping.''

''Right, for I'm the Empire's official charwoman.'' Was the swordswoman's sardonic riposte. ''So, you're actually going off in that?'' She pointed out, noticing the state of his attire, or the lack of thereof.

Again, the man shrugged unconcernedly. ''Might as well. I'm counting the enemy gets so astonished by my bravery they'll forget to shoot.''

Even if he made it sound like a reasonable part of what he was intending to do, it brought out good amount of chortling that she failed to subdue. ''Pfffft! He-hehe!'' If only the noise and the mannerism were more refined, she might appear a proper lady. ''Estas jodiendo, verdad?! (You're shitting me, right?!)''

With that, every last idea of 'proper' in Casillas' mind has been promptly killed off and swept under a rug. ''Uh-huh. Like I got nothing better to do. Let's go, we're on the clock here.''

Falling in line beside him, they carefully went to where troops rallied. ''Heh, and your is about to run out if you don't take good care.'' She poked him, both figuratively and literally with her elbow in the side.

Lieutenant Casillas grunted softly at the metal parts digging into his clothed, armourless flesh. No one saw that luckily, and he'll let her get away with it. ''Supposedly you'd know all about that, huh?'' The blond soldier girl said nothing in return, offering but a mere simper.

The garrison of Bellatorians huddled in that pile of stones will never know what hit them.

 **XxX**

''For the last time, I do not know the reason for their desertion!'' An angry voice shouted to the battle ready man standing on the other side of the small office room.

His polar opposite was the nervously-looking prefect who tried and failed to neatly scribble on a shambled papers spread across his desk. His fingers dirty from ink, a messy bed-head and bloodshot eyes were a dead giveaway on badly the day has started for him. It was to be another dull day in this backwater place where he voluntarily took position when no one else cared. On the bright side, the conquered Nubian territory was largely his to govern, no pesky senators or many other fellow highborns to deal with.

On the other hand, one _classified_ detail that was kept largely from public may finally be the end of him. Hence the current rush he was in. He needed time, precious time... And some solitude to gather his bearings without uninvited audience.

Ignoring the ramblings of the Nubian governor for a second, the soldier did not take the subtle hint and stayed firmly rooted in place. ''You are not taking this matter seriously enough. Five cohorts change sides with aggressor and _you_ of all people cannot think the reason why?'' The man grounded with tone not caring about respect for a position. Said reason could be counted on one hand, and he didn't like to be kept in the dark. This man, Tiberius Ostorius Salvianus, who was probably one of the longest serving governors in the entire Republic simply didn't know. What a load of crap.

Gods why wouldn't the nosey guy just leave? '' _You_ are the appointed legatus, Glaber. It is _you_ who has the duty to institute loyalty of the Legion. The purse which grants coin pays you to lead an army, not pose superfluous questions!'' Salvianus snapped, but refused to meet the eyes of the Sixth Legion commander.

Now he definitely knew there was something off here, but trying to pry it from his mouth without resorting to violence would be redundant right now. Not while the fort is under a siege, and if the enemy follows a similar military doctrine as he was taught then the next step is to prepare a counter. So, Glaber relented _this once_ and made to leave. ''We are not done yet...'' He let the warning dangle in the air and closed the doors.

Salvianus barely heard what he said. If he meant to scare him with that alone, he had another thing coming. You don't become a governor without starring bigger political fish dead in the eyes. Crassus, Rufus, Antonius, Caesar, Castus... _Cicero. ''Apologies old friend, I might not live to taste the wine from that finest harvest.''_ The older man thought ruefully. _''If nothing, I have to give you the fighting chance.''_ Sighing heavily, he once more started forming words on the writing material's stained surface. He is the man of Republic, like Cicero he loves her dearly. They once joked its not too dissimilar than marriage. Heh, is he then committing an infidelity?

With positive thoughts of the old days filling his mind, he focused on the instructions with more care, words taking appearance of a small masterpiece. Each curve, each stroke might be his last, so this man will be sure to pour every last ounce of his soul for the salvation of their motherland.

 **XxX**

''Tuscus, report!''

The weary centurion nearly stumbled back from the stone support he was leaned against. Legatus sounded pissy, anything less than a full report would most likely earn a harsh reprimand in best case. Which is why the officer of the Legion was glad to provide if only to make him leave sooner rather than later. ''Archers have done their job, legatus. The, uhm, _enemy_ has retreated for the moment.''

Which earned zero approval ratings if judging by the deep frown that remained etched on Glaber's face. ''Retreated? And why do you hesitate with naming the traitors that dared side with invaders?''

Oh boy, trying to appeal on his good will was out of the window today. Not that Tuscus could blame the man. ''If I may be so bold, legatus, this insurgency is highly suspicious.'' Glaber said nothing to dispute him, meaning that even the commander was uncertain of how the whole ordeal came to be. The younger officer continued. ''There has been talk among men that leading the mutiny is a person long thought to be dead...''

The Bellatorian commander looked around to find no unwanted participants who could butt in their conversation. He motioned for centurion to follow him to the back of the stables. Despite the strong smell that can reach unbearable heights during the hottest parts of the day, it was the most private place that offered no disturbings. Higher ranking soldiers barely set foot if not for a dire motive. ''And what have you done with those who spread misinformation?'' He prodded roughly.

Tuscus blinked, well there's not much he could have done in the first place. ''I replaced part of the archers with younger recruits. The rest were sent to weapons managing duty,'' he wrinkled his suffering nose, ''and a good number is tending to horses.'' Oh dear gods, his eyes were starting to sting. It's like Glaber planned this as an interrogating tactic, and it was working rather well.

If the legatus was bothered by the stench, he refused to show it. After all, he's served longer than most people here and had the _pleasure_ of working with horses as a younger lad. ''Good, good...'' He nodded, rumors should stay rumors. Tuscus did a fairly good thing, although it would do no one for the rest of the man to have their fate falter. Drastic measures would then be in order... ''What of you? What are your thoughts on the matter?''

Breathing through the mouth proved to be even worse option, but the leader of Legion's cohort prevailed. ''I... I know that no Bellatorian soldier would sully the honour of the Legion absent proper cause.'' Try as he might, it was a gamble with life now. By all rights, openly speaking against a position such as legatus was asking for trouble. He tried to stay neutral with the statement as he could. The rest is in the hands of Gods... Or whatever whim Glaber decides as most favorable in his head.

Luckily, the legatus showed a tiny smirk. ''A sound judgement.'' Patting the man with excessive force on the shoulder, he sent him back to his assigned post. Any more time here and the centurion would probably barf. He didn't need that added to the horrible air that was produced by stables. An old trick is to always remain downwind to avoid most of the putrid bane.

Alas, the legatus' free time was scarce. In the times of crisis it was non-existent. He'd check those archers next. Young ones could use a bit of scare that the rank of legatus brings down upon their inexperienced minds. How else would they toughen for challenging moments in future endeavors?

Now whe-...

''Approaching testudo!''

...Well, they certainly didn't waste much time. Not few hours and they attempt another march at the walls. Glaber will make sure the numbers of traitors are cut in half and show how foolish it was of them to turn their backs on the Republic.

''...-d arrows until they reach shooting range!'' When legatus climbed the high ramparts, the fresh of the batch soldiers Tuscus mentioned were already nocking arrows, pointed at the slowly upcoming wave of familiar reddish hue of shields. But no gonfalonier? That was certainly an oddity.

''Has there been any sighting of foreign invaders?'' He asked the one nearest one standing close to the far right.

The younger soldier couldn't be more than twenty-two summers. He shook his head in negative, but his gaze didn't leave his former comrades. ''None that hold useful description.'' Sneering in disgust he added. ''Fucking cunts, all of them. They are nothing but walking corpses at this point... Not deserving of a proper burial.''

Any further talking of a hot-blooded soldier were interrupted by a new arrival. The armour and extra additions on his uniform marked him as an optio. Second in command of another centurion. ''Hey, less talking there! Ring that crown with eyes or have the two you possess ripped from fucking skull!''

That notion alone made the young soldier stiffen and turn off everything around him but the intended targets. ''Apologies...'' He mumbled the word automatically.

The centurion's deputy snorted, cuffing the lad on his head. ''Apologize all you want to fucking Pluto! If you lack the interest to meet with him this day, send those filthy collaborators in your stead!'' The rugged man reprimanded the newbie. ''What was Tuscus thinking, sending you languorous lot up here?'' Just then did he notice another man, dressed in a standard infantry armour. ''And you, which cohort do you belong? Did that shit Calvisius send you?'' Seeing a raised brow from the Glaber, he dismissed him quickly. ''Go back and tell him I have plenty of ill-matched people here.''

Enough was enough, as entertaining as this brief argument could turn, Glaber would rather enjoy the look on optio's face when he finally realizes who exactly has he been chastising this entire duration. That is until...

''Is that proper testudo?'' The nearby archer muttered out loud, consequences be damned.

Glaber, being the one with the most keen eye and familiarity with the multi-use tactic took a long, hard glance at the mass. True to the words, it was very poorly performed. It was obvious even from his current vantage point. ''Yes, the ranks are much too loose with shields not providing sufficient protection.'' It was like there was not enough space between units to make the maneuver possible. Either the men were considerably bloated or were they hiding something?

Something was definitely amiss, and legatus did not like it one bit. The worst thing that could happen was them pulling an unexpecting move thus gaining considerable leverage in this conflict. That won't do, not if he had anything to say about it. ''Divide archers into groups, focus arrows at three specific points and break their formation.''

The rude deputy looked at the enemy then at Glaber, repeating the action twice. Caught flat-footed, he seemed affronted. ''Who do y-...?!''

''Legatus Sextus Claudius Glaber, commander of the Sixth Legion Cyrenea.'' The clear introduction made the closest bowmen choke on their spit, the hot-blooded lad was caught between laughter and trying to hide it altogether, and deputy was catching flies with his jaw hanging in open shock. Maybe the part of blame was on him because, with his mind rushing and running through all kinds of different scenarios about this unexpected, ill-timed snafu, he forgot to properly dress as befitting his rank. He even forgot to put on a helmet. Not that he would ever admit the blunder out-loud.

'' _Fuck the Gods...''_ Went as the most used words of the day perfectly depicting the collective _'Oh shit'_ reaction the mostly green wall crew just had.

''... T-Take positions and grab hold of your cocks! Those are no mere traitors we face today, but Bllatorian soldiers familiar with our way of war!'' Glaber had to give him a point at how swiftly he recovered from an embarrassing situation. Yet it was most likely that he will remember the moment he talked trash to the man who was basically his boss and could order his death for such slight.

Well, that is up to a debate... More pressing concerns take priority right now.

For the most part Glaber's choice of dispersing testudo seemed the most logically sound decision. It held the moving fortress of men at bay for the first few minutes. The way they adjusted by huddling the formation brought a brief feeling of annoyance to the legatus. However, he and probably that who took command of the good chunk of _his_ Legion, knew it can only hold so much. If his adversary expected that archers would waste the projectiles he was grievously mistaken.

The fort was well equipped for battles of attrition, and with all available materials they could produce enough projectiles to continuously fire for twenty-four hours straight. The front watch towers each held a ballista that he intended to make full use of just so if the enemy proved to be persistent. For now, those people below were not his subordinates or comrades anymore, but enemies of Republic that had the gall to switch sides and wore together with some pretentious nation crazy enough to stand against Bellatoria.

The Bellatorians were conquerors, never those conquered. As his uncle Gaius used to say in one of his many letters when serving office in a Hellenian campaign. After the dust settles and reckoning comes, then will he be fit to be called the one who smothered the high treason.

Everything was according to plan. Everything. There was not a soul among the dirty traitors that would dare to press further, their apparent lackluster 'allies' were barely providing fire support to keep the testudo standing. Although those bows or whatever they used were a strange contraptions... He'd have to at least acquire one at the end and see if it can be proven as useful to the Legion. Or as a bargaining chip for his further ascending among political ranks.

Despite being used to the life of a soldier and commander, life moved on. He definitely didn't want to remain one for much longer. Like all men, his body is aging, not enough to be too concerned but the future had to be considered if he is to honour the family name and status.

Such was the ideal path Glaber has envisioned for himself. And such path would have come to fruition nine times out of ten...

For those existing outside of time, not bound by mortal plane and laws, this one was such event. The _tenth_. An instance where a foolishly brave or bravely foolish man, stripped of armour bearing only the ever faithful crossbow comes running straight out oh the confines of shields. Unrestricted by his standard armour with a little more speed than the fully armed Alvarezian arbalist would be able to, the crazy suicidal bastard runs and runs...

He runs even after a first arrow grazes his left arm. Blood trickles, staining his sleeve dark crimson, but he ups the pace more. Second shot scrapes his thigh and the third pierces the side. He knows that if he stops now, he'll become a human cacti, so with adrenaline fueling his body and disregarding the bleeding for the time being, Lieutenant Enrique 'Kiko' Casillas pushed through fifteen more paces before making a leap not too dissimilar to the diving into a lake.

Another arrow makes her way in the middle part of his thigh several inches below the bum. Casillas did scream in pain, but the act was negligible by a single bolt fired from the outstretched crossbow. It might have more force behind than a regular arrow yet the range is what every arbalist is aware that their weapon lacks in comparison to the traditional use. No matter, they traded range for power. It's an equivalent exchange of sorts, you can't have it all in one pack.

 _*BOOM*_

In all likelihood, the moderately thick wooden gate exploding into pieces of scobs and spall was not what most people on both sides expected to witness after the man's mad stunt.

''Vámonos! (Move on!)'' The cry of the sergeant Fontes broke the short respite and snapped the stunned troops into advancing further. So this is what the Lieutenant had in mind. Truly an example of a loyal and brave soldier. That which life should not be squandered yet. ''Murillo! García! Sácalo de aquí! (Murillo! Garcia! Get him out of here!)'' He pointed at two more Belattorians closest to him. ''You two, help that man!''

He didn't wait for any acknowledgment of his orders, they would likely do so just to get out of battle themselves. He didn't care right now. Now it was someone else's turn to show their mettle. Loathe as he might, if Lieutenant had such high hopes for the girl he might as well take the chance. But first to do something important that he might regret later.

In the middle of advancing Bellatorians and a few Alvarezians, he almost lost his head if not for the lucky shielder that was at the right place. Shaking the fear off, he quickly reached the dazed girl an did the only reasonable thing...

 _*SMACK*_

He punched her in the face. Hard.

Never before has Dimaria Yesta been exposed to such great amount of physical pain at once. Training was another matter, you only got sore and hurting for the most part and just get used to it. This was focused in one spot on her cheek with intent all to clear even the freaking moles would miraculously regain eyesight and see stars for the first time ever.

''Hijo de p..! (Son of a b..!)''

''Oye! Despiértate! Want to be a soldier? Here's your chance, right here right now! Show us what you're made of and maybe then people start respecting you!'' The fuming girl went to turn at the place where Casillas' body was no more. ''Snap out of it, chica! Do this for the Empire! And teniente!''

A stray shot meant for Fontes was closing in fast. He knew it would hit, he cursed himself for even considering this rubbish. All the hairs on his neck stood straight up at the sensation of the impending death. Few sensations could rival it, since people who actually experience that split second where it all seems to flash are either dead already or so few they don't like to share the experience. What sane man would, anyway?

Will he be considered sane if not for looking right at the tool of his supposed death held in the hand of the girl who he almost started a cutthroat session hours prior? ''Qué cara..?'' He stuttered, not being able to finish the sentence.

Why did air seem so much thicker now?

The deadly wooden stick snapped in half by the Yesta's pressure hold. Her amber eyes now wide open, glinting with cruel intentions. To those who wronged her, that is. ''Want to see another trick? Take a seat and get out of the way.''

With the majority of the battle moving to the interior of the fortress, Dimaria started out slowly, one step then another and then another one came until she was but another blurred images among many others in the beleaguered stone structure.

Fontes didn't know, and Dimaria may or may have not choose to ignore the fact that the little magic trick that seemed trivial to her was being witnessed by their very familiar acquaintance. General Felix watched her retreating back as the girl plunged into the chaos itself as if not carrying or fearing the clash of iron. Such power and aptitude, it was as if being blessed by the higher forces... No Gods themselves. ''Fascinating...'' Many years have passed since he smiled so widely and felt this kind of satisfaction.

It was like Troia only happened not long ago.

 **XxX**

 _It moved..._

Like a river of dirty slit and slosh, they clashed against each other. Former comrades in arms, once parts of the same unit rushed in with their blades drawn. Screaming, yelling, _craving_ to inflict the finishing blow as each swing drew blood, making the red liquid spatter on the ground.

 _It flowed..._

An arrow through the eyes, a gladius trusted through the ribcages. A spear pierced the stomach bursting on the opposite side. The withering havoc that wreacked the inside of the once majestic vanguard that was Cyrene's main Legion post.

 _And among all the chaos she stood..._

An unsuspecting witness, an unbiased watcher send to record the images of the festering conflict that was to escalate on a much bigger scale soon enough.

 _She stood..._

The one whose ancestry held no meaning to familial members. Unknown to death, came down on a journey to seek a purpose of her own choosing. Not another's, never another's. None would decide in her stead, none will think twice looking her straight in the eyes and whispering the ridicules before realizing how mistaken they have been.

Her famous last words before she strode in battle to bring calamity...

 _ **Age Seal**_ _._

 _The world stopped, yet she moved..._

It was the quiet that followed. A shocking swerve, when all the people and metal stop making noises... She let it sink in as if trying to savor the the taste of succulent _cochinillo asado_.

The first swing cut across the neck, but no blood started seeping out. Paying it no heed, with fast steps came the downward swing catching neck aorta directly. Each stroke came different than its predecessor, it was a myriad of slashes and occasional stab. And her enemies... All they could do is stare blankly ahead, their faces contorted in the same grimace that came with their current state of mood.

None of them knew, none of them was aware of the impeding death for they were all helpless, hapless and _hopeless_ before the vessel of the entity governing time itself!

Holding ones fate in your hands has an appealing taste, but...

Watching them squirm, wiggle while their puny minds try to comprehend the futility of the action... it brings entirely another brand of satisfaction. This was _real,_ this was how it felt to be free, to have your own playground where none but you hold power. Your word was the only absolute.

 _This is how Gods work..._

One last stroke, with her back turned, Dimaria panted from strain. ''Tick... tock.'' Raising her left hand in the air, thumb pressing heavily on her middle finger. ''Time's up... Now, drop dead.'' There was a snap, perfectly done like a rhythmic follow-up.

 _The flow continued, the world was once more in motion..._

''ARGH!''

''FO-ULRHG!''

''HUGH!''

The cacophony of pained moans, groans and other kinds of pain exclamations went on and on. Dozens of soldiers posted to defend the high walls with their marksmanship met their demise at the hands of the opponent they didn't see. The one they never could've _foreseen_. She was the worst kind of opponent to them.

'' _ **Feeble mortals...''**_

The naplessly sounding words rang pretty loudly through the blonde soldier's head she had to find support on a wooden beam that made one of the watchtowers on the walls. This whole ordeal took a lot more out of her than she originally estimated it seems. Not good, she'll have to do more endurance exercises in the future.

But, it was of no concern for now, her job was largely done. Without any extra fire support, that general what's-his-name could overrun the rest with sheer numbers while she takes a short...

''RAAGH!''

If it weren't for the fact that the idiot who wanted to sneak up on her was, well an _idiot_ who announces his presence like a shrieking fowl, the lady swordswoman would be one arm short today. _'Never underestimate utility of someone's stupidity.'_ Was the life lesson of the month.

''Tch,'' Dimaria gritted her teeth as the eager man went to severe her head in one swoop. Or rather than that, he was keen to do as much damage to her so she would likely die from blood loss and damage. Prick had another thing coming for underestimating her like that. ''What's wrong... *huff* tough guy? Never had a woman *haah* best you at swordfight?'' She taunted through heavy breaths.

In truth, she was only trying to throw as much bullshit at him it would make him lose that little rationale to make clear decisions. In battle, mainly one-on-one fights, focus is what keeps a person a step away from certain doom. Well, the theory is all good and dandy, but whoever said that didn't account to the fact that rage gives a person almost two-times the strength they already had.

'' _So yeah, there's that too.''_ She thought dryly and withheld a painful yowl as the gladius manged to partly pierce through her swordarm's protection. As it stands, the Bellatorian after her is stronger in terms of brute strength. He was apparently no slouch with a sword either. Two very deadly combinations in a combatant.

She, on the other hand, had an advantage of her agility and nimbleness. And while she's proud to say that her own physical fitness is far above most common women, it'll do her squat if she starts prolonging this duel. She definitely can't best him like this, not in current form. And her special trump card was... temporarily indisposed for the lack of a better term. So, it's all came down on raw skills and wit.

Going down stairs was a big no-no. With all the ground action turning into a medley of faces in familiar grab, she wouldn't count her chances that a lucky helping hand shows up.

''Besting?!'' The angry Bellatorian huffed like a man running up and down hill several times in one try. It was more due to Glaber's frustration than anything else. And the fact that the woman's sting managed to hurt his pride as a soldier. He was absolutely ecstatic in the worst possible way! ''You spew insults yet have no action to support claim! I see it within you; every strike smeared with hesitance! You have liking of a soldier but lack any experience!''

To demonstrate the fact, Glaber feinted a strike at her cutlass, and predictably she made to block. With a skillful move befitting his years of serving in the Legion he hooked his blade against the overly protruding guard of the woman's sabre and pulled her towards himself. ''This is the might of the SIXTH LEGION!'' With a mighty bellow he rammed his free fist into her lower stomach. The unexpected move caught her off guard as the saliva and air flied out of her mouth and straight to legatus' chest armour.

Taking hold of her bright tawny mop he yanked her off before she made full contact with him and threw her towards the edge. She spat another glop of liquid, this one carrying a light crimson hint. Clutching the throbbing place where she's been struck, the tall blonde barely stood on her wobbling feet, but her fierce glare stood out the most.

Glaber's brows creased. Despite the wounds she suffered she refused to stand down. Those eyes, the rich amber he's never seen before, glowed with impedance. It would be so amusing if he didn't have to kill her. Priorities come first. ''That,'' Glaber indicated her face with his blade tip, ''is a good gaze to have. Had Gods only made you born as another...'' He shook his head, he'd admired her spirit and tenacity enough. The only thing he could offer was a swift, clean death. Taking hold of his hilt with both hands he walked closer and raised the gladius high for a final thrust...

''That's exactly why...,'' Glaber heard it loud and clear. He heard it even after his head, absent his helmet, made contact with hard concrete as his body tumbled down the rocky stairs. When the noise stopped at long last, he could see the cloudy sky, but his ears failed to pick anything else. Did the fighting end? Who won? Did he lose, from some woman at that?

Legatus' muddled musings were put on abrupt hold as a shadow hovered above, blocking the white foamy sight. ''Legatus Glaber.'' The man in question barely recognized his name being called. ''Gratitude for keeping _my_ Legion. Now, I relieve you of command.'' Still nothing, it came mostly as a blurred out gibberish. Whose Legion?

 _*SQUELCH*_

''Ahh, a pity. But there is only one to hold supreme position in the Legion.'' Felix muttered in a casual tone, kneeling down to the stabbed head of a dead Legion commander. After a grunt and a lot of effort the head came off, even if in a messiest way possible. Least the face was clean, if you ignore the blood dripping from cracked parts of the skull.

 _The fightings have come to a stop..._

Holding the head like it was a trophy on display, Felix shouted for all to hear. ''Soldiers! Brothers in arms! Here is your legatus, removed from life, weak!'' Rows upon rows of legionnaires have already dropped their blades in the sign of surrender, Felix's men securing those still living. Some searching for any stragglers trying to escape or the ones hiding. ''Brothers! I come before you on this day, asking for naught but to pledge your loyalty upon one _true_ Bellatoria! Join me in the noble quest of ridding the beloved motherland of the parasitic idlers that reside across the sea! Lying in their beds, devouring olives, drowning themselves in wine and enjoying the pleasures of body!''

He was passing the nearest batch of lined-up kneeling prisoners, each man behind holding gladius to execute on orders. ''You,'' Felix called the oldest one looking, likely a centurion, ''what is your name, brother?''

The man with a short, scraggly beard was silent. Not wishing to even look upon his captor, but stubbornly starring at the dirt. No, not dirt, the ground soaked in blood of his comrades who died to defend the name of the Republic. And to fall to these dirty traitors of all things!

''Your actions speak louder than any words. Do you despise us? Myself?'' He indicated at the other captives, all accepting their obvious fate. Or so they thought. ''Is there any among you who ever held doubt in why Bellatoria had the famous Sixth Legion stationed in this wasteland? Trade? Spice? All fabrications!'' Felix exclaimed.

''What would you know of it...''

The tall man's head snapped to the source, and it was the very same soldier he first approached verbally. ''Have you found voice?'' He asked, sounding excited for some reason unknown. ''Let the man stand and speak, we are all equal as soldiers.'' He commanded and the designated captor pulled him up, albeit reluctantly, the weapon still poised to strike if any foul play happened. ''You may give voice to thoughts, brother.''

Calvisius looked at the apparent leader of rebellion like he just told the stupidest joke ever to grace his ears. What in Gods names was this man's game? Did he try to gain their loyalty by killing half the Legion off, that really scored him some points in almost anybody's book. ''... What do you know of Senate's doing?'' He gulped in slight fear at seeing the glee in the eyes of a man who has yet to let go of the dead man's head.

''I know...'' Felix grinned spreading his arms wide. ''Nothing! And yet I know everything!'' Calvisius now seriously thought that this man is a little out there. How the hell did he managed to convince half the Legion to his side is anybodies guess. ''Marcus Tullius Cicero and his pilfering clutch are the reason for the depravity that struck our dear motherland! You, of the Sixth are the living proof he fears the strength he cannot control. Keeping you all here, as one would a guarding dogs!''

''I extend my offer once more, for all of you spared by Gods, you whose wit was faster than their pride! Join me as the reformed Legion and bring those that have so wronged you to justice!'' Sheathing his sword and ridding his other hand from the Glaber's scone, he both literally and formally extended his hand.

Disbelief, shock, incredulity, astonishment... They were swapped between men in a myriad of swirling emotions. The accomplished centurion was first one to recover. ''Who in Jupiter are you?''

Disappointment marred the Legion's ringleader. Younger generation tend to forget, but even the elder need to be reminded before memory fades. Clever trick from Cicero, clever old fox indeed. ''My brothers, the hand of Senate has made many forget the past triumphs, refusing to honour the name of those that has served and brought glory to our nation...'' In the likes of talented performers, he took the central stage in the fortress' yard, surrounded by the mass that are about to become the first stepping stone to justice.

''... I am Lucius Cornelius Felix, former legatus of the Sixth Legion, General of Bellatorian Great Effort, conqueror of Hellenia Magna and a political prisoner of the corrupt Senate!'' He bowed theatrically to the gathered crowd. Many years-serving soldiers were gaping like fishes on dry. The others were blinking in a silent shock at the return of the supposed dead man from his grave.

''Brothers, there is no friend that served me and no enemy that has wronged me whom I have not repaid in full. The decision is yours to be taken. Which shall you be?''

 **XxX**

''Good grief, that guy's noisy...'' Dimaria sighed, sitting on same spot she used when throwing that last Bellatorian off. It was so risky she almost laughed at how one misstep could spell instant demise. But it worked, and she was here and the brute was dead. She thought Felix hurried a bit with dispatching the injured man, because she'd like to see if he was able to survive with injuries inflicted from that fall. Even with his armour, the fact he forgot to wear headpiece is what helped her in the long run.

Some may call it dirty trick. Waiting for your opponent to get closer, giving him a sense of security that he won and then in one mighty leap turn the tables like she did with a stride to his feet. A simple flip, a counter that made him lose all the balance and roll down like a pebble. ''Heh, fuck it. All's fair in war... battle and that stuff...'' The young blonde said, massaging the tender spot she's been hit on her stomach. Yup, that's gonna leave a mark, no doubt.

''Ahí estás, chica.'' Aww, and just when she was getting a good deserved break.

Peering to the side, her less favourite soldier came in sight. ''Sergeant Fontes, you took your sweet time,'' deliberately making a pause to look around she spread her arms much like Felix did, but for entire different purpose, ''mission accomplished, _sir_.'' She smirked with a little jeer, masking the pain racking her through various places.

The man in his mid-twenties snorted lightly, seemingly overcoming the past surprise of her little demonstration. ''Can't say it all went to the plan... You look like shit, chica. Better look for a medic soon.''

Oh now he's worried for her well-being. How adorable. ''Right, there's probably tons of other guys needing a fix. I'll be alright.'' Standing up slowly, she inspected her bloody forearm, the gash was long yet shallow, thank Chronos for armour. ''Do me a favour, check my back. All good there?'' She turned around to allow better view.

Fontes was honestly a little surprised, again, by how she can shrug some things and get in another gear. ''Just a tear of clothes on the back, scrapes mostly. Todo es bueno.''

''Mhh. Gracias.'' Glancing at the Bellatorian get together down, she could see that many if not all captured soldiers acquiesced to switch teams. Good for them. ''So that's it? Our first victory, got new allies. What's the next agenda?''

Throwing her his best unamused expression he could muster, Fontes replied. ''I'm not exactly that high on the ladder to know those things. We report to the Capitán Valdez and then wait for him to make plans with this Felix hombre.''

For a moment Dimaria looked like she wanted to inquire something, but held her tongue. She started her descent and that annoying feeling of people stealing constant glances and drilling holes in her back with their eyes nagged her on. She dealt with a lot of shit today, so the blonde swordswoman had little to no patience. ''Out with it.''

The arbalist sergeant stumbled and almost missed a step. Was he that obvious? ''What was that...? That magic you used?''

Ah, and here it was. Curiosity. Tell or not to tell. No doubt her actions would be squeezed through so many grapevines she could care less. Next thing you know, she's a celebrity. But cons of being a center of attention are the 'gazes'. Now, Dimaria is no shy girl, but she respected her privacy and had no time to waste on needles questions and someone stopping her at every other turn. So, all she had to say was. ''That's for me to know...''

''Eh?'' She just ended it like that. He half expected a sass or snarky remark but she just left him hanging. In more than one way, that's a cruel, but also witty, response in itself. Doesn't mean she _had_ to outright tell him the whole thing. Even if he outranks her, magic was not his forte and if the dead bodies she left in her wake are any indication, he wouldn't even pry the answer from her cold, dead body.

''... But Fontes,'' Giving him a distinctively cruel glare over her shoulder, Dimaria issued a warning, ''hit me like that again and your arm goes to sleep. Permanently.''

On that day, Bartolo Fontes decided to stay as far away possible from sassy, blonde girls. He didn't even like blonde hair. Best are the _morenas_ that know cha-cha-chá. Yup, that's acceptable level. No blonde girls for him ever.

Wait a minute... _''What kind of Esturian has blonde hair?''_ And he just now remembered that little piece of information.

* * *

 **Oh, this chapter took me** _ **forever**_ **! Three times I had to do a rewrite and still couldn't make it right. Originally it had a far different context and play than what you have here. After many days, I decided to split the action from our gang of gladiators to the new players that are to take the stage soon. Expect more familiar faces to pop-up in the latter chapters!**

 **So, review, comment, give a burn (as long as it's creative and well-structured), or praise (we all love those!). PM if you got any further questions, I can promise to answer as quickly as possible. What I can't promise is to give spoilers. Nope, that's crossing the line.**

 **Axel wishes you all good night and buenas noches! Or if you live in a different time zone on the other side; Good day and buenos días!**


	13. Marching Forward

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and probably never will. If that were the case, many other outstanding stories would outshine the original. Or at the very least, made the plot more interesting than it is/was. That's where FanFiction comes into play! Let's have some fun here! Historical references and any other elements that I use in my story are borrowed and do not necessarily correspond with facts we know today.

Indomitable Heart

Chapter 13: Marching Forward

* * *

When you are hiding from people who would want nothing but to unleash unspeakable horrors upon you, have your very flesh deformed and twisted so much that you started begging for quick, sweet death's embrace; what is it that you do in the first place? You hide. You skulk, and just about _anything_ to keep out of plain sight. Cover yourself in shit if you have to and lie still as a rock. An ordinary, everyday, unsuspecting rock.

That might have been fine if only one or two, possibly three escapees were trying to pass by as nothing more than leaves that overlap the forest floor. No, when you have an entire company of colorful, liberated slaves each of varying background and ethnicity, _that_ is when things get less than ideal.

Situated in a hilly slopes around eight miles from Conlinia, with an early dawn looming upon them, the huddled group was divided into small sections not unlike having a picnic but organized enough not to draw any unwanted attention. The newly joined gladiators from Antius' school didn't as much as bat an eye on their newfound freedom when Ganicus and Kastos brought them up to speed with current state of affairs.

However, the fact that the leader of the rebellion, the well-known Hellhound Igneous being a wielder of spell was another thing. Rhaskos, the bald and the boldGalian set himself as the representative of the rivaling Ludus' members soon as they made a brake.

And as such, he was bound to demand a thorough explanation on what in Gods' names did he just witness hours ago in those dusty streets. Try as he might, Ganicus couldn't help but feel as if he was trying to explain to a rookie on how to properly handle a sword... Or to convince a toddler that 'cock' and 'magic' should never be used in the same sentence. Unless, of course, one can prove the truth behind said aver.

''Now do you understand?'' The dark-blonde dimachaerus would wish he didn't ask.

Giving his chrome-dome a rub, Rhaskos denied. ''No..!'' And how in blazes could he? Gladiators revolting, hostages, magic, flying fireballs, the Sun's fucking chariots descending?! It was all too much for a simple fighter like him. ''... Fuck no. All of this happened too quickly, and in the guise of fucking night. Igneous was... This whole time he-wha... What in Gods was _that_?!'' He had so many questions, and under joint pressure of how inconceivable most of them are, he reacted in a way befitting a man that is a hot-blooded and boorish. He snapped.

The Galian's outburst brought a lot of eyes on the two conversationalist, and Ganicus had to withhold a displeasure crossing his face at the lack of tact. ''I don't hold all the answers. Yes, he is a Magus and no, I cannot begin to fathom what _that_ was.'' He was, admittedly, Igneous' closest friend, an accomplishment he is damn proud of, but even he failed to perceive what exactly went underneath the red-headed gladiator's exterior. Hiding the fact that he is a man of spell is a moot point by now.

Rhaskos' mug was caught between bewilderment and detestation. For the reasons obvious to everyone's' grandmother. ''Tch,'' he sneered, mumbling to a side, ''it would certainly explain the _prodigious_ skill.'' The look that Ganicus was giving him on hearing the surreptitious mockery didn't fly by the man. ''What? Do not tell me you believe his prowess stems from gladiator's training alone?''

Of course he didn't. The dimachaerus knew that very well. So, how would he put it to simplest and most unambiguous terms that Igneous was on their side, not planning to back-stab them or suck the life out of them, or maybe harvest their bodyparts and organs? Then an idea struck his morning-fatigued brain. ''Hector, would you mind educating ou-...? Oh...''

''Zzzz... zzzz...''

Sweet, shapely tits of Aphrodite, the man was sprawled on the grassy gradient, lightly snoring without any worries in the world.

This time Ganicus did let the annoyed grunt past his mouth. In his quick search for alternatives, his sky coloured eyes settled on the next best thing. _''Little thing.''_ Bingo. ''Iona?'' He called out his fellow countrywoman (to an extent) knowing she was close enough to hear the talking despite her apparent best attempts to tune down most of it.

''...''

''...?''

What the hell is with everyone?! Sure, it's understandable that some people are a tad worn-down in the early morning hours, but this was getting ridiculous. ''I can appreciate good amount of humour but now is not the time...'' Ganicus talked through strained cheer, he had a two hundred pounds of impatient meat to convince here and all of a sudden everyone were giving him a cold shoulder. Now he regrets having to send Kastos and Massinius to fetch water from the nearby stream.

''...''

Again nothing. The girl was awake, that much he can tell. Her expression was what troubled him. She was just starring in an empty space. Deep in thoughts or not, Iona really hadn't picked the best of times to be brooding.

''You won't find any use in her.'' When Ganicus meant to try once more, another voice interrupted him. _Irritating_ voice he wished he didn't have to deal with, not now not ever. Circumstances were certainly not favourable either. Dolusius, if that was even his real name, was standing in the vicinity of the conversation. Not by his own will, the majority of Igneous' inner circle of allies agreed that he is to be hand-bound and closely kept watch by at least another person.

Suffice to say, that the shrewd man was less than pleased with his current treatment. Iona and Hector were of no help. They figured in all their logical lore that there's no loss if they wait for Igneous to return and then he could shed more light on the next course of action. Massinius wasn't gentle at all when tying the ropes around his wrists. _''Damn, it stings...''_

''Hah,'' Ganicus composed himself again, '' _your_ voice has no worth here. Seize that tongue, snake, or I will see it tied along with your limbs.''

Dolusius snorted in amusement at the dimachaerus' threat. ''Brave Ganicus ever the fool...'' The jab was meant to gain the gladiator's attention and it did so marvelously, as Ganicus half-glared at him from where he stood six paces away with Rhaskos. ''For all that I have done for you, I think I am at least entitled of a better treatment than _this_.'' The Crypteian agent raised his roped hands to emphasize.

''Who is this prater?'' Rhaskos inquired, peeved that the unwanted party got involved in his quest for answers.

''No one of note.'' Ganicus sighed in exasperation, but it was too late since he already fell for it and now there's no stopping it...

The flood couldn't be stopped from spilling out of sly snake's mouth. ''Who am I, the man who cannot even tell season dares asks.'' Rhaskos' eyes flashed with incoming fury yet it did nothing to intimidate the intended target. ''I am the one who always watches, the one that knows you better than you might imagine. Do you honestly think your little 'rebellion' would be left undiscovered by prying sight had _I_ not sealed the gates preventing unnecessary escapes?'' He directed the question to Ganicus whose only reaction was to frown. So he had suspicions at least.

No matter, that was barely the tip of the iceberg. ''... Or has it ever occurred how your retreat from Conlinia went without impeding predicament?''

''Igneous is the one who-...''

''...-Igneous is not the only to claim laurels of victory!'' The outburst resonated through the quaint hiding place making even Hector to peer at them from his prone position but kept himself from commenting, and he quickly turned back to catch some more invaluable shuteye. Iona blinked rapidly at the mention of the name, slightly startled by sudden loud outburst.

Taking a deep breath, Dolusius continued not caring of the consequences his yell might have caused. ''The blockade of Marcinius' Ludus, disposal of Petronius' body, Senator Antius' presence in Conlinia; the doing of my group. The warning of ambush you received beforehand; _my_ doing, again.'' He watched, silently enjoying the widening of eyes around him. Those he could and could not see, it didn't matter. He was on quite the roll.

''Do you understand? Can you comprehend the magnitude of sacrifices, resources and things that had to be done, all in favour of elevating the odds of your success?! The Gods themselves could not have thought of a better ploy, we ar-GUUH!'' The ranting was stopped by a carefully planted heel to the side of his chin.

As Ganicus slowly lowered his right, uninjured leg. ''Listen well,'' grabbing the groaning man by the front of his woolen cloth, Ganicus made sure to wait a few seconds so that little snake might recover some bearings, once that was over he whispered down onto the dazed fool, ''I could care less about what exploit you had to undertake in the shadows of whatever rat-hole you crawl about... Remember this, it is _us_ whose strength you and your _group_ reached for, not the other way. It is _us_ who spilled precious blood to grab hold of deserved freedom, not you.''

At the mention of blood, the same red liquid began trailing down from Dolusius' mouth down his chin and stopping at the bottom of his throat. He knew that there was in the mercy of the Hellenian gladiator. He wouldn't be getting any help either, if judging by the way Hector remained unmoving, _the_ _prick_.

''... It was you who made the path more bearable, but we would have run through the locusts of Bellatorians even without your precious aid. Now, I advise you stay from the light of business. The gladiator business.'' Ganicus finished and not so graciously dropped the trickster on the ground from the half-raised position he was in only thanks to his steely grip.

Spitting the small blob of blood it builded in his mouth, Dolusius wiped his face clumsily. ''The reckoning days will be upon soon...'' Seeing as how Ganicus' shoulders heaved in frustration, he decided he vented enough with that one kick. ''Have you ever wondered why your great _leader_ took the burden of liberating you lot on his shoulders?''

''If I strike lower, will I crush your tongue?'' Ganicus said in a scholar's tone, the theory beginning to sound so appealing to him.

Dolusius couldn't but release a good puckish chuckle. ''Act ignorant to your heart's desire. One day, you will come to realize the true face Hellhound Igneous has been trying to conceal from plain sight.'' He spoke through bloodied teeth, deposing of another tainted spit. Idiots, the lot of them. He had to hand it to the redheaded gladiator though. To keep the secret for four years, that was something indeed...

By now it looked as another potential spat could form between the disagreeing parties, the outcome bringing more harm than good to the very fragile bond in the midst of runaways. Iona choose to become invested in keeping it whole, since nobody seemed to care. ''Is too much to ask that you both admit neither is wrong and proclaim truce?'' The female healer suggested to a belligerent sides. ''If temporarily?'' She offered further.

Both males exchanged looks, Ganicus gave a reserved shrug that Dolusius copied, along with an added bonus in the guise of a spit. The dimachaerus really knows how to plant a solid kick.

The braided healer sighed lightly, taking it as some universal sign of compliance. That by itself was stretching it, she can already imagine this wouldn't be the last time those two came at odds... ''What?'' She responded to Dolusius' expectant face.

''Perhaps a shred of compassion,'' he asked hopefully, indicating his cut, ''for your beloved cousin.'' He flashed a smile. He had no idea just how repulsive it looked, coupled with that face...

Iona rolled her eyes at her cousin's request. Glancing at the retreating back of Ganicus and Rhaskos, she dug in her supply pouch to take out a...

''A rag?'' He eyed the offending item like it was mocking him.

The younger Colchis didn't see what the big problem was. ''Yes. Your face is filthy, rags are used for cleaning.'' She spoke as if giving a lecture to a sniffling kid who can't wipe his nose properly. ''But if you wish it to remain so, then...'' The moment she started retreating the piece of cloth was when her cousin quickly snatched it. Grumbling all the way, he put the item to its proper use.

''How long do you intend to wear that mask?'' The light blonde inquired the man sitting next to her. It was over, and the whole Dolusius, Drusus or whatever fake persona that he conjured for the task was no longer needed. Yet he still decided against pulling it off.

The disguised man paused in cleaning his partly ruined face, glancing around the people nearest to them. Satisfied that most have diverted attention n to whatever they were doing prior to Ganicus' and his little chat, he handed the handkerchief back to his kin. ''Why, is this new visage of mine that repulsive for the eyes of delicate maiden?'' He teased Iona. And as per usual, she did her whole 'cute glare and huff' deed.

''Laertes...''

And resorting to a first name basis to show she wasn't in a mood to listen to his pack of witticism. Such was his cousin. ''Lower voice here, little cousin. We are in rather fickle environment... And I imagine it will become even more prominent as time passes.''

His underlining words didn't go unnoticed by her. She didn't like the understatement hiding beneath the worrysome advice. ''When will you cease treating my as if I might brake at the slightest of touches?'' She hissed in his ear. ''I am no longer that small, imprudent girl from the past!'' The harsh tone was well covered under her breath, but the weight was all the same.

'' _If it were my decision, then never.''_ Is what he would have preferred. She should have stayed behind where its safe in the sanctuary and in her stead be placed another one with more years in their pocket. Iona was a damn good healer, one of the best Crypteia had. The knowledge of herbology, human body and magic under her belt were more than enough to make her a valuable partner to have. Still, it didn't help soothe his protectiveness.

''Ganicus and the rest might fail to take note, but I know the reason for despondence you carried like a banner since we left that accursed city... I know you far better than that.'' Laertes scolded his relative. He knew, that deep inside no matter what professional or indifferent facade she tries to put, that Iona was a gentle person at heart. She would not kill, she didn't have it in her. No guts or courage to commit such an act as is taking the life of another. It fitted her role perfectly, always a healer never a killer. _''Curses, grandmother, why have you allowed her outside?''_

Feeling an assault on her personality, the girl's practiced defense mechanisms sprung up to protect subconsciously. ''I don't know what you refer to...'' In spite of putting as much frost in her voice, it did nothing to dissuade her cousin. He was the trickster and master of disguise, an Aite personified! Given human male form, that is.

Shaking his head wearily, Laertes reached her shoulder with his both hands only to have her scoot away. This was getting him nowhere. She was in denial, and without another subject to divert her attention from his previous critique she'll soon give him a silence treatment. Woe has a name and today was his turn. ''On another unrelated note, what are your thoughts of Igneous?''

The brief stiffening under her cape, and her face contorting to avoid a gasp in surprise were a telltale signs that he might have stumbled upon an interesting discovery. ''Ahh.''

'Ahh' most definitely wasn't good. It was downright horrible, and it spelled disaster if the one holding the cards was this particular kinsman. Unlike a certain someone, _the-witch-that-shan't-be-named_ , Laertes wasn't a blabbermouth that would talk and talk for a whole day before he grows tired and leaves the matter for another time. Preferably the next few months until new argument arises.

No, he was worse, he kept you in this imaginary barrier of his own making and just tossed you these small glimpses that he held all the answers in the whole wide world, feeding you just enough to let you remain in his mercy but not to a point where one could so easily severe the ties and have the subject over. That's how cruel Laertes Colchis was to his own family... And whoever catches his interest.

After a minute of contemplation, she decided for the best way out of his proverbial spider's web. ''He is a brave person, loyal to the cause.'' She nodded whilst listing. ''Commander Agiads has chosen wisely to draught him to Crypteia.''

He knew she was giving him crumbs of information. Too bad that there is more than one way of intel gathering that Iona wasn't aware of. Bad for her. ''Hmm, I have witnised his performance in the walls of the Lusdus and upon the sands many times. The young man is an able-bodied warrior if nothing.'' From the corner of his eyes he saw the girl giving each agreement with small humm. ''It is a thing known that gladiators are boisterous, their training is a quite the arduous task even for any ordinary person. Life of a gladiator might appear harsh at first glance, but those that have proven themselves worthy enough are privileged with rather luxurious privileges...''

''Mhmm...''

 _Getting closer._

''My own position as Lanista's assistant has brought knowledge on the entirety structure of trade as well as glimpses into the 'Brotherhood'. Champions, like Igneous, are valued as the most prized possession one Lanista can acquire...''

''I see...'' Iona absorbed all the information like a good student, always eager to learn.

 _Just a little more._

''... And it should be of no surprise how women of the Ludus valued his presence at nights. Warm bed, their joined grunts as the beast that is Hellhound forces himself inside!'' He finished, hiding his grin behind his knuckles. ''Of course, such a thing is given to whoever holds the honoured position.''

''. ..ll h.r. you.''

''Hmm? What was tha-... He-Hey!'' When he turned to marvel at her stunned expression, never did he expect that it would be him who will face a stun. ''C-Careful, little cousin. You would never use spell to bring me harm?'' Even if not nearly as potent in the delicate hands like Iona's, it still has enough power to leave him bruised for a week. Translation; it stung like a bitch. Laertes so didn't want to add magically inflicted wound to already physical one in such a short span of time.

She stopped, tilting her head as if thinking her actions over. It didn't take long to reach a conclusion. ''You are right...'' He smiled in relief for a moment, but she didn't give him a complete version. ''... Yet I am a healer, and as such I can cause the pain to flee. I always wanted to try this new concoction on magical injuries.'' She gave him one sincere smile and pointed a single brilliant finger at him. ''Gratitude for offering your body... _dear cousin_.''

Laertes knew he was in deep. But a good trickster, a smart one never gives up. In accordance to that fact... ''Igneous, you return alive!'' A split second was all he needed to spring on his feet and back away...

''Auff!''

... Only to find himself face first into a dirt he had been sitting on in the next instant.

The trickster has been tricked. Tricked and his mischief foiled, by a lone outstretched foot that in a sudden jerk reaction responded accordingly to a waking Hector. His latent survival instincts kicking in, the chestnut-haired wind wielder was brought from the pleasant dreams-cape of a beautiful beach, two trees and a hammock. The scenery was gone as soon as he opened his eyes.

Peering around in silent alert, Hector established that _this_ was certainly not his ideal vacation place. There was no beach, no hammock and the trees were all scattered in the highlands of Campania. ''What time is it?'' It stunk like dawn...

The nearest neighbors which consisted of Argos and Kore saw everything perfectly in the first breaching rays of sun. Even though the spear wielding gladiator was lacking energy to outright laugh in a typical uproaring manner, his stomach hurt so much he had to lie down else he might regurgitate something nasty. Kore, the sympathetic soul Gods bless her, had enough dignity to stiffle her giggles and not rat anything to a returning Ganicus.

''What has happened?'' Asked the dual swordsman, he had a feeling that he missed something very hilarious. Unfortunately for him, Kore simply dismissed any notion of it, leaving Ganicus to pout slightly at being deprived of his fair share of fun. Leaving the matter aside for now, he turned attention to now wide awake, stretching Hector and his two partners. ''The seething animal has been placated for the time being, yet I fear for how long it might last.'' He metaphorically referred to Rhaskos.

Laertes regained his bearings, quickly standing up and keeping a safe distance from his peevish cousin. ''Then let us be on our way. We stood waiting Igneous' return far enough.'' He briskly reasoned, for all intents and purposes if the idiot can't find them then they'll just have to carry on without him. They were a runaways officially, standing in one place like a sitting ducks was bad tactic.

The major opposition in the chain of command had a different opinion, however. ''Not a soul has noticed our whereabouts. Holding the departure for a bit more won't hurt.''

''You cannot honestly expect it to remain so for such duration.'' Laertes laughed at the dimachaerus' adamance. ''Each passing moment wasted could mean the loss of precious advantage we hold over our Bellatorian adversaries. Use that damn head of yours, Ganicus, and see fucking reason in words!'' Because reality and a fool's hope were two different things. And right now, it was in their best interest to leave any potential pursuers behind their backs.

The dark blonde gladiator knew, oh did he knew all that. He was aware that what they were doing was a big gamble, and yet wasn't that the case since the rebellion started? Choosing between trusting your friend and a right thing to do was a heavier burden than he imagined. When Tadius died, he didn't find himself caring enough. Sure, he mourned in passing and drank in his name, but life went on. Now, outside of Ludus, where they would be faced to make choices and sacrifices like never before in captivity... It weighed heavy on one's mind, body and soul.

'' _Is this what it means to live free?''_ The silent doubt crawled forth from whatever dark crevice of Ganicus' mind. When he was a child, it didn't held meaning like it does now. Bonds, friendship, for the first time in a while he was free to pick whatever path he saw fit, and perhaps he could... _''No, no!''_ He gave an ardent mental reprimand. This is different, he was of different disposition than his past self. ''Argos,'' he addressed the sitting hoplomachus, ''find Sevius and Iovis. Spread the words, have the others prepare.''

The man in question rolled his shoulders, and hearing the popping in the back, he sighed in satisfaction. ''Alright, alright... I will see it done.'' He gave Kore a friendly nod and trudged away. Finally, his arse was starting to ache from all this lingering.

Hearing the rustling of armoured plates behind, Ganicus turned to see Hector making his way towards him. It never ceased to amaze the gladiator on how a man of such lazy character can be considered to be a level above Igneous. Sure he can do some manner of wind manipulation, but does controlling the breeze has any useful purpose in real battle. ''You disagree with my standing?''

The man raised a brow, the one with a scar above. ''Of course not. You made the sound decision by ordering we leave yet with bountful of time for our common friend to reunite with the group.'' The Crypteian resident slacker gave a nonchalant shrug. ''If the worst does manifest we make our stand in the glorious battle for freedom, knowing we gave lives to a higher cause.''

This guy was... weird for the lack of a better term. His mannerism, the way he spoke, like he has seen it all and that another bloody battle was nothing new to him. It made Ganicus wonder what kind of people Igneous hanged around with before his gladiatorial career. Come to think of it... ''You know what that 'light' was?'' If he was ever going to get some plausible answers, now might be the only chance when they are not that busy with planning ahead.

Hector poked his inner cheek with tongue, making the skin on the other side protrude some. ''How much are you familiar with Hellenian history?''

Question answered with another question. What a piece of work was this man. But sure, he'll indulge if that's what it takes to get a decent response. ''To an extent that 'Hellenia' is merely a Bellatorian term for the lands once comprised of many kingdoms.''

''Ohoh! Very wise, young Ganicus!'' His mood taking a joyous turn, the warrior of Crypteia clapped a calloused hand on the gladiator's right shoulder. ''Indeed, the old homeland was once divided into a number of separate domains. Four stood out as the most prominent.'' His smile took a strange edge Ganicus could only assume was a form of wilful capriciousness.

''There was Colchia,'' Hector turned to the two siblings, Iona was packing whatever rations she had undone, and Laertes pretended not to eavesdrop, ''they had the best scholars and philosophers. Some claim that Colchian high court had many secrets hidden from common folk. Ancient knowledge, medicine, _magic_...''

''Hn.''

He ignored the derisive snort from the fabricator in the back and continued to impart wisdom on the young man. ''Then there were Troia and Attica, ohh, the fierce rivalry those two upheld... Hmm, and the last one was Lacedaemonia.'' No one missed how he refused to divulge much about the aforementioned two countries. ''... There were warriors living in those lands, yes. The entire purpose of each Lacedaemonian was to be as battle-prepared as possible. Hard training from early youth, fierce discipline, unqestionable loyalty, yes, those were the men who valued strenght above else.''

''And yet they were promptly defeated and conquered like the rest of the kingdoms.'' Ganicus couldn't but add an ironical snip in Hector's narrative of their grandeur. If they were so great, Bellatoria wouldn't have them on the run, defeated and many people enslaved. Himself included.

Hector didn't show any kind of disapproval of Ganicus pointing flaws in his lecture, what more, he smiled genuinely as he continued to weave out the tales of three decades distant past. ''Haha, never did I claimed them invincible, have I?''

Once more, Ganicus found that certain facts didn't add up to the story, so he picked to push the matter further. ''I can understand that much,'' he paused to wave a hand, to indicate the existence of the others present, ''what I cannot ever understand is; what part do you people have in that story?''

''Most excellent question.'' Hector nodded his head sagely. ''One that is deserving of an answer by someone with more rectitude than myself,'' the estranged Hellenian opened his mouth to ask why, only to have the Troian native shush him with a stern shake of head, ''you will come to learn one day that... the _truth_ bears the blackest of sins. Now tell me, does the name 'Helios' sound familiar?''

In time that took Ganicus to rack his brain, his formless archive, the Colchis siblings had a very distinct reactions to Hector's allusion.

Iona silently gasped and she seemed likely to return to her former trance-like state when Ganicus left them alone briefly.

For Laertes, on the other hand. '' _Rules_ , remember the fucking rules...'' The disguised illusionist growled in testiness. It was a simple set of instructions on what Crypteia's members should definitely _not_ do when out of premises. One such included the amount of information they could safely divulge to the outsiders. Those not belonging to the clandestine agglomerate.

''Ah, yes, the _rules_...'' The man drawled and looked at Ganicus, a little sheepish at forgetting. Well, in his opinion, he wasn't that close to breaching the code of conduct... Ah, what can you do? ''My apologies, it would seem I overreached...'' Totally not, but it won't do him any good to start a new verbal quarel. It was morning for Gods sake! And adding more stress to the starting of the day is bad for health.

''Leader returns!''

''Igneous lives!''

The Hellenian quartet quickly put aside the exchange, some slower than others, and strided to the forepart of the cluster where a good dozen of gladiators were gathered in line not too dissimilar to a mini-parade. Not that the comparison would be entirely wrong in this situation.

''Gods fuck me, this man is imperishable...'' Sevius muttered from the sides in disbelieve. Did he, one man, Magus or not, seriously fought a bunch of Conlinia's city guard and came out victorious? All evidences pointed to the obvious.

Here he was, Igneous, flaming red hair reflecting the burning rays of sun, his former armour exchanged for a more conservative and inconspicuous big gray cloak with cowl, almost completely concealing his body. If he hadn't spotted Massinius and Kastos sneaking about, carrying waterskins, he might've spent precious hours searching for the exact location in these indistinguishable hills.

''Brothers,'' he said with minor strained breath, ''and sisters, I return to you free, as I have _promised_.'' He pointedly looked at Kastos and Ganicus. The burly man met his gaze half-way before shifting eyes lower to stare at an unspecified spot. The Galian was humbled and a little ashamed for doubting. _Again_. But his pride as a man refused to show any more signs of embarrassment than he already did.

Ganicus smirked and nudged the heavier man to the side, with Kastos muttering disgruntled 'fine, fine...' and putting a couple of profanities for good measure. Whatever that was about?

Sighing in an attempt to buy a few seconds, Igneous met the expecting looks of a gathered crowd in front of him. Most were standing at attention, waiting, _wanting_ for any command to be issued. It brought a familiar memory of the day before yesterday. His lip threatening to pull up, Igneous broke the action by once more speaking. ''It is with great pleasure that I bring news of our latest triumph. The Arena, a place of countless deaths has been burned to the ground.''

Many 'whats' and 'hows' immediately exploded from the mouths of the liberated men and women alike. There were many that expressed awe and wonderment over such a feat being possible.

Extending his both hands forward, gathering enough concentration, two vermilion fireballs took shape in the redhead's palms. Antius' former batch reacted predictably by taking a step back. Those once belonging to Marcinius' Ludus, more used to such sight, merely blinked in a muted marvel. ''The Bellatorians,'' he indicated his dominant right hand, ''and the rest of us, whose beating hearts suffer the same fate, accepting scorn and lash because we were taught to accept it!'' Each lasting sylable turned to searing snarl in his voice as the left burning orb representing those enslaved shrunk in half.

The grim reality fell upon them as the true colours of slave's faces were shown. Always straight, fake smiles and flimsy approvals to their masters. ''I will not have it so... There once stood a time when I, too, was lost in the madness of this _Way_ of life. Their way...'' He spat the words like the most disgusting of things one can ever find in their mouth. The incoming tide of foul preaching made the left fireball lose and brought it on the brink of fading. ''I cared for nothing but surviving to see the next day, it didn't matter who had to die, who I killed, nor who stood on the other side...''

The trio from Crypteia offered the solemn inclination of their heads. Hector closed his eyes, was he praying or just thinking some stray thought, it mattered little. Iona's nails dug into her palms that it was a miracle no blood came out. Even Laertes, who gave his best to keep a straight face, narrowed his lids taking the more grisly appearance.

''But that has changed when I was given the opportunity of redemption. A second chance... Yet what good was that if all of you were denied such blessing? At last, here I am, speaking to you as a man, your equal. And I ask of you to lend me your strength,'' the tiny sphere of flames was joined by another and another _and_ then another as their number grew to resemble a swarm of wandering fireflies, ''one of us, no matter his power by itself is not enough. But if we were to join that effort, to show _them_ that our trembling hands cam become fists! In the past days, you have all beared witness to just what can we accomplish, you saw how vulnerable they were!''

Indeed, they have all seen how the high standing Bellatorians in Marcinius' Villa looked upon their captors with fear, anxiety that their lives could be forfeited at any moment. The idea that a slave must know his place was challenged after so long, the feeling of superiority from oppression was... liberating. _Invigorating_ even.

The amount of hovering sparks has far outmatched the single one in the right hand, it now appeared so minuscule than seconds ago. ''To those formerly of Justus Antius' Ludus I extend the same offer... join _us_. Together, we shall see our enemies quake at the very names and mere thoughts of us marching!'' The 'many' on his left hand steadily consumed the right 'Republic' until Igneous finished his speech with a resounding clap.

First came the flash, then came voice. ''For Igneous, for us!'' One amongst the crowd broke through, even if the redheaded gladiator knew exactly who, he let it come as more sounds of eager, high-spirited people sprung from the depths of once smouldered throats.

''The rebellion!''

''Fucking kill them all!''

''Bellatorian cunts!''

Igneous paused to bask in the the sea of noises, the raising flames burning even more brightly in their hearts like never before. His sharp ears only added to the effect, stimulating his own blood to boil in excitement. Pumping his clenched fist in the air he let it out. ''REBELLION, FORWARD!''

Animals and all other manners of creatures lingering in the late Autumn's equinox, none were spared by the vicious battle cheer of freedom. Now, it can truly begin, the next step ahead...

Laertes was one of those not so easily shaken by the man's boast. Actions speak louder than words, after all. He noticed in his peripherals, ignoring the incessant noise. ''We shall see, won't we...'' Iona was so immersed in the speech she now resembled that wide-eyed curious girl he used to show new things whenever he could. Some better times those were. And as for his other companion... ''If anything, they are not lacking vigor...'' Even though the words left his mouth, he remained rather skeptical. It was in his nature to second-guess before making the conclusion.

''Come now, you could show a bit of fervency here.'' Hector suggested good-naturedly.

It made Laertes turn to him like he was crazy. ''Fervency? Words falling from your mouth?'' Of all the people he knew, he was the last one to talk about such things. It felt so wrong coming from Hector, the man widely known for his lack of enthiusiasm. Despite his working ethics, he rarely ever let anything resembling a proper acclamation most of the times.

To Laertes' immense satisfaction, Hector managed an effort to appear guilty. But that was straining it, for those who didn't have a good eye for details, it might have passed as nothing more than a temporary face-teak.

True to Igneous' words of encouragement, this was the second and likely the only chance at redemption that he can share with these people. There were no turning back unless some obnoxious fool was feeling suicidal. This was a capital crime in the eyes of Republic. Everyone, from nobles to commoners knew the punishment – death. The forthcoming months will be the filled with trials fate throws at them. But they will fight, they will stand firm, no matter the loses suffered, lives on the balance, they will know only one direction. Forward. One simple instruction that will make them the force to be reckoned with.

 **XxX**

It was long past early morning in Conlinia. The great city, often bustling with life on the streets, chattering and yelling of bargaining merchants were largely absent. Replaced with shouting and heaving tones of orders being given close to the center.

The reason? A great column of smoke that was once a battlegrounds meant for citizens to enjoy and relish in the fighting sport that was gladiator's bouts. It was an eerie picture, the great pillar comprised of blacks and grays seen on the dreariest of cloudy days stood about, blocking parts of the sun rays.

''Good Gods...''

''Jupiter and Juno protect us...''

It caused quite a stir with the local populous. Never before have they been presented with something so grand, dark and plain old something that can come from the scary bedtime stories for naughty children.

''Alright, you lot, nothing to see here! Move on!'' Of course there were those who had enough wits and also a duty to not be rooted to a spot and watch the revolving matter. The handful of remaining Conlinian guards were dispatched throughout various key points in the city to maintain order and kepp an eye out for anything suspicious. They were ordered to not actively search for any escaped slaves because the forces were thinned as they are already.

Lacking manpower was primary concern. With not enough hands for the job, volunteers were given work in trying to calm the fires from completely eradicating the proud symbol of architecture. Some had slaves from the market to do the carrying and heavy lifting, they were used to get near the epicenter of fire and throw buckets of water while trying to spot if there were any surviving members inside. There were none.

There was no actual casualty report, but the new acting chief of the force, Titus Epagatus, once a humble middle-ranking officer estimated it to be around fifty. With additional reports coming in about a servile uprising from the two prominent gladiator schools, the spinning numbers could only rise higher.

''Fire has been dealt with... Mostly.'' One of the local conscripted men, Probus, read the inaptly made write-up. ''The structure has been deemed unstable to aproach further by our architects, we had slaves sent to inspect the inner parts of the Arena... Uhm, some haven't returned and the others had problems forming the right words to describe what they saw.''

Huffing a frustrated breath, Epagatus, filled the blanks of his own letter some more before peering through the window on the darkened city. The great, smoking serpent that was obscuring the light, not allowing sunshine to penetrate through the shadowing curtain didn't subside nearly as much as when he first saw it.

''Damn thing refuses to budge... Fucking Vulcan, it is as if the sun's essence dripped on our heads...'' The man uttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. ''What of those _bodies_ that were found on the outskirts?'' He let out a nauseating grimace, goosebumps over his back stood prominent. He never saw what became of his dead colleagues, but the way one man described it to him made his stomach lurch.

The assistant obviously felt the same if judging by the visible twitching indicating the gruesome state the corpses were found. ''T-The st-stsench... It was like sk-skewered a-animal being cooked...'' Probus lack of any death experience clearly showed as the acids in his stomach churned and vomit prepared to take flight toward outside.

''Steady there!'' The newly appointed commander snapped him out of the bad trip to memory lane. ''Take pause, gather breath... Turn mind from the atrocious image. We have more work, I do not need your stomach 's contents unfurling more horrors on this day.'' He chided the man for both their sake. The day has just started and he was nowhere near finishing the finer parts of the task. ''Their passing regrettable, but now we must focus on doing the work of the living not think of those departing to afterlife.''

''Y-Yes. Apologies... Prefect Sepius has made his voice in visiting the office. Shall I invite him in?'' Pulling himself back post haste, the clerk turned to another subject.

Now that was somewhat weird. Usually it is him that handles any report and goes to Prefect, not the other way around. And how the hell did that man find out that the guard has a new commander in place of Fabius already? It's been only a few hours, with everyone busy and words flying left and right in unorderly fashion it shouldn't have... Unless. ''Has he now? And the price for such knowledge steep, I would assume?''

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Probus started twitching anew for another reason entirely. Beads of sweat adorned his neck quadrupled, it was a fairly warm day for September, and the proximity to the scorching sticks and stones of the Arena didn't help on bit. ''I-uhh... I do not-...''

 _*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*_

Scarring the moron can wait, since the arriving party decided to make themselves at home. Titus jerked his head at the door and the lad scurried, relieve washing his features in spades. The doors were pulled to reveal the honoured guest... or guests it would seem. Well isn't that something, the good Prefect brought a couple of tagalongs. Fantastic, more annoying mouths to listen. ''Prefect Sepius,'' the protocol requires a common courtesy, and being in his good books wasn't unwelcome, ''good Marcinius?'' He mentally cringed at how unexpecting that came out.

Sepius shortly nodded and dismissed the clerk, who was all too happy to leave the three men have their confab. ''I see that Custodes misspend little time in appointing new leadership.'' The man's tone was filled with dry interest, completely devoid of any reverence. It was gone as it came, as his posture took a sharper turn, face contorting in distaste. ''And yet you fail the simplest of tasks in apprehending a handful of escaped _animals_.''

Prefect has seemingly hit in the sore spot as well, and unlike the rest he choose to show it by rubbing the faliure in the faces of those he deemed most responsible. Even if his anger was slightly misplaced.

Marcinius bit his tongue from retorting the claim. Yes, him, the Lanista was relieved from his main tools of trade that were gladiators. To top it all, be it by some miraculous intervention or whatever the 'animals' acted more as an organized unite than even the town's police force. Their lives spared could be interpreted as a giant 'Fuck you!' from the slaves... Those sons of whores, like they intentionally wanted to prove that they were better than a Bellatorian citizen... Come to think of it, it weighed down on all of their self-image.

''With due respect, this incident is unlike we have ever experienced. Serville revolts, be they common or not, are never done with this level of unity. These _slaves_ knew precisely their end goal.'' The new guard's captain reasoned. And that made them the force to be reckoned with. Usually any rebellious slave that tried to break from bonds, if successful, would probably run to hiding spending what precious time he gained not looking back. But this case was something else entirely. This was too coordinated to be a mere uprising. The very thought weighed heavily on Titus' mind. The outer scenery notwithstanding.

Alas, Sepius, wasn't in any mood for excuses or hearing the analysis on how some unschooled, undignified scum got the better of them. Slamming both his hands on the wooden desk, he looked directly at the face of this freshman. For one, he barely flinched from the action, but he did seem annoyed that his small workplace was thrown into small disarray. Good. ''Listen well...'' Not exactly knowing the name of the person, Sepius abruptly paused, only to continue with a barely contained embarrassment for such slip, ''This entire _debacle_ reflects poorly on all of us, noble sons of Conlina. For the last days we were held imprisoned by a group of filthy serfs! Our standing and image is all but blemished! And you... you simply sit on your arse while letting those dogs wander the city!''

In otherwise, he was concerned for his own image and the consequences to his name should the word spread how it all happened while he was Prefect. ''My condolences for your misfortune.'' Titus said more from simple courtesy than anything. For apparent prisoners they seemed mighty fine and in good condition no less. All he got for the effort was a nasty scowl, sighing internally he continued before the snob damages his hearing. ''Again, with due respect to Prefect Sepius, we are doing everything in our might to bring those in blame to justice _and_ at the same time keeping its presence on the streets. The mob is quite a fearsome when angered.''

Titus gave himself a mental pat on the back and had to withhold a smirk for winning this little verbal exchange. Prefect gulped audibly after hearing the words, knowing exactly what its contents held. His lack of bite was now apparent even to Marcinius who shook head behind his back. And this guy is the key figure of the whole area. How utterly pathetic.

''On the subject of it, I would like to know of how many died at the Villa so we may...''

''None.''

Titus was caught by surprise when he heard Marcinius say it. He must have heard it wrong so he decided to repeat the question and confirm if it wasn't a mistake. ''Apologies, good Marcinius, I may have misheard. You claim that gladiators of your ludus broke free without spilling blood of people present at the time?''

Rubbing his aching spot on the freshly bandaged shoulder, Marcinius replied again while looking at the floor. The subject of his escaped gladiators stung more than the wound Igneous gave him as a parting gift. ''You heard well. My personal guards and a few gladiators attempting escape were the only to fall from this world.''

It didn't make sense at first, but when he gave more thought it actually did. They had all the important delegates gathered in one same place. Aedile, Prefect, Lanista,... And whatever happened with that foreign dignitary? Odd how the man refused any protective detail or hasn't even brought any with him. One thing is for certain, they were all caught flat-footed. ''What of Antius? Was he not among you after gladiators fled?''

Both men in question exchanged brief looks, scowling bitterly Sepius was the one who decided to break the tragic news. ''Upon their leave, the slaves took young Antius with them.'' He bowed his head in a silent prayer. The lad was yet to learn how to be a proper man and follow in the footsteps of his father, but he couldn't imagine the cruel fate that befell Conlina's other lanista. ''May Gods give him mercy and promise of swift release of earthly bonds.''

Marcinius and Titus weren't quite affected by that statement. For different, yet similar reasons. One not liking the very sight of the pompous brat, and Titus was secretly never in the favour of the young lanista. His games often proved of inferior quality, but as of lately he enjoyed seeing or hearing how Marcinius' house was having a slow but steady triumphant streak. Especially in the last event. It also brought him a considerable coin, but he didn't dare say it out loud to come off as a complete arsehole.

And so he allowed the room to fall into a minute of silence as good Prefect insinuated. If nothing but to show that they weren't heartless sods. Of course, the minute came and passed as quick as it came. Now to matters of more pressing concern...

 _*CLACK*CLACK*_

All three turned towards the door, the thumping clatter the clear indication of an approaching individual, or even more than one.

Titus groaned in his hand, he specifically ordered no one must enter. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but that little scurvy shit Probus should learn to take the hint. ''Good Jupiter, I swear I'll have him send to count livestock...''

''H-Halt! You must not-!''

There was another louder thump like something hitting the surface. Hard. That poor son of a bitch.

''Fall from sight, you dry cunt!''

Sepius' eyes widened. He knew that voice. Could it be?

The doors came open so swiftly it almost bounced back to the intruders face. Said intruder was, in the lack of a better word, in an unsightly state. Toga once with the finest trim of gold and silver now smeared with dirt and dust, hair and face not falling short behind. But lo and behold, Justus Aburius Antius was alive. A rather messy, haggard and panting, but still alive.

'' _And it's barely noon...''_

Antius' trembling eyes surveyed the room quickly until he found the one to be the receiver of his pent up fury. ''You!'' He pointed the accusing finger at the mildly startled Marcinius. ''You! This is your fault! Guard, I would have this man arrested for his actions!''

Not a single soul dared to move a muscle at the bold exclamation of a raving young man.

Sepius choose to break the ice by trying to calm the visibly distraught young man. He has been through a lot by his shameful look for someone of his family name. ''I think we sh-...''

''MY FAULT?!''

'' _Jupiter's cock.''_ For the umpteenth time today, Titus groaned. These people were really hell-bent on destroying what little peace he had in doing his newly assigned duties. Now he sees why Fabius always had a wine under the desk if this is what the daily routine was. Restocking new supply was in order soon as he gets some free time, or send Probus to fetch it on the market... No, no. That was risking it. _''I should have let Domitius take the post, but NO, the purse needs weight. Fuck...''_

Not minding the internal debate, the two rivaling lanista glared at each other with enough hate to make volcano erupt.

''Preening little shit! How dare you?!'' Marcinius bit back. ''It is your hand that forced gladiators to act in retaliation!'' For, just as the banquet started and when he was expecting to have half of the overbearing idiots eat from his hand, the brat had to ruin it by playing at the most dishonourable odds.

It's a thing know that Marcinius personally refused previous offers for when Igneous was yet in his ascending with Ganicus following right behind by mere, insignificant rate. He really hit a goldmine with those two, and when proper moment came, he could've made fortune and thus make his way into a higher position that Sepius held. Lanista, no matter what larger crowd thought, were often looked down in the higher circles. Lack of a noble senatorial name didn't help improve his status either.

''What nonsense you spout, feeble-minded fool?! It is the duty of lanista to teach those under him obedience and respect, a task which you obviously failed to accomplish!''

''If it were not for meddling of you covetous lot, all this could have been avoided!''

''You call me 'covetous', yet it is by your own greed to stock the best gladiators that bough to current ruin! I only sought to balance the-''

On the sides, measly couple of feet away, Titus' head was going to burst like a grape if he applied more pressure. They just wouldn't stop. Wouldn't fucking stop! The ninny that was Sepius just stood like a statue and kept gazing left to right between arguing parties. Unsure how to proceed without getting himself caught in the debate he would rather not be a part of.

By no small chance was it him that held favour over Justus, if only for the sake of holding onto his status. True, Marcinius had the laurels for the brief while, but time goes on, champions come and go to be replaced by others and soon the old legends are all but forgotten, not more than a whisper in the wind.

Which is why, Sepius would rather have one Justus Antius as his close confidant or at least someone he could turn to that won't fail him because he lacks certain means.

''Good Antius and Marcinius, if you woul-'' Titus tried to boldly cut into the incessant clamour the two belligerent men were not keen on stopping anytime soon.

''-my family that was always loyal to-!''

''Oh, spare us the reminders! You are but the shadow of your father's-!''

But to no avail. However, by the rate they were going at, the modest room he claimed as his headquarters now would become a witness to a mini-carnage. And that didn't bode well for any involved party present. Even if two thirds were stubborn mules, they had to be appeased somehow.

Try as he might, Titus reached the only solution he could use right now. Maybe he couldn't calm down the barking dogs, but he could, perhaps, give them something else to focus on rather than tearing at one another. Here's to hoping it works out, if not... Well can't say he didn't put any effort in it.

''Lanistas!''

''WHAT?!''

''WHAT?!''

Two negatives can sometimes give a positive. Who knew?

'' _Mother Juno, it worked.''_ Not wasting a second when all attention was on him, the new captain hurried to make most use of the temporary ceasefire. ''For the benefit of our city, it would serve us best to come by a quick, _reasonable_ decision.'' Seeing as how he had their full attention, Titus moved on. ''Unity,'' the word slid down his tongue like a refreshing dew, ''if we are to make effort in solving this matter we need to stand united... Else we will fall to even greater disorder since the time of _Tyrannus_.''

Everyone's reaction to the name was almost identical. Marcinius and Sepius' faces showed a bitterness toward days long passed, while Antius despite being a toddler at the time knew full well from the countless stories his father would tell. That one name always stuck out, spoken through the gritted teeth of elder Senator Antius.

''Surely you do not think...'' Sepius stopped himself before finishing that. Be it over exaggeration or not, at the end of the day this entire mess would fall to their shoulders. The slaves escaped _their_ city, slaughtered _their_ guards, and made them look like an incompetent bunch. The backlash of spreading rumors from the incident will be catastrophic if they don't come up with something to at least lessen the damage.

Titus had a point. They need to work together to solve the problem, much as half the people in the room wold rather have nothing to do with one another. But as usual, compromises needed to be made. ''Then, we are all in agreement that it is our sole duty to put an end to the foolish rebellion?''

Antius, however, had a different opinion on how things should be solved. ''Of course, yet we know that majority of this shit-show falls to good Marcinius here.'' The young man sneered derisively in the accused lanista's direction, thus reopening the wounds and bringing the old subject on table again.

The older gladiator owner had to use all his willpower not to start a shouting match once more, no matter how much the greenhorn bastard tried to goad him into one. But he was better than that, he unlike Antius, can learn from mistakes and make the best out of the worse situations. ''Certainly,'' to the other's surprises, he confirmed but not before adding, ''then as the only remaining lanista with gladiators at disposal, surely young Antius would not mind providing resources of both coin and able-bodied men for the sake of our great city?''

The younger man gaped in disbelief. Marcinius was purposely putting himself in a vulnerable position so he can avoid most of the costs for the repairment. It's true that he still had a good sum left in his purse, but he wasn't willing to just part with it. On top of that, to use his gladiators as a means of restoration is a guaranteed loss.

''A most excellent suggestion!'' The Prefect chirped. ''This is quite the opportune moment only the Gods could give!'' And so, cornered from bot sides, one from his hated rival and bound by duty towards the city's welfare, Antius had to concede.

Titus was glad that in the next few hours, in the guise of the slowly receding smoke pillar, the top brass has managed to make a somewhat good plan that would benefit for all of them. He was happy that they left the office without much rumble then when they first came in. Maybe, just maybe thing will turn out all right. Besides, the gladiators were most if not most of them a bunch of slaves who could barely write or read. Everything they had known was a servitude in some form. How can anyone expect from such a motley crew to even mount any kind of greater impact on the vast country that was the Republic?

All of this was probably just a fluke. Caught off guard, a seized moment. Even a fierce fighter such as Hellhound Igneous could never hope to accomplish much, not with the scarce resources he has at disposal. Least it would happen are a few robbed estates or smaller raids in the nearby settlements.

Marcinius on the other hand was slowly making his was back to his estate. His mind was a clutter of different misshapen thoughts like he never had in his life before. If he wanted to live through the upcoming winter, he'll need to play smart. And very, very frugal. He still had some coin left from the hidden stashes no one beside him knew. Not having the luxury of having his purse filled at every other week made him into a bit of paranoid about his finances. If the right pieces fall into the right place, he may yet have something more to be pleased about, but that was for the latter date.

Igneous was one of the things that made a large portion of his train of thoughts. It was a mystery. All this time, was he planning to rebel against him the entirety of his stay? Never asking for pleasure nor any exceed in rewards, a man who only knew how to attack and move forward in what he was meant to do. Such a singular mind that even his wife, at one occasion, demanded him being 'tested' in the most primal way possible known to every man. Marcinius would not have it, and after a tiring debate and a loud exchange of words, Julia never brought it up again.

There was no way in Hell that he would allow for any signs about the red-head's origins to slip through. Not that he turns mind back, was it that he was working in Igneous' gain this whole time? _''Fuck no!''_ The lanista shook his head furiously. Igneous, no matter how good of a fighter and magus at that, could never possibly create such an elaborate, tactical deception. Although, if there is one thing that even the most withered minds would realize, is the reason of why Igneous took days until leaving Conlinia. _''Pity I cannot be present when_ that _happens.''_ With the final amusement in mind, he continued his trail to the hillside residence.

 **XxX**

Meanwhile in Antius' humble estate...

''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!''

...Had Justus been any older, the world would be one less Antius short.

* * *

 **And had I been any less motivated, I would've just posted that the story's been cut short. As in dead, over, finito, shut down... Well, you get the point. But since that is not the case, here we are. Where have I been all this time? Certainly not sitting on my arse the whole summer. Now I know what the countless other meant when they told me: 'Don't be in such a hurry to grow up'. Shit, if Peter Pan comes knocking on my door, I'll be mighty tempted to accept. Even if it's a bit late now...**

 **Anyhow! The main point is, I'm not gone and neither is Indommitable Heart, there's so much things to happen that I just don't want them dancing around in my head anymore. It gets reaaaaaaaly annoying.**

 **And as for the FT having this new installment. I'll tell you right now, I skimmed through it, same old, same old stuff. Not gonna repeat myself on that. Will I ever include any of these new characters? Eh, if I feel like it. Seriously, how in the fucksikle do you become a Blade Dragon Slayer? Or a Dragon Eater at that?**

 **Special mention goes to a certain person known as Lorgar Aurelian, the guy whose instructions made me not to give up on my writing (even if I never intended to in the first place). Any of you inspiring Fairy Tail fanfic writer should read through his notes on how to make a good, believable story and not turn it into a trainwreck from the get go. You may find your answer, you may not, but it's totally worth a look. Another one goes to the writer Kemor, who right now is writing one of the best Fairy Tail fanfics ever made, callsign Of Inner Demons.**

 **That'd be about it in the rants. If you want to know more or talk either review or PM me, I always respond to any messages, be they flame or constructive criticism.**


	14. That Which History Remembers Part I

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and every one of its contents are not and will never (likely) be mine. That's all there is to it. Now, let's get to writing. Historical references, elements and some characters that I use in my story are borrowed and do not match with facts we know today.

Indomitable Heart

Chapter 14: That Which History Remembers Part I

* * *

One week has passed since the imperial army of Alvarez laid siege on the coastal city Cyrene. Throughout that time, the soldiers did all they could to fortify their new base of operations as well as the first successful conquest of the Bellatorian campaign.

''Oye, what is this shit?!''

And that is the only bright side of the entire effort. The city was under constant lock-down, the Imperial Interceptor ships prevented anyone from entering the port while the guarding outposts stopped any sort of entrance from the ground. Things were far from ideal, one being the lack of proper food to feed all the starving mouths, both Bellatorian and Alvarezian.

Even if the soldiers tried to keep it bottled up for days, it seems that now finally all the pressure came bursting tenfold.

''It's all I could scrap together, Garcia. Once you guys decide to lift the damn iron curtain, then _maybe_ I can get some decent ingredients.'' The cook was not much perturbed by an angry sneer Corporal Garcia wore. It comes with the lines of work, even during voyage he's been getting a lot of stink-eyes because of his frugality, but never a verbal sneer. It was all the matter of time he guessed sadly.

Garcia, however, had no patience left in him anymore. He wasn't the only one, his squad-mates and the rest of the footsoldiers were practically starving! It had to end here! ''Cortar la mierda, Torres! (Cut the bullshit, Torres!) I know you hide food somewhere out there. You either bring us something that doesn't look like it came from horse's ass, or there'll be trouble.''

Unbelievable, the gall of this man. ''You know what? How about you try to make a dish for the whole regiment with nothing but water and some herbs?'' He thrusted the wooden ladle in the annoyed soldier's face. ''Here, genius, take the _cucharón_ and see if you can even stir right.''

That was the last drop, an insult for his intelligence was a very personal thing that nobody dared step on. Especially not a lousy cook who doesn't even fight on the front! With the wooden bowl held low in his right hand, Garcia had a master idea on how to give this old dirt the taste of his own medicine.

''Grgh...!''

That was before his arm threw nothing but empty air.

''Huh?'' Dumbfounded, he stared at his outstretched hand. ''Qué carajo?! (What the fuck?!)'' His surprise lasted for about a second before he started fuming. The surrounding chuckles didn't help his mood one bit. ''Alright, who's being a smartass here?!'' With face red like a steaming tomato, he turned sharply to those present in the improvised mess hall.

No one seemed to even consider to give him an answer, but his eyes finally settled on the one very likely culprit. Her back was turned as if mocking him, and the second bowl right next to her nearly finished meal was a dead giveaway.

Torres snorted while Garcia made his was to the table two rows left. He had to thank that the girl sometime. Despite how weird she may seem at first glance, he thought she had some serious _cojones_ messing around with others like that. At least the action took away some tension but how will she deal now that all she achieved was shift targets?

''Yesta.''

''Mhm?''

The response was so casually done it grated on Garcia's already thin nerves. ''I think you got something mine there.'' He loomed over the blonde soldier trying to put much emphasis on the difference in stature.

Dimaria didn't appear that concerned at all as she swallowed the porridge with snail's pace and regarded the man once and then the other bowl. ''You sure about that? Last I remember some guy was pissy and tried to throw it away. Can you believe that? What a waste of lunch.''

Garcia sputtered while the next closest companion snorted a laugh. ''She got you there, Fito. It's your fault.''

Garcia had enough right there, banging his palm on the table, it made the rest of the dishes clutter but most important part stayed inside. ''Es un idiota?! (Are you an idiot?!) Where I come from that's called 'theft'! You know how they punish those who steal, Murillo?''

The other corporal rolled his eyes lightly while trying to pick up what's left from his ration, not liked to be reminded of that one particular conversation where Garcia oh so graphically depicted the act. ''Yea, yea. Tajadia or whatever, cutting fingers and stuff.''

''Exactly, so you stay out of this.'' He warned and turned again to the blonde who now moved to eat from his fucking bowl... ''Que coño haces?! (What the fuck are you doing?!)''

Pausing with the spoon midway, Dimaria casted another annoying glance at the nuisance. This again, really... ''Eating... At least trying to. So, can I finish this in peace or what?''

Murillo sighed from his spot across, they were basically running in circles, and Yesta seemed to think that trying Garcia's patience was the best way to get results. Or maybe she was trying intentionally to see him get roused? He couldn't exactly figure the blonde mage-soldier out, but even so she was in the army, and they were all comrades in arms here. ''Look you two, I think we should just...''

But his warning fell on deaf ears.

''I don't know who you think you are, chica, but this is not some playground where you waltz around like some tough shit.'' He pointed at his chest with his thumb. '' 'Corporal', get it? You don't even have a rank, do you? Just putting on armor and playing soldier doesn't make you one of us.''

By this point, Dimaria's head was lowered as she listened to the voices ranting. One hardly significant and one she could not pretend to ignore.

'' **Silence wretch**.''

''W-What the-?'' One moment he was arguing with her, and in the next he felt like lifetime of years passed over him. The glowing eyes stared deep into his soul, a being that was Dimaria Yesta and _yet_ it wasn't. The sheer pressure that came upon him could only spell one thing; his doom.

''Yesta! Garcia!''

The world returned to normal, wind was mildly blowing again, and Corporal Rodolfo Garcia was sweating like a pig that spend considerable amount of time locked in the furnace.

The rescuer, or the disruptor came at them with increasing pace, Sergeant Fontes trailing behind but keeping a respectful distance. Casillas has, regrettably, seen many things in his not so long life of thirty-one. Both natural and supernatural and thus became accustomed to them. Killing a criminal was nothing new, seeing a man slice up the group of fully dozen armed bandits all by himself used to be a daily occurrence. That was then, and this is now.

''Corporal,'' he regarded the shaken corporal and his eye caught that even Murillo was feeling the consequences judging by his slightly pale face, ''take your food and finish it quick. Yesta, you're coming with me.''

Dimaria let a long sigh pass through her nostrils, picked her sabre that was resting next to the edge of the bench and reluctantly stood at attention. She knew that Garcia was now downright scared of her, which was her intention in the first place. Because, honestly, what good is your rank if you got nothing to back it up with?

Casillas motioned for her to follow, not before taking a view of the lunch area. He nodded to the gathered soldiers and many returned the gesture. He just couldn't get a minute rest with this girl. As Dimaria moved away from the scene and he started to follow, his ears picked a not so subtle curse behind.

''Puta callejera...''

Mutt, a street vagrant or worse. One of the most degrading insults in Esturic that could be spouted. Casillas clenched his fist absently, hoping that they'll leave without further ruckus.

''Tch.''

'' _Great...''_ Sadly, it was not to be.

Dimaria tsked irritably, and veered at the general direction she heard the offending comment fly by. ''Me cago en tu puta mad-... O-oye!'' And almost lost her balance when a strong grip pulled her back, out of sheer surprise she nearly activated **Age Seal** again.

''Dammit, you really like making my day miserable, huh?'' The recovering lieutenant mumbled gruffly while still pulling the reluctant female along. If his stitches happen to snap from this overexertion it'll be a blast.

One they reached far enough from the scene, Casillas abruptly stopped and let go of the girl. Moving himself to a partly shaded wall, he leaned onto it and crossed his arms, starring at Dimaria expectedly. He could clearly see she wasn't all that willing for a talk, but they had to reach some conclusion or next time it might get really bloody.

''Pues... (So...)'' He began slowly, because most of what he might say will come as a heavy improvised pep talk.

The girl copied his gesture from before and looked away. ''Where'd Fontes go?''

Her first response was to deflect. Not a good start, but he'll be damned if he let's someone more than a decade younger pull him into a loop. ''He stayed back to clear the mess,'' when she opened her mouth to make an excuse of a likely accusation coming her way, he quickly added, ''A mess I can't quite understand why it started in a first place. So, care to fill me in on the finer details.'' It wasn't a question, but a subtle order.

The inappropriate conduct is mostly dealt with by whatever punishment a superior officer decides to give. It varied from person to person; some would give the guilty party to do extra work and menial tasks, and in more severe cases it went from physical punishment to outright being kicked out of the ranks.

Casillas didn't want to do either of those. Frankly, it would be absolutely the worst case scenario to neglect the asset that was the blonde mage-warrior. Unfortunately, everything has a downside, being Dimaria's inability to form a healthy bond or at least amicable relation with other soldiers when he's not around. Ever since he found her as a stowaway on a ship, which is really putting it loosely, the girl refused to wander too far away from him. That's not to say they were joined at the hip, he had his duties and from the middle of the sea voyage, so did she.

And in his honest opinion, she was a fine soldier as they come. Knew to listen to instructions when needed, showing good amount of working ethics. Hell, she was probably even more competent than the half of the others in the unit. The thing that was most concerning was her social interaction. Because, having a person whose behaviour could potentially throw the wrench in the army's routine was one big 'no'. No matter if said person has a disturbingly dangerous form of magic.

But here he was, giving her a chance of redemption of sorts. He _is_ the one who allowed her in the ranks after all, and if that so happens to backfire, there will be hell to pay. Literally.

Dimaria took a few moments before answering. ''All I did was stop the things from escalating into some shitshow. I mean, Garcia was being a total dick to Torres there. He wanted to throw food at him an-...''

''... And you deemed fit to intervene and play the guardian angel, is that it?''

She paused and looked a little annoyed at being interrupted, but continued immediately after. ''Well, basically. But, come on, I wasn't just gonna sit and watch him waste food, not when I knew I could help. We're all hungry as it is, doesn't mean we should up and act like we'll have pork tomorrow.''

The lieutenant nodded slightly. ''Then there shouldn't be any reason why you almost scared the crap out of good corporal.'' Again, she went to defend but this time he stopped her by raising his hand sharply. ''I could feel it from where I was standing. With everything going on, I don't need my men fearing for their lives every time they step ten paces from you. Do you understand what this means, Yesta?'' Moral was getting lower by day, they didn't need to add wariness from their own on the list.

She diverted her eyes to the side, and he could feel her introversion grow. He couldn't allow her to slip, not now when they're in the middle of freaking war. He knew what would come from his mouth next would be cruel tactics, but it needed to be done. ''Why are you here, Yesta?''

She blinked and looked back at him, his face betrayed nothing, he wasn't trying to be friendly anymore. Instead of Kiko asking, this was Lieutenant Casillas and he meant business. ''To serve the Empire.'' So she responded in kind.

And it failed spectacularly if judging by his unamused expression. ''No shit. And here I thought we came all this way for warm, sandy beaches and cocktails.'' And damn, what he wouldn't give to try that one heavenly drink they served in the nice little bar in Caparzona. Whoever had the bright idea to mix rum with fruit and coconuts had probably one too many shots before that. ''Try again. _Harder_.''

What the actual fuck? Was this all some sort of trick to make her look stupid? She never liked when other kids made fun of her because of how different her hair colour is. And if she ever found the asshole who thought of _that_ insulting innuendo concerning blondes, she'd wrung his neck!

But that can wait for another day! Right now, she had a face to save and standing quiet like a statue will get her jack shit. ''I want to... to...'' Briefly, she hesitated, but ultimately gritted her teeth and let the words out. ''I want to prove myself!'' There, it was out, she finally said it.

One of Casillas's brows almost disappeared behind his helm's ridge. That came out as a little unexpected, not to mention the attention it brought from the passing Bellatorian group who were giving them weird glances. Well, most were aimed at the younger girl in front of him, but he wasn't going to let that affect the course of conversation. He may have just made a breakthrough.

''And how exactly did you have in mind of doing that?'' He asked, adding a touch of taunt behind his tone, probing her to tell more.

The young girl took the bait wholeheartedly. ''By winning, of course! Every victory on the battlefield shows the might of our Empire!'' She said proudly. ''And I want to be a part of it! With me out there the triumph is almost guaranteed!'' Her passionate words reflected the assertive gleam in her eyes while she ranted of glory and future combat. She wasn't that big of a fool to think that she can conquer the entire country by herself, well maybe not quite yet. But her last bout proved that she is a force to be reckoned with, with and without the aid of her powers.

No lack of self-assurance, Casillas noted dryly, except there was one huge issue. ''That sounds all good and well,'' The praise almost made her beam in happiness, ''But here's the problem; pissing off every guy that's supposed to be on your side is a really weird way of proving yourself.'' In one fell swoop he shot down her increasing mood.

It started with Fontes, but he gave it the benefit of a doubt because of her somewhat inexperienced status. A soldier dying from her hands just because he decided to give her a freebie? Not on his watch, he didn't need that on his consciousness.

''But what he did was wrong!'' She blurted out hastily. ''I can't stand by on the sidelines and watch it happen knowing I got the power to do something!''

''And you made that call by yourself?!'' He bit back harshly, massaging the bridge of his nose. ''Look, whatever would've happened there would likely be dealt with by any of the higher ranking men present. If Garcia threw that lunch away, then he'd starve for the rest of the day, and probably end beating himself up. That's the way a harsh lesson is learned.''

It suddenly dawned on Dimaria. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! She rushed into it, eager to stop the seemingly violent act just because she could. Her and nobody else. She didn't think it through,... no, she didn't 'think' period. By wanting to be the some kind of do-gooder, she made the situation a whole lot worse. There was also a small part of her that wondered what the others now thought of her with the whole _timely_ intervention.

'' _Shit, what a way to earn zero approvals...''_ The gloomy thought made her feel like garbage and that one vulgar comment now hung over her head. And suddenly moving up in the ranks now seemed like heaven and earth.

Casillas sighed at her dazed look. If anybody wanted, they could take advantage of her weakened state. ''I know you probably meant well. One thing you need to realize, even with best intentions at heart sometimes... sometimes we tend to make things worse than it is.'' It came hard to say the last part, because it brought back bad, bad memories he'd rather keep behind in this life.

''Talking from experience?'' Damn, did she know hot to hit a sore spot, if albeit unintentionally.

No point in pretending or playing dodgery, what's done was done, and he made peace with the fact that it will remain so to his grave. ''Something like that. Now, I think that we sorted things out, sí?'' The final offer was all to obvious; Do that shit again and your out, on your own.

The girl only nodded in confirmation.

''Alright, now with that out of the way,'' Not moving anything but his eyes, he directed a swift glance at the far left corner and whistled once, ''Next time you should keep that armor less polished, sergeant, it's an eyesore.'' As if on cue, the aforementioned Sergeant Fontes stepped out in plain sight, and true to Casillas's wore his armor did look extra bright for the occasion.

''Ay!'' Wincing at the reprimand, Fontes slowly approached the duo. ''You know, jefe, with all the free time between shifts and no actual combat, there's little to do.'' He indicated to his shiny breastplate, recently brought to its former glory.

''Then you wouldn't mind helping with dishwashing later, right?'' The comment shocked Fontes so much he froze on spot.

He recovered a second later, full of excuses. ''Uhh, no... I mean... I...'' He caught them both looking at him as if he were a drunken idiot who couldn't form two sentences. Yesta's mocking smirk and narrowed eyes made him try extra hard to find a way out of the embarrassing duty. ''Honestly, I have a good opinion on that matter.'' When lieutenant waved for him to continue, he took the gesture all to eagerly. ''I think that would be a huge misallocation of valuable military resources.''

Casillas pushed himself off the wall and leaned closer to Dimaria. ''Listen carefully now, this is the way to gripe. Go on, Fontes.''

''What I wanted to say is; that by doing so you'd waste a potential chance of having a good soldier on stand-by, and we can't have that. You never know when you'll be needing a good shooter on the field. One bolt can maybe even end this in a blink of an eye. Bam! War's over, next we plan for _fiesta_!'' He finished with a confident grin, sure that his statement was good enough. Seriously, one shot is all it takes sometimes.

Judging by their reaction, Fontes couldn't be further from truth.

''Oh, that was brilliant! We ought to name you as a head negotiator first chance there is one!'' Even under the man's glare, Dimaria didn't really feel like there was any malicious intent behind it. She turned to Casillas next. ''What about you, lieutenant? You never gripe at all?''

Casillas snorted in amusement, but he already had a way out. ''En serio? (Seriously?) I'm a _lieutenant_. I don't ever gripe to 'you'. Same with a chain of command, gripes go up, not down. You gripe to me, I gripe to my superior officers, so on, so on, and so on.''

At that moment all past tension seemed to be erased. No magic, no tricks, just the mere act of a seasoned man in who opened the gates to the first victory of war. A few good chosen words here and there worked miracles in the right moment.

The pleasant sensation, unfortunately, couldn't last much longer, for Casillas had very serious plans for today. Plans that included a long awaited visit. ''Speaking of superiors, did capitán arrive?'' Spending time in recovery was a real bitch, it kept him from performing his regular duties which were delegated amongst others. One was a meeting with Captain Valdez. So the first chance he knew he could walk without handicap, he took it right away.

The man only came to the forth once, and it was only for a brief tour before returning to the leading galley.

Fontes mulled the question and gave a curt answer. ''I cannot say for certain, but I heard through the grapevine that he and the Bellatorian command are holding a meeting every day.'' Glancing at the sky and confirming it matched the timeframe he brought the attention back at his superior. ''Should be somewhere about now.''

''Where exactly is that?''

A helpless shrug and a sheepish expression befell the Sergeants face. ''Realmente no lo sé, jefe. (I really don't know, boss.)'' Not to leave Casillas completely empty-handed, he immediately remembered the important fact. ''But what I _do_ know is that Lieutenant Ferrero orders a special hand-out for them.''

And that meant Torres might be the one privy to such information. As the one in charge of preparing meals and making sure that supplies stay in check, him and the rest of the cooks are likely to be their only source available right now.

Casillas quickly connected the correct dots and gave Dimaria a meaningful stare. Perhaps, the incident at the mess won't be a total waste. Fontes followed his gaze and adopted the same expression.

This definitely will not end good for her. ''Riiiight... So you both have some plan that may or may not involve me specifically?'' Guess she wasn't done with paying for her mistakes. If her previous talk with Casillas was only a preamble, then the elaboration and execution are to come next. ''Oh, vale, vale! (Oh, okay, okay!) Enough with the suspension, what do I need to do?''

''It's quite simple.'' Casillas assured her and gave a strong pat on shoulder for further encouragement. ''All you got to do is go back to the lunch area, talk some to Torres and try to get the info out of him.''

Oh that's all? She just had to go back to a place where good half of guys would rather want to hung her by the neck and the other half would be content to watch. ''You do know that by now a good number of them hates my guts?'' No one was dumb to ignore what she did to Garcia in plain sight.

''I think you left a pretty strong impression, means there'll be less guys to stand on your way!'' Fontes quipped helpfully.

''Yay for me.'' Dimaria retorted humorlessly.

''I'm not asking you go and start apologizing to every single person. Just walk in, find Torres or anybody who works with him.'' As an additional ensurance, he decided to play the pride card. ''Think of it as a form of a 'battle'. Mission; find the target, convince them to cooperate and return with job well done.''

That was so, so not fair. From whatever observation he made on her, Casillas probably knew that most of all she hated losing. And admittedly, it was very much point accurate. Dimaria considered herself as an aspiring warrior maiden of sorts. If she is to rise to the very peaks of the Empire, she must first climb the traitorous slopes, navigating through dirty possess until reaching the summit.

As Casillas has expected, the girl relented.

''I better get some credit after this, you know.'' The blonde grumbled to herself while they three made the beeline toward the improvised roofs and benches.

The lieutenant's response was immediate. ''Sure thing. I'll make you an official rank after it's done.''

It caught her off guard that she had to look at Fontes for insurance. ''Can he really do that?''

The sergeant smirked somewhat devilishly. ''Si, claro! He's an officer after all. You better not screw this chance, there're no repeats.''

Even if he was exaggerating for the sake of teasing, for the girl, this was very serious. She'd finally do something useful and get herself a recognition. How hard could it be to obtain a few pointers from a cook?

The closer they were to the designated area, the more Dimaria felt something was off. A quick left and right told her that she was walking alone and upon further inspection, Fontes and Casillas remained separate, almost pretending they weren't just having a talk minutes ago. Sighing internally, she straightened her pose and went on her way. It's now or never.

Ever since taking the fortress third of the Alvarezian troops were stationed in it, another third patrolled the outskirts and the last third was stationed in the port or actively keeping up the blockade. It wasn't that common to see Bellatorian and Alvarezian soldiers having a meal in the same place though, while they had a standing alliance of sorts, the conquering soldiers were rarely mingling with their counterparts.

The opened space and overhead flaps greeted Dimaria once more. Now empty by half, the place was slowly getting deserted. She didn't see Garcia nor Murillo among the modest crowd, but the Bellatorian batch was definitely a new addition. It would've been fine if she could walk in drawing less attention.

''Look at that...''

Who was she kidding? The whispering, even if hushed, was certainly the first thing she could live without right now. Because being in center of attention, feeling the ogling eyes on her back made her jumpy and the seeds of self-doubt started to take root again. Two of soldiers were barely trying to hide that they were practically sizing her up and down like some piece of meat.

It took all her willpower not to snap at them. Where the hell was that door leading to the kitchen?

''They let their women fight battles?''

''Fuck the gods, have you ever seen such hair?''

''Hair? I want to know what hides beneath that armour?''

Breathe in and out. Ignore their perverted voices.

Unfortunately, they just shamelessly went on and on...

''Hey!''

Until she almost bumped into a person. Not just any person, this one was dressed in a more elaborate gear, his shoulder pads had feathers of black and on his breastplate an eagle's image stared at her. Overall, he wasn't wearing a standard equipment she saw other Bellatorian warriors had on them.

''What business do you have here? Your people should have finished with feeding.'' The man's thick lashes were narrowed as he scowled at her.

This is just the kind of bump she doesn't need. Squaring her shoulders, she was nearly equal in height with the stranger. ''I'm looking for someone.''

His expression changed from dirty glare to dirty curious. ''Is it now? Most here would rather _look_ at you. I am Philaris, misthios by trade.''

Dimaria blinked at the unknown term. Misthios? She was at least three levels better literate thanks to her stay in the temple. Education was necessary for all, for her it went double after she passed the selection. However, Bellatoria was a wild place filled with mysteries she has never heard of. But history and culture can wait, she had other things to do. ''Good for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find-...''

While trying to walk past him, Philaris placed a heavy hand on her bicep. And gave a squeeze.

''What the hell?!'' She managed to contain her rage to a hiss, just faintly. Smacking his arm, she veered on him with furious glare, her right hand on its course to her sheathed weapon. ''Are you out of your mind?!'' He just groped her, maybe to the least embarrassing place, but still it was an advance without permission.

His reaction on the other hand. ''Hahah! You have a strong body!'' He smirked, completely disregarding her stance as threatening. ''Without a doubt you could easily best anyone of this pathetic bunch!'' He pointed at the seated Bellatorias and got the expected result in turn.

Loud protests and insults were thrown both ways and Dimaria resented it as she found herself wanting to be anywhere but here.

''That's enough!'' An ear-splitting roar ceased the incoming conflict as the man with similar grab like Lieutenant Casillas came from the same room Philaris exited. Upon seeing him with the crossbow drawn, the hollering bunch lost their voice immediately. After witnessing the might of the weapon, no one wanted to feel it on their skin.

The newly arrived face humphed. Without as much as acknowledging Dimaria, he strolled down the lines of tables only slowing down slightly next to Philaris. ''We have what we came for.'' With nothing else to say, he simply nudged forward with his chin and continued further, his every step rigid.

Philaris shrugged and casted a last farewell smile to the blonde soldier who briefly piqued his interest, and one extra mocking sneer at the still angry Bellatorians on his way out.

''And I thought a 'stick up the ass' is trite.''

She knew the owner of that remark. ''Torres!''

The cook was less than pleased by how everything went with those two. But he didn't expect to see that familiar face so soon. ''Welcome back, chica. Sorry, there's no more left.''

Dimaria shook her head wildly, causing already growing tresses to flaunt all over her forehead. ''Actually, I came to ask a favor.''

Putting a thin wooden stick in his mouth, Torres gave her the full attention. ''A favor, eh? Don't really know what I can do, but whatever. Ask away.''

Still wary of the present company, the tall blonde lowered her voice to which Torres frowned but motioned for her to follow. Once behind the closed doors, Dimaria allowed herself a moment to relax from the build up tension she went through today, and the day is still young. ''Okay, this might seem weird coming from me, but just bear with it for a minute, alright?''

Torres chewed on his toothpick, leisurely relocating it from one corner of the mouth to another. ''Huh, I'm not really the best company for heart to heart stuff,'' At seeing how serious she looked at him, he decided with a slow exhale, ''Let's hear it then.''

Before going to the reason she came, the blonde had a few things on her own to confirm. It wouldn't stray her from the goal she had in mind whatsoever. ''Back there, when I kinda stopped Garcia from throwing that plate.''

His sudden chortle made her pause. ''Pft, serves him right, that _mocoso malcriado_.'' The look on Garcia's face was priceless. You got to remember small things in life, and Torres will definitely have this one stored in his brain forever.

The light scold for ungrateful brats in Esturic even made her chuckle for a bit. ''Right, sooo, you're not really scared of what I can do?''

''What? You bet I'm scared!'' He elaborated further. ''But I'm less scared since we got you on our side. Hell, can't imagine they didn't make you an officer or somethin'.''

The comparison made her blush a little, truly, that was what she was aiming for, but admittedly it was quite far-fetched for a teen like her to be accepted, hence the whole purpose of going to war. ''Thanks, really.'' The way he said it might seem crude, but it did put her at ease somewhat. With that cleared, the real question came next. ''About my visit... You don't happen to know where Captain Valdez holds his meetings with Bellatorians?''

''Not a clue.'' His response was speedy and on point.

Too _speedy_ and _on point_.

''How can you not know if you're sending them food?'' It didn't add up, he should in general, at least be aware of where it ended.

Torres couldn't believe he was about to justify himself in front of a girl like this, but chances are that she wouldn't leave him alone without some answers. ''Look, since I know you probably don't know how it works, I'll let you in on a little secret; I just do my job. That's all there is to it. I could care less if the captain eats the stuff from a floor long as he gets the order.'' Then he gave her a mildly suspicious glare. ''And how or why you even need to know this?''

Like in a sword duel she was getting cornered. Again! It ratted on her nerves, and more importantly, her pride. So just like the last time she fought and won, she'll do it once more. Verbally this time. ''Fine, I'll level with you here. I'm doing this on behalf of _my_ superior's orders, thus for your sake and mine especially, I best get some straight reply to work with.'' Nothing works better than a direct approach.

Torres carefully plucked the toothpick from its resting place and pointed at her, like an accuser about to make a statement. ''That superior of yours wouldn't happen to be the dashing, brave soldado who won us this whole place?''

The way he said it was off-putting at best, but she refused to back down. ''It doesn't make much difference now, does it? Can I have what I came here for, or will you make me regret for saving your hide?''

She didn't outright deny his claim. Interesting. The seemed pretty close, those two. Not that he could tell this early. ''That depends.''

She totally wasn't going to enjoy what came next. ''On what exactly?'' Dimaria grounded through her teeth. His sly look was a dead giveaway enough, not that it needed any more gross implications.

Torres's burly form shook slightly from the chuckle he produced. Coupled with a pig-eyes he was making at her brought the young blonde to one simple conclusion.

''I knew it!''

''Wha-... Wait, you mean...?''

''Viejo pervertido! (Pervy old man!)'' It made perfect sense. The armada was filled with men who probably didn't get some in a while, so they tried to make do with frauds like this, a favour for favour in the most twisted way. ''You think I'm desperate enough to – to do it like that?! I ought to-Ouch!'' A flying toothpick hit her directly above the left eye.

To say that his next words shocked her would be a huge understatement. ''What're you rambling on about, tonta?!'' Torres shouted, offended she'd even consider that he would try to take advantage of her that way. ''Get that little head of yours out of the gutter. I wanted to make a deal with you, is all. You scratch my back and I scratch yours stuff. Lo entiendes? (You get it?)''

''Eh?'' Dimaria did a double-take. ''Ehhhhh!''

Scratching his stub in exasperation, Torres extended his right hand, not for handshake but to show her.

And it was only then she noticed that he was missing a pointer finger. ''Wait, how did that even...,'' it soon dawned on her, ''You were a criminal?''

The cook shook his head gently. ''If stealing to feed your four brothers and sisters is a crime, then yes I am. It's true that Garcia and I come from the same region of Llegearria, but don't let his self-righteous bullshit talk fool you. The whole system is pretty fucked-up, if pickpockets get to lose limbs then rapists and murders should lose even more, right?'' At her dumb nod, he yelled back. ''Wrong! Bastards get a nice cozy cell and a free meal a day!''

''I... I didn't know that.''

Torres would have none of that, he didn't need pity then, he won't need it now. ''Forget it, chica. You weren't there, they must've never talked about it in your place. You're alright in my book, but don't always read into it too much. You may regret it later.''

Dimaria gave a rueful smile, that was the second time already she was getting lectured by the elderly. It was just so, so much crushing, like she was sinking deeper and deeper not knowing whether she is swimming to surface or further down. Is this who she was? A poor judge of character, a lousy temper, a whippersnapper. Did she really made the right call by this self-imposed adventure out of the temple's safely walls?

''If the offer still stands...'' He tried to get her to snap back, and all he got was a sloppy nod. ''All I want is your word. The first chance we get to leave this shit-hole, I want in.''

''Why do you think I can do anything about that?'' She asked bewildered after sorting through her not so happy thoughts. ''Right now, I barely got any influence in the troops whatsoever.''

''You've got something else up that sleeve of yours, and don't bother denying it.'' All she ever needs is a little attitude makeover, and who knows, it could benefit her image tremendously. ''And you're a mage plus soldier no less, all in one. Use that, niña. Who knows you better than yourself, sí?''

Dimaria covered her face, embarrassment and annoyance fluxing through her at the same wavelength. ''Heh, I swear... Fine, I'll see what I can do. Maybe put in a few good words for you.'' Instead of an immediate reply, she had to watch Torres spit in his hand and present it to her.

Dimaria stared at the offending limb with an uneasy smile. ''Pretty grossed out.''

''Oye, it's for good luck. Besides, this custom came out of yours truly.'' He trailed off slightly at the end upon seeing her confused frown. ''Uhh, La Llanuras? (Uhh, the prairie?) You know, the western grasslands and hilly, that's where you're from right?''

She wasn't that well-versed in the customs of her birthplace and would rather forget about it, but it would be rude to pass this kind of thing so, focusing sorely on the ritual she pulled her right glove of, visible callouses already developing on her fingers. Creating her own, smaller saliva coating she gave Torres's hand a good grip, an action that pleased the older cook.

He wasted not a moment to fulfill his end of the bargain. ''Like I told you, I don't know where they go for their get-togethers. Your best chances are to find either of those two pricks you met earlier.''

''I understand.'' Before departing, she threw a smarty salute. ''Good work Corporal Torres, worthy of the finest effort.''

''Bah, get out of here already, I have other stuff to do. Unless you want to volunteer for help?''

''Yeah, you wish, old man.'' She quickly closed the door to avoid another chewing stick coming her way.

''Damn brat! I'm not that old, I'm only forty-seven!'' Forty-seven and still corporal entrusted with cooking. Well, not like he can handle the crossbow with his index finger missing. It sure beats the front lines if nothing else. No, keeping the army's stomach full enough so they can even walk straight is his duty, and he was quite happy with it.

Turning back to the table where the canvas bag with with his main ingredients stood. Picking up the one particular plant, he studied the dried specimen. Yet another unknown horticultural wonder of the world. He just had to figure out the best way to prepare it and find which dish would benefit from this spice. Truly, the next great invention of Alvarezian cuisine. _''Esturic on a side of course, fucking Hessians can't match two flavours together.''_

On the outside, far from the imaginary world of a chef, Dimaria went to report mission success. Partially, but with great deal of positive news. Instead of finding Lieutenant Casillas, all that waited her was a a man rank lower with visibly distressed expression.

When faced with unhappy stare from the mage that controls time, Fontes cringed at the memory of when enemy arrow almost found its permanent place lodged in his skull. ''I take it went well.''

''Yeah,'' When she drawled the word by its every syllable, Fontes returned to that guilty face again, ''So what's a lady have to do to get promotion around here?''

Trying to ignore her dry wit, Fontes rolled his eyes at her. ''Sorry, but that'll have to wait.'' There was no proper way to say this, her slowly appearing glare notwithstanding, but he rolled with it. ''We have a problem.''

''How big are we talking here?'' If it couldn't wait for her to be officially introduced as a soldier, then it better be something good, like sudden outbreak or another battle even!

''Hmm, I'm sure it falls among the 'we're about to be attacked' kind of big.'' He remarked whilst using air quotations.

Alarm bells started ringing. ''Hoh? Oh! That's fantastic!'' The tall blonde said with false cheer. ''Then I'm guessing the reason why nobody's running left and right and you apparently lost your gear means the big wigs are all well aware and are preparing countermeasures as we speak? Am I right, or am I right?''

''Absolutely, your observation powers are amazing, Yesta. Here, help yourself a rank.'' He bit back and grabbed his hair in frustration. ''Shit! You realize what this means? If what lieutenant told me was truth, then we are seriously under-prepared to hold of any kind of assault should it happen now!'' Sure, they can withstand it or even force the attacker away, but the consequences would be downright disastrous for all. Lives lost, tiredness catching up to them, the limited supplies!

 _*SLAP*_

''Pugh!''

Dimaria decided on a logical course of action, slapping some sense into a nervous wreck Fontes was turning in. That dark, sadistic crevice of her mind will always remember this as one amazing experience. Revenge never tasted better. ''Okay, first; get your shit together. Second; did Ki – Lieutenant Casillas left any instructions on what to do next. And finally; what's the usual plan in these kind of situations?''

Fontes, his face adorned with a reddening handprint, turned to scream bloody murder before her every last word struck him. One thing was to give someone a rude wake up call, and to resort to physical violence is another. She really did learn fast. ''Can't believe I'm gonna say this, thanks Yesta.'' She only gave him a 'what can you do' kind of shrug. ''Alright, he wasn't that specific, he only said to find him as quick as you can. I'll head to the nearest barracks, round up my squad and call the rest of the guys in...'' He looked at himself briefly and rearranged the schedule a bit. ''When I get my hands on some spare gear. Think you can find lieutenant fast enough?''

Could she, really? There wasn't any timeframe per se, hell they might be attacked any minute now, at any time, and she had to track that blasted Kiko down! _''Wait, that might actually work.''_ Feeling her confidence rising, she smirked widely to the sergeant. ''You do what you have to. I have a plan.''

''Does it happen to include me in a firing range?''

''Not one bit. Go now, I got magic related stuff to do.'' Tapping her breastplate where the heart is she did the same with Fontes's. He looked stunned for a second before returning her gesture and a smirk of his own. When he was out of the earshot, she took a deep breath and relaxed. Time magic had many perks, when being a vessel of deity that governs the same aspect was an immeasurable boost.

'' _ **Rivers of time once passed, permit your servant to gaze upon what was, the highest authority keeper of endless cycles!**_ _''_ Traveling back in time was nigh impossible, reverting it was the one of the greatest taboos punishable. What Dimaria was doing is essentially watching an event that transpired not long ago.

 _ **Tempus Detra.**_

Her left eye glowed, the majestic golden overtaking the entire iris and a pattern resembling a clock mantissa appeared. The further in the past you try to look, the more it eats at your reserves, but since it transpired not too long ago it wasn't much of a hassle. Semi-transparent images of Casillas and Fontes manifested, at first they looked like they were having a casual talk to pass some boredome, so she decided to try even harder to understand some of it.

Unlike images, words are harder to come by. It came to a point where Casillas said something that greatly disturbed the lower ranking soldier, after a quick exchange of words, Fontes reluctantly relinquished his equipment (most of his weapons) to the superior.

Dimaria started following the path with faster stride, trying to keep up with the apparition of the past. He was mumbling something under his breath, something that strangely sounded like 'find me'. Did he know she could do this with her abilities?

Putting that aside for now, she maneuvered over the entering alley, careful no to bump into someone, because she was still seeing what transpired with one eye while the other remained with the task to navigate at present. It was a hefty work that brought her much unwanted dizziness, walking and keeping track of past event and being ware of current was no small feat. Damn, when will he stop?!

Finally, it brought her to a two-story house, not that this place had any taller structures, but this one looked good enough to be a rally point. After seeing Casillas's image walk inside she deactivated the magic.

''Woooh.'' The woozy hit her right off the bat. The girl rubbed her spinning head to find some balance. ''Okay, note to self; never doing this on a full stomach again.'' She wheezed lightly, even her stomach after a modest meal took its turn to protest.

''Stop right there, soldier!'' Not even meters away from the door, the two sentries commanded.

Not sure she was the one being called, Dimaria looked around only to see that most of people switched to walking on the other side, far from the building.

''Yes, you! Name and rank!''

''Dimaria Yesta... rank, private!'' She answered using her best soldier behaviour. About her rank, well, she was soon to be one, so it's only a harmless white lie.

The left guard looked bored as hell almost falling asleep, which prompted his partner on the right to nudge him awake. ''Uuug, will you let it go already? Not everyone that goes by this way is a possible suspect.''

''Shit, Pizzi, I wouldn't be surprised if a cow walks in and you'd hardly blink.''

''Whatever, I can just let you inspect the cow hands-on.'' Pizzi, the leftie, drawled.

''The hell does that mean?''

''It means you get to search it up and down, inside-out for any suspicious objects it might be carrying, genius. _Hands-on_ approach.'' One can get so much paranoia it's becoming unhealthy.

''Oye, fuck you, ese! Juanjo Cañas is a proper gentleman! El caballero!'' His colleague defended his manliness.

''Uh-huh, sorry you missed one then, Señor Coquetón.''

''Wha – Where'd she go?! She was just standing there a second ago?!'' The self-proclaimed ladykiller exclaimed in outrage.

''Don't know, and frankly don't care. Less trouble for us.'' Adjusting his head-wear, Pizzi leaned back to for a short nap. With Cañas as eyes and ears, who needs a two-man team for this anyway, but it beats the hell out of listening to bureaucratic crap. Now if only he had some replacement for parasol...

''Hmph, you keep that attitude and we're all getting in early graves.'' Pizzi probably flipped him but he ignored the gesture, mind drifting to the peculiar girl, likely made a run to in the middle of their subject about security... and cows, damn that Pizzi. ''Shame, but it's for her own good not to get in.''

'' _Chronos forgive me, for I have stopped time in vain.''_ It's not like she was forbidden from using it to escape from tough spots, but it eased her mind that she was allowed to avoid unnecessary prodding from outside. Technically, she did it out of practical reasons, not to cheat or whatever. _''Oh, wow...''_ Her mind went blank for a moment upon seeing the interior, or rather what it contained.

Vice. In it's truest form imaginable. Drinking, gambling, disarray of men and further down the hall was a line of doors covered in nothing but rags for privacy. If those were not moans coming from the rooms then somebody's doing a good job in mimicking a donkey.

'' _Agh, focus girl, focus! How do I find Kiko in this clutter? I could look back and follow his trail again...''_ And then most likely get the pleasure of seeing something she'd rather not. She would have to adjust the right period and while doing that... Well she does not want those kind of pictures dancing in her head right now. The old fashioned way sounded like the best option. Terrific.

''Looking for someone again, little lamb?'' Lo and behold, that guy Philaris was at the center table along with three more drinking buddies. And one extra cup just waiting. ''Come, join us and you may find that what has your eye!'' He said, finishing with one audible gulp.

The obvious implication was not lost on her. However, one should never look a gift horse in its mouth. This opportunity might serve her well. ''Hah, and you of all would know what I'm looking for. What are you, a prophet?'' Dimaria said as nonchalantly as she could while guardedly approached their table.

Instead of being offended, Philaris bursted with laughter, others joining him. ''Hah! I like your humor, young one!'' He patted the empty seater, coincidentally closest to him. ''You don't have to be prophet to learn things. If you whisper in the right ear, hehe, you may find the right answers.''

The one across from Philaris, a man with darker skin with shaved temporal sides grinned at Diamria, his yellowish teeth reflecting their poor condition. ''So what is it that interests you, warrior woman? Coin, men... or is it perhaps, women?'' Now that got everyone's attention, all eyes aimed at her.

'' _Oh I'm more interested in watching you fall on your ass and dent that cranium.''_ Is what she would've said, but her eye caught that the empty cup wasn't empty at all. Dices, three wooden dices were inside. ''That,'' she pointed at the object, ''How about we play a game?''

''Now I like her more!'' Philaris chortled cheerfully, the competitive dark eyes clashing against Dimaria's amber. ''A fine choice, we were looking for another to fill in, the last one was... Ah, he lost considerable _weight_.''

''Did he now? Quite unfortunate.'' She smiled falsely, and pulled the little chair, Philaris obviously not happy she sat that out of reach. ''What are the rules?''

''The highest number wins, of course. The die has to make full circle, the ones with lower numbers are out and those with equal result throw again.''

It sounded simple, had it not been her against the rest. Odds were already low for her. If not fore one fact, but they didn't need to know, because she wasn't playing for money or anything. ''Let's play then.''

''Hold,'' the Bad Teeth stopped her, ''First you have to pledge your bet. It can be anything of value. _Anything_.''

It didn't have to be a genius to figure out what exactly he was suggesting. But she didn't charge into this 'contest' with the intent to fail. Smiling more sweetly, she slowly unsheathed her blade and placed it as her stake. ''How's this?''

He was visibly disappointed, but swords or other valuable bended metals were often the replacement for coin. ''The pledge is fair.''

''At ease, Kandaules. The game has yet to start before its true allure envelopes us.''

Thereby, a gambling between mortal men and one of the great Gods' vessel has begun. Of course, Dimaria wasn't stupid enough to set herself the highest score over and over. That would just make them more wary of her, and if they were smart to conclude something fishy was going on, it could get nasty. It also meant that she needed a good poker face, she couldn't just pause the time, shift the dices and return in a different pose than when they saw her while casting **Age Seal**.

Was she misusing her magic? That may be so if not for the fact she wasn't doing it to gain wealth or alike. No, her sole goal is to reap one single benefit of being the winner. The privilege she wanted would've never have crossed their narrow minds.

''Ah, maláka!'' Kandaules moaned in despair as his possessions went to Philaris and Dimaria's side.

''Tyche has claimed another victim!'' Philaris poked fun at the losing misthios, greedily counting his boon. ''You wish to offer more coin?''

''Fuck yourself. I barely have enough left to manage.'' Standing up sloppily, he stroded toward the pleasure zone. ''Now to drown my sorrows...''

Chuckling softly, the black armoured misthios took another, more measured sip. ''He does it every time, and then comes back again. Hopeless, that man.''

''By 'drowning sorrows' he meant...'' She bit her tongue there, the game even if rigged was affecting her mood. And right now it was so boring she felt her eyes getting heavier.

''Woman's touch.'' The only one of the losing that remained so far, Lydos, supplied. ''What a dumb fuck, he will end in more debt again.'' He groaned, and then when reality hits him, Kandaules will curs the gods, again, then loan coin and run from the collectors. Lydos was smart to know when retreat is much better option than pursuing a fool's errand, it saved his purse numerous times. Even his neck once...

Philaris shrugged, because no one was here to babysit the fool, if he gets neck deep in shit for his poor judgement, then that's on him. ''You may yet walk away from this.'' He glanced at Dimaria after he finished counting, he couldn't put his finger on quite yet but when playing dice one either gets caught by rage or joy. Depending on the outcome. She seemed kind of unvaried by her lucky streak.

''I hate turning back from a challenge, makes me look bad.'' She pushed the waiting cup towards him. ''Will you do the honors?''

He did so with pleasure. It got him two sixes and a three. A very high combination for success. ''Your turn.''

The two men stared anxiously at the upside-down cup. Dimaria revealed it with two fives and a six, thus making her the victor.

Lydos sighed in defeat, casting one last look at his share that now belonged to the foreigner woman. Fair is fair, he guessed, they all went for it knowing the risks. ''The strangers from the sea win yet once more. Spoils are yours, warrior woman.''

Dimarias's hand stretched to the gathered reward, and the misthios duo could only look in wonder as she only took her sword back. ''Thanks, but no thanks. All I ever wanted is your word.'' She said, looking directly at Philaris.

''My word? Whatever for?''

''The Bellatorian commander has a meeting with our captain, I need to be there. You know where it is?''

Philaris propped his chin on a fist, confused with her request, but nevertheless didn't see why telling someone like her should be restricted. ''Take those stairs, they lead up the only room that has a door, marked by a white bird.''

''You have my gratitude. Have a good one.'' She hurriedly ran the said stairs and out of sight.

''That man before her asked the same.'' Lydos mused. Coincidence maybe?

Philaris snorted, eyes turning to a dummy target that still had knives embedded on it. ''After he beat you in a knife throwing. With one eye closed.'' True to his words, the soldier had one of the most impeccable aims he has ever seen. Even Lydos, who handled smaller weapons with most precision, couldn't help but concede his defeat in that contest.

The other table occupant looked away and said nothing. It has been a while since he was outmatched like that. These people sure had some unique talents among their ranks.

Dimaria approached the previously described door with heavy steps, continuous use of her magic taking its toll. Wiping the gathered sweat from her forehead she knocked once and entered right away after hearing the voice of permission.

''What is the meaning of this?''

Is the first thing that welcomed her. Captain Hernan Valdez, in all his bearded glory, stood the tallest among the gathered. The Bellatorian commander she immediately recognized, another man was seated at the head scribbling with ink. Finally, the one she was here for stood and hastily saluted at the captain's impatient question.

''With your permission, capitán. This is the one I've told you about.'' He inched to Dimaria, hiding the discomfort that was the result of his itching wounds. ''May I present, Private Yesta, the deciding factor in our conquest,'' He waved at the General Felix who wore the expression of a man trying to solve a puzzle, ''And the sole reason for your survival, General.''

It all happened so suddenly, that Dimaria, coupled with the unplanned exhaustion catching up to her couldn't wrap her head around it. She simply saluted, but her eyes were trained at the lieutenant, a thousand questions running through her head, but not reaching her tongue.

''Good job, you earned it.'' He whispered subtly.

''What's going on?'' She returned in equal measure.

''History in the making, just play along.''

He ushered her in and closed the door behind. What really happened behind them was known only to a group of five.

 **XxX**

Humans, such fickle creatures.

 _A young boy, barely at the age of thirteen surrounded by the cheering crowd in an enclosed space meant to be the contest of strength._

They talk of honour, bravery and love.

 _He was standing over a body of a dark-skinned man, his attention completely absorbed not giving any care for the fat, mutilated corpse that wielded hammer nor the slowly moving shit that tried to crawl away. His hair, once the brightest of pink now stained with blood, washed so rarely that the pigment of crimson took root._

'' _Why?''_

They pretend to value friendship and kinship above all else.

'' _Why, Theron?!'' Despite the anger in his tone, the tears were already shed. ''We promised to leave together! We promised to always win together! Why?!''_

 _A hand weakly touched his face. The downed man was missing an eye, but his other one filled with remorse on how fates ended their long-lasting dream. He was truly a good boy, that Igneous. ''Do not *cough* shed tears... we were always prepared...'' Theron broke into more violent coughs, his blood, the one that was his life was now unabling him to even speak properly._

'' _Don't speak, don't! I will win this and... and bring you a healer...'' Igneous tried to reason, he wouldn't let his only friend here die!_

He was always kind to to those he considered close.

 _Theron's hand almost slipped at the proclamation, but he was well beyond saving, even if he could be saved by some miracle, their common master wouldn't bother spending on his recovery. ''You must... live. You must fight for that freedom... Ou-our wish, grasp it and never let go, my friend...'' If anyone could, it was him._

But every life, no matter how strong or smart a man is, remains a fleeting memory.

'' _RAGH!''_

 _The sounds of a beast unleashing his rage once more. The lest last man standing, was Igneous, as promised upon to his friend on his dying breath._

 _*DRIP*DRIP*_

 _Their adversary's head fell, eyes falling from its sockets, bowels ripped from his per-existing wound used as a strangling rope's stead. On that day, Igneous swore, he will fight as long as he has to. His effort will either be rewarded with freedom, or until his body fails him, a blissful sleep and a chance to meet those who passed before him. Powerless, ill, dying._

Yet the human race prevails. For one reason or another, the Creation seems to favour them.

'' _Inconceivable.''_

''Does it amuse you?''

'' _?''_

 _From the trees of people_ _a man emerged. He was unconcerned by their shouts for more blood. He stood next to the motionless boy almost half his size. From his hair, eyes one could never peg them as the same person._ ''Is my past, of a mortal, of such great concern to you that it must be put on the ranks of a play?'' _He spoke to everything, but no one present gave him any heed. He was like a ghost to them as much as they were to him after all._

'' _Ah, the champion graces us with his presence at long last.''_ _The ethereal encompassing voice greeted him in its usual way._ _'' Unfortunately for you, I am in this... foul predicament. Finding good entertainment in this wretched pit you call 'heart' is rather troublesome. Although, you do have quite the good number of tragedies piled together. Many enjoy tragedies... as long that they don't befall themselves, that is.''_

 _Igneous looked around to the place that was once his bread and butter, minding not to stare at the particular body of a dead friend too long._ ''And why this one? In the last days, I have been flooded with images of this event. Time and time again.''

'' _Is it not obvious? Humans consider 'birth' to be one of those moments that are followed by joy and merriment. It becomes boring witnessing the same sight for the thousandth time... No, this one is special. The one you abandoned your old ways of thinking, your past wishes and dreams! You emerge a completely different person! What was once Natsu Dragneel, now became that what stands before me, the one and only Igne -!''_

 _Furious flames manifested and swallowed the room in all their frenziness._ ''You dare assume! I have not forgotten who I am!'' _The redheaded man raged, breathing heavily._ '' 'Igneous' is molded after my failures to keep my friends alive, but I have never nor shall I ever lose sight of who I once was!''

 _The grizzly scenery was gone only to be replaced by what can only be called a barren wasteland. Dark land and scorched earth stretched miles away. And Igneous found himself in front of one of the few mountains. At the foothill in front of him was something akin to an entrance, it was triangular shape, tall as a five stored building, obsidian bars almost completely blocking anything from peering inside._

 _Almost._

'' _You arrogant fool. '' __The tone changed from nearly maniacal to composed. From cracks that marred the stone gates, light shone trying to escape along with miasma that was seeping away and vanishing into a dark sky above._ _'' Always must you insist on ruining my fun. But, deny to your heart's desire, the past will never be erased.''_

 _Igneous snorted, did Hector or Leonidas ever encountered the same problem as him now?_ ''I wouldn't try to erase it even if I could,'' _Clenching his hands until his knuckles turned white, he declared,_ ''The deaths of those brothers would have been meaningless. We can grieve for them, but our solace is that they are now happy where they are, free of shackles that once bound them.'' _Briefly, he was reminded of one of Theron's short lessons; death is truly the ultimate form of release. No matter how grim it sounded back then, he believed it was true to those that moved to the afterlife._

'' _Heavens help me, you humans are one walking contradiction. You find death to be the absolute release and yet you struggle with everything to survive, going as far to murder each other, steal another's belongings or betray the closest of kin. '' _

''It is our courage and will that makes us strong.'' _The young man stood in his kind's defense._

 _One of the lower cracks glowed brighter and started releasing more foggy steam than the rest._ _'' Courage? Your will? Buahahaha~!'' _

_For a supposed higher spirit, this one was one piece of work. Igneous could never figure him out, and likely never will._

'' _Aahaha~ You speak with such confidence, but you know the truth already! It is right in front of you, you have seen it! 'Courage'?! Your species are all but rats crawling through dirt! ''_

''And what are you? If these so called 'crawling rats' had you sealed and made you bend to their purpose, how are you any better than us?'' _The flame wielder smirked at the silence as a response. He admitted it felt good to have one over him in a while._

 _However, the silence was soon replaced by a cataclysmic reaction._

'' _YOU HAIRLESS APE! JUST FOR THAT SLIGHT ON MY NAME, YOU DESERVE TO BURN TEN THOUSAND TIMES OVER! ''_

 _Igneous stumbled as the grounds shook violently and he could hear earth cracking in various places all in his vicinity. The geysers of lave poured onto the surface, coating it in its orange glow._

 _But Igneous would have none of that dampen his increasing mood._ ''Now who is running from the truth? It must be unimaginable torment, being locked, never to see the light of day. Never to fell the touch of wind on one's face. It frightens you, does it not? _Helios_.''

'' _HUNDRED THOUSAND TIMES OVER! That sharp tongue of yours will be the first to perish, becoming nothing but ashes scattered upon Aeolus's breath! ''_

 _The rush from the threats had the worst opposite effect. Igneous's smile widened even more and he punched the front of his 'tenant's' gate._ ''I look forward to that! Remember what I can do with flames!''

 _Threats and taunts were thrown both ways, neither managing to claim supremacy over who is in the wrong and who was in the right. Eventually, they each ran out of things to say, or were equally tired of bickering back and forth._

'' _You truly are the worst person that I could have ended up with. '' T_ _enacious and persistent. Most would burn out from the sheer power that came in package with his attribute, like the last failed attempt. But he finally met his match with this one, not that he would admit it to Igneous. He handled the portion of his power well enough, but that was only that. A portion._

''A thing I am most proud of.'' _Helios made a confused noise of sorts, or maybe not, yet he felt the need to talk some more. How many chances do people have to talk to a God, or at least house them?_ ''Perhaps we are same in that regard, we both hate losing. Being subjugated... That time at the Arena, when I fought the Beast, it was by your help that I regained sense.'' _He begrudgingly accepted it._ ''For that, and for having you collapse that sign that bound all of us, I am grateful.''

 _He really is impossible._ _'' Humph. I only 'helped' you to avoid further inconvenience. Do not take it as a sign of friendship, human. I still much despise your race for what they did to me.''_

 _The redhead nodded slightly, he could partly understand where he was coming from. Both of them were captured to serve for the purpose they never intended to in the first place._ ''I can relate to that, at least. We are both still 'slaves' in a certain way.''

'' _Precisely why I have told you to abandon those other vagrants and that childish notion of 'freedom'. But now is too late, you brought us neck-deep in shit. ''_

''Long as we can breathe, there is hope.'' _The attempt at jest failed as_ _Helios gagged loudly at the idea, the very word repulsive._ ''I chose my path, and I will follow it to the very end.'' _He said determinedly._

'' _Do as you wish. But be wary, many a men took the same path as you did, only to find their spirit crushed by the same reality they fought against. You think you can overcome it? ''_

 _Igneous furrowed his brows at to what exactly did the Sun's aspect meant. One glimpse at his right arm revealed the dark, veiny pattern now adorned nearly its entire length. He was good in hiding it from others, but what significance did it held, he has yet to find out._ ''Until I try, I will never know.''

 _His figure faded from the internal space, leaving Helios alone to his thoughts once more._

 _Well, not completely._ _'' He proves more interesting by day, that Igneous.''_

 _A deep rumble, one produced by once mighty race now slumbering sounded off._

'' _You are fighting a losing battle, creature. Why do you think it will be by your design? ''_

 _Another, more prominent growl turned to a roar that made the stones move followed suit._

'' _So be it. I will relish upon the look of your despair should that ever happen. ''_

 _Not long after, quiet took place again. While the giants went to their respective rest. One, full of credence about things to come. The other apprehensive of the day when his son's actions will lead to his demise._

* * *

 **Hear ye, hear ye; Life of an aspiring soldier is a tough one! And who doesn't like eldritch endings?! Shame those who don't, I say!**

 **I really couldn't fit everything in this chapter all at once, since the other part is equally if not longer than this piece. Be forewarned, what's to come is red-lettered as a graphically detailed description of fighting. Those who can't take it, skip it. Those brave enough to try, you read at your own discretion.**

 **Now, as usual, I am willing to answer any of your questions should you PM them or outright post a review (with the actual link to your profile of course). Without further ado, axel wishes all of you good folk goodbye.**

 **~Until chapter 15 that is~.**

 **;)**


End file.
